Irrefutable Love
by angelisis7
Summary: Elizabeth was shocked to find out that her first love had risen almost as if from the grave, the only problem was, the man who had come back, was nothing like the boy she remembered. Jason was the bad boy from, oddly enough, the right side of the track..
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own these characters, I am only borrowing them. (This story will be Liason, of course, but I cannot say it will be a quick and easy process, enjoy.)

Summery: Elizabeth Webber was shocked to find out that her first love had risen almost as if from the grave, the only problem was, the man who had come back, was nothing like the boy she remembered. Jason Morgan was the bad boy from, oddly enough, the right side of the tracks. Because of him, Elizabeth had been able to go on, but what happens when the past and present collide, who will win her heart and at what cost?

**Irrefutable Love**

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth sat on the couch in her loft apartment, and while she didn't really get to spend as much time as she would have liked there, the time she did spend was precious.

It was here where she had nursed Jason back to health, where their friendship had changed into something more. Like he had said, there were no words to describe what was between them.

But now she was left with only memories. Jason had ridden off into a darkening sky, the wind his only companion as he left Port Charles. He had asked her to go away with him, but she had chosen Lucky over him.

It wasn't because she wanted to, but felt she had to. Friends and family all thought the world of Lucky Spencer, and felt like Elizabeth owed Lucky a second chance, so instead of doing what she truly wanted to do, which was to climb on the back of Jason's bike and discover the vast sights that he wanted to show her, she was sitting here alone, dreaming of Jason when she should be thinking of Luck.

The thing of it was, she did feel like she owed Lucky, but she wasn't so sure she owed him her life, yes he had saved her sanity and perhaps her life that night when she was raped, but did that mean that from there on out, she had to give up on all her hopes and dreams. According to everyone else, it was the least she could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lucky had returned home after Helena had kidnapped him, there was something different about him. Elizabeth couldn't put her finger on exactly what, but when he touched her, there was no love or emotion in his touch.

His hands left her chilled and when he kissed her, she felt dirty and unclean. This was not the boy with whom she had pledged her life and love to, this was a person who thrived on the darker emotions, of course at the time, she hadn't known that. She was naïve, believing that he needed some time and space, she truly believed if she could find the love that she had for that boy, for this new man, then perhaps she could make things right, for all those concerned.

But once again her naivety was showing through, and in spades. She disregard her feelings when she found Lucky and Sarah in bed together. Her first instincts were to run to Jason, because he was the one who always managed to take away the hurt, with him, she could just be, but he had been gone for months now, almost as if she had dreamed him into existence, a guardian angel to watch over her, but since Lucky's return, or rather shortly there after, she had not seen him, that is to say in person, because each night, she dreamt and Jason pervaded her dreams, and while she took comfort from them, they also tore at her a little more each day, allowing her a mere breath of a glimpse of what she could have had, had she only been willing to take a chance.

Another reason why she was sitting in the small loft, she needed to be closer to Jason, if only for a short time. As she let her mind drift back to the many days they had spent there, she lightly figured the bruise on her right shoulder, a present from Lucky, after she had the audacity to be angry for his infidelity.

If she bothered to inspect herself more closely, she was sure she would find numerous bruises and scrapes. This was the person she had given up Jason for, a man who now thought her body was his to do with as he pleased, and lately he preferred to take his frustrations out on her with his fists.

No one knew of her plight, what would be the point, Lucky was Lucky. And while she understood their loyalty to the boy who he used to be, this Lucky didn't deserve it. Nevertheless, it wasn't her place to say anything, or so she kept telling herself.

She could barely look her self in the mirror most days, what she had become was so foreign to the strong, independent woman she used to be. Some days she believed she was receiving retribution for the wrongs she had done, but other days, she couldn't understand why she stayed silent or stayed for that matter.

Being at the loft gave her a little extra strength and allowed her to see the truth, but as soon as she left there, she became this meek girl who was scared of her own shadow. The way Lucky was treating her, was taking her back in time, back to the darkest period of her life to date.

The boy who had saved her from the darkness was now the cause of it, and the sad fact that he enjoyed playing with her, was more proof that he was not who he used to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky didn't like that she kept the loft, and had suggested on many occasions that she should get rid of the little dump. And while she did everything else he asked, with very little argument, she refused to allow him the victory of taking away her safe haven. Even if he didn't know why that was so, it still was and she had given up everything for him, but this she would fight to the death, the memories made there were irreplaceable.

So when Lucky burst through the door, demanding an answer to why she still had the place, Elizabeth could do no more that stutter.

She had not be expecting him, but of course, he almost always knew where she was, and when he saw the look of fire in her eyes, it only enraged him more.

The rage that settled over him, came with the swiftness of a wave crashing upon the shore, his fist striking the tender flesh of her back was almost as quick. In rapid secession he assaulted her pliable flesh, her front and back taking most of the blows, but so caught up in his lividness he didn't take notice of where his punches were landing, and when Elizabeth crumpled to her knees and his fists still swung, he connected solidly with her cheek.

It finally dawned on him that he had hit her in a place that was obvious, a place that was not so easily covered. His temper only raged further out of control because of this.

"Look at what you made me do!" Lucky exclaimed, his breathing ragged from the exertion.

Elizabeth could do no more than cry silently on the floor where she lay in a ball, praying for the dark abyss of unconsciousness, but once again denied a simple request.

"How can you be so stupid, what were you thinking?" Lucky yelled. He didn't expect an answer though, it was a rhetorical question, most of his questions were, especially when he was in one of his moods.

A pitiful whimper escaped her lips and before she knew it, Lucky's foot connected solidly with her back.

"Shut up, just shut up. I have told you a million times to get rid of this place, I know you harbored that criminal here, doing god knows what, but that ended, he left you like everyone else, and do you know why? Because anyone without my patience can't handle your tedious self-righteous behavior, your sanctimonious holier than thou attitude, you are lucky, no pun intended, that I stick around. You are dirty and broken, but I still hold out hope for you." Lucky said with vehemence, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Lucky, please." Elizabeth begged, wanting nothing more than to escape this monster who wore the face of her first love. But he had seen to it that she couldn't leave.

_**Unable to stop the flow of her thoughts, she thought back to when he first came back and the first time he hit her. Indigent rage had alit in her eyes, she stalked up to him, ready to do battle if need be, but the empty voice that was inflicted with hate tampered any chance she might had thought she had.**_

"_**I wouldn't suggest you do that Lizzie, not if you ever want to see your grandmother again or that prick you call a friend Jason Morgan. You speak about this to anyone or try to stand up to me again, and no distance will be to great, I will find them, should you think of alerting them, and when I find them, because I would, I will kill them, then their blood will be on your hands." Lucky said, death devoid of all emotion, speaking as if of the weather.**_

Elizabeth mentally pulled herself from her thoughts and back to the present, it was hard, at least when she was in the past, she couldn't feel the constant ache of her face or her lower body. Once again she prayed for darkness, but was again denied.

Lucky forcefully lifted her small form from the floor, with fingers that belied, he took inventory of her injuries. Satisfied that none were life threatening, he placed his demands.

"I guess you get your wish, you get to stay here for a couple of days, maybe longer, depending on how long it takes for that to go down." Lucky said, indicating the spreading darkness and swelling of her cheek.

"Lucky, I have to work, I can't stay here." Elizabeth pleaded, knowing nothing she said mattered anyway, Lucky would get his way. He would simply tell Bobbi that she wasn't feeling well and needed some time off to recuperate. If only she knew, Elizabeth thought with disdain.

"You don't get a say in this matter Elizabeth, I will not have people thinking that I am abusing my girlfriend, so until you are well, you will stay inside. I will bring you supplies so you won't starve, but don't expect me to stay here while you get better, I have better things to do." Lucky said, standing.

He looked at her with a look that she couldn't quite discern and quickly left the loft, not even bothering with a look back.

Yes, this is what her life had been reduced to, how pathetic was she. Then some of Lucky's words came back to her and unable to see the lies behind the words, she wrapped those hurtful words around herself, knowing what he said was true. Everyone eventually left her, she supposed it was something that was bound to happen with everyone she ever knew, perhaps she truly was dirty and broken, and perhaps she didn't deserve the lasting ties of friendship, family and love, but before she could think on those thoughts long, she stuffed them deeper into her mind, there was plenty of time now to think those thoughts, right now she had to clean herself up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jason sat astride his motorbike, contemplating his next moves. He desperately wanted to go home, but he understood he couldn't go home yet. Things were still way to complicated with Elizabeth.

He understood on some level that she wanted to be with him, but her abiding loyalty to Lucky was slowly killing her, even if she didn't know it. The fire that he so loved about her was going to burn out if she wasn't careful and that almost above all else caused him to hate Lucky a little more.

He had known Lucky when he was younger, had even given the boy a job, that person was so different than the man that egged him on and then instigated a fight. But Lucky didn't play fair, he went home to Elizabeth tell her that it was Jason who had started the fight, that poor Lucky was only defending himself.

Of course she knew he was lying, Jason could tell by her eyes, they were the eyes of a small animal warily sizing up its much larger opponent. That alone had caused his fists to ball into tightly clenched fists. Later that night when he was going to bed, he looked absently at the palm of his hand, with close inspection he could see the small half moon shapes imbedded in his skin. His fist had been clenched so hard that his own nails had bitten into the work worn hands.

So as he sat in the silent darkness that was the hours before dawn, he thought long and hard on what his next move would be. Logically he knew he couldn't stay away forever, but a part of him wanted nothing more.

His unexplainable attraction and feelings for Elizabeth kept clouding his judgment and in his profession, that wasn't good. The smallest mistake could cost him his life and those he loved.

Hitching in a deep breath, the almost inaudible sign was hard to hear, not like he really cared if he did or not. He had to focus, get his head back on straight, it didn't matter what his feelings for Elizabeth were, they could never be together. It was those thoughts that carried with him as he kicked the kickstand our from under the bike, started the engine and set a course in mind.

He was going to travel wherever he wanted, he didn't really know where he would end up, didn't really care, if he were to be honest, because in his heart of hearts, he knew he could never run far enough or fast enough to outrun his still growing feelings for the small yet dominating woman that had so completely stolen his heart.

With the wind blowing in his face and the crisp bite of the weather, Jason banished all thinking till a later date, right now he wanted to live in the now, otherwise he might as well put a bullet between his eyes, he was no good to anyone like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat quietly on the couch, this time fingering a different bruise. She didn't understand what was wrong with her, she knew how enraged Lucky was going to be, should he find out that she had gone to the loft, and he had been.

The only dominating thought that swirled through the deep recess of her mind, was a very simple one, 'why didn't she grow a spine and take her life back.' She couldn't imagine another twenty years, never mind sixty, but with the possessive nature of Lucky and his treats that were not even in the same ballpark as being idle, left her with a simple realization. She didn't have a choice, Lucky had threatened those she loved and no matter what he!! she went through at his hands, she would not give him any ammunition to retaliate against Audrey or Jason.

Except she knew that wasn't true, because she would take a beating everyday for the rest of her life if it meant she got to keep her loft.

A small moan of pain escaped her lips as she tried to move into a more comfortable position, vowing that she had no intention of doing that again, she waited for the darkness that flitted around her field of vision to abate and when it did, but ever so slowly, she allowed her mind to take her to a different place and time, one that had her riding on the back of Jason's motorbike. Once again thoughts of him and his ability to cut through the clutter of her mind, astounded her.

Nevertheless, she had no intentions of looking a gift horse in the mouth, if memories of Jason could alleviate some of the pain, then so be it, she only wished that instead of insubstantial memories to dream on, she wished that Jason was there.

But she had to wonder, would he see through her false smiles and pathetically insincere laugh. Would he see the bruises for what they really were, or would he be as blind as everyone else. She didn't want to think about that though, those feelings and thoughts only led to heartache, she had to trust in Jason's ability to see the real her, even when the rest of the world was looking through her instead of within.

They had a connection, one you couldn't easily dismiss, not that she would have wanted to had she been able to. It didn't matter now, Jason was gone and possibly never coming back, her salvation would have to lay within herself, because the alternative was something she couldn't even fathom.

Before drifting off into a troubled sleep, she called to Jason with everything residing within her. Hoping beyond hope that the connection had not been severed when she had chosen Lucky over him. She tried to tamper down a thought, but it was persistent in its honesty, 'how could you chose him over Jason, there is no comparison between the two, they were as different as night was from day.' With that thought trying to dig its claws in, she submitted to the awaiting darkness and for a short time, she couldn't feel anything but happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was pulled from sleep roughly, as if gargantuan hands had grasped his shoulders and pulled. It was the only way to describe the sensation. Because one minute he had been asleep and then next, fully awake.

He scanned the room, the predawn light offering very little help, but he knew there was no one in the room. It had been the dream that had so fully awoken him, but what had he been dreaming, that was the question and for the life of him, he couldn't recall.

He rarely remembered his dreams, even though everyone told him that he did in fact dream on a nightly base. The dreams he remembered were very far and few between. Perhaps he didn't dream though or at least not often, maybe something was fried in his brain after the accident. Who knew really, until they had a more concrete way to determine what the mind was dreaming while asleep, he was left with the more mundane thoughts of everyday life.

Disgusted with his inability to go back to sleep, Jason pulled his weary form from the lumpy mattress and retreated to the bathroom. A shower was exactly what he needed, perhaps it would even be enough to release the tension that the dream had orchestrated in him, and just maybe he could go back to sleep, if he was lucky.

The hotel wasn't a five star establishment, but the shower head, well that was almost heavenly. It had three different settings and could needle into those tense muscles easily.

Jason stepped into the steady stream of hot water, allowing it to sluice over his tired form. He scrubbed his body clean and then did the same to his hair, when he was done with the morning ritual, he didn't bother getting out, he just stood beneath the pounding spray, allowing his mind to drift.

Trying an old trick someone had once told him about. Think about nothing, clear your mind completely and then just see where it takes you. So that is exactly what he did, and after twenty minutes and the water tepid, Jason pulled himself from the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around his lower body. The technique this time, like most, didn't work, unless his mind was determined to have him think even longer and harder on Elizabeth Webber.

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Jason realized he needed to go back, but first things first, he needed a shave, he was decidedly feeling like Grizzly Adams, except he was nowhere near that hairy, at least not yet.

He grabbed the few objects that he had brought in and quickly stored them in his duffle, with thoughts of going home running through his mind, he was suddenly thunderstruck. He had left because in one way Elizabeth had irrevocably ripped his still beating heart from his chest, but since when did Jason Morgan back down from anything, if he wanted something, he fought for it, what he couldn't understand was why he didn't bother to fight for her, he had just gave in.

Scratching his head absently, he finally made a decision, he was going to take him life into his own hands, he was going back to Port Charles, to take his life back and the women he loved. That thought gave him pause for a moment.

Did he truly love Elizabeth or was this some Neanderthal way of not wanting her with any other man. Once again he had to stop and think, he couldn't go home to Elizabeth and try to win her over, not if he wasn't sure of his feelings. With a grunt of disdain, Jason kicked the bike into gear and sped off down the highway.

No, he wasn't going home yet. How could he, not when he didn't have a clue if what he felt for her was love or a sense of possession. He couldn't and wouldn't do that to her, she deserved the world, on that he was positive. It was time to do some soul-searching and if it lead back to Port Charles and Elizabeth at some point, so be it, at least then he would know he was going back for the right reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The swelling seemed to refuse to go down, but the swelling she could explain away, 'corner of the counter, cleaning, stood up too quickly, hit her cheek.' But the bruise could not be so easily explained, it looked like she had been hit, it was dark blue-black with purple tinges, and the size of the bruise would prove that she was lying, of course no one would believe that it had been Lucky, it seemed Port Charles had a new golden boy.

The bruises you couldn't see were worse than the one on her face, Lucky had taken many kidney shots, the surrounding area was beyond black and spread a good five inches in diameter, maybe more. All she knew was that it hurt to even put featherlike pressure on the injury.

Her stomach was a little more hardy, but the bruising was still noticeable, it was just a lighter shade of blue with yellow mottled in, giving her a sickly look.

Unable to look at herself in the mirror any longer, she picked up one of her canvases and threw it at the hateful object. The mirror shattered into a hundred pieces, one piece bouncing back at her and drawing a small bloody bead from her cheek. With nimble fingers she plucked the piece of glass from her skin, tossing it absently to the floor.

Unable to care about the mess, Elizabeth went back to the couch, gingerly laying down so as not to inflict anymore damage to her already pain inflicted body. She curled into a fetal position, drawing the blanket that Jason had used many times over her body. Absently smelling the fabric, hoping for some lingering scent, and perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on her or something, but she could swear she could still smell the obvious smell of Jason, leather and soap, it was a scent so uniquely Jason that she could know it anywhere, because even if she could not see, and no matter how battered and bruised her body was, it would hear the call of his.

The tears were unbidden, but she allowed them free reign, she knew a decision had to be made, she just wasn't sure she was strong enough to make it. How did you throw away a love that could possibly rival all loves, new and old, to stay with a man who used you as his personal punching bag.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the door was thrown open and an angry Lucky stalked into the room.

Not exactly sure what she had done to deserve this angry tirade, she tried to shrink further into the couch, however unsuccessfully.

Lucky looked around the room, noticed the broken glass and was once again swept into a rage.

"Did you forget how to clean?" Lucky asked, not caring if he got an answer or not.

"I'm tired Lucky, please!" Elizabeth replied, as if those four words were enough to explain everything.

"Poor little Lizzie, you are a waste of skin!" Lucky Exclaimed, dropping the few supplies he had brought for her on the counter by the little sink.

He looked at her again, this time his look softened, but that scared her even more, when he was angry she knew what to expect, but when he began to look like the boy she had loved, she never knew what he was capable during those moments.

He slammed the door with a flick of his wrist, then began stalking towards her. He saw her draw further into herself, but that only made him laugh, did she truly think she could escape what was to come next.

He had needs, and while Sarah was handy in most aspects, Elizabeth and her naivety and the way her body fought him, well that was lust inducing.

The loose green shirt that she was wearing was easily ripped from her skin, adding more bruises as it went. Lucky took no notice, mind you, he never asked for permission, not like she would have given it to him, but she was helpless under his apposing weight. He roughly removed the rest of her clothes, leering openly at his work, not bothering to waste time, he quickly disrobed and took what he truly thought was his.

Elizabeth cried beneath him, and pounded on his body, begging him to stop and let her up, if he heard, he gave no sign. She was trapped beneath his sweating body until he was done. She tried to escape into her mind, if she stopped fighting him, then perhaps he wouldn't enjoy it so much, but that engrained self-preservation was so finely built within her, she couldn't stop it. She fought him every step of the way, giving him everything he wanted and then some. Just before his release, he clamped down on her shoulder, his teeth breaking the skin, a love bite or so he could claim.

When he finally pulled himself from her body, pleasantly spent, he roughly kissed her lips, no love was felt with that kiss, it was a kiss of possession, of taking what rightly belongs to him.

Satisfied for the time being, he pulled his clothes back on and hastily left the loft. He couldn't handle the small confines of the room, he was moderately claustrophobic, a little side effect to being held captive by Helena. No matter, no one knew what had happened or how he felt, he liked it better that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. If you like this story and want it to continue, then I need to know. Want more, feed my muse. Please. Feedback is greatly appreciated and always wanted, just keep it constructive. Thank you in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jason drove the highways and back roads, traversing the country, but not really seeing anything. He was still fighting the almost desperate urge to go home, which made him wonder, if he didn't care so much about Elizabeth, would he really be thinking about her, all the time or feel a deep ache in his heart to see her smile and hear her laugh, the answer was simple, he was so head over heels in love, he didn't know whether he was coming or going.

Once again he was sitting within a small room that he had rented for the evening, the sad thing was, it was only ten miles from the last place he had stayed in. This morning he had had every intention of making headway, traveling for as long as he could, but after being on the road less than ten minutes, he knew he couldn't ride for long. His nerves were fried, not to mention he was twitchy and antsy, sitting on a bike for innumerable hours didn't seem like something he would be able to do, so he hadn't, and now he was sitting in another hotel, just as nameless as the last.

It didn't matter the name of the hotel anyway, he had been sitting in the dark for hours now, hoping his mind or something phantasmal would give him a sign, and right now, he was willing to take any one at that. Nevertheless, it was his heart that told him what he must do, he had to go home.

He could feel that something wasn't right there, Elizabeth needed him, perhaps now more so than ever before. He grabbed his coat of the back of the chair and left the seedy little room, back on his bike, and riding to the only women who had ever fully captured his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A storm raged outside the little lofts, single window, the thunder cracked and lightening broke the darkness of the night.

It seemed fitting that the world was in turmoil, it matched the inner one she was currently dealing with.

Sometime during the day she had slipped into a deep sleep, escaping the pains and the shame, but awakening in the middle of a storm, didn't bother her in the least. Jason had given her that gift, she was once again able to weather thunder storms without panic, she only wished Jason was there with her, there was so much to say, for much had been left unsaid.

The real question though, was very simple, could she unburden herself, just to burden Jason. She wanted nothing more than to escape Lucky and his tyrannical behavior, but she couldn't risk what he would do. She loved Jason too much to allow him to be hurt by her stupid decisions.

So if she had to bear Lucky's abuse, she would, it was better than what her mind conjured that he would do to Jason.

The storm had reached its pinnacle, the rain slashed against the window, turning the outside world opaque, the lightening stuttered across the heavens and the thunder shook the ground beneath her feet.

The lights flickered, came back on and then just as quickly she was plunged into darkness. The only illumination the inconstant bursts from the sky.

Over the crash of thunder, she heard a noise, before she even had time to figure out who or what had made the noise, Lucky was back, but something didn't look right, not that he ever looked right anymore. Then she could see what had changed, or rather smell it. He was beyond inebriated, he was almost to the point of falling down drunk and that glint in his eye's worried her more than the anger had earlier.

"Lucky, what are you doing back here, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, her voice mousey, even to her own ears.

"I was thinking about you and decided I wanted to see you. Is there something wrong with that?" Lucky asked, his eye's glazing over even more.

"No, but I didn't expect you to be back, I thought you had plans." Elizabeth said, wishing that he had just stayed away.

"I couldn't rightly leave you alone during such a strong storm, I knew you would be scared." Lucky replied, looking like her welfare was the last thing on his mind.

When he stumbled closer, Elizabeth jumped up, preventing him from taking a fall. She led him to the couch, gently pushing on his arm to get him to lower his hulking form to the couch.

She went to move away, but Lucky, even in his drunkenness was quick. His hands clasped her small wrists in a viselike grip, grinding the bones as he squeezed even tighter. A moan of pain threatened to spill from her lips, but when he had pulled her down on top of him, he released his hold, momentarily.

"I have an itch that needs scratching, think you're up to it." Lucky asked with a salacious wink, honestly not caring if she wanted to or not.

Elizabeth didn't bother arguing, she just slowly removed her clothes and laid down on the couch. As soon as he saw her clothes hitting the floor he was up and throwing his clothes haphazardly on the floor, eager to administer another humiliation.

Elizabeth laid prone beneath his form, not moving, not saying a thing. She gave of her body, but she wasn't present to the actions he was taking with her. She escaped into her mind, imagining Jason's work worn hands tracing her body, his lips devouring her mouth, making sweet passionate love, tender one moment and then more forceful the next, she liked it either way, she wasn't porcelain, she wasn't going to break over some rough handling.

What Lucky was doing to her was not about love, it was about owning her body, taking from it the pleasures he could obtain and then casting her aside. She wanted so much to think of Jason, but she couldn't do it, it would be almost sacrilegious, besides, she never wanted to taint his memory or the possibility that they could have a future.

It didn't matter she was pulled from her thoughts when Lucky bit deeply of her thigh. The pain was instantaneous and the rush of warmth in the area, alerted her to the fact that he had broken the skin, her traitorous blood was even submitting to his demands.

She tried to take comfort with the knowledge that rarely did Lucky remain after he had had his way, but she had never seen him so drunk, so all bets were off. Shy prayed to God that he would be finished soon, but when his teeth sank into the soft flesh of her breast, she was unable to hold back her cry of pain.

Because of such stupidity, she was graced with a hard smack across her face, she bit her lip to halt another cry as it tried to spill from her lips, lips that were now coated in her blood.

Elizabeth tried to burrow deeper into herself, trying to find some refuge from the constant pain. Lucky was now ravaging her body, she knew he must be doing damage to her pliable flesh, but could say nothing to stop it. She also knew he was not going to be going anywhere, he was going to repeat this torture over and over again throughout the night and coming day, she didn't have to be told, it was something she felt deep in her bones.

The beating was a partial payment for her gull to disobey him for keeping the loft, this abuse was the rest of the payment, one which he would take great joy in dealing out.

Elizabeth then burrowed deeper within her mind, she delved to depths she had thought unreachable, and once there, locked her mind down, denying it any glimpses of what was currently being done to her body. Tomorrow she would have to deal with the consequences, right now she could forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky noticed the change, but not until he had finished for the second time. He lay partially on top of her, his weight pinning her to the couch. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was still awake.

What enraged him more was the fact that she had found some place to go, that he couldn't reach her. No matter the pain he inflicted or the harsh words he spoke, everything he did was ineffectual, at least for the time being, she would crawl out of her despair sooner or later and when she did, he would be there to remind her of the penalty of ignoring him.

The lights finally came on around three that stormy night, he was still awake, he would never be able to sleep with the possibility of her trying to leave, so he watched her and still he knew she didn't sleep, she was playing him for a fool, and that was making him angrier by the minute.

But once the lights came on, he could see what he had done to her body and while a very distant part of his mind balked at the evidence his eyes insisted he had inflicted, an easier accessible part of him relished in the marks he had placed upon her. She had been marked, forever more she would be his. A few more love bites, strategically placed would guarantee no man would ever see her as a sexual being, once he was done with that, he would begin to work her mind, this Elizabeth still had too much fire and he refused to be burned by a mistake like her.

Absently he wondered how he was going to explain his absence to Sarah, she was possessive like that, but she was good at alleviating those itches that overtook him often, Elizabeth was good for the extras, on her he could work out his frustrations and dark desires, with Sarah, he was the picture perfect boyfriend.

It was nice that no one questioned his relationship with Sarah, and something even funnier was the fact that everyone still pushed Elizabeth to forgive him and be there for him. Almost as if they didn't care that she was just a punching bag, although they didn't know the extent, they all claimed in time, that Lucky and Elizabeth would find their way back to one another and if it didn't happen, at least he was happy with Sarah, maybe more so than he ever was with Elizabeth.

With those thoughts racing through his mind, he once again grew hard, wanting a release that only Elizabeth could offer. He climbed on top of her again, devastating her small body and her flesh, panting and out of breath Lucky came in a rush of sweat and fetid alcohol, collapsing on top of her unmoving form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason arrived in Port Charles just after four in the morning, his first stop was Elizabeth's loft. Her light's were on, but he figured the power had probably been disrupted at some point in the night, if the storm he had driven through was any indication of what happened here.

The streets were covered in water, all available surfaces were scattered with broken branches and twigs. It was obvious the wind had been powerful, evidence in the smaller trees that had been uprooted.

He waited a few more moments, almost wishing she would walk by the window, but after ten minutes and still no sign of her, Jason put the bike in gear and drove home. Tomorrow he would see her, he would go to Kelly's and surprise her.

He pulled into his old parking spot and headed up the elevator to his penthouse. It was strange being home after so long away, but it was also nice, no more lumpy beds and tasteless food. It was good to be home, even better that he would see Elizabeth tomorrow, and tell her exactly what she meant to him.

Jason tossed his things on the desk by the door then climbed the stairs two and three at a time, with his mind set for things to do, he wanted nothing more than to jump in the shower and then into bed. A few hours sleep would be more than enough for what he needed to do tomorrow, the days following he would have to let Sonny know he was back, but for the time being, Elizabeth was the only thing his mind wished to think about.

Twenty minutes later he was laying on his bed, close to drifting off, when that strange feeling overtook him again. Elizabeth was in trouble, but what kind of trouble, he wasn't sure, for that matter he wasn't even sure she was in trouble. Dismissing his feelings as ludicrous, he turned over on to his side and quickly his eyes drifted shut, within mere moments he was sound asleep and dreaming of his hearts desire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. If you like this story and want it to continue, then I need to know. Want more, feed my muse. Please. Feedback is greatly appreciated and always wanted, just keep it constructive. I also wanted to thank you all for the great feedback, you inspire me to write more, so this chapter and all others are for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, Mature theme's are still present…**

**Chapter Four**

Lucky had left over an hour ago, but still she couldn't find the energy to get up. Her body hurt, there was dried blood in so many places, not to mention she felt beyond sore between her legs. Lucky had definitely used her body well last night, thankfully she couldn't remember much. Brief flashes, when the pain was almost unbearable, where she was pulled from her mind and forced to acknowledge what was being done to her.

Elizabeth slowly pulled her stiff form from the couch, making her way to the small bathroom, small was an understatement, it was more of a closet with a sink, toilet and a shower barely big enough to fit her small form. No matter, she couldn't not shower, she was repulsed by the extremes that Lucky went to, to hurt her, but worse than that, she was disgraced by her own inability to fight back.

She honestly contemplated fighting back, hoping that in her anger, she could enrage Lucky enough that he lost all focus and just killed her, at least then she would be put out of her misery. However, she couldn't be sure that with her death, that he would leave those she cared about alone.

She had to laugh at her pathetic nature, not even a month ago, they had gone out with Nikolas and Emily. Elizabeth had said something stupid, without thinking about it and Lucky's hand quickly found the firm flesh of her thigh, he gripped it so tightly, Elizabeth had to bite down on her cheek, drawing blood, to stifle the cry. The bruise he had left, had just recently faded enough that you couldn't see it, unless of course you knew it was there.

Mentally shaking those thoughts away, Elizabeth quickly walked into the bathroom, hoping there was still enough hot water for her to clean all her wounds and get the stink of Lucky off of her.

Elizabeth tossed her clothes in an unceremonious heap on the floor, reaching for the taps, she suddenly stopped. A persistent knock hammered on her door, knowing it was Lucky, Elizabeth called, "The door's unlocked, you can come in." Then a thought occurred to her, why would Lucky knock, he didn't give a damn about her privacy, he preferred her without such niceties.

Panic began to flare within, wondering who it could be and knowing it didn't matter, no one could see her this way. She pulled her robe off of the flimsy hook, checked her appearance in the mirror and knew, there was no way she was going to be able to go out there, then a voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Elizabeth, where are you?" Jason asked, turning around the small room.

"I'm in the bathroom, I was about to have a shower. Is there something you need?" Elizabeth asked, hating how her words sounded. She didn't want Jason to leave, but she didn't have a choice, he's want answers and she couldn't give him any. Then another thought struck, what if Lucky came back here and saw Jason here? That thought alone chilled her to the bone and caused her blood to run cold.

"Are you saying after all this time, you don't want to see me, that a simple shower would prevent you from coming and saying hello to your friend?" Jason asked, clearly shocked by Elizabeth's cold shoulder.

He had been stupid, when he felt that something was wrong last night, he should have come back, he might have looked stupid, but at least he would know why she had yet to even show herself.

"Jason, it isn't like that." Elizabeth said, an agonized sigh slipping from her lips. Her entire being cried for her to rush into his arms, confide in him and beg for his help, but her mind and heart refused to submit to those requests. Knowing she was going to have to go out there, her mind quickly searched for reason why she looked the way she did, then an idea struck her. "I'll be right there."

Jason looked around the small space, remembering fondly, all the times that Elizabeth had force fed him soup of all varieties, to this day he still got a little queasy when offered soup. The piece of red glass that he had given her from Italy still held precedence over the window ledge, it warmed his heart that it still sat there, perhaps it meant they had a shot at a future.

Jason barked laughter when Elizabeth finally emerged from the bathroom. Her face was covered in a dark purple coating of some cream or something.

Elizabeth looked warily at Jason, trying to see if he noticed anything, he was a bloodhound when it came to things like that, but it seemed he was buying it, now she just had to explain.

"It's called a mud mask Jason, it helps to exfoliate and cleanses the skin." Elizabeth said, hoping she didn't sound as phony to him as she did to herself.

Jason cocked an eyebrow at her, "And since when do you worry about such things?"

"I'm a girl, I always worry about things like that. We just prefer to do these kinds of things in private, seeing as how these masks make a person look truly laughable." Elizabeth said, an honest smile alighting on her lips.

Unable to find an excuse to continue standing, she joined him on the couch. The close proximity of their bodies, causing hers to respond in a way she hadn't expected, especially after all she had been through the previous night.

Jason's eyes devoured her body, from tiny feet to her lush, dark hair. But it was her lips that he paid the most attention to, it was impossible not to. She had worried them for the past five minutes, turning them a lusty shade of red and the way her pert pink tongue kept slipping out to dance across her lips… He forcefully pulled himself out of his thoughts, it wouldn't look good if he just ravished her, and while that was exactly what he wanted to do, he wanted to wait, wait till a time when she wanted him as bad, if that were possible.

The tension in the room had increased ten fold, one could cut it with a knife. But the silence was almost worse. Never before had they had problems with silence, but today, it felt like each had a million things to say, but were either unable or unwilling to speak first.

Jason decided he had interrupted her shower, so it was up to him to break the quiet. His eyes traversed her body one more time, but this time he looked at her a little more closely, his hands suddenly balling into fists.

Elizabeth followed his line of sight and noticed the hem of her robe had slipped up. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what he was looking at, she hastily tried to pull the garment lower, but his hand stopped her before she could finish the act.

"Elizabeth!" Jason exclaimed, anger evident in his voice. Had he not seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed her capable of flinching from anything he said or did. But that single word had exploded out of his mouth and she had literally shrank into the couch. Pushing herself deeper into the ratty fabric, her eyes twin pools of fear, whether of him or something else, he couldn't be sure.

Not saying another word, Jason rose and went to the bathroom. Elizabeth fought an inner fight, ever sense she had was telling her to run, but if she did that, Jason was liable to jump to the wrong conclusion, and perhaps not, either way, it didn't matter. She heard the tap running and before she could force words from her numb lips, Jason reappeared, a face cloth held tightly in his hand.

Elizabeth knew what he intended to do with it and quickly jumped up, in a loud and slightly hysterical voice she shouted, "Jason, I think it is time you leave."

He was not going to be so easily dismissed. He moved towards her, keeping his movements slow, he had never seen her like this, like a deer caught in an on coming vehicles headlights.

She stumbled backwards, her movements jerky and completely unladylike, her fight or flight instincts flaring once again, but when her butt hit the wall behind her, she knew there was nowhere left to go.

She crumpled in a heap on the floor, praying that Jason would relent, but his hand on her shoulder, shattered all hopes of that. She tried pleading with him again, knowing he couldn't see her like this, but not seeing a way to stop it.

Then his fingers were slipping beneath her chin, gently but forcefully raising her head. The abject horror at what he saw, shattered all pretenses and perhaps against his better judgment, he pulled her into his arms.

When she had crumpled to the floor, her face had brushed the fabric of her robe, leaving a swatch of skin uncovered, of course it just so happened to be the side with the bruise. Not even a day old, it had not had a chance to lessen, and if this bruise was like all the others she had had, it would be a long time till it finally disappeared.

"Who?" Jason asked, unable to say anything more at the moment.

"Jason, please, don't." Elizabeth pleaded once again.

How could she possibly tell the man she loved, that she had become nothing more than a punching bag and a warm body to use, in any which way he saw fit.

The tears didn't even have a chance to pool, they fell helplessly down her face, washing tracks through the mud mask, giving Jason an even better look at the damage.

His breath was once again robbed when he shifted her slightly in her embrace and her robe fell off her shoulder. The bite mark on her shoulder looking nasty and infected.

"Please Elizabeth, you need to speak to me." Jason begged, unable to fathom how he could have left her, was this not his fault, did he not leave her so she could have a life with Lucky. Then it all fit together, his tone of voice was deadly, that one word sounding as thought brought from the very depths of he11, "Lucky…"

Elizabeth tried to pull out of his embracing arms, but all the strength had left her body, limply she allowed her body to conform more to Jason's. It had been six months, maybe longer, she couldn't rightly remember anymore, since she had last been in his arms, it was a feeling of coming home. 'Oh God, how was she going to fix this.' She thought sadly, but before she could even continue the thought, she collapsed completely.

Jason surmised that she had passed out due to maintaining such a state of fear and anxiousness that her body did the only thing it could. It was obvious she needed medical attention, but could he take her to the hospital, where she would be subjected to endless questions.

Making up his mind, he grabbed his cell from his inside coat pocket and dialed the familiar number for a cab, it wasn't like they could go on his bike.

Fifteen minutes was the estimated wait, with that call done, Jason punched in another number, pulling it from his memory as well.

"Sonny, do you still have that doctor on your payroll?" Jason asked, not bothering with the greetings. There would be time for that later, right now, Elizabeth needed him.

"Hello to you too." Sonny said, smiling in spite of himself.

"Sonny, do you or not?" Jason barked, not able to control the warring emotions that were barreling through him.

Dispersing with the preamble niceties, Sonny answered, "Yes, Jason, but why, are you hurt?"

"I don't have time for this, get him to the penthouse, I want him there in ten minute, no questions, perhaps at a later date, but not right now." Jason said, disconnecting the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later he heard the honk of the horn, signaling the arrival of the cab, so Jason gingerly picked Elizabeth up, thought for a moment, then grabbed the blanket off the couch, covering her diminutive form. The smell coming off of it, almost turned his stomach, but for the time being it would have to do. He would not have some cabbie leering at Elizabeth,

A gentle sigh escaped her lips as he settled her more firmly in his arms, he only prayed she remained out, at least until he got her home. It never once crossed his mind to call his place anything different when thinking of herm but those were thoughts that were going to have to wait.

He skillfully maneuvered the door open and slid in, his single look to the cabbie warned him to keep his mouth shut. "Harboriew Towers." He said, his tone alone broaching no room for discussion.

Five minutes later he was riding the elevator to the top floor, stepping into the hall, he quickly noticed Johnny's presence in front of his door, wondering why Sonny would have sent Johnny, Jason cocked his head towards the door, alerting him to the fact that he was to enter with Jason.

Johnny followed on his heels and almost ran in to Jason when he stopped a mere foot into the door.

Cursing under his breath, he quickly looked at his best friend, who was perched upon his couch. "Sonny, I told you I would tell you everything later, you didn't need to come and you didn't need to send Johnny!" Jason exclaimed, his mind moving a hundred miles an hour.

"Who's that in your arms?" Sonny asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Sonny." Jason said again, this time a warning not entering his voice.

""Stop it Jason, start talking." Sonny said, his voice taking on a dangerous note.

Wanting nothing more than to hide Elizabeth away, so as to keep this quiet. It wasn't his job to tell tales of what had happened, for that matter he didn't know. Instead of answering him, Jason ascended the stairs. He knew it wasn't going to be that simple to throw Sonny off, the older man and the guard followed him.

Jason gently placed the still unconscious form of Elizabeth on the bed, then turned with fury in his eyes, to look a this boss. "Why do you insist on treating me like a child. I specifically asked for one simple thing. I do hundreds of things for you without question, why could you not just…" He said, but noticed he no longer had his friends attention.

"Who did this?" Sonny asked, moving closer to Elizabeth. Unable to stop the course of his hand, he plucked a tissue from the nightstand and carefully began to wipe the dark goop from her face. There hadn't been much left, and some of it had hardened, but the stuff that was still damp came off fairly easily, the drier stuff just brushed off. Turning he tossed the tissue on the nightstand, but before he could reach for another, Johnny handed him a wet facecloth. With even gentler motions, Sonny finally wiped the last vestiges of goo from her face, causing all to take in a startled breath.

Johnny had gotten to know Elizabeth when he was guarding her, at first she hadn't even known about it, but she was a smart woman and Jason had to laugh when she barged into his penthouse demanding an answer to Johnny's presence. Now the guard was speechless, but his anger spoke volumes, it was present in every line of his body and the set of his jaw.

Sonny finally allowed his eyes to sweep the rest of her body that he could see. Four bite marks he counted, a fading bruise high on her thigh and deep bloody gashes on her other thigh, they looked like fingernail gouges.

All three men heard the knocking at the door, but it was Johnny who rushed downstairs to allow entrance to the doctor. With Johnny gone, Sonny turned once again to his friend, "Jason who did this to her?" He asked, although he feared the answer, fearing he already knew it.

"To be honest, I don't know, she never told me. But I think we both know who did this. And before I could ask anymore, she passed out, not exactly sure why, but I am sure there could be many causes." Jason said, shaking his head sadly.

Johnny showed the doctor into the room, then stepped out into the upstairs hall, as much as he wanted to be in there, showing his support of her, he knew it was not his place, but he did make a silent bargain with God, "Should you see fit, I would really like just ten minutes with the animal who did this to her."

Sonny quickly joined Johnny in the hall, and while he expected Jason to follow them out, he refused to budge from his spot beside the bed. That had been where Sonny had left, whether the doctor allowed his to remain behind or not was still to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky arrived at the loft, shortly after six that night. The hangover he was suffering was just wrong, but he was sure he could get a little pick-me-up, by toying with Elizabeth.

When he walked into the small room, he noticed instantaneously that she was gone. The lights were off, but he didn't need to bother with lighting to see that she was gone, the place felt deserted.

His hands fisted in anger, unable to take it out on the person he did so enjoy doing it to, he moved through the loft like a whirlwind of destruction. Everything he came in contact with was he broken into undistinguishable rubble or shattered on the brick of the far wall.

With the place destroyed then and only then did Lucky leave, promising anyone who was listening, "I will find her, and she better pray that I am in a good mood when I do, no one leaves me and lives."

Swiftly changing from one mood to the next, he jumped in his car and drove the short distance to Jake's, if he couldn't beat the hangover, then he might as well eliminate with drunkenness.

Coleman saw him enter and nodded amicably. He didn't have to bother asking what Lucky wanted, every night since his return, he had been in there, drinking Jack Daniels, neat. So that was exactly what Coleman poured him again tonight.

After five shots, Lucky was feeling a hundred times better about everything. Elizabeth couldn't hide forever, and should he be left with no other alternative, he would simply kill Audrey and use her death to lure her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. I know, this chapter and the ones to follow will still be dark. I couldn't just sugarcoat everything, this is a darker story and had to be told as such. I hope you will bear with me, and trust that in the future, however long that is, this story will be Liason… Thank you once again for all your feedback, you are keeping my muse happy and permitting me to write faster and with an even greater joy, your replies mean the world to me, thank you ever so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, Mature theme's are still present…**

**Chapter Five**

Dr. David Thompson's job didn't always entail doing the right thing, especially since he was on a known mob boss's payroll, but being able to help with things like this, made his conscious a little easier to deal with.

"Jason, I think it is time you move outside with Sonny and Johnny!" Dr. Thompson suggested.

"I am not leaving this room. She needs your help, do what you do and help, but I will be staying!" Jason exclaimed.

"Jason, I don't want to argue with you, but we both know she wouldn't want you in here. If her injuries are as bad as I think they are, she would most likely prefer you didn't see them." David said, hoping he could appeal to the younger mans sense of propriety.

"Whether she wants this or not is beside the point, I have to see, otherwise I am likely to image things much worse, and at the moment I am not sure that is possible, but this is my cross to bear." Jason said, a single tear slipping down his cheek. He took her hand and hoped to whoever was listening that they would allow her to forgive him, for invading her privacy.

Dr. Thompson knew he was fighting a losing battle, so instead of arguing and wasting time, he acquiesce to the younger mans plight.

He unknotted the robes belt and let it fall loosely on the bed, with gentle fingers he pulled the covering fabric away from her body, exposing more damage. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Jason, but continued with his examination.

He pulled from his bag cotton balls, peroxide and a medicinal ointment. With gentle hands he slowly cleaned the most obvious wounds, there wasn't much he could do about the bruising, a painkiller was pretty much the only help for those injuries. He cleaned the bite mark on her thigh along with the scratches, he noticed the dried blood between her legs, but knew he was going to have to do more than a simple checkup to see the damage that had been done, because he was sure there was internal damage. Then moved up to her small breast, the teeth marks there were angry looking, the blood had congealed and the bruise seemed to grow by the minute, swallowing more of her porcelain skin. His gentle ministrations pulled a cry of pain from Elizabeth, but she did not awaken. He cleaned the rest of the bite marks on her front and then with Jason's help, so as not to disturb her, rolled her on to her stomach.

Both men were not easily shocked, but the damage to her snow white skin was horrendous. Bruises marred the entire lower quadrant of her back and buttocks. Their were healing bite marks marring her perfect skin, along with the fading marks, there were two new ones. He cleaned them as best as he could, but these were injuries that were going to be needing daily tending, and while he was more than willing to come back on a daily basis to help the young woman, he wasn't sure, once she was awake that she would want him administering to her wounds.

With the easier part done, he turned to Jason. "I know you want to be in here, but for this part of the examination, I think you should step in to the hall."

Jason understood the doctor's request and while he wanted nothing more than to flee from the sights, he was helpless to do as he wanted. "Dr. Thompson, I will sit up here by Elizabeth's head, I won't even watch, if that is what you are concerned about, but if she were to wake up and see a strange man…" Jason let his words fade away, he didn't need to expand, they both knew what he was talking about.

Nodding his head, he directed Jason to roll her over and then had him gently scoot her lower on the bed, so her feet dangled off the end.

Jason tried to ignore what the doctor was doing, but his eyes strayed on their own accord, his hands fisting in rage. Whether it was because of what the doctor was doing or what the idiot who had done this to her, he wasn't sure, maybe it was a little of both.

Unable to stay sitting, Jason quickly fled the room, he knew his actions could be considered cowardly, but he was unable to suppress the overwhelming need to escape.

The dried blood that had turned a coppery maroon between her legs, that image haunted him, and no matter where he went, he knew that sight would forever follow him.

Sonny placed a steadying hand upon his shoulder, stopping Jason's movement. "What is it, what's wrong?"

Jason just shook his head, his emotions taking control of him, for once, he was unable to harness in this emotions and use them to his advantage, he was helpless, a feeling that didn't sit very well with him.

Jason's legs gave out from beneath him and he slowly crumpled to the floor, burying his head in his hands. The tears now running freely, while his mind refused to banish that sickening image.

How could someone do this to her, scratch that, how could Lucky do this to her? Questions flowed and bloomed in his mind, the longer he was forced to wait for the Doctor's reemergence the longer the thoughts had to devastate him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky half walked, half stumbled up the stairs and into his room, the room that used to be Jason's when He had stayed at Jake's.

And while that thought did nothing to alleviate his extreme distaste, he was able to disregard it, besides if he didn't lay down soon, he was liable to fall flat on his face. So he shuffled further into the room and flopped onto the worn bed.

He didn't fall immediately into sleep thought, his mind insisted he think about Elizabeth, wondering absently where she could have gone and to who, Lucky started concocting a plan, and while it wasn't ideal, it would work.

Two things needed to be done, first he had to talk to his aunt again and let her know that Elizabeth would be out of work a little longer than first anticipated, although he was going to have to be careful of the lie he told, considering Bobbie knew Audrey.

So he had to think of a lie that was convincing and would explain why she wasn't around. After a few minutes of thought, he gave up on the idea for the night, it was likely to think of a better excuse when he wasn't three sheets to the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Thompson emerged from Jason's bedroom thirty minutes after Jason had left. His face was pensive and he looked like he really didn't want to share his findings with the three men standing there, but knew he wouldn't make it out of the house without disclosing his information.

Not bothering with pretenses, he began to speak, "I know you guys are worried about her, but besides the abuse her body has received, she is in good health, she most likely passed out from being in a state of high stress for such an extended period of time, that her mind just shut down." Dr. Thompson said, hoping that information would be enough.

"And?" Jason asked, clearly not liking the way the Dr.'s eyes refused to meet his.

"And." Dr. Thompson said.

"Was she raped?" Jason asked, hating even asking such a thing, but knowing he had to know.

Sighing dejectedly, he began speaking in his most profession voice, "Elizabeth has been raped, obviously numerous times. The damage she sustained was substantial but as far as I can tell, there will not be lasting problems. There was massive amounts of tearing both vaginally and rectally. She is going to be a very sorry woman for sometime, she should not partake in any sexual endeavors for the foreseeable future. She needs time to heal, both physically and mentally, if those wounds are any indication this has been going on for sometime."

Turning he prepared to leave, then turned back around, "Here is a prescription for some pain relievers and a strong antibiotic, there is also an anti-depressant prescribed, but only fill it, if you think she really needs it. This is a list of items you can pickup, to help keep the wounds clean and covered. However, only keep them covered for a few days, they are going to need air, if you want them to heal and even then I cannot guarantee that there won't be scarring." Dr. Thompson said, then took his leave.

Johnny followed the doctor down the stairs allowing his two bosses time to talk. He didn't really want to be left out of the conversation, but he knew his place, if either Jason or Sonny wanted to include him, they would.

"Sonny, why wasn't someone keeping a closer eye on her, I asked you when I left to keep someone on her at all times. If this is Lucky, like we both suspect it is, then if Johnny or Max had been watching her, this probably wouldn't have happened." Jason said, his frustration and anger getting the better of him. His hand flashed out in front of him, colliding with the wall. The strength of the punch caused his hand to lodge itself in the wall. Pulling it back, he saw the bloody gashes it had left, somehow, he had hit a metal electrical box on the other side of the wall.

Sonny helped him extricate his hand, then led him to the bathroom, silently. Once the gashes were cleaned and bandaged, Sonny spoke, "I know what you asked, but when Elizabeth discovered Max outside her loft one day, she came to me and politely asked if I could remove the guard. She said there was nothing for any of us to worry about, that her and Lucky were fine. She has never intentionally lied to me about anything, why would I think she was about this. I am sorry Jason, I should have seen the reasoning behind the request, I just never imagined her to submit to something like this. Considering how bullheaded she had been about remaining a part of your life, even when you tried to push her away."

Jason heard the logic of Sonny's words, but his anger would not allow him to see the truth of it. He couldn't, once again he had failed Elizabeth. He didn't get another moment to contemplate thought, Elizabeth's screams echoed through the penthouse.

Both men turned and ran as fast as their feet would carry them into the bedroom, the sight stole their breath and broke their hearts.

Elizabeth was huddled against the large headboard, Jason's comforter pulled tightly against her body. Her eyes were the worst of it though, like she didn't know where she was. Johnny backed up two steps, coming to stand beside Sonny and Jason, looking dejected. "I was just coming in to check on her, I thought she would still be out, I didn't mean anything by it, I swear."

"I know Johnny, don't worry about it. How about you go downstairs to the kitchen with Sonny and help him fix her something to eat." Jason said, wanting a few moments alone with her.

"I-I-I'm not, hungry!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her voice raw with emotion.

"You just wait till you smell what I prepare, your taste buds will be dying for a bite." Sonny said, walking quickly from the room. Johnny following quickly on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason slowly moved towards the bed, his heart breaking even more when he sat on the bed and she pulled within herself more, almost as if she was trying to disappear inside herself.

"Elizabeth?" Jason questioned, knowing she was going to have questions, not sure how he was going to answer them, but he would do the best he could.

"Wh-where… are… my clothes?" She asked, her voice barely audible and very hesitant.

"You were only wearing your robe when I came by, remember. Sonny's doctor came by and checked you out, I knew you probably wouldn't want to go to the hospital, so your checkup was done with the utmost discretion. I couldn't take a chance that something more was wrong, when you passed out, you scared me. I was thinking only of your well being." Jason said, his hands outstretched in supplication, hoping she would understand.

"How, could you." Elizabeth said, the tears that she was trying to hold at bay, now slid down her cheeks, dampening the fabric of the comforter.

"You can be mad at me if you want, but I couldn't just leave you there. You have to know what he did to you, why Elizabeth, why?" Jason asked pleadingly. Wanting nothing more than to understand her reasons.

"You keep saying he, like you know who did this. You don't have a clue, you can't make me tell you." Elizabeth said, her voice brooking no argument, but the fire that made one believe her demands, was absent. She didn't sound like a woman who knew what she wanted, she sounded more like a petulant child, unhappy about not getting their way.

"Elizabeth, don't play me for a fool, I am anything but, although if I would have known this was going to happen to you, I would have done what I wanted all along." Jason said, his tone growing angrier.

He had expected anger or outrage, but when she sunk down the headboard, pulling herself into the fetal position, Jason didn't know what to say or think. Had Lucky so completely destroyed her. He banished that thought before it could even take root, if he even began to think like that, he would once again be giving up on her and condemning her.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but the way her body began to shake with the simple movement, felt like a knife had been imbedded deep in his chest. He would never have believed that his touch could have caused her fear, but he believed it now. He was helpless to help her, but wanted nothing more than to do just that.

"I won't push you, but you need to know that I am here for you. I love you and only want to see you get better. Please let me help you." Jason said, getting up from the bed. He grabbed the chair that stood by his window and placed it beside Elizabeth and the bed.

She didn't acknowledge his presence of his shift in position. She just buried her face deeper in the blanket. Her quiet sobs the only sound that ascertained that she was still awake, along with the small hiccups that escaped her.

Jason vowed he would give anything in the world to just see her smile again. He didn't really understand this reaction though, when he had spoken to her at the loft, she had all but ran into his arms, well after he had forced her to look at him. But she hadn't shaken when in his arms and had spoken more than a few words. He was going mad, he was not a patient man, but for Elizabeth he would bare the unbearable and wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, it has inspired me more so than I can ever explain. You guys are wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, Mature theme's are still present…**

**Chapter Six**

Sonny gently knocked on the door, not sure what he would be interrupting, but wanting to bring Elizabeth the food. She was all bone now, she probably had been that way for some time, but he had been to consumed in his own life to notice.

"Come in." Jason said, keeping his voice low.

Sonny stepped into the room, Johnny on his heels. The older man spared a glance for him, then focused his attention on Jason. "How is she?"

"I'm not asleep, you don't have to pretend like I am not here." Elizabeth said, no emotion inflicting her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sonny said, looking abash.

"Yeah, whatever." Elizabeth stated, turning her back on the lot of them.

"Elizabeth, I made you waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. I'll just put them on the nightstand, and should you feel hungry, they will be there for you." Sonny said, jerking his head towards the door, hoping Jason caught the movement.

"Uh huh." She said, unmoving.

"I will be right back, okay Elizabeth." Jason said, following the retreating mob boss and the guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky rolled over, his head was pounding and sleeping had now become a problem. The room was spinning and if it didn't stop soon he was likely to purge his stomach right where he lay.

He rolled over again, bringing himself closer to the edge of the bed, the small movement causing his stomach to revolt against him.

Finally at the edge, he slowly tried to lower himself to the floor, but fell in an unceremonious heap. Instead of fighting the laws of gravity, he crawled on hands and knew towards the bathroom, once there, he began to empty his stomach, talking to the while porcelain goddess, if his current state could be distinguished, he knew he would be spending the rest of the night on the cold colorless tile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason followed them down the stairs and into his living room. He knew Sonny wanted to talk, but his main concern was for Elizabeth, and her current state of mind left him, perhaps even angrier that the damage done to her body.

Elizabeth was perfection personified, everything about her was goodness in its purest form, he couldn't fathom how someone could hurt her like this.

The silence of the room seemed to only grow, causing everyone to feel on edge, all three men knew there was things to talk about, but unless she decided to come clean, they were unable to act. And while every fiber of his being screamed that Lucky was responsible for this damage, he couldn't act till he had all the facts. And that annoyed Jason just as much as everything else.

After fifteen minutes had elapsed and no one had yet to break the silence, Johnny began to speak, "What can we do boss, you can't expect us to just stand around with our thumbs up our butt, the travesty that has been committed against her is wrong, we need to do something."

"Johnny, we can't act till she speaks, if she ever does." Sonny said, hoping the guard would catch the hint.

All three men turned towards the staircase, when they heard the water in the bedroom bath turn on. Each man looking beseechingly at Jason, almost as if he had the answers to the latest change of events.

"I don't know what to say, she won't speak to me, she won't let me in. I want to help her, heal her, but I don't know how and the sad fact is, what I want doesn't matter, because all I can offer is my support and love." Jason said, hating the whiney note that inflicted his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stepped into the immaculate shower, slightly surprised by the good upkeep, most bachelors didn't worry over such mundane tasks.

She readjusted the temperature, making the water hotter, the steady stream, needling into her soft flesh, the heat adding a searing quality to it, but she didn't change the setting on the showerhead nor did she turn the temperature down.

Slowly, she began to wash her body, hissing in pain when she rubbed vigorously over her more tender areas.

Seeing the blood upon the cloth was enough to unhinge her mind, she slid down to her knees and with the cloth firmly held in one hand, lathered it into a soapy mess then began to scrub hard at the blood that now speckled her thighs, the sluicing water had carried most of it down the drain, but the few remnants were still enough to break her tenuous hold on reality.

She scrubbed so hard and for such a long period of time she had rubbed herself raw, fresh droplets of blood began to darken the previously pristine cloth. But even then she couldn't stop, because in reality, she didn't notice that she had done enough damage to set her back weeks.

Finally she moved the cloth to her breasts, where she scrubbed them, causing angry red welts to mare her perfect skin.

She scrubbed the remaining areas of her skin, but didn't stop when the water began to run cold, she sat beneath the numbingly cold water, her tears mixing with the water that spilled from her face and hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All three men continuously watched the stairs or ceiling with trepidation, not exactly sure what they were liable to see but praying nonetheless for Elizabeth to walk downstairs and banish this hideous nightmare.

However, after the shower had been running for over forty minutes, Jason realized he was the only one there who could go to her aide and in such a compromising way.

He moved swiftly up the stairs and into his room, trying to be a gentle as possible, Jason entered the bathroom with as little noise as possible, he didn't want to scare her, well anymore so than she already was.

"Elizabeth?" Jason enquired, hoping she wouldn't fight him on his presence.

Nothing, no words floated to his ears, only silence, except for the steady down beat of the water. Unable to walk away, for fear that something had happened, he finally got up the nerve and walked the rest of the way in.

Tears immediately filled his eyes, when he took in the shattered presence of Elizabeth. Fresh rivers of blood flowed from between her legs, lending a colored hue to the water, not a dark maroon, like dried blood, but a burnt rose color. Unsure how it had happened, Jason crossed the room in two steps, pulling to a stop outside the shower.

The floor was wet from lack of a shower curtain, it seemed she had forgotten to close it all the way, but water was the least of his worries. His eyes slowly took in the damage and knew it had been self-inflicted, perhaps unwittingly, but inflicted nonetheless.

He wasn't sure if he should call the doctor back here to look at the fresh wounds or if he should just try to clean the more obvious ones himself.

He grabbed a towel from the cabinet inlaid into the wall, turned back to Elizabeth and turned the water off, splashes of the cold water landing on his skin, sending a chill to traverse his body.

With the water shut off, he quickly covered her small frame in the large towel, it almost dwarfed her in his size. His eyes didn't linger lovingly over her body, he couldn't do that to her. Thinking of her as a sexual being right now was the farthest thing from his mind, not when she had been through so much, besides she needed a friend right now. If time was ever on their side, then they could take a chance, but for now, he was happy to remain a good friend, with whom she could trust.

She shrank into his embrace, never saying a word though, almost as if she had turned within herself again, this time he knew she wasn't sleeping, her eyes were twin pools of misery.

He laid her towel clad body on the bed, the retreated to the bathroom, to grab a soft face cloth and two more large bath sheets, he had to staunch the flow of blood some how, and while the abrasions were not deep, they were so numerous that it lent a grimmer look to the damage.

He kneeled down beside the bed, with gentle hands he slowly wiped the rivulets of water and blood from her breasts, the towel had not been fully in contact with her skin, so it didn't soak up the moisture.

Whether from the excessive scrubbing or the cold water, he couldn't tell if the redness would get worse or lessen.

Now he was left with a conundrum of epic proportions, the blood that had seeped from the abrasions on her chest had been miniscule in comparison to the damage between her legs, but could he honestly try to stop the bleeding, without causing her more psychological damage.

He gently and slowly pulled her knees apart, thanking a higher power that the damage didn't look as bad as first assumed, he methodically cleaned the abrasions, glancing often at her face, wanting to be sure he wasn't hurting her or making matters worse.

With most of the blood flow stopped, Jason gently pulled the damp towel out from under her and wrapped her in a dry one. Placing the second towel on the nightstand, Jason lifted her legs and tucked them under the blankets.

Her silence was driving him half mad, he was unaccustomed to a silent Elizabeth and it unnerved him more that he could say.

Pulling the comforter up and tucking her in, he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, before retreating from the room. He would have spoken had he been able to, but the entire day seemed so surreal, and then having to witness what she had done to her own body, it hurt him, because he had never believed she could be so broken or that someone who claimed to love her could do such a thing.

Once again his fist shot out, connecting with the wall, if he wasn't careful he would be needing a repair man sooner than he expected, considering there was already two gaping holes.

Feeling like he had a little better control of his emotions, he slowly went back downstairs and took his seat. Two sets of eyes watched his every move as he came back into sight. But for the moment, they allowed the silence to remain, neither wanted to ask the questions than needed to be asked, especially with the way Jason looked now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, it has inspired me more so than I can ever explain. You guys are wonderful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, Mature theme's are still present… (While mature theme's will be present throughout the foreseeable chapters, this is a tamer chapter, in comparison.)**

**Chapter Seven**

Carly stormed into the living room, slamming the door behind her. Disregarding all pretenses of common tact.

"Sonny, when are you coming home, Michael wants you to tuck him in before bed." Carly said, looking curiously at the three men seated. "Why is Johnny sitting with you, like he's one of the guys?"

"Carly, I'll be home in awhile, there are a few things that I need to take care of. As for Johnny, it is non of your business." Sonny said, rolling his eyes towards the heavens.

"But Sonny!" Carly pleaded, her voice growing whinier by the second.

"Carly, enough. I will be home, when I get home, now go." Sonny replied, not being cowed by her puppy dog looks.

In a huff, she stormed through the door, slamming it even louder on her way out that she had on the way in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny looked forlorn, shrugging his shoulders he said, "I'm sorry about her, but you know Carly."

Jason and Johnny both nodded their heads, Carly was a force to be reckoned with, and if you were lucky, you would never get on her bad side.

"Don't worry about it Sonny, Carly can't help her self." Jason said, a smile fleetingly touching his lips, but it never reached his eyes.

"What was up with Elizabeth?" Sonny asked, figuring the silence had already been banished, so no point in staying silent any longer.

"Sonny, I don't know how to help her, maybe I should allow someone who is capable at handling situations like this. She hurt herself and perhaps it was unintentional, but either way it happened. I am not good in situations like this, I act upon things, I don't do very well when required to sit around." Jason said dejectedly.

"If you think she would be better off at the hospital, I will do all I can to help you, but if she was going to open up to anyone, it would more than likely be you. She trusts you, that is obvious, but this is something none of us are used to. You make the call and I will stand behind you." Sonny replied.

"I can't give up on her, as much as I have tried to deny it, I'm in love with her, I wouldn't have left if I would have even had an inkling that this was going to happen. I just thought she wanted him, that she wanted to spend her life with him." Jason answered, scrubbing offhandedly at the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

Johnny had sat silently by, he could handle it no longer, whatever was going to happen, would happen, but he didn't have to sit idly by and wait for someone else to make a move.

"Listen boss, I am going to get going, I'm off shift now, if you need anything or Elizabeth does, please call, I want to be there for her." Johnny said, standing and heading to the door.

"Johnny." Sonny said warningly.

"I'm not going to do anything, I just need to get out of here, I need some time to think." Johnny reiterated.

"You can go, but you better not go looking for Lucky Spencer, at least until we know what is going on. Understand?" Sonny asked, looking worriedly at the large man.

"I understand." Johnny replied, his fingers, conveniently crossed behind his back. No bothering to wait around and see what else Sonny had to say, Johnny dashed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky stiffly pulled his body from the cold tiles, if he was going to be drinking like this in the future, he might think about laying a blanket down in here, he was freezing.

He looked at his image in the mirror, twisted the taps on, then lowered his face, scrubbing absently, hoping the cold water would wash away some of the fogginess.

He pulled a pair of pants and a shirt from the closet, quickly throwing them on. Whether he felt like it or not, he needed to find out where Elizabeth was and if she had talked to anyone. Then an idea hit him, when an answer was being elusive, go to the site where the person was last seen, and work from there.

Forgoing the vehicle, Lucky walked to the loft, while he wasn't a stickler for drinking and driving, he knew the motion of the car would more than likely make him sick. Panting and sweaty, he pulled to a stop outside her door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny didn't exactly know where he was going when he left, but he was sure that sitting around wasn't going to rectify the situation, ergo why he was not sitting down, but now that he was here, he didn't really know what to think.

He had been in the loft a few times, only at her request, but that was right after Jason left, and she had been pleading with him to stop following her. He felt like a horses a$$, because he should have known that something wasn't right then, but he hadn't even clued in.

He searched the small area, hoping for a clue to where Lucky might have gone, but a noise from the hall had him stilling. Patience, he needed to remain patient, but the litany did nothing to alleviate the sudden adrenalin pumping through his system.

He carefully moved behind the door, making sure to keep his presence unknown, and should the person in the hall be coming in here, well, he would be better able to deal with him or her, especially if they meant harm to Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky wasn't about being stealthy, at least not at this point in time, he didn't see a need for it. It was after all his girlfriend's apartment, so his being there would not seem strange, unless of course people started to put two and two together and wondered why he was banging both Webber sisters.

He turned the knob and walked into the silent room, instantly the hairs on the back of his neck went up, but he wasn't fast enough. A large brutish fist slammed into the side of his face, slamming the door closed as he rebounded off of it.

Trying to find his feet, Lucky stumbled, fell and then managed to gain his feet, but the larger man was on him again. Punching with rapid succession, never slowing down a moment, not giving the smaller man a chance.

Suddenly thought, Johnny doubled over as Lucky's knee came in contact with his groin, dropping him to the floor.

Lucky to his advantage and began to pummel Johnny's back. Knocking him from his knees, all the way down to where he was sprawled on the floor. Johnny gave a grunt of pain, but gained his feet, without giving it another thought, he plowed into Lucky's legs, the two men rolling around on the floor. Both looking for an opening to inflict the most damage.

Neither heard the loud pounding on the door, but when the booming voice from the hall said "he called the cops," Lucky didn't hesitate to bolt, as soon as his body was untangled from Johnny's, he barreled through the door, knocking the older gentlemen down who had supposedly called the cops.

Johnny knew he couldn't stick around either, Sonny would not be impressed if he got thrown in lock-up. But he was a nice guy in nature, so he helped the fallen man up, keeping his face averted, then ran for the back entrance. He could hear the wail of the siren and knew he had to put some distance between the loft and himself, if Sonny heard about this, he would kick his ever loving a$$.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny bid Jason adieu, knowing that if he didn't get home soon, Carly was liable to come back and make more racket, demanding answers that neither man was willing to tell.

"Will you keep me informed about her, she has always been a good friend to me, even when I didn't deserve it, the least I can do is be there for her now. She didn't deserve this, please Jase, I just want to know she is going to be okay." Sonny said as he stood in the doorway.

"You know I will do everything I can for her, I just don't know if I am going to be enough." Jason said, his voice full of hope, but his entire posture screamed of trepidation.

"That is all any of us can do, if you need anything, and I do mean anything, call me, whatever the hour." Sonny said.

"Actually, can you get Max to fill this for me, all of them, I have a feeling this is going to get much worse before it gets better, if it ever does." Jason said.

"Not a problem, he'll be back in an hour, no matter what." Sonny said, squeezing Jason's shoulder, then he turned a walked the short distance back to his own penthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason closed the door, heading to his kitchen, once there he pulled a beer from the fridge and began the long walk up the stairs. His heart lay in his bed, but broken so badly he wasn't sure she would ever recover from it, and one of the only things he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her it was going to be okay, but how could he, when he wasn't sure of that fact, not at all.

He paused outside the closed door, his trepidation at seeing her, momentarily making him stop, he raised the bottle of beer in his hand to his lips, draining it in three large swallows, hoping liquid courage could provide him with enough strength to get through the night ahead and the ones that were to follow.

Pushing the door open, he strode quietly to the chair beside the bed, that was where he planned on spending the night, if she woke and needed anything, he planned on being there for her, alert and ready to help.

To his surprise she was still awake, staring blankly at the window, a look of longing or so it seemed, but when he came into view, she quickly diverted her eyes, then just as hastily closed them, turning away from him.

The white pillow case that her head rested upon was soggy looking, but he knew he couldn't offer to change the case of the pillow. Just his presence seemed to unnerve her. So silently he took his seat, preparing for a very long night. Absently hoping Max didn't take too long to get the prescription, that way, if God forbid he did fall asleep, Max would be standing guard at the door, with strict instructions to keep her in the penthouse, as nicely as possible.

Honestly though, he didn't expect sleep to befall him, his body was wound too tightly for any chance of sleep being possible, not to mention his body still hummed with anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth yearned to go to him, to wipe that agonizing look from his face and make him feel better. She knew him well enough to know, that he was blaming himself for what had happened. She wanted nothing more than to tell him it wasn't his fault, tell him that she loved him and only wanted to start a life with him, but she couldn't, no, she wouldn't saddle him with this kind of baggage.

He was too good a man to have to deal with things like that. She made her bed, she would now lie in it, because she honestly didn't see a happy way out of this situation.

Briefly she wondered where Lucky was, and she knew she should be angry, beyond angry, but the only emotion she really felt was exhaustion and perhaps it was wrong of her, but she wished for an end to this misery, at least then, those she loved would be safe.

She hoped that Jason would soon fall asleep, because then she could take the burden of herself away, allowing him to find happiness with someone who deserved him.

Even though everyone thought Jason was nothing but a thug, she couldn't disagree more. His job dictated he be a certain way, but once you delved deep enough, you found this amazing man, who was loyal to a fault and always looked out for the little guy. 

With that thought, she tried to slow her breathing, hoping it looked like she had slipped into a deep sleep. She just wondered if Jason would buy it, he was to smart for his own good. For him, that is what she kept telling herself, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, so sure that she was only pretending, that the relaxed state she had allowed herself to imitate, had won her consciousness over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, it has inspired me more so than I can ever explain. You inspire me to write better, because it is because of you that I take such joy in unfolding this tale and all others. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning, Mature theme's are still present… (While mature theme's will be present throughout the foreseeable chapters, this is a tamer chapter, in comparison, nevertheless, be prepared for, possibly the darkest chapter yet, for chapter nine, will pull no punches.)**

**Chapter Eight**

Johnny wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to the boss, but Sonny wouldn't buy the fact that he had got into a bar brawl or that he had walked into a wall, he also would not believe that he was sick and unable to come into work. He would have to come clean, and possibly suffer another beating for his inability to follow simple directions.

But he had to admit it felt good to beat Lucky, the sad fact was, he had not be prepared for him to strike back, at least not like he did. Lucky was much smaller than him and even if he was wiry, he should have been able to handle him with one arm tied behind his back.

Except he hadn't done very well, well at the beginning he had, Lucky would have proof of this fight for a few weeks, but then again, Johnny figured he would to, his ribs ached monstrously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky wasn't sure why Johnny tried to kill him, because it sure didn't feel like he had planned to stop, I guess he should be thankful that the old guy in the hall had called the police, because there was a possibility that he could have killed Johnny, or been killed.

So was it presumptuous of him to think that Johnny knew about Elizabeth, and if so, where did that leave him. It was one thing to be able to do it, when no one suspected you, but it was quite another, when you had other people watching your every move and just waiting for you to slip up.

This was something that he was really going to have to think long and hard on. There was no chance that he could go back to Jake's, Jason or Johnny would likely look there first, so he needed to find somewhere he could go to ground. The boxcar briefly flashed in his mind, but then the fact that Jason had used it first assaulted him, then he knew there was no chance of him going there, they would find him there should he go. So where did that leave him?

As he traveled through the darkening twilight, he allowed his mind free reign, allowing it to think of something heretofore not thought of by him. And prayed an answer wasn't to far out of reach, because he needed to find somewhere to crash tonight, after last nights binging and the activities of this day, he was exhausted and wanted nothing but sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason left the room shortly to speak with Max and grab the medication from him, then hurried back, stretching before sitting in the hard chair.

He wasn't sure how he was going to pass the rest of the night, but the travel book sitting in his lap, offered some help. Perhaps once Elizabeth was feeling better, he could take her there, show her how the light was different there, show her all the wonderful museums and the people, they weren't like people here, it was almost as if they lived a happier life, for they always seemed so cheery.

Those thoughts are what followed him into sleep, no transition happening, one moment he was awake, then next he was out like a light. A dream of Italy and a happy Liz being bestowed upon him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her nightmares were propelling from one hideous image to a next, when she began to relive the previous night, with ever detail, she was forcefully pulled from sleep. Tears automatically springing to her eyes, she looked around the room, wanting nothing more than to be alone, but also hoping that Jason was still there. When her eyes found him, she could help the strong urge that suddenly bloomed inside her, compelled by something larger than herself, she scooted to the side of the bed, quickly she stood and climbed on to his lap.

Even in sleep he was observant, as soon as her form settled into his, his arms came up around her, comforting and soothing, not cumbersome or demanding.

She laid her head upon his shoulder and within minutes had fallen asleep. Before achieving sleep though, her mind wondered briefly how she could have gone from wanting to escape, to wanting to be comforted, whatever the reason, she was happy that he was willing to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was groggy when he slowly pulled himself from sleep, unsure why his legs were numb and absently curious as to what his arms were holding on to. Then slowly he opened his eyes, a gasp of surprise, quietly escaped his lips.

Elizabeth, at some point during the night, had climbed on his lap and even know is arms were wrapped securely around her. And while he was cursing his stupidity for falling asleep, he had to take this turn of events as a positive sign.

Not wanting to disturb her sleep, he watched her instead. Her face finally looked at peace, even her posture wasn't rigid, he only hoped that when woke she would remain this calm, but doubted it completely.

A knock of the door pulled him from his thoughts, quietly he called, "Come in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny had spent the last ten minutes speaking to Max, hoping he could get an update on the situation, but moments into the conversation he learned that Jason had not made Max privy to any details and Max being the good guard, kept it that way, perhaps he would change his ideas if he knew that Elizabeth was involved. Sonny always that he had had a crush on her.

With as much knowledge as he could get out of the other man, Sonny entered the silent penthouse and ascend the stairs.

As quietly as possible, he knocked on the door. Waiting for affirmation that he could enter, Sonny took notice of the second hole in the wall.

Hearing Jason's soft call, Sonny opened the door and took in the sight sitting before him. Jason was sitting in a chair beside the bed, and Elizabeth loving embraced.

Noticing there wasn't another chair, Sonny sat opposite of his best friend, lowering his frame to the bed.

"Has something changed?" Sonny asked, unsure how to take this turn of events.

"I don't know, she has yet to say anything since last night. I was an idiot and fell asleep sometime this morning, when I woke up twenty minutes ago, she was sitting on my lap." Jason explained, hoping that Sonny would have an explanation for her behavior.

"Well, had she slept at any other time during the night?" Sonny asked.

"I think for awhile she was pretending, but I am pretty sure she fell asleep around three this morning. I must have dosed off shortly thereafter. I want to take this as a good sign, that maybe I can help her, but I just have this feeling, it doesn't mean as much to her." Jason said, his emotions raw, his tone pleading.

"Jason, you can't beat yourself up over this. There are a few ways this is going to go down, and not a single way can be held against you. First off, she could find comfort from you and be okay in the long run, secondly, she may recover from this, but she may need professional help to do so, thirdly, she may never recover from her injuries, at least not mentally, and the fourth is even grimmer, she may take her own life just to escape the pain and humiliation." Sonny said, hating the truth, but unable to sugarcoat it.

Jason was once again bowled over, the thought that she could possibly take her own life, was something he couldn't even fathom. Without her in his life, how would he go on, he mentally shook himself, once again he was concerned with how he was going to make it, if she didn't. He had to get out of that mind frame, what he wanted right now, didn't matter.

Both Jason and Sonny watched Elizabeth slumber, each was lost in their own thoughts, but were quickly pulled from them when she began to twist and cry out, whether from pain or fear, neither could tell.

"Jason, I'll meet you downstairs, take as long as you need, okay?" Sonny said, silently rising.

"Sure, and thanks, for everything." Jason said, once more allowing his eyes to fasten on Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny quickly descended the stairs, taking a seat on the overstuffed loveseat. He knew the wait might be a long one, that was until a very hangdog Johnny walked in the door.

Neither man said anything, Sonny just watched, fighting very hard to suppress the smile that wanted to surface. The idiot had gone against his orders, but honestly, that didn't surprise him in the least, he just wondered if Spencer looked worse for wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason shifted in the chair, trying to allow his body a little more free movement. He needed to do something about Elizabeth, she was fighting him with every breath, he only wondered if the nightmare she was having, had Lucky's arms around her instead of his. That thought caused his stomach to revolt, with renewed effort, he tried to wake her, but with each try, he was denied, almost like she was in purgatory and being forced to relive some of the worst moments in her life.

Unable to handle the situation, Jason slipped his hands underneath her knees and lower back, standing up, he gently moved her to the bed. With gentle hands, he softly shook her, when that didn't work he moved to a more demanding shake, hoping he wasn't hurting her throughout the process.

After ten minutes of failed attempts, Elizabeth awoke on her own, a scream reverberating through the room. Her fingers hooked into claws, reached for Jason, but before she could cause any damage, her eyes suddenly flew to his face, instant recognition causing her to fall back on the bed, panting, with tears coursing down her face.

"Elizabeth, are you alright, do you need something?" Jason asked, carefully keeping his distance.

Her eyes were glossy and unfocused again and just like last night, she turned within herself, only this time, he saw it happen. It was like an internal switch had been flipped, shutting down all her emotions and functions.

She simply pulled the blanket up around herself, burrowing into the soft fabric, perhaps hoping for some sort of safe haven. Jason didn't know, and once again he was left with questions.

"Elizabeth, I will be right back, I'm going to get you something to drink and something to eat, okay?" Jason asked, praying for an answer, but expecting none and that was exactly what he got.

He picked the plate of waffles up, the waffles she had not touched and took himself and the plate downstairs. A silent plea spilling from his lips, once he reached the kitchen, 'I know I don't ask for forgiveness or always do the right thing, but you have to understand, she's one of your angel's, you can't let her suffer like this. Please tell me what it is I should do, I want only to see her happy again, she deserves that and so much more.'

Sonny interrupted his thoughts, firmly Jason pulled himself from his prayer, if that was a prayer, he couldn't really be sure, it had been such a long time…

"Jason, is she alright, I heard the scream, what happened?" Sonny asked, his questions spewing faster and faster with each one that slipped from his lips.

"I… Don't… Know… She won't speak to me, something bigger has to be going on, or perhaps, we don't even have a clue as to what she went through all those months. I want to get her professional help, but if she won't speak to a professional then what good will it do, besides, would she see it as a sign of disloyalty. I… Just don't know…" Jason said, scrubbing his face roughly with his hands, another silent plea forming in his mind, 'please, send me some guidance, tell me what to do, divine intervention, anything, just please help me, to help her.'

Not very big on hugging, Sonny nonetheless pulled Jason into a brotherly hug, wanting nothing more than to take away some of his pain. It still baffled him, how people could classify Jason as brain damaged. In Sonny's opinion, Jason was the least damaged out of everyone he knew, you just had to take the time to get to know him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, it has inspired me more so than I can ever explain. You inspire me to write better, because it is because of you that I take such joy in unfolding this tale and all others. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning, Mature theme's are still present… This chapter and the next one or two will be much darker, but please understand it was needed for the story to continue.**

**Chapter Nine**

Johnny sat in the living room, not sure exactly what he was suppose to do, but since he had come on, Max had gone home. So he should probably be getting to his post, however, he really wanted to know what was going on. So following is overwhelming sense of curiosity, he walked into the kitchen with the other two men.

Jason and Sonny both turned to him, Jason finding the situation immensely funny, couldn't help but laugh. Considering the strict warning that Sonny had given him, but it did his heart good to know that Johnny went and did something, hopefully though, he didn't kill the whelp, he wanted that privilege.

"So, Johnny?" Jason said, leaving the question hanging, figuring he would allow the bodyguard enough rope, whether he hanged himself with it, was up to him.

"So." Johnny said, his eyes down cast.

"How did it feel, getting to hit him, please tell me he looks worse than you?" Sonny asked, wishing he would have been the one to find Lucky.

"To be honest, it felt great, but the little weasel doesn't fight fair, he had to kick me in the balls to get the upper hand. But I should think his face looks markedly worse for wear than mine. He's a wiry guy, but his punches lack the necessary oomph to make a truly devastating blow." Johnny replied, hoping that he was going to get off for disobeying the boss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth quickly sat up as soon as Jason left, searching his closet, she found a old pair of jeans that were going to be miles to big, but a old belt also hung in there, so cinching it as tightly as she could, she managed to keep the jeans from cascading to the floor. Next she went to his dresser and pulled out one of his dark blue t-shirts, it was huge, like the pants, but it would do for now.

She stood at the top of the stairs, listening to the quiet conversation, unable to hear everything, but as soon as she heard Jason laugh, she quickly descended the stairs and as quietly as possible slipped out of the penthouse.

Impatient and highly worried that she would be caught, she jabbed the down button for the elevator for a fifth or sixth time. The dinging alerted her to its arrival, standing back incase someone was trying to exit, Elizabeth waited till the doors had slid fully open, breathing a sigh of relief that there was no one inside, She quickly walked in and jabbed the down button inside the elevator.

With ever floor it descended, she feared it would stop, she wasn't worried that she would see Lucky, but it wouldn't do any good if Jason, Sonny or Johnny found her, they would insist she go back upstairs and right now that wasn't something she could do, no matter how badly she wanted to.

Holding her breath and holding on the back bar with white knuckles, Elizabeth once again prepared herself for the sight of one or possibly all three men. What she hadn't been prepared to see was Carly, holding a very unhappy Michael. Perhaps if the child hadn't been with her, she would have had a confrontation, but thankfully, Carly stepped into the elevator, shooting daggers with her eyes, but blessedly stayed silent.

Elizabeth dashed out of the elevator and out on to the street, before the doors even closed. She couldn't be sure, but it felt like her time was slowly running out, she just had to get away.

More than likely, Carly would stomp over to Jason's and ask why in the he!! Elizabeth was leaving his penthouse and at such an early morning, not to mention in what looked like men's clothing. Elizabeth stalled that train of thought, if it came down to that, then she would deal with the repercussions then, right now, she had to get to her loft and into her own clothes, it didn't look right that she kept her hands shoved into the pockets just to keep the pants up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know you think you did right by Elizabeth, by fighting for her honor, but you should have at least waited till you knew what was going on and who the rightful person was. Making assumptions only causes more problems." Sonny said, his tone slightly sterner than before. "And the next time I tell you to do something, I expect you to listen, try disobeying me again and you will find yourself with warehouse duty for a year, got it?"

"I understand boss, but haven't you ever had a compulsion that you couldn't ignore. That's how it was for me, although, I suppose I never had any plans of not going near him. It's just I couldn't see straight, I was so angry, I just wanted to make the little puke pay." Johnny said, once again casting his eyes to the ground.

"Jason, Jason where are you?" Carly yelled, slamming the front door behind her.

"Carly, what do you want, I am kind of busy at the moment!" Jason said, trying to remain levelheaded, it was hard, especially when Carly was being, well Carly.

"Can it mister, what in the world was Elizabeth Webber doing in your penthouse and at such an hour?" Carly asked, her voice dripping with disdain.

"Carly, what in the world are you talking about, how did you know Elizabeth's here?" Sonny asked, wondering how the information had leaked so quickly.

"I said was, I am not an idiot. She was here, past tense, which means no longer here and why in the world was she wearing your clothes Jason?" Carly asked, unable to hide the sneer from her face.

"What?" Jason bellowed, his temper suddenly rising.

"Don't get in a huff, she had no right to be here anyway, which begs the question, why was she here?" Carly enquired, caring not for the tone of voice with which Jason was speaking to her.

"Enough Carly, go home. Johnny, upstairs, see if she is indeed gone, Sonny, phone the rest of your guards, get them looking for her now. I am going to go and try and find her. Any news whatsoever, call me, immediately, got it?" Jason said, racing for the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth hurried up the back stairs and quietly slipped inside her apartment, once inside she quickly stuffed random clothes into her small duffel bag, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. The clothes she was in would do for now, besides, in some way, they made her feel closer to Jason, which in turn gave her the strength to do what she needed to do.

Locking the door, Elizabeth took two steps and collided with a hard body, her eyes never reached the person in front of her, but her scream, pierced the still morning.

Fighting with everything that was left within her, she flailed her arms against the person restraining her. It was of no use, this person was skillful in the art of restraining and didn't give her a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky wasn't sure what compelled him, but he returned to the loft, something within him screamed that he must. Just as he climbed the final stair and turned down the short hallway, his eyes were blessed with a beautiful sight.

Elizabeth was just turning away from the door, but he didn't give her a chance to see him and try to run, he surprised her, her small fists tried to pound ineffectually upon his body, which only stirred his desire. It had been far too long since he last showed her the price one would pay for disobeying him.

Knowing he couldn't waste a moment, he quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, her screams deafening him. For that indiscretion, she would pay, but there was time no for that. First off, they had to get out of the city and away from Morgan and his flunkies.

He tossed her into the passenger seat, but for some reason, the little vixen decided today was the day she would fight back. To silence her for the time being, he punched her in the temple, where she slouched forward in the seat, unconscious. He quickly belted her in, then ran around to the driver's side door, and jumped in.

Gunning the engine, Lucky raced out of the city with his precious package, delighting in the fact that he would now have all the time in the world to finish breaking her. And with that done, he would finally cast her aside, taking the woman he really wanted, why not, it wasn't as if Nikolas would fight him for Emily, Nikolas was liable to back down and if he didn't, so be it.

A smile alit on his face, a chance to bed Emily was something he had dreamed of for a long time, just the right time had never presented itself and who was to say he couldn't keep Sarah on the side. She was lovely, perhaps he could use her like he had used her sister, that way, he could break her enough, so that she never spoke, then his anger would never have to touch Emily. Yes, life could not get better than this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason never even made it to the ground floor before his cell phone went off, grabbing the contraption, he flipped it open and answered with a snarl, "Morgan!"

"Jason, Elizabeth, she isn't here, she's gone." Johnny said, hating that he had let them down.

"Crap." Jason yelled, closing the phone and ending the call.

Not sure where to start looking, Jason headed in the only logical direction, back to her loft, and for once wishful thinking began to take hold. 'Please let her be there, please let her be alright and please let me be strong enough for the both of us.' He had never been one for hoping or wishing, but he cast that aside for these hopes and prayers. For some reason, nothing in his life had required this amount of faith, now he was running blind, but he would not fail her now, too much weighed on his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky made one stop before he left the city limits, but once he was on the open road, he drove with no sense of caution. He felt invincible, like nothing could touch him, praising his patience, he couldn't help the diabolical smile that took up residence upon his lips, thirty minutes later as he pulled to a stop at his destination, the smile was still on his lips, but an insane glee shone in his eyes.

Delighted that she was still unconscious, Lucky quickly moved her body next to the tree, then turned and went back to the car, picking up the objects that he had purchased in Port Charles, he took them over to where she lay, making one last trip back to the car.

With everything laid out in front of him, he set about cutting pieces of rope, first to bind her hands and legs, with that job out of the way, he worked on making numerous lengths of rope with carefully positioned knots.

Next he laid a tarp upon the ground and underneath the tree, making sure it was placed precisely how he wanted it and finding the need to perfect the scene, he began to be methodical in his actions, taking a few extra moments for every task, almost as if he was relishing it the games to come.

Next he took the knife from its sheath, slowly and with great deliberation he removed Elizabeth's clothes, his lips curling up in fury as he noticed they were men's clothes.

Lucky made one last trip back to the car, where he grabbed a case of bottled water and a one liter Pepsi. He was hung-over, so keeping himself hydrated was the first thing, besides, he wanted to make sure that this day lasted as long as possible.

Pulling from the case, the first bottle of water, Lucky poured the contents over Elizabeth's head, dousing her in the cold water.

Immediately she came to, sputtering as the water found its way into her mouth and nose. When the coughing fit had passed, she finally lifted her eyes towards the man kneeling in front of her, failing miserably to hide the sickening look from her eyes. Which in the long run, only made his smile widen.

She tried to lunge for him, but was pulled back to her position, until then she had not noticed that she was bound nor that she had a noose around her neck. The noose had pulled tighter around her neck, not completely cutting off her air supply, but her body was one again rocked by vicious coughing. Tears poured from her eyes as she fought gallantly for each breath she took.

Lucky laughed at her absurdity, taking joy in her pain, but knowing that he had to loosen the knot around her throat, stole some of the joy, it was either that or allow her to die and that didn't suit him at all, he had games to play, and that was exactly what he planned on doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason pounded loudly up the stairs, not caring that he was making unneeded noise, only knowing he had to reach her door now.

He pulled to a stop at the closed door, wondering if he should knock or just barge in. if she was there, then knocking would alert her to his presence, but barging in could scare her, and while the latter didn't sound all that good, he knew it was the only way, he couldn't allow her to escape if that was her plan.

Squaring his shoulder, he backed three paces from the door, with little thought to the damage that he could sustain, he rammed his shoulder into the door. The door was solid and didn't so much as budge, retreating again, he took another run at the door, always keeping his shoulder in front of him, it would do him no good to brain himself.

The fifth hit finally had the wood groaning in protest, three hard kicks later, the door pushed inwards, the hinges barely holding on and the frame mere splinters of its former self. No sooner had he entered than he understood that she was nowhere to be seen, the closet was not empty per se, but it lacked a certain feel, it was the feeling of hasty packing.

Turning in grief stricken circles, Jason fell to his knees, unable to think. His mind was plagued with what ifs and should haves. Slowly pulling himself to his feet, Jason walked back out into the hall, where he met an older man with graying hair.

"Excuse me son, but that is not your place, what are you doing there?" The older gentleman asked.

"She's a friend, I am worried about her. I don't suppose you know where she went, do you?" Jason asked, praying for a little divine help.

"That boyfriend of hers, he grabbed her as she came out of the loft. She tried to fight him, but he over powered her, he carried her down the stairs and out to his vehicle. I would have tried to stop him, but I am but an old man and as cowardly as it sounds, I still value life enough, to wish to remain of the living." The old man said, looking sadly at the floor.

"And rightly you should. The way Lucky has been acting, you did right, I just wish I knew where he took her." Jason replied, already looking longing at the exit, knowing the longer he stood around and talked, the farther away Lucky was likely to get. "I must be going, but if you hear anything, please call this number." Jason quickly jotted his number down on the back of a receipt, then rushed from the apartment building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky took great pains to play with her mind, taunting and teasing, explaining how, when he was done with her, he would be moving on to Emily, but keeping Sarah around for this sort of play. Describing in detail how he planned to make Jason pay for his roll in her disappearance and how Audrey would fair no better.

Tired of talking, Lucky descended upon her, taking her with such ferocity that she blacked out, for the noose had grown too tight around her neck, but not so tight to kill her.

He plunged into her hot body, delighting in the silky sweetness of her inner core. So hot and bothered, the session did not last long, but that was okay with Lucky, they had all the time in the world, it wasn't likely someone would come upon them here.

Besides, plundering an unconscious body, wasn't nearly as fun. She was always so lively when she tried to fight back, which lately she had begun to do again, but not with the real fire that she had first fought him off with, lately, she existed, but didn't thrive.

Grabbing the small sachet that sat on the grass, Lucky opened it and pulled a very sharp scalpel from inside.

Moving over her still form, Lucky didn't bother to loosen the noose, she wasn't in any real danger, at least not yet, perhaps after his play began, but for the moment, she was okay.

Lucky made the first cut small, just above below her navel, taking special pleasure in the welling of the dark red liquid.

His next cut came to her left breast, then the right. Keeping the cuts small, so as not to drain her, he only wanted to mark her. He wouldn't have believed he could take such joy in something so perverse, but he liked it very much so.

With the fourth cut going to her inner right thigh, Elizabeth came quickly awake. The excruciating pain, finally delving deep enough to rouse her. A scream poured forth from her lips, contorting her face in abject terror.

Lucky allowed her the luxury of the scream, no one was near enough to hear her cries, on that he was positive and even if he wasn't, what of it, he could handle a stranger or two. Briefly he registered the fact that something had happened to him, he had never been this diabolical or twisted, but now it seemed the only thing that excited him was pain, the more he inflicted the better he felt, whatever the reason, he wasn't going to question it, he felt better than he had in years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.N. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, it has inspired me more so than I can ever explain. You inspire me to write better, because it is because of you that I take such joy in unfolding this tale and all others. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning, Mature theme… This chapter is dark, but please understand it is needed for the story to continue. But I think I see a ray of hope…**

**Chapter Ten**

Elizabeth was losing herself to the pain, but for once she was ready to fight, she was tired of being the victim. If she was fated to die today, then so be it, but she was going to make it as ugly as possible for Lucky.

Briefly she wondered what had happened to him, he had some good size bruises marring his face, she took a perverse pleasure in seeing the bruises, feeling a sense of retribution, she was curious as to who had administered the beating and absently wondered if she would have the chance to thank them.

Taking in her surroundings, she finally made the decision that she was not going to play a victim, if she was meant to survive this, she would. She had submitted to his demands for too long now, it was time to take her life back, that was enough to bring a smile to her lips, because she understood, Jason was her life, that is where she wanted to be, she had been stupid to leave, she realized that now. Now with a sense of direction, she found she was quite happy to deny Lucky, he could do what he wished, but she was not playing the prey any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was half mad with fear, at every step forward, he was forced to take two back, just when he thought he was making progress, something else turned up and delayed said progress.

Sonny called ever fifteen minutes, looking for an update, but his calls only infuriated Jason more. He felt like he was once again running out of time, he was cast back in time, to where Elizabeth had been kidnapped, with frantic determination, he shed those thoughts, like last time, he was going to rescue her.

His lack of faith in his abilities was not going to hinder him, he was going to trust in himself and the love he felt for her and know, no matter where she was, he would find her.

Right on cue, his cell phone rang, only this time, instead of Sonny, it was their computer guy, Stan. Quirking an eyebrow at the name on his phone, Jason wondered what the younger man could want.

"Morgan." Jason said.

"Jason, I think we may have a lead, possibly. I was doing a search of Lucky's bank account and tracking any credit card transactions, there was one about an three hours ago at Franklin's Hardware. I can't tell you what he purchased, but I figured you could talk to the owner, perhaps you can coheres him into telling you." Stan said, hoping what little information he had been able to provide, would lead to a break through.

"Thanks Stan, if I need anything else, I will call you. Keep me searching!" Jason replied, ending the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky couldn't handle the anger that was slowly building from within. That smarmy smile that suddenly appeared on her face, did nothing for his current mental state, nor the light or fire that suddenly flared to life.

Not exactly sure what had changed, Lucky stalked towards her, ready to wipe the smile off her face, he wanted to replace it with a look of fear, abject terror, not this, she looked like she was ready to fight, not only that, she looked like she was ready to live.

The closer he got to her, the more that smile annoyed him, she should not be so calm, yet she was, she didn't even bat an eyelash when he made another small incision to her leg.

Not liking the turn in events, Lucky stormed to the car, pulling from the trunk, a riding whip, but it had been fitted with pieces of metal.

Even the sight of the object, didn't inflict the desired effect he was going for. Unable to control the rising tide of his rage, Lucky yanked hard on the rope that was dangling from the tree, instantaneously Elizabeth was yanked to her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However he had the ropes placed, the noose around her neck didn't tighten. For that she was thankful, and while she didn't give in to the urge to scream, she was scared, how could she not be.

Lucky always seemed to take things to the extreme and this time was no different but she almost prayed for his lumbering form demanding entrance into hers, that type of abuse she could fight back from, this allowed him to keep his distance, which in turn meant she couldn't do anything even if she had a chance.

Unsure how she was going to free herself from this purgatory, Elizabeth began to bide her time, at some point Lucky would come for her, he couldn't resist sadist actions against her body, she only hoped she kept her wits till that time, then she would do what she had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky didn't bother with drawing the suspense out, he needed gratification and if she wouldn't submit any other way, then this was going to have to be it. Not like he hadn't planned it from the moment he found her, but he had hoped for it to come later in the process, no matter, he could work around anything, he was a Spencer after all.

Lucky pulled his arm back and allowed the whip to crack to the left of Elizabeth, a small squeak the only sound, she didn't even flinch. Finished with playing, Lucky moved behind her, relishing in the screams he was sure to come.

He pulled his arm back, but this time he didn't hold back, he allowed the whip to find its mark, to his delight, she screamed, but it was quickly bit off. The only evidence that she had even been touched was the welling on a thin line of blood and of course the large red welt where the metal tip had hit her.

For ten minutes Lucky flailed upon her back with the whip, each scream only spurring him on, fresh rivulets of blood caressing her back as they descended then fell to the ground beneath her.

Lucky had lost count of how many lashes he had administered, and really, you could no longer tell from her back, it was a patchwork of bloody lashes and instead of singular red welts, her back was one large welt, the metal pieces having done extra damage.

Pulling his arm back, he prepared to administer one final blow, but the sudden forward momentum of Elizabeth caused him to drop the whip where he stood. It seemed from the long drawn out beating, she had passed out, allowed once again a moments reprieve thanks to blessed darkness. In Lucky's opinion it wasn't good, but it was something he could live with, he would give her a few moments, then he would douse her with the water and should that fail, he had smelling salts in his first aid kit in the trunk.

He bent down, picked up the whip and carried it back to his car, looking within, he wondered what else he could use on her. There was a walking cane, which he could use to beat her with, or of course… He shoved those thoughts from his mind, at least for the time being, nothing had progress that far, besides, things were moving more quickly than he liked, he only had one chance at this and he wanted to savor it.

Lucky was pulled from his contemplations when what sounded like a group of people began to make their way towards him. They were loud and seemed to be headed right in his direction, cursing under his breath, Lucky wondered what in the he!! people were doing out here. He had come here often and no one had bothered the tranquil little area, but of course when he wanted nothing more than to have time, he was being denied it.

Cursing fate, Lucky jumped into his car and sped off. Just as he reached the road, he saw a group of eleven appear in the clearing. Damn, he was lucky he got out of there at all, if he had stuck around, he might have never had to worry about what was to come next. There were three very large men, numerous girls and other men, but none so big as the three. That was the last thing he saw as he gunned it, his tires squealing in protest as his tires fought for purchase on the dirt road, but his tires grabbed and propelled him forward. Speeding down the highway, hoping he could find a safe haven, he knew this was going to get ugly, he had been stupid, he should have been more careful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first they didn't even notice the naked woman dangling from the tree, there concentration was on the vehicle that was speeding away. Nevertheless, one of the girls looked around the clearing, it was her scream that brought the attention of everyone else to the woman's presence.

A big, brutish guy named Marco, rushed to her side, quickly freeing her from the rope that bound her. Another of the men came over, his name we would also later learn was Francis, felt for a pulse, finding one, but registering how weak it was, he quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed an ambulance.

He knew it was going to take too much time for help to get there, but there was no other way, the group had been hiking, they were several miles away from the nearest vehicle, if that was they could even find their way back.

Emanuel, the third of the large men, tried to comfort the women in their group, without much success. They had eyes, they could see the damage that had be wrought upon her body, it was a sight not any of them would possibly ever forget.

Marco pulled a shirt from his pack as did Francis, Marco laid his on the ground, then carefully laid her upon it, knowing he must be causing her more pain, but unsure what to do about it. Francis covered her small form with his large shirt, feeling nothing but brotherly towards the woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason, I have a destination, I can't be sure if he is still there, but for over ten minutes he has remained in the same spot, perhaps longer, I just never thought to use this method." Stan said, slightly rambling.

"What in the world are you talking about Stan. Did you find her or not?" Jason asked, his patience well beyond the breaking point.

"I was tracking him, through his cell phone. All the new ones have GPS, from the time I thought of it, till about five minutes ago he was in the same spot. Unfortunately, the tracking device went down or the site, not exactly sure which, either way I lost him. But I can tell you the exact coordinates to where they were." Stan said.

"Give me a location." Jason said, grabbing a pen and paper from the glove-compartment.

With the information, Jason through the car in gear and sped out of the city. He was slightly stunned that it wasn't that far away, twenty minutes and he would be there. He would have to thank Stan if this really did lead him to Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes, possibly more, before the ambulance was scheduled to arrive. The downfall to no one knowing where they were. They offered as much information they could, but knew it wasn't much.

Chris and Leigh began the long trek back to the bikes, hoping if they moved quickly, then perhaps they could lessen the waiting time, and just get her to the hospital.

No spoke, either unwilling or unable to find the words. The silence was deafening, but how did you start a conversation after what they had discovered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth slowly came awake, she was foggy about what happened to begin with, then the immense pain from her back, brought back all memories. Sitting up with a howl of pain, she was startled to see, two very large men sitting beside her.

"Wh-who are you?" Elizabeth croaked. Fear was the natural reaction, but as she pulled the shirt covering her more tightly around her front, she got the vibe that they meant her no harm.

Francis spoke first, "Excuse me, miss, are you alright?"

Deciding that she needed to take action, she spoke, "Do any of you have a cell phone?"

Francis just handed the diminutive woman his phone, but not before saying, "We called an ambulance, it should be here soon. Although, I am sorry to say, none of us have a clue to exactly where we are."

Ignoring his voice for the moment, Elizabeth dialed a familiar number, one that was engrained in her heart and mind.

"Jason." Elizabeth said, as soon as she heard him pick up.

"Elizabeth, where are you, are you alright?" Jason asked, relief flooding his system, but fear too.

"Where are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm on my way to you, Stan gave me directions, using Lucky's phones triangulations for GPS. Did he move you?" Jason enquired.

"I'm still here, how long till you get here?" Elizabeth asked, unable to hold in the sigh of relief.

"You should see me pulling up any minute now." Jason replied. Neither bothered to disconnect, not willing to allow anything to make their reunion any lengthier.

Elizabeth finally let the phone slip from her fingers when she saw Jason's car pulling into the same spot that Lucky's had obviously vacated earlier.

Jason couldn't contain his emotions, as he rushed from the car, he enveloped her in a bone crushing embrace, but quickly let go when she screamed in pain.

He spun her around, taking in the damage to her back. Then his eyes took in those who were standing around, baffled beyond reason, Jason asked, "Who are you?"

Marco took point this time, and spoke quickly, he didn't need anyone making the wrong assumptions, "My friends and I were hiking, making a day of it, seeing as how nice it is, umm.. We stumbled into this clearing, but as soon as we did, some guy sped off, then we found her."

Jason tore his eyes from the dominating presence before him and gratefully said, "Thank you, you probably saved her life." He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, before looking deeper into her eyes. "Can you all turn around for a minute, so she can slip this shirt on."

Everyone turned quickly, giving the couple or whatever they were the privacy they needed.

Jason helped Elizabeth slip the shirt on, thankfully it was large enough that it dangled down to her knees, it also didn't rub the wounds on her back, which she was thankful for.

Jason gently tipped her head up, forcing her eyes to meet his and was thankful she didn't fight him, and even more so, she looked like she had rediscovered some of her fire.

"I am so sorry, I was an idiot for leaving. You were only trying to help, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said, unable to keep the tears at bay.

"You don't have to apologize, but why, why did you leave, I wanted to take care of you." Jason replied, wanting to make sense of the situation.

"I didn't want to burden you with my baggage, and I have acquired a great deal of baggage in the last six months or more. I couldn't, no I didn't want to be an obligation, I love you to much to do that to you. Besides, you deserve someone who is not damaged goods." Elizabeth said, biting back a sob.

"Don't you ever say that Elizabeth, you are not damaged goods. What Lucky did to you, it wasn't your fault, he is the sick twisted bastard who needs to pay for what he has done. Will you now tell me the truth, it was Lucky, right?" Jason beseeched.

Unable to say the words, Elizabeth nodded her head. She pulled Jason closer, burrowing into his body, almost as if she intended to possess him.

"We are going to get through this, but first you need to get to a hospital, what exactly did he use to do that to you?" Jason asked, indicating her back.

"It was some kind of whip, it had metal pieces attached to it. Please Jason, I don't want to go to the hospital, can't Dr. Thompson look after these, I don't need people knowing about this." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I don't care what you tell the doctors or the police, but you need to go to the hospital. Please don't fight me on this, I love you too much." Jason said.

Neither one really registering that fact that the other had proclaimed their love, perhaps later they would remember, right now, they were happy with the fact they were safe and in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.N. You guys have all been really wonderful. I know this story is different from my other one, I just wanted to thank you for your great feedback and trust that this story too will be Liason. But sometimes, you have to hit rock bottom, discover there is still a lower place to be found and then and only then can you start seeing the light. Perhaps now, that small speck of light can now become a beacon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Twenty minutes later, everyone still sat around, waiting and wondering where the ambulance was. The large group of people moved closer to the couple, that is how they thought of them, it was obvious there was a connection, whether they had admitted it yet or not was something they didn't bother to question.

The hiker's emptied there packs, offering all first aid supplies they had. The shirt that Marco had been so kind to lend her, was quickly soaking up blood, that the lashes were weeping. Jason kindly enough, however odd, had removed his boxer briefs, so she would at least have something marginally covering her. Francis offered her other shirt, but as Jason point out, was pointless unless they tried to clean the wounds.

Once enough medical supplies had been found, Elizabeth used Jason's jacket to cover her front, while he and Marco began cleaning the wounds. Francis and Emanuel hovered near by, both looking for all intents and purpose, like two large teddy bears, but the worry in both men's eyes reflected what the two men working on her felt. No one questioned the strange bond, the larger men felt towards the young woman, but all could see it.

Elizabeth occasionally hissed in pain, then switched tactics and cursed enough to cause one of the He!!'s Angels to blush, with each curse that flowed from her mouth, she caused everyone to laugh, it felt strange to be laughing under such circumstances, but it also felt good to release some of the tension.

With the wounds cleaned, mostly anyway, Elizabeth tried once again to appeal to Jason's sensible side. It wouldn't look good for anyone involved if Elizabeth was taken to the hospital. There was no proof that it had been Lucky, and while she now wanted to see him pay, she knew that he was going to be slippery.

Six of the remaining group members decided it was time to head back, they would grab the other two vehicles, and if Chris and Leigh came back this way, they could all meet back here, once the vehicles were retrieved.

That left, Marco, Francis and Emanuel. Jason and Elizabeth tried to assure the large men that they would be fine, but they rebuked their claim, deciding to stay right where they were. At first Jason was leery about their sudden interest, but it was obvious they felt compassionate towards Elizabeth, absently, Jason wondered if they were looking for work. A background check would have to be done on each man, but perhaps, since they helped save Elizabeth's life, she would be more comfortable with them watching her back.

"Hey, why don't you guys jump in the car with Elizabeth and myself, you can phone and let your friends know you are coming to my place for a beer, as a thank you, and we can talk, what do you say?" Jason asked, looking at Elizabeth all the while, wanting to know if his request bothered her.

"I think that is a great idea, it is the least I owe you. All we have to do is stop at a liquor store and the beer is on me, well not literally but you know what I mean." Elizabeth said, warming up to the idea completely.

"Sure, we can call the guys a little later. Anyone have a piece of paper, just incase Chris and Leigh get here before the other guys, which is almost a guarantee, they won't worry and will just continue on home or wait for the others." Marco said, liking the idea of a cold beer.

Jason pulled a sheet of paper from his glove compartment and a pen. Marco jotted a little note, then placed it on the large rock that was maybe ten feet from the tree, he placed a smaller rock on the page, so it wouldn't blow away, but left enough of the note visible so they would see it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky drove, there was no destination he had in mind, but he knew that if he wanted to remain living, he was going to have to lay low, perhaps for a very long time. There wasn't much he could do about his family, and while he knew they would be worried, when he came back he could explain himself, that was of course after he handled a few little problems.

As night descended, Lucky still drove. He stopped every couple of hours for Gas, but didn't linger, he had even been smart enough to withdraw as much money as he could from his checking and saving's account, as well as on his credit card, he couldn't take the chance that they could follow him if he left a trail. One clue was all they would need.

Being good at escaping people and situations, Lucky doubled back, figuring no one would think he would go back through Port Charles. He had done that as soon as he had made his first stop and withdrew the money. He had remained on back roads and side streets as much as he could, then once he was clear of the blasted city, he took the highway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small group of people entered Jason's penthouse, laden down with beer and some fruity wine cooler that Elizabeth had requested. Jason wasn't too sure about allowing her to drink it, but he supposed she had been through a lot, perhaps some drinking to ease some of the tension was good.

As they were making their way back to the city, Jason placed a call to Sonny and asked him to get Dr. Thompson over to the penthouse as soon as possible, he also took a few moments to explain that Elizabeth had been found and had been injured again. This time though, Jason relished the news he was able to give Sonny, telling the older man, that it had been Lucky.

The three men had sat in silence, squished together in the backseat, not a one of them wanting to cause Elizabeth anymore distress, by making her be squished between them. So they had sat cramped and kinked the entire ride back, but not a single complaint was heard.

As soon as they placed the beer on the coffee table, and Liz placed her bag with her drinks in it down, Max rushed her, gently taking her in his arms. After a moment, he pulled back, but didn't release her, then said, "Don't you ever do that again, if you can't talk to the boss or The Boss, then you come to me, okay?"

Elizabeth laughed heartily, "I promise Max, I will come to you if I ever need to talk, and don't worry, I am not going anywhere." Elizabeth peeked at Jason, wondering what her comment would do to him, she was pleased with his reaction.

"That's right, she isn't going anywhere, she's home!" Jason said, giving Max a slight push as he carefully took Elizabeth in his arms.

"Sorry to break up the party, but I was informed my services were needed?" Dr. Thompson said as he stepped into the penthouse's open door, Sonny close on his heels.

Sonny came forward, gently grasping Elizabeth's shoulders, "You gave us quite a scare, think you can keep your promise and not do that again?" Sonny enquired, his tone was serious, but his dimples refused to submit to his stern manner. Giving up all pretenses, Sonny hugged her, but kept his hands on her arms, not wanting to hurt her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth followed Dr. Thompson up the stairs and into Jason's room. While she didn't remember the doctor being there the night before, she gleaned enough information from when Jason was talking to Sonny.

"So Doc, I hear you worked on me last night, sorry to be such a pain in the…" Elizabeth began, but was politely interrupted.

"I did, but you are not a pain, in any orifice. It is my job, but I am sad to say I was required so soon. Care to tell me what happened?" Dr. Thompson asked, as an after thought, "By the way, my name is David."

"Nice to meet you David, obviously you know, I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth said with a sincere grin.

David was shocked, this was the same woman from last night, but it was like she had done a complete three-sixty. He saw the fire glistening in her azure orbs, and the glint of her humor as well, absently he wondered how anyone could have done to her, what had been done. Although, he was sure, this was the calm before the storm, there was no way she could overcome such malevolence without some side effects, and while it was good to see the fire, he knew the coming weeks and months were going to be a proverbial he!!, on both her and Jason.

Elizabeth went into the bathroom, grabbed Jason's robe and slipped it on, then quickly pulled the other shirt off. When she was done, she walked back into the bedroom and sat on the chair, that Jason had slept in last night, but sitting on it backwards, so the doctor could sit on the bed and examine her wounds.

David kept her attention, by regaling her with odd tales, some about Sonny and Jason, but staying far enough away from the business end of the conversation, that neither Jason nor Sonny would be mad.

"Elizabeth, you do realize, you are very lucky to be alive, right?" David said, grimacing at the disaster that was her back.

"I know, I guess those hikers and Jason are my own personal guardian angels, who knew a girl could be so lucky." Elizabeth replied, shivering as the word slipped from her lips, and while it wasn't a capital L, it still held some of the same power.

"Are you alright my dear?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how much longer do you think?" Elizabeth asked, wanting to be back downstairs with her new friends and Jason.

"I am almost done, but before I do finish, think you can promise me to listen to Jason, he won't tell you something that will hurt you, he only wants to see you happy." David answered.

'I know, I just… It's hard to explain." Elizabeth answered back, looking sullenly at her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny and Jason stepped into the hall. Sonny wanted more information and didn't feel right talking about it in front of three strangers.

"So, what do you plan to do about them in there, think they will stay quiet, or the rest of their group?" Sonny asked, slightly perplexed.

"Actually, I do think they will stay silent. I also have a request, of course the question couldn't be asked until we did a full background check, but I think they would be perfect bodyguards." Jason said, broaching the subject, the hard part was over, now the ball was in Sonny's court.

"Really? Jason, you don't feel like you owe them or something do you?" Sonny asked, unsure why Jason would be suggesting three men he had just met, to be guards.

"I really do, I think all three have the potential to be some of our finest guards, and like most people who meet Elizabeth, they are charmed by her, perhaps it is her innocence, whatever the reason, my big red warning flag doest flare up around them, I get the best of intentions from all of them." Jason said, hoping Sonny would at least consider it.

"Call Stan in the morning with their details, have him do a full workup on them, then and only then will I contemplate it, okay, is that good enough?" Sonny asked.

"No, but it will have to do. I really believe we would be getting a great commodity, if they agree to join our group. However, if you want more information, you can wait till tomorrow, I want to get back inside and see how Elizabeth is doing." Jason said, opening his door and striding in.

He turned around to shut the door, but Sonny was on his heels, for some reason, Sonny didn't trust them, but if Jason did and after such a short period of time, Sonny could at the very least, give them a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.N. You guys have all been really wonderful. I know this story is different from my other one, I just wanted to thank you for your great feedback and trust that this story too will be Liason. Hopefully, this lighter chapter will make you a little happier.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Dr. Thompson pulled Jason aside as he came down the stairs, handing him a new prescription and saying, "Elizabeth is very Lucky you found her. I think she is in a better mind frame, but I think you need to understand, this is not going to be an easy time for her. Right now, I think it is a good that she is looking positively towards the future, but you must be prepared the days when she isn't okay, she is going to need you, now more than ever. Don't let her push you away."

"I understand doctor, I will do everything in my power to make this as easy on her as possible, but I am no fool, I know things aren't always going to go smoothly. I have no intentions of rushing her, we will take things slow." Jason said, wanting to reassure the doctor that he was ready for anything. Especially after the last twenty-four hours or so.

"Okay then, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call, and call anytime. Elizabeth is a wonderful woman, I hope for both your sakes, she can recover from this malevolence and you two can find happiness." Dr. Thompson said as he left the penthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason turned to his guest, "Pardon me for a moment, I'll be right back."

"Not a problem, take your time." Marco said, a little unnerved by the older man's scrutiny, for it seemed unfounded, but he wasn't about to make anything out of it.

"Jason, Johnny went over to her place today and got some of her clothes. He figured she would want some of her things here." Sonny said as Jason disappeared from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stayed where she was for several moments, relishing in the silence, enjoying being by herself.

But she knew what she was doing, she was hiding out, suddenly scared to face the people downstairs, which was silly, considering they saved her life, but after the day she had had, she figured they would understand.

Deciding she couldn't slip into that dark abyss again, Elizabeth went once again to Jason's closet, found nothing that she wanted, then went to his dresser. Pulling out another blue t-shirt, she slipped it over her head, wincing briefly as the material touched the bandages and slightly pulled at them.

She searched the next drawer and found the last thing she needed. Grabbing a pair of his boxers, Elizabeth stepped into them, relishing the feel of the silk against her skin, she caught herself as she absently wished the shirt was silk as well.

No sooner had she finished dressing, than a knock sounded at the door. Clearing her voice so as to be heard, Elizabeth said, "Come in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had stood outside of his door for a few long moments, working up the nerve to walk in. He wanted nothing more than to see her, but he was worried that his presence, would cause her to think he was pushing her.

This was so far out of his league, he wasn't sure how to deal with it. All he knew, he had to be patient, and that there could be the biggest problem for him. He was use to action, acting and reacting, sitting and doing and saying nothing, was not really what he was good at, but for her, he would try.

Jason stepped slowly in the room, always cautious, worried he might scare her, if he moved too quickly.

He couldn't help the smile that surfaced, whether she knew she had clothes of her own or not, wasn't the question, he found it, endearing, that she was willing to wear his clothes, not to mention how cute she looked.

"Elizabeth, Max brought some of your things over from the loft, he figured you would want some of your things here, to help you feel more at home." Jason said.

"Oh, that's good. Remind me to thank him." Elizabeth said, feeling badly that she had snooped once again and had taken it upon herself, that Jason wouldn't mind her wearing his clothes.

Jason realized he had said the wrong thing, the fleeting smile that kept trying to surface, now vanished completely, mentally smacking himself, he hurriedly said, "Elizabeth, you are more than welcome to wear what you are, in fact, you look so cute. I just didn't want you to think you had to wear my clothes, but if you are comfortable, what do you say we go downstairs and save your rescuers from Sonny."

The smile was back, along with a small laugh, gone almost before it had left her, but there just the same. "Sounds good, are you sure I look okay." Suddenly her self-doubt taking control.

"You look amazing, if I had known you were going to look this good in my clothes, I might have asked you to wear them more often." Jason said, before winking at her.

Elizabeth's laughter floated on the air, enveloping him in its sweet sound, reminding him, just how much he cared for her. Before he even had a chance to say anything, Elizabeth came towards him, wrapping her arms around him. His arms of there own accord, wrapped around her, he heard her speak, but it took a few moments to understand what it was she was saying. "Jason, thank you, what would I ever do without you, you don't know how much I love you!"

Nothing was clouding his mind now, fear was still a dominant emotion and so was anger, but both had been tempered, he words drilled straight into his heart, almost causing his brain to malfunction. "I love you too, perhaps more that you will ever know. Just promise me, you won't shut me out again, I couldn't handle it, let me be your rock, okay."

Time seemed to stand still, nether said or did anything. Finally after his mind screamed at him to do something, he gently tilted her head up, causing her eyes to lock with his. Tears shimmered in her beautiful blue orbs, her teeth gently worrying her bottom lip, but through the tears, Jason could see the small smile playing upon her lips.

Elizabeth tried to clear her throat, lost the battle twice, then finally said what she needed to say, "Yo-you love me?" As soon as the words had slipped from her perfect lips, her eyes widen, almost as if it took her hearing the words spilling from her own mouth, to make her believe them.

Not trusting his own voice, Jason merely nodded, fighting back his own tears. But the moment ended quicker than perhaps either had been prepared for.

Elizabeth suddenly feeling overly exposed, hurriedly backed away, her eyes downcast, her quavering voice of before a mere whisper, "I'm sorry Jason, we-we should get downstairs, it's getting late."

"Sure, let's get going." Jason said, extending his hand to her. He knew something had changed, and while he wasn't positive he knew why, he didn't push it, demanding an answer would be for his benefit. So he stilled his tongue and any questions he had, at least for the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco, Francis and Emanuel all stood up as she entered the room, looking, for lack of a better word, gentlemanly.

Sonny noticed and filed that little tidbit of knowledge away. He didn't know if it was an act or not, but all three men had really good manners, which in this day and age was scarce, if not extinct.

He understood he should trust Jason, his instincts had never been wrong. He just couldn't fathom why the younger man was wagering so high on those three men, the wager of course being Elizabeth.

Sonny was often an arrogant man, who was almost always self-absorbed, but he wasn't purposefully obtuse, at least he didn't think so. But perhaps, his own feelings for Elizabeth were clouding his judgment, for he did care about her, like a sister. Shaking his head, Sonny focused on the couple now sitting beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone present turned abruptly, when the front door opened. Jason and Sonny both tensed, obviously expecting some kind of violence, the other three, merely raised an eyebrow at the new arrival.

The new arrival shocked everyone, when he rushed Elizabeth and crushed her in a emotionally charged hug. He pulled back quickly when he felt her small frame go rigid, immediately he began to apologize, "Elizabeth, I am so sorry. It's just… Well, you had me scared, terrified."

Elizabeth's face lit up, her smile genuine, "Johnny, relax. I'm okay, I am sorry I made all of you worry, it was stupid of me, I know. I just.."

Jason slipped an arm around her shoulders, glowering at Johnny, "Since when did you go all touchy-feely?"

Johnny spared his boss a cross look, but quickly diverted his eyes, he knew better than to challenge Jason, the younger man had already kicked his butt, seven ways from Sunday, and that had only been for fun, "Sorry Jason, I guess I was just overcome." Johnny raised his shoulders, offering a self-effacing shrug.

When Johnny arrived, Max resumed his position, outside of the penthouse. Not really wanting to miss out, but knowing his work was important.

Marco was the first to break the silence, "So, what exactly do you two do for work, you seem very well to do."

Sonny's suspicion flared anew, his reply was short and direct, "We work in coffee."

"I think, what my boneheaded friend was meaning, and please don't take this the wrong way, but do you know of anyone looking for three ready-bodied and able men for work. We finished school last week, and seeing as how none of us had ever traveled, the group of us came up this way, wanting to see the big apple and all the other sites this state has to offer." Francis said, glaring openly at his friend.

Jason fielded that question, "Actually, Sonny and I are looking for some men, who would be interested in a job as a bodyguard. As out business flourishes, we need more men, and you do happen to fit the bill, so to speak."

"Really, are you serious man?" Francis questioned, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes, really. But there are a few things you need to understand, before we would even consider bring you into our business, we would be doing extensive background checks. Sonny demands loyalty, there are no second chances, if you do your job and do it well, then you can find yourself in line for a promotion, so to speak. However, if you have any questionable conduct from your past, your best bet is to be upfront with it, especially if you want to become a part of our team, honesty is just as important as loyalty." Jason said, eyeing each man separately.

All three men nodded their head, but it was Emanuel who spoke, "That's understandable. You have a right to want to protect that which is yours. And I'll be the first to admit, I was no angel as a kid and even less of one as a teenager, but I got my life figured out, to an extent. You can look into my past, you won't find much though."

Jason nodded his head, as though, that was exactly what he expected to hear, Elizabeth was watching him though, a curious look in her eyes, but for the moment he held his tongue.

Marco and Francis both agreed that Sonny was free to check into their pasts, "I hope you know, you will find a little more from my past, than that which you find in theirs. I fought a lot in high school. It got out of hand one night, the guy lived, although even now I wish he hadn't. He was beating on my sister, she figured she was all big and tough and could handle herself, that wasn't the case. I got probation and community service, he got a year. But the little snake thought he would pay me back, he did. Laura, that's my sister, she paid with her life and the chump found a short walk off a long pier, but I had nothing to do with it. He made the mistake of walking into a mob war." Francis said.

Sonny had been nodding his head the entire time, he had heard about that shootout, some kid named Donald Fahey had taken a bullet, point blank in the head. The cops said it was rival gangs, but the lame cover-up story was riddled with as many holes as those of the three corpses they took to the morgue.

"I think you have potential, all of you, but understand, even as forthcoming as you are, I still have to do a background check on you. Especially if Jason plans on letting you guard our most precious cargo." Sonny said, eyeing each man again, hoping to see a hole in their calm demeanor.

"Precious cargo, what exactly does that mean?" Marco asked, clearly intrigued.

Elizabeth looked from one man to the next, then decided to speak, "I think he means, you are going to be stuck guarding me and perhaps even Carly and Michael."

Sonny couldn't help but laugh, she was so observant, she caught everything, even when it looked like she wasn't paying attention.

"Don't worry John Boy, you'll always be my favorite guard, just don't tell Max." Elizabeth said, laughing with everyone else.

"Now isn't the time to discuss this anyway, perhaps tomorrow we can speak at length. But it is now that time that I must say so long, if I don't get home, Carly is liable to come running over here again, and no one needs that." Sonny said, rolling his eyes.

The three men looked askance at Elizabeth but she only shrugged her shoulders and laughed, as an after thought, she said, "Don't worry, if you work for Jason and Sonny, you will know all about Carly soon enough, trust me! You'll want to make sure you ate a healthy helping of your wheaties to deal with her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So this chapter is tame as well, but I figured you guys weathered ten dark chapters, two or three tame ones, only seemed fair. Thank you again for all your kind words, as always they inspire me to be a better writer. (Big Hugs)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The group slowly dispersed, two in the morning finally say Jason and Elizabeth alone. Not sure what inspired her to do something so bold, Elizabeth tilted Jason's face towards hers, her lips slowly capturing his.

The kiss started off slow and hesitant, but that underlying connection, fueled by their deep-seated emotions, transformed the kiss. His fingers twined in her hair, tilting her head a little more, allowing him to plunder her mouth more fully. Her hands raced over his back, pulling him closer.

She was panting and out of breath when he finally pulled away, her instincts demanding that she pull him closer, to not allow the moment to pass. But her mind stilled all movement, she looked morosely at Jason. Suddenly feeling very unworthy, even though there was no comparison between the two, her mind began to change what had just transpired into something else.

Quickly Elizabeth rose, and just as quickly, dashed up the stairs. Her mind racing, she burst through Jason's bedroom door and collapsed on the bed. The rational part of her mind was screaming at her, but the irrational part, while it to was screaming, was screaming something completely different. Dirty and unclean tumbled through her mind, but so did Jason's words from earlier, "I love you," she bit her lower lip, fighting the urge to run, whether it was to run back to him or out the door she couldn't be sure.

One part of her wanted nothing more than to make love to Jason, allow his love to wash her clean, but another part couldn't fathom the idea of another mans hands on her body, it was that thought that kept her rooted to the bed. With growing horror, Elizabeth wondered if she would always feel Lucky's hands on her, wondered if she ever would be able to be intimate again without feeling this hideous encompassing disgust.

And while she knew she was reacting the way any rape victim would, she couldn't remember being this terrified of intimacy after being raped before, perhaps all bets were off when it was someone you had loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason knew he had made a big mistake, but his mind kept trying to insist that it hadn't been him, he hadn't made the first move and even though it was something he had been thinking about, he had not planned on acting on it, he knew it was too soon.

But the feeling of her lips on his, they way her body tried to mold to his. Jason mentally shook himself, thoughts like these, led to long nights and even longer showers.

He couldn't remember a single time in his life, where kissing a girl aroused him so intensely. It was like the touching of their lips, had caused an electric current to flow through his body, igniting sense's and nerve's that he had thus been unaware of.

The velvety confines of her mouth, only caused him to groan with the desire that still enflamed his soul.

"Get a grip, you can't act like a hormonal teenager every time you kiss, you have more self control than that." Jason said to himself, trying to logic himself into an easy explanation for what had just happened, but he knew no easy answer was obtainable.

Love was The factor, and while he had cared and even thought he had loved others, it paled in comparison to what he felt for Elizabeth. It would be like comparing a prize rose, which embodies perfection to a wilting tulip, bad analogy perhaps, but there was no comparison, simply because nothing could ever stand up to what he felt for her.

And while he didn't believe in placing women on pedestals, for in his experience, they always fell, Elizabeth was angelic in quality, that should he try to raise her to such a height, God would mistake her for one of his own and once again, he would be left without her. Perhaps that was selfish on his part, but he thought God had enough angels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth waged her inner war, a battle she was sure, she would be wagering many more times, if not for the rest of her life. It saddened her to think that she could be spending the next fifty years contemplating those very thoughts, but it also scared her, but the strangest emotion for her was the anger she felt.

Tears were the natural outlet for anguish, but for once she didn't allow them to fall, perhaps tomorrow they would or even the next day, but after everything she had been through, and the blessing of wanting to live, she wouldn't allow them to take hold of her.

Instead of waiting for tomorrow and the strength that she knew she must find, she found a little extra for tonight. Squaring her shoulders, she slowly walked back downstairs to Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm Sorry", Elizabeth said as she sat next to him.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Let's get one thing straight, right now. Okay?" Jason said.

Not sure what he planned on saying, only know she needed to hear it, she replied, "Okay."

"I can't imagine what you are going through, I can feel empathy for what you have endured, but I won't for one iota of a second, pretend to know the length that Lucky went to hurt you, perhaps in time you will need to talk about it, and I want to be here for you, but if you never want to speak about it to me, I can understand that. Telling you that I loved you, wasn't said so I could get something, I simply told you, because I couldn't imagine missing the chance to tell you what you mean to me." Jason said, pausing for a moment to realign his thoughts.

"You are a beautiful women, whether you believe that or not, is something we can work on. The fact of it all, I should have told you so much sooner. But you need to understand, you never have to apologize for how you feel, or for your actions. I was wrong, we aren't ready to take that next step, perhaps in time we will be, but you are more important than any romantic feelings. I want to help you heal, and if you allow me to, I promise to do everything in my power to do so. I'm pretty sure there are more people who feel that way, you are, for lack of a better word, infectious, people are drawn to your kindness and gentle heart. All I ask from you, is quite simple, don't feel like you have to run away, if you need space, just let me know, whatever you need, no matter how big or small, you ask. Understand?" Jason questioned, wanting to convey exactly what she meant to him, but incapable of doing so.

"Why Jason? Why would you shackle yourself to someone like me, you are offering me a world, a relationship, I'm not sure I deserve. I love you, I hope you know that, I was a fool for never believing in it." Elizabeth said, shaking her head sadly.

"You didn't ask for this, you are the victim, no matter what Lucky did, it was wrong. But perhaps it is even more wrong, because he claimed to love you, the boy he used to be, loved you without thought. This Lucky, I don't think he has the capacity for love." Jason replied, gently squeezing her hand.

"Jason, you need to put a guard on Audrey's house. Lucky said he would kill her if I ever spoke to anyone about this. She's the only one who ever saw anything of worth in me, well in my family at least, I can't allow something to happen to her, not because of me." Elizabeth said, fear tinting her voice.

"Don't worry, Sonny put Renaldo on guard detail at Audrey's house. As soon as you went missing this morning. Whatever Lucky has planned, will not happen, my men and I will not allow it." Jason replied, hoping to relieve some of her worry.

"You do know, that you are way to good for me, right? How is it, you always know what to say and when to say it?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow, a look of scrutiny settling upon her face.

"I listen." Jason said, thinking that said all that needed to be said about it. Besides, he didn't feel comfortable with all the praise.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly up at him, then scooted closer, laying her head on his lap, she closed her eyes. Allowing the comforting arms of sleep to enclose around her and knowing that she wouldn't be bombarded with frightening nightmares. Her white knight was present and would chase them away. And while that logic didn't really make any sense, whatsoever, it was something she was happy to believe in, because even in sleep, she knew Jason would watch over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco, Francis and Emanuel met their friends back at the hotel. Deciding against a campout, especially after everything they had been through. Although they were the first to admit, they had it easy, Elizabeth, she was going to have a rough go of it.

"What do you think about the job offer?" Emanuel asked a little dubiously.

"I think it could have great possibilities, but I don't think Jason's boss or friend, likes us. I don't know if I believe they are just in the coffee business, considering, the stories we have heard, especially since coming here, but we can't be sure what is true or not, we will just have to wait and see." Francis said.

"Why are you guys all jazzed about working for Mr. Corinthos, you know you are liable to end up dead, doing something crazy like that." April said, staring at her brother with great disdain.

"April, put a lid on it. They are nice guys, besides, you wouldn't understand it, it's a guy thing." Emanuel said, glowering openly at his sister.

Marco had thus far been quiet, perhaps thinking some obscure thoughts, ones in which he didn't care to share, which was starting to annoy the woman beside him.

"Marco, are you planning on spending the rest of the night in reflective silence or do you plan on talking at some point?" Julia asked. "Perhaps you would like to retire to bed and give me a massage."

Knowing he was going to lose this fight, even before it began, he surrendered and replied, "A massage sounds great, think you are up to giving me one?" Marco raised his eyebrow's suggestively before walking out of the room. Julia hot on his heels, he arms crossed over her ample breasts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was beginning to crap up, his legs were stretched out, but his back was twisted at such an angle that he was having shooting pains racing up and down his back. Nevertheless he didn't move, Elizabeth had fallen so quickly into sleep and had remained so, for quite some time now, he was loathe to awaken her, just for his own comfort.

Devising a plan, he wondered the easiest way to maneuver himself, without jostling her overly. Sadly, all ideas left him with the same answer, he couldn't. Houdini would have found it difficult to crack this predicament.

Finally after twenty minutes of interior debate, Jason realized he didn't have a choice, not really anyway, if he wanted to be able to move tomorrow, he was going to have to change positions.

Gently slipping his hands beneath her head, he lifted, while squirming out from beneath her. He laid her head back down, then proceeded to pace around the living room, trying to work feeling back into his body.

Cursing his stupidity, Jason slipped his arms beneath her and carried her up the stairs, she would be much more comfortable in his bed. He would once again forgo the bed and sleep in the chair. One thing he understood, they were either going to have to get a second bed, or he was going to need to start sleeping on the couch. Many more nights in that hard, unforgiving chair was going to cost him more than a restful nights sleep.

She groaned in her sleep, then spoke something that Jason could not understand, he puzzled over it for a few moments, then discarded the idea, if it was important, he would find out at some point.

He allowed his eyes to close after he allowed himself to drink in the sight of her sleeping, hoping the peaceful look that graced Elizabeth face, would remain the rest of the night. Unsure if sleep was really something he should be doing, he nonetheless gave himself over to it. So much stress, that's what he could blame his sleepiness on.

Before he finally made it over the last precipice and into sleep, he heard her mumble again, three simple words, but words that sped up his heart, 'I love you.' Matching her tone, he mumbled back, "Love you too, goodnight my love, sleep well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know this chapter is late and rather short, but life does tend to get in the way every once in awhile, that being the case here. Hopefully, tomorrow will see things returning to normal and I can once again devote more of my time to this story and my other one. Thank you again for all your kind words, as always they inspire me to be a better writer. (Big Hugs)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who has replied to this story of mine, your comments mean a lot. I once again apologize that this chapter was late, but, life just decided that writing wasn't the most important thing. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lucky was really getting sick and tired of sleeping in the dives that he kept choosing. However, he didn't have much of a choice, if he wanted to stay off the radar and wanted to stay ahead of Morgan, he needed to remain inconspicuous.

The worst thing about being on the run, was very simple, he missed Elizabeth. He really did need someone to take out his anger on, since he was forced to leave her and in such a condition, he wondered if those who found her, had bothered to help her or if they decided to play. It was those thoughts that kept him going the first week, but as his rage increased and his twisted desire surmounted, he was forced with a quandary, either act upon his rising rage and find some helpless, hapless woman or girl, it really didn't matter to him either way, to take out his frustrations on, or pick a fight nightly.

Either choice left the possibility of trail, and as much as he wanted to stay out of sight and mind, the malevolence that resides inside him, was slowing beginning to take control.

Eight days on the road had finally been his breaking point. Once he reached Canton, Illinois; he searched for the scummiest motel, every city and town had one, it was a prerequisite or something. With the hotel found, Lucky took an hour to relax, allowing the constant stress of being on the move to evaporate.

Feeling better than he had in a very long time, he quickly jumped in the shower, washing another days worth of sweat and road dirt from his body. Feeling wondrously rejuvenated, Lucky left the hotel and went in search of his next and newest prey. Who knew, perhaps this little unscheduled trip would prove to be good for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had once again managed to fall asleep in the uncompromising chair, and once again he awoke with a weight upon his lap.

Not exactly sure why she moved to his lap, especially when she had a whole bed to herself, but grateful that she sought comfort from him, even if it was while he slept.

He could never explain to her, the feeling of waking up and having her in his arms. It was something he truly wanted for the rest of his life, whether it would happen or not was something he couldn't be sure about. Nevertheless, he knew he would fight for her and a life together, down to his last dying breath.

She was the reason he awoke in the morning and got out of bed. She gave him a reason to go on. He couldn't help the rich deep laughter that burst from him, luckily though, she slept through it. His laughter was something he couldn't have explained, it all seemed so cheesy, especially when reflected upon in such a way, but it felt so right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carly this is ridiculous! You need to stop this now, Jason is a grown man and can do what he likes." Sonny said, pleading with her sense of rationality, but fearing that no such thing existed within her.

"How is it, you will fight me tooth and nail about Jason and his weird obsession with Muffin, you help her without a thought, but every time I try to help him, I get accused of being crazy." Carly shouted, her patience slowly dwindling, if she had any to begin with.

"Enough, Jason is a big boy, he is allowed to love who he wishes. Remember, you burned your bridge with Jason a long time ago. Perhaps if Jason is the one you really want, you should just pack your bags and move now. I love Jason like a brother and he is in love with Elizabeth, I will not allow your delusions or your desire to cause trouble get in the way of his happiness. I love you, but I am not playing second fiddle to any man." Sonny said, finally reaching his breaking point.

"I don't get it, what is so grand about Muffin, why does everyone flock to protect her or defend her. Besides, you must be on drugs if you think Jason loves her, it won't happen." Carly spat, her anger and insecurities forging to the front. "What about me Sonny, I'm your wife, how could you."

Sonny just looked on in stunned silence, once again she had managed to turn everything around, to make it all about her. He couldn't understand what he saw in her, most times, she was more hassle than she was worth, but damn, if she didn't make him happy, most times…

He contemplated chasing after her, but this time he decided he would let her come to him, he had said his piece, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, he had been right.

Jason was her best friend, that he understood, but he couldn't understand her demented logic of running his life, thinking she could do a better job, when in fact she could barely run her own on a daily basis. No longer would he sit idly by and watch her berate Elizabeth or hound Jason, she was going to get a grip on reality or she could suffer the consequences.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth came slowly awake, the first thing she noticed, she was no longer in Jason's bed, a moment of fear squeezed the tightening bands around her heart and mind, cutting off all coherent thought, but as she started to look at her surroundings, she understood that she was still in Jason's penthouse, but once again in his arms.

Not exactly sure when she had moved, that moment of fear came back to her, but as soon as she saw those beautiful blue eyes staring back at her, the world dimmed, the longer time passed, the more it seemed to dim, almost to the point that it disappeared altogether.

Her teeth found her bottom lip and began to worry the tender flesh, but her anxiety had nothing to do with her sleeping arrangements, but everything to do with the unquenchable desire to claim his lips with hers.

Knowing she would be unfair to do such a thing, Elizabeth slowly pulled herself from the raging thoughts that sped through her mind.

"Don't do this Elizabeth, you can't lead the poor guy on and then turn cold fish." Elizabeth said, berating herself, but also knowing there was no way around it.

"How long you been awake?" Elizabeth asked, her voice cracked slightly.

"Not long, I just awoke myself. How are you this morning?" Jason asked, wondering if he could expect more late night cuddles.

"I'm okay, still tired though and very sore. I swear my back hurts more now than it did when it happened." Elizabeth said, wincing as she stretched.

"March your cute little butt into the bathroom, it is time to get those bandages off and clean ones on." Jason said, placing Elizabeth on her feet.

"Yes sir." Elizabeth said, briefly touching her forehead with the side of her hand. She squealed as Jason launched himself out of the chair.

Jason stalked towards her, keeping his movements unthreatening. Once close enough, Jason began tickling her, delighting in her girlish laugh.

"Jase, Jason stop it, I can't take anymore." Elizabeth said between bouts of laughter.

It had been his plan to distract her enough, so she wouldn't fall into a depression or anything, when he began to clean the wounds. It wasn't going to be such a big deal with her back, but she had other wounds that needed tending to, and those were the ones that could cause some problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky browsed the merchandise, at least that is how he saw the women who were frequenting the less that clean bar. He had no intention of purchasing sexual favors, why would he, he could just take what he needed, but first he had to find one who was willing to get busy and who was willing to be alone with a stranger, people were so paranoid now a days.

A raven haired beauty sat at the bar, drinking some awful concoction, it looked like it was a mix between a Shirley Temple and a margarita. By the way she swayed slightly, it looked like she had already drank four or five. That was good, actually that was great, at least for Lucky. It meant the woman might be inebriated enough to not remember what he looked like, he only hoped the rest of the patrons would be as soused.

Lucky eyes the dark haired woman from afar, for the past hour he had watched her every move, along with those of the other people indulging in a cool beverage. He noticed how her eyes kept finding his, she tried to play it coy, but he could see the wanting, the lust that emanated off of her, now he just needed to play it just as coy.

If he was over eager, someone might remember him, if he was overly coy, she might find him indifferent. So every once in a while he favored her with a long deep look and at other times a friendly smile.

Lucky was beginning to believe that things had almost reached a head, when a tall dark haired man took a seat beside her. His arm casually flung over her shoulder, his lips a mere breath away from her olive skin. Cursing his luck, Lucky prepared to leave, but fate seemed to grant him a reprieve, the raven haired beauty, turned away from the man, in a swirl of black hair and flaming eyes, she raised her hand and smacked the drunken man, sending him reeling.

Not exactly sure what he had been expecting, Lucky jumped up, going to her defense. He placed a steadying hand on the small of her back, making sure to keep his intentions clear, or at least those he wanted her to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth alternated between cussing and gritting her teeth in a silence pregnant with tension and shame. But she sat still, not making Jason's job any harder than it already was. As soon as he began, she could tell what it was costing him, she knew once again he was blaming himself for this injustice, so instead of carrying on and making a scene, she tried to remain as motionless as possible.

"Sorry." Jason said, his voice tinted with guilt.

"Shhh, never mind, it hurts yeah, but I will survive." Elizabeth said, biting her lip to stall anymore noise from spilling from her.

"I-I'm done your back… I need to clean your other wounds now!" Jason exclaimed, fearful he would see anger or shame in her eyes. But as she slowly lowered his boxers, she favored him with a crooked smile.

"Just so you know, cracking a joke at any point within the next few minutes, would not be conductive for your health." Elizabeth said, gently poking him in the chest.

Jason struggled to stifle a smile, but that was something his old Elizabeth would have said, "Don't worry, I'll keep all knock knock jokes to myself."

In spite of herself, she began to laugh. But it was a sad laugh, how could she expect him to tend to her on a daily basis, never mind the fact that these wounds needed tending at least three times a day. She squashed the urge to rebuke his help, it would only hurt him more, besides, what pride she had left, didn't need to get in the way of what she and Jason were trying to build.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny had left after the argument, not wanting to be a part of the conversation any longer nor the guilt he would feel if he stayed, besides, he was needed at the warehouse, thank goodness for small favors.

He wasn't running away from her, per se, but when Carly got in one of her moods, it was better to leave while the leaving was good, otherwise, there was a good chance that one or both would say something they really didn't mean.

As he looked over the manifesto, he realized his mind really wasn't on work and surprisingly it wasn't on Carly either. Carly had been right in her assumptions, people did tend to flock towards Elizabeth, it was as if you could see her inner goodness, that inner light that set her apart from all other women.

Her kindness was always something that had boggled Sonny, even when people were unjust, she remained kind. She was also unwilling to say something bad about anyone, even when that person deserved it. That was only one of the many things that set Elizabeth apart from other women, but it didn't explain why he was thinking about her.

Just as he was sure he would get no work done, Stan entered his office, forgoing the normal niceties, such as knocking.

"Stan, did your mother not teach you manner's or were you born in a barn?" Sonny asked, glad for the interruption, but needing to remain focused, the young man didn't just show up, unless there was something very important to be discussed.

"Umm, she taught me just fine, I just thought you would like to know this information." Stand said, suddenly feeling like a fly under a microscope.

"And that information would be?" Sonny enquired, disliking the fact that he had to draw out the answers.

"Sorry sir, Jason had asked me to do some extensive searching on Mr. Spencer and while I haven't found much, I do have records from yesterday, that show he withdrew a large amounts of cash from both his debit card and credit cards. I would say enough was withdrawn to last him for some time, it's chump change to you, I am sure, but to him, it probably was everything he had or at the very least most of it." Stan said, uncomfortable under Sonny's dark scrutiny.

"Keep working on this, if you get any other information, bring it to me. I will be the middle man for you and Jason. Elizabeth has been through quite enough, she doesn't need to have to deal with more new faces and the information they bring. Every minute you aren't sleeping, I want you searching for Lucky, got it?" Sonny said, hoping the younger man knew the seriousness of the situation, but also hoping he didn't know what happened to Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason tried to do the job quickly, he was thorough, but he didn't linger, Elizabeth was keeping a brave face, though he knew it was hard for her.

"Okay, I think we are done, at least for now. I hope I wasn't too rough." Jason said, watching her facial expressions carefully.

"Yeah, we can repeat this in another four hours, Yay." Elizabeth said, trying hard to keep up the façade of bravado.

"If you are uncomfortable with me doing it, I can ask Dr. Thompson if he has a nurse that he trusts, see if he can send her over." Jason offered.

"No, you and Sonny and Dr. Thompson have all gone above and beyond your call of duty, beyond friendship even. I can handle you doing it, really." Elizabeth said, noting the look of disbelief that flashed over his face.

"So long as you are sure, but if you, at any time feel like someone else would be better at doing this, please tell me." Jason replied, gently taking her hands in his.

"You have your self a deal." Elizabeth answered, smiling in spite of herself.

"I'll let you get dressed, if you need anything, just shout." Jason said, stepping out of the bathroom, then out of the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

**This Chapter Rated NC-17... **

**Well, like I promised, this story has once again delved into the darker side. And while I was enjoying writing the lighter side, I knew this was bound to come back, otherwise it wouldn't be conductive to the story… With that said, this chapter is rated NC-17. If you don't like the darkness, you may want to skip any parts dealing with Lucky. I am hoping that I can venture away from the darkness, but still stay true to the story. As always your comments inspire me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lucky pulled the young woman into his hotel room, there was no resistance, but he needed to put a scare into the woman nonetheless. It was no fun when a woman played dead fish beneath you, that just didn't do it for him anymore.

She struggled slightly, slurring a command to let her go, but for Lucky, it wasn't enough, he wanted more fire, more passion. Actually what he really wanted was Elizabeth, moving beneath him, fighting back when it suited her, and complying when it suited him, but seeing as how she was nowhere around, this woman would have to do.

In his desperation to see some anger or fear blossom upon her face, Lucky tossed her on the bed, none to gently. Delighting in the quick intake of breath that she tried to take. But it wasn't enough, her eyes were glossy and lust glazed, still, fear was not present.

Perhaps it was that simple lack of fear that finally pushed Lucky over the edge, he rapidly descended upon the bed and the young woman. Once on top of her, he pulled from his back pockets, two pairs of handcuffs, quickly he shackled her arms to the wobbly headboard. He knew if she fought too hard or made too much of a commotion, their act might be interrupted, but as soon as she was secured to the bed, he pulled from beneath the pillows, a black handkerchief, it was longer than most, so he was able to tie it securely behind the woman's head, but only after having coerced her mouth open. She began to buck against him, spitting unintelligible words at him, but the gag did its job.

With her securely bound and gagged, Lucky was able to take more joy in what he planned on doing.

From the nightstand he withdrew a switchblade, making sure the woman saw what was in his hand, he carefully dragged the side of the blade across the woman's face, not breaking skin, just letting the cold steel instill a little extra fear. The knife did for Lucky, what he had been thus far unable to do, fear bloomed bright in her eyes, the feeling of the cold metal securing that terror.

Trailing the knife further down her body, Lucky let the point prick her pliable flesh, a moan of pain or fear was pulled from her, along with a single tear. A small welling of blood arose to the surface of her skin, instead of allowing that small ambrosia like drop to fall, Lucky placed his lips to the minute prick and lapped at the liquid. A purr rumbling from deep within filled the room, causing the women to tremble.

He had discovered her name as they walked hand in hand out of the pub, Samantha, but she honestly preferred being called Sam. Lucky didn't honestly care what her name was, so long as he could take what he needed from her, that was what mattered to him.

There had been a few moments when he had actually contemplated leaving the woman where she was, her voice was as annoying as fingernails being drawn across a chalkboard, but those pouty lips and her overly exposed large chest, ignited his overwhelming desire, casting all logic out the window.

Now that the proper emotions were running through Sam, Lucky slowly pulled the knife through her shirt, allowing the material to fall to each side. He cut the binding fabric of the bra next, allowing her ample cleavage to spill freely from its refining hold. He was rather disappointed to see that her assets were not real, but the raging hard-on that lay like fire infused steel against his abdomen, would not permit him to turn her away, his body ached for a release, and whether she was natural or not, he no longer cared. Besides, they were beautifully sculpted, you couldn't even see the incision, but the perfect roundness belied that God had created such a pair.

Turning his mind back to his task at hand, Lucky pulled his body down hers, delighting in the hardness of her body. Quickly though, he turned his attention to her jean clad lower body. He slipped the knife down the side of the pants, cutting the seam apart, with the one side done, he began to work on the other, quickly the pants offered no resistance, a hard yank pulled the material from beneath her, leaving her clothed in a very skimpy pair of thong underwear.

Placing the knife of the nightstand, Lucky stepped off the bed, his eyes ogling her form. He had never been with anyone other than Sarah and Elizabeth, trying some of his tricks out on someone new, caused his already firm member to expand in need.

He couldn't recall ever having been so insatiable before, with that thought running wild through his mind, he realized he could get used to something like this. He tore his clothes of in a haste, almost tornado like in quality, one moment the clothes were there, the next they were gone.

Sam whimpered incoherent words through the gag, but not once did Lucky pay her noises any mind, he was already so far gone, he wouldn't have understood the words had he been listening.

Slowly, to prolong his own enjoyment and her fear, Lucky pulled himself up her body, his hard shaft grazing her burning flesh. He paused momentarily to inhale her heady scent, his hands griping the flimsy material, with hardly any effort, he yanked them off of her, the thin material giving way, ripping clean off. With no resistance left, his tongue briefly flicked out, delving into her heated folds, perhaps against her better judgment, her hips rocked forward, begging for more, but a single lick was all he favored her with. Satisfied with his findings, he returned to moving up her body.

If he were to be completely honest, he would have to admit, she did have a fabulous body. Elizabeth was pretty, her body that of a young woman, but Sam's body was one that knew the joys of working out, muscles were not overabundant, but she wasn't soft and pliable, at least not like Sarah. There were no hard curves about Sam, she had meat on her bones, but it was muscle, which gave her a stronger look. Lucky hoped this was the case, if she chose to fight back, it could very well kill him, in a good way of course.

His tongue flicked over the hard rose colored buds of her breasts, pulling first one, then the other into his mouth, laving it with gentleness only to dispel that gentleness with a nip and bite.

Against her better judgment, her head moved from side to side on the pillow, delighting in his ministrations then crying out for amnesty, but still her garbled words and annoying cries went unheard.

Finally coming face to face with Sam, Lucky settled his full weight upon her, liking the contrast between their skin. He slipped his hands between them, playing gently with her nub, alternating between soft strokes and firm round motions. When he had her in the palm of his hand, so to speak, Lucky removed his hand and in one brutal motion, impaled her with his hard shaft.

His eyes sprang open as he buried himself deep in her searing folds, but as soon as the shock wore off, he couldn't help the bubble of laughter that spilled from him and bounced around the room. "A virgin" he squealed, giddy with the knowledge and the encompassing feeling of her withering beneath him.

He set a pace, allowing his body to move to its own rhythm, but with each movement he made, she began to fight back. A light first smoldered in her eyes, then sparked to full life. He could see the black hatred that she had for him, through her eyes, but that only delighted him more.

He sped up, plundering her body as she tried to fight off his attack, but no matter how she tried to move, it only caused him to move faster and harder against her.

Wanting a deeper penetration, he pulled her legs up allowing them to drape over his shoulders, with her in that position it allowed him even more movement, especially because it hindered her movements, almost altogether.

Watching as his blood covered shaft disappeared between her satiny folds, Lucky couldn't help but laugh a malevolent laugh, the sight of the red liquid only spurring him on more. He knew he wasn't going to be able to handle much more, his entire body felt alive, like every nerve ending was vibrating from the sheer pleasure of the act. Three hard pushes concluded the activities for a few moments, a guttural moan filled the room as he clasped atop her. Breathing heavy, he slowly allowed himself to roll out of her and off. As he lay there, looking down, between his legs, he noticed he had not shed his raging hard-on, it still remained. A cocky grin surfaced as he slowly moved back between her legs…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth came slowly down the stairs, a pair of Jason's sweats and some large sweatshirt completed her attire. She looked manly in the outfit, almost as if she were trying to hide her very alluring figure beneath the large clothes. He wanted to comment on it, but knew he shouldn't. It hurt his heart though, to think that she felt the need to hide behind such bulky clothes. Against his better judgment, he spoke, "Elizabeth, why in the world are you wearing such bulky clothes, it is a very nice day out, said to be reaching high nineties, possibly even breaking a hundred, you are not going to want to wear that, you will burn up."

She looked at him for a long moment, then said, "What I wear or don't wear should not matter to you. I will wear what I like, besides, I have to go to the diner today. Bobbie is going to wonder what happened to me."

"Elizabeth, why would you want to go back to work now. You have not even begun to heal, you need time. I thought we were getting somewhere." Jason said, his confusion clear in his cobalt blue eyes.

"It is not a matter of wanting to, it is a matter of needing to, I can't hide forever, can I? Besides, I am wearing what I am, simply because I am cold, I am not hiding from anything." Elizabeth said, her voice unusually cold.

"I never said you were hiding, either here or behind clothes, I was just making a statement." Jason replied, knowing full well, it was exactly what he had been thinking.

"Whether you said it or not, it is what you were implying. I don't need this from you Jason, I have enough going on, without having to worry about coddling your feelings." Elizabeth spat out, instantly sorry for her words, but unable to take them back.

Jason knew this was going to be one of the harder days, and not knowing exactly what was expected of him, Jason relented, unwilling to cause her more worries or concerns, "Okay, I get it, I'm sorry. I just worry about you, especially with Lucky still on the loose, I just want you to be safe. Is that too much to ask?" The last questioned spilled from him, before he even had a chance to think about it. One moment it was a mere thought in his mind, the next it was slipping past his unsmiling lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky came slowly awake, his mind hazy and unclear. Trying without success to think back to the previous night. Finally finding the energy to roll over, Lucky came face to face with the vacant stare of a woman.

Jumping up quickly, he began to try in earnest to cast his mind back, but for some reason, everything was gone, like his mind was a chalkboard that had been erased.

Working up his nerve, Lucky slowly approached the bed, hoping the image of the woman on the bed would awaken some memories, but still nothing came back. That was when he saw the dark stain on the bed, it must have been red at some point, but during the elapsing time it had turned a dark maroon.

With further inspection, he discovered his switchblade imbedded in her back, buried to the hilt. A sweeping revulsion tried to settle over him, he had thought about killing people before, namely Elizabeth, but thinking about something and actually doing it were two very different things, the fact that he couldn't remember what he had done or if he had done it, was something that completely threw him for a loop.

Backing slowly away, Lucky tried to suppress his rising gorge. There was no time to panic and give in to bodily functions, right now he really needed to keep his head, but he was discovering, that to was easier said than done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth left the penthouse in a rush, hating herself for her harsh words, but unable to take them back. She couldn't explain why she had been so harsh, but suddenly his calming voice and his concerned looks had gotten beneath her skin, allowing her only one outlet for her sudden aching heart.

She knew as she dressed, that she needed to go back to work. As nice as it was to just sit around and relax, it wasn't who she was, she needed to keep busy. So as she prepared to go in, at least to talk to Bobbie and find out if she still had a job, she began to wonder if everyone who looked at her, would see her as the victim of an abusive relationship.

It was those thoughts that had her bundling up in the large clothes, trying to hide, perhaps if other's couldn't see her figure, then wasn't it logical that those same prying eyes, that she felt were always watching, would find more interesting sights elsewhere. If they didn't think of her as a sexual being, why would they want to hurt her.

So she had followed her perhaps unfounded instincts and hidden behind clothes that she knew didn't fit, and knowing that Jason was only voicing his concern, had made it that much worse. It was one thing to admit it to ones self, but to have your very concerns brought to light, was something completely different.

She should have known better, of course Jason would comment on her chosen attire, he had never seen her hide behind clothes before, but that line of thought had not even been considered.

It was just the pityingly quiet tone he had used, it was more than enough to grate on her and bring her insecurities to the light of day. That was why she had been harsh and why she had fled, perhaps later she could try to explain or at the very least apologize. But right now, she felt like a horses butt, and just maybe, she had a reason to feel that way, especially if one considered all Jason had done for her, not to mention Sonny.

Before she even knew they were there, the tears that had been pooling behind her closed eyes, began to trace invisible lines down her face. Once again she felt like a weight that Jason need not have to carry, but glad that he wanted her in his life.

She tried to hide behind the large tree that stood off the walkway, her face buried in her hands, but as the tears began to fall harder, Elizabeth couldn't fight the urge, giving in, she fisted her small hand, driving it into the tree. Her tears quickly changed, no longer self pitying, these were tears of pain. She had taken the situation from one extreme to the next.

Glancing down at her sore hand, she wondered if she had caused the tree more damage or herself. Examining the split skin on her knuckles and the small oozing drops of blood, Elizabeth once again found herself losing control. Placing her uninjured hand into her mouth, she bit down, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to stifle the rising scream that threatened to overtake her.

Annoyed by her lack of self control, she haphazardly wiped at the tears that clung to her face. Digging into her purse, she pulled a small wad of Kleenex out and blew her nose, dabbing lightly at her eyes, then her hand. Straightening her spine, she walked back to the path and headed back to the penthouse. She was in no condition to talk to anyone, perhaps she never would be, she would have to call Bobbie and discuss things over the phone, or she would have to talk to Jason about inviting Bobbie over. Another conversation, she wasn't looking forward to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

**As always your comments inspire me. And I thank you for all of them.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Elizabeth stood on the threshold, feeling terrified and foolish. She had had no reason to speak so cruelly to Jason, he had done nothing but try to help her. The tears came, she had spent the entire walk back to the penthouse, trying to control her emotions, to find some semblance of control, but standing before his door, everything seemed to crumble, falling apart like a house of cards before her very eyes.

But once again, Jason was right there. Sweeping through the door, scooping her into his arms and carrying her into his home. His voice soft with concern, his hands soothing. He mumbled nonsense words into her hair, but as he tried to set her upon the couch, she struggled in his arms. Not exactly sure what she wanted, Jason placed her on the couch and stepped back, ready to talk, if she decided now was the time.

He no sooner straightened than Elizabeth was back in his arms, holding on to him for dear life, or so it seemed.

"Elizabeth?" Jason enquired.

"Just hold me, I've been such a fool." Elizabeth said, tightening her hold. "Please don't let go, ever!"

Slightly take aback by her emotional plea, Jason tilted her tearstained face towards his, trying to capture and hold her eyes. At first her eyes denied him, looking everywhere but in his eyes, but slowly her gaze traveled back up, stopping momentarily on his lips, after what felt like forever, her eyes captured his and held.

"You are not a fool! When you feel like your are slipping and need a hand, please always know, I am here for you, always. I will catch you, if ever you fall." Jason said, taking possession of her lips with his. He kissed her until her legs grew wobbly and her eyes were glazed with lust, he knew the same feelings were mirrored in his eyes. But he also knew this kiss wasn't about the passion, albeit, there was plenty of it, this kiss was to assure her that no matter where life took them, he would always be there for her. He prayed that he was instilling every warm, loving thought and feeling into that kiss, so she could never doubt his love.

"Wow!" Elizabeth said in a husky whisper. Her pert pink tongue dancing out to moisten her lips, only to be replaced with her index finger, trailing it along the soft skin, a smile blooming upon her face. Her lips were on fire, but that fire never even compared to the inferno that raged within her. If asked she would have had to admit that even the fire's of he!!, couldn't compare.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, his concern evident.

Instead of answering him, Elizabeth stalked towards him, suddenly making him feel like the prey. As she closed the small distance, her hands delved into his hair, while gently pulling his face closer to hers. Her small hands kneading and pulling, almost demanding in the continued search to bring him closer.

Jason's first reaction was to pull back, to stop the steadily heightening emotions, but her hands, lips and body rebuked any idea he might have had. He was as much an observer in this as she was, he felt like he was experiencing an out of body experience, his tethered mind knew he should stop, that it was too soon to be moving so quickly, especially after everything that had transpired earlier, but he was unable to pull away, unable to deny her, his body's longing driving him to a point beyond madness, into a realm of emotions and touches, no, he could not so much as deny her as he could stop breathing for breathing's sake.

She was such a part of him, filling his senses and demanding satisfaction that he was helpless to her demands, the only thing he could do was submit and pray that if this did go too far, that he could once again help her pick up the pieces, should she need that.

Her small hands pulled at his clothes, trying to divest him of the offending articles, and while he wanted to help her, he knew she had to do this on her own, to speed up the process could cause ramifications that he didn't truly want to think about.

She slid the shirt over his head, allowing a momentary break in their kiss, but only a fraction of a second, because as soon as the shirt was removed, she swiftly moved back to his lips, allowing him to take some control.

His hands gently played over her back, always mindful of the injuries that lie there, when her back was not enough contact, his hands delved into her hair, gently pulling and kneading the soft chestnut locks.

"Elizabeth?" Jason questioned against her lips.

"Hush, feel, no talking." Elizabeth said, pulling her lips away from his.

All rational thought fled as her hands began to slowly unbutton his pants, then worked on the zipper. She had to know what she was doing to him, the evidence lay beneath her fingers, and while he had tried to control his raging desire's, he was powerless to her.

Her lips and tongue seared over his chest, the skin seemingly growing taut with her ministrations. Her lips founded one of his nipples, causing a breathy, passionate moan to escape his lips. Her tongue flicked over the small patch of skin, drilling pleasurable sensations directly to his groin. She switched sides and continued to drive him mad, her hot mouth scorching his flesh and causing all thoughts to flee.

Unable to stop the exploration of his hands, Jason slowly pulled his hands from her hair, allowing them to final enjoy in the exploration of her body. His hands slid up and under the bulky material of the sweatshirt, only to discover another shirt. He slipped his hands under the second and came in contact with her skin, embarrassment was something that Jason was about to know, for the first time. Just the feeling of her skin caused his erection to twitch in anticipation, never before had he ever felt something so powerful and from so little.

Her ministrations ceased for a mere second, but it pulled Jason back to his body, allowing him to remember everything that had transpired that day. And even though the last that flowed through his body demanded that he take this beautiful woman, who stood before him, his mind knew the time was not right.

"Elizabeth, we should stop, this is too soon." Jason said, fighting his raging hormones.

"No, this is exactly what I need, Lucky be damned. He stole something from me, that I may never get back, but he will not be the cause of me loosing you." Elizabeth said, her eyes still glazed with wanton desire.

"No, you could never lose me, we don't have to make love, at least not right now, I want to wait, I want things to be perfect. I don't want you coming to me out of obligation or fear!" Jason said, pulling away from her prying fingers.

"This is not an obligation Jason, I am trying to take my life back, trying to take control. I want you more than I could ever say, I want to-t-to make love to you, because I love you, because I think it may be the only way I can heal. Your soft touches and gentleness hold the key to my salvation. Make me see the act of love as one to enjoy, not fear. Be gentle, but show me how it really is suppose to be, I need you, but I want you too, but more than that, I love you and trust you." Elizabeth said, fearing she wasn't conveying what she meant.

Jason stood shell-shocked, unable to process what she had just said, but slowly the words penetrated his lusting fog, and while he wasn't sure that he could save her by making love to her or be her salvation, he was willing to try, because at this point nothing else had worked. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure about anything, ever." Elizabeth said, taking his hand and pulling him closer.

"If at any moment, you don't feel like continuing, please, I beg of you, tell me. I will not be the one to cause you more pain, I cannot." Jason said, knowing he should be keeping his head, but the come-hither looks were stealing all rational thought.

Not trusting her voice, she merely nodded her head. Now with him back in touching range, Elizabeth set to work on removing his pants and his boxer briefs below.

Jason gently slapped her hand away, he needed to find some semblance of control and if her hands kept working him the way they were, he was liable to end this session before it even began.

He grabbed the hem of the large sweatshirt, his eyes looking beseechingly at her, wanting a nod or a look of approval, seeing her desiring look, he pulled the offending material off her body. Then quickly took her in his arms, reclaiming her mouth, giving and taking in a battle of passion, their tongues dueling.

Jason's hands slipped down her back, his hands finding the firm globes of her butt, in a swift move, Jason picked her up and her legs automatically wrapped around him, her center pushing against his jean clad erection.

Elizabeth tried to move against him, an amazing sensation flowing through her body, a feeling she had never known before felt. But Jason's firm hold on her prevented her from moving, frustration warred with passion, but as Jason's mouth descended upon her neck, she realized passion had won out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you once again for your kind words in the previous chapter. I am grateful for your feedback and any and all suggestions. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones that follow. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sonny had finally had enough, he could sit still no longer, it was time to do something, so that is exactly what he was doing.

Instead of knocking on the door, he tapped it once, and then walked in. His eyes tried to adjust to the sight before him, but what he saw boggled the mind. "Umm, excuse me!"

Sonny's voice was drowned out as a shrill scream was dispelled from Elizabeth, as she tried without success to hide herself behind Jason's large frame. She couldn't run anywhere, she was without a doubt, trapped, seeing as how Jason was still holding her firmly against his hard body.

"Sonny, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Jason growled, his displeasure at his bosses inability to remember simple manners, causing Jason to be even angrier than he was at first.

"Of course, but since when do we ever knock, we always just walk right in." Sonny said, hoping the lightness of his voice would dispel some of the awkwardness.

"If you know what is good for you, you would turn around now Sonny!" Jason exclaimed, looking at the now lobster red Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, I guess next time, if there is a next time, we should lock the doors and perhaps take it up stairs." He whispered, but he saw the mortification, and knew they probably just took twenty steps back from the place where they had just managed to get.

A small squeak escaped Elizabeth closed mouth, the mouth Jason wanted nothing more than to plunder with his own. "I'm going to go upstairs and…" Elizabeth said as she ran from the room.

"There better be a good reason why you came barging in here Sonny, did you forget that Elizabeth is living here." Jason asked, looking angrily at his boss.

"Actually, that was why I stopped by, I wanted to see how she was doing. She has been on my mind all day, and not being able to get any work done, I figured I might as well stop by." Sonny said, unable to hide his dimples and he didn't have the good grace to even look embarrassed.

"She's doing as good as can be expected, but I do believe it is time that she talked to someone, I am not capable of handling something of this magnitude, and while I would like to think I can help her, I think it is going to take a professional." Jason said, finally giving in to Sonny's concern.

"Has she said she wanted to talk to someone about the events?" Sonny asked, knowing Jason would do anything for the young woman.

"No, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to, but even if she doesn't, it is something she needs. Sure it would be a great boost to my ego, if I could save her, but she needs someone who can relate, someone who knows how the mind works, and that so isn't me!" Jason replied.

"Well, I wouldn't suggest pushing her right now, unless you think she is ready. By the way, Stan has yet to come up with anything on Lucky, I don't know what is going on with that boy, but his father definitely taught him how to go on the run. He isn't using any means by which we can track him." Sonny said, disappointed he couldn't offer his friend better news.

"Have you had Stan keeping an eye on newspapers and police reports. Lucky is unstable, if he couldn't go a day without beating on Elizabeth, what's to say he is no going to find control. Have Stan look for domestic abuse cases and other such information. I believe Lucky will sooner or later revert to his stupidity, it is only a matter of time before he makes a mistake, and when he does, we will be ready to pounce." Jason said, obviously having thought long and hard on the subject.

"Not a problem, I will get Stan looking into things like that, can you apologize to Elizabeth, I didn't mean to interrupt your time together." Sonny said, being oddly tactful. "I'll talk to you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky knew he had made a big mistake, whatever happened from here on out, he would have to find some control, and perhaps, lay of the liquor.

Doing the only thing that he could, Lucky pulled the comforter off the bed, then slipped the young woman onto it. With her situated, Lucky bundled her up and deposited her body in the bathroom.

"Excuse me, house cleaning." A voice on the other side of the door said.

Lucky quickly surveyed his lack of attire, confident when he didn't see any splatters of blood, he swiftly moved to the door, to prevent the woman's entrance.

"Sorry, I was just getting ready to take a shower, if you don't mind, just a clean set of sheets would be fine, I'll put them on. I was taught by my mother to fend for myself, just because I am staying in a hotel, doesn't mean I should forget my manners." Lucky said, hoping the little Asian woman was buying his story.

"Really sir, it is not a problem, I can be in and out in a matter of minutes, it is my job after all." She said a smile touching her lips.

"Thank you, but no thanks. Just the sheets, and I will handle the rest. Tomorrow I will be gone, so you won't have to worry about me getting in your way." Lucky replied, hoping his smile didn't look as false as it felt.

"Alright sir." She said as she pulled a fresh set of sheets from her cart. "Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too." Lucky said as he shut the door.

He tossed the sheets on the table that stood in the far left corner. That was a close call, he thought to himself, it's time to move quickly, time is of the essence.

Lucky pulled the dirty sheets from the bed, tossing them in a black garbage bag that he found underneath the sink in the bathroom. With that small chore taken care of, Lucky began to assess the damage to the mattress. Lucky sighed with relief when he noticed that the mattress was encased in a plastic cover, today it seemed he was living up to his name.

Returning to the bathroom, he filled the ice bucket with warm water and shampoo, seeing as how their was no cleaning agents in the room, it would have to do. Using one of the supplied washcloths, Lucky began to clean the plastic covering, grateful that the blood hadn't stained the cover.

He didn't have to worry about any blood being obvious on the carpet, the dark drown shag looked like it had seen thousands of battles over the centuries, the carpet was matted and had a decidedly used look. His luck was holding out, because he doubted they even bothered to steam clean the carpets anymore. Being cautious nonetheless, Lucky studiously inspected the carpet, unable to discern stains he had possibly made or those made by other people, he was pleasantly pleased, if things were going to fall apart, at least he had the good grace to have good luck, was that an oxymoron, he wondered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat on the bed, her cheeks still the color of a luscious red rose. She was embarrassed but she would survive, besides, it was probably a good thing Sonny had interrupted them.

She wanted Jason, she knew that. But the fact of it all, was she planning on sleeping with him, just so she could assuage her own fears. Was she taking advantage of Jason, just so she could feel something other than despair, regret and self-loathing? Maybe it was a mixture of all of that, but perhaps it was also the fact that her body reacted to him on such a level, that mere mortal thinking was not possible.

Would she ever have a moment in time, a moment of peace, where she didn't think about the abuse her body had sustained or the mental abuse she had long lived with, not just by Lucky, but by her parents, who couldn't be bothered with another daughter, her family who thought that she was the bad seed. Wasn't it about time she caught a break, or maybe, these things kept happening, because she wasn't worthy of love and affection. It wasn't something she wanted to believe, but fate had been pushing it in her face for long enough, was she a fool to not look at the facts.

Her thinking came to an abrupt end when a knock sounded on the door, she didn't bother saying anything, she knew it was Jason.

"Hi." Jason said sheepishly.

"Hey, so is Sonny gone?" Elizabeth asked, not really caring, but the mere mention of his name had the deep red blush rising back to her cheeks.

"Yeah he left a few minutes ago. He stopped by because he was worried about you." Jason said, hoping Sonny's worry didn't make her feel bad.

"Well that was nice of him, but he doesn't need to worry about me, not with you watching out for me." Elizabeth said is a saucy little whisper.

"Are you trying to tell me I hover?" Jason asked, cocking an eyebrow in her direction, while a smile flitted on his lips.

"No never, you just happen to be a little over protective." Elizabeth said, sliding closer to him.

Not bothering to answer her or reply, Jason simply took her lips prisoner with his own. He stopped the kiss before it could get out of hand, like it had downstairs, he knew it was still to soon, but she had such an effect on him, it was hard to think around her.

"Hey, no fair mister, why'd you stop?" Elizabeth asked, licking her lips.

"Because, we need to go to your grams and then to Bobbie's, I know you would like to have more stuff here and I am sure you are worried about your job, whether you decide to tell them what is going on or not, I think you at least need to let them know you are living here." Jason said.

"I-I'm, living here?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper.

"Well, I didn't want to take to much upon myself, but I figured, with Lucky out there and the threat he poses to you, I just figured you would want to stay where you are safe." Jason replied, desperately wanting her to stay, but knowing there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop her, if she decided she wanted to go.

"I suppose, but what about when lucky isn't a threat anymore, what then, where will I live?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyes full of hope.

"What's to say you won't always want to live here, I know my life is better with you in it, I know that will never change and while this may be too soon, I think you moving in here on a more permanent basis would be good." Jason said, unable to say what he truly wanted to say, the words always left him when he needed them the most.

"Wh-where would I sleep?" Elizabeth asked, her voice filled with her innocence.

"I was thinking that after we finished all those other errands, we could stop off and pick you up a bed or bedroom set. There is no need to rush our relationship, wherever we go from here, it's going to be up to us." Jason explained.

"Jason, you don't have to spend that kind of money on me, the couch is more than fine." Elizabeth answered, already feeling guilty.

"We can talk about it more later, lets just get ready and go. Besides, I am not looking forward to the talk we will be having with your grandmother, that is if you want me with you?" Jason said, suddenly unsure of himself and his place in Elizabeth's life.

"There is no place I would want to be, that didn't have you. I don't know if I need you to always be there to feel safe, but I know I want you there." Elizabeth said, unable to hide the blush that once again crept into her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you once again for your kind words in the previous chapter. I am grateful for your feedback and any and all suggestions. This chapter is much longer than previous ones, I figured I haven't been updating with any regularity lately, so I wanted to give you a better chapter. Hopefully you like this one. Want more, remember, feedback inspires my muse... **

**Chapter Eighteen**

Francis, Marco and Emanuel all sat around Sonny's desk, looking pensive and slightly fearful. Not exactly sure why they had been summoned, only knowing they didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I suppose you three are wondering why I called this meeting?" Sonny asked, gauging each mans posture, trying to see flaws that could possibly be problematic.

"We are curious of course, but we did figure you would want to see us eventually. How is Elizabeth and did they find her ex yet?" Marco asked, knowing he was probably overstepping his boundaries, but found himself unable to not ask the question. He liked Elizabeth, she had a certain something about her, that made him and the two men sitting beside him, want to protect her.

"Elizabeth is doing better, she has a long road ahead of her, but we are sure she will recover, with Jason by her side, everything should turn out okay. As for Lucky, we have yet been unable to find him. But never mind that right now, Jason and I have discussed this at length and we agree you three would be an asset to our company. Emanuel, with your background in the Army, we want you working on finding Lucky, you will be working along with Stan, he's our computer expert." Sonny looked at the oldest of the three, wondering if he would have a problem with his assignment.

"Marco, Francis, you are going to be put on guard duty. You will be guarding Elizabeth when she is alone and both her and Jason when they are together. You will be on shift work, Johnny and Max will also be watching them. You are already emotionally attached to her, but I expect that you remain alert at all times, don't get overly friendly, if you choose to begin a friendship with her, when you are not working, so be it, but if your friendship causes Jason even a moment's pause, you will be reassigned." Sonny once again paused, seeing if one or all would have a problem with their duties.

"I expect the utmost respect, do not double-cross me, or the people I call friends, nor my family. You are being given a chance, call the first three months a trial period, if after that time, you are still with us, then a raise will be given, there is a chance for bettering ones self, but you must prove yourself on a daily basis. No drinking while on the job or before. You are going to be given random drug tests, I do not permit my men to do any narcotics, they cloud the mind and slow reaction time. Don't bring your girlfriends to work, no personal calls while working either, a leniency will be given for emergencies, but don't make a habit of it. Things you hear while working for me are to remain confidential, it would not be in your best interest to spill any details to other people, especially the police. You are to sign an agreement, pretty much pertaining to everything I have just said. I want you to take it home and read it, cover to cover. If you have any problems, with any of this, then I would like you to tell me, because I cannot have a man who is not willing to do the job my way. Understand?" Sonny said, concluding his speech.

Marco looked at his two friends, pretty sure he knew how they felt, he bit the bullet and spoke. "I think you are being more than fair, what you are requesting is understandable, if after we read our contracts, we do want to be a part of your business, should we contact you?"

"Tomorrow at ten, I want all three of you back here, whether the answer is yes or no. Milo will show you out, but please understand, punctuality is a must, don't be late." Sonny replied, waving his hand, dismissing the three men without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky tidied the hotel room up, well as much as he could, giving the fact there wasn't much to work with, but he did do his best.

He was stuck in the hotel room all day, he could not risk leaving and have someone stumble upon the package that lay in the tub. And while he didn't want to take the time to dispose of it, he knew he didn't have a choice, not if he wanted to remain incognito.

So he remained in the stuffy, rundown hotel room, awaiting the cover of darkness. But being stuck in one place had him thinking thoughts that were best not thought.

Elizabeth, she wouldn't stay off his mind, the little twit just caused his rage to transform, causing it to become something even more lethal and all encompassing, it was a rage he couldn't contain or defuse, the only thing that would assuage this rage, was to get his hands on her and show her, no one leaves Lucky Spencer.

Unable to sit still any longer, Lucky began to pace the small confines of his room, staying a good distance from the bathroom. While he knew it was too soon for decomposition to be happening, he could smell the stomach turning smell of her body and whether it was imagined or not, in his minds eye, he saw her decomposing at an alarming rate, tainting the air he was forced to breath.

The more the images assaulted him, the queasier his stomach became, until he was forced to crumple to his knees in front of the wastepaper basket beside the bed. There was no way he would go near the bathroom, at least not till he didn't have a choice. He emptied the contents of his stomach into the small garbage can, thankful he hadn't eaten anything in twenty-four hours or more, otherwise, he could very well find himself with a larger and just as unpleasant task of cleaning up. The body would be bad enough, but cleaning up the contents of his stomach caused said object to clench in disgust and void what was left. His body shook with the effort, tears spilled from his eyes, his body was revolting against the task he must do, but at the moment, he was so weak, there was no chance he could do anything, he couldn't even find the strength to raise off the stained, crusty carpet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason waited patiently, or as patiently as he possibly could. He was not a man known for sitting around. He supposed with Elizabeth living with him now, he would have to get used to waiting on someone. Thank God he had two full bathroom's, otherwise, he might have had to buy a place just for that reason. He remembered what it was like with women in the house, you rarely got bathroom time, especially if you were of the male species.

"Elizabeth, are you ready yet?" Jason hollered up the stairs, knowing he should give her time, but also knowing they needed to get this over with. He had a feeling today was going to be very long. All he wanted was to be there for her, offering her a comforting shoulder, should she need it.

"One minute, I will be right down." Elizabeth shouted. She had been unable to decide what to wear, uncountable minutes were wasted standing in front of the closet, where Jason had hung her clothes. The only thing running through her mind, was the fact that he clothes were either too short or too tight, the old her would have worn them, because she had felt comfortable in her own skin, but this new Elizabeth, didn't feel comfortable in anything that exposed her form, the larger the clothes and the baggier, the better, in her opinion.

Finally giving up looking at her clothes, she turned once again to Jason's, to show her appreciation for his allowing her to wear his clothes, she was going to have to do laundry or something special.

She pulled on one of his shirts, she had never seen him wear this particular one though, it was button up, a dark midnight blue. She could just imagine what he looked like in it, and wondered idly, why she had never seen it on him, she would have to inquire and see if she couldn't convince him to wear it. She didn't have much of a choice when it came to pants, but thankfully she found a pair of sweatpants, stashed in one corner. Noticing that Jason had probably outgrown them, Elizabeth slipped them up her bony frame.

If she wasn't careful, Jason would start to force her to eat, she had lost a good five pounds or more, since he came back. Her high anxiety and constant terror did nothing for her appetite, but it sure was murdering her figure, she looked like skin upon bone, stretched in anger no less. She was hard edges and her small breasts before had almost disappeared, she felt positively boyish in appearance. She believed if she cut her hair, she could possibly pass as one. That thought sent a chill down her spine.

Looking at herself in the full length mirror on the closet door, Elizabeth sized herself up. She didn't like the sight that she saw, but really couldn't do anymore, with a sigh that built deep within, she shrugged her shoulders and began the walk to join Jason.

"Okay girl, you can do this, just think, get over all the hard stuff and then you get to go shopping with Jason." Even the idea of shopping did little to buoy her spirit. It was Jason who was giving her strength, and before they even left the penthouse, she knew she would be leaning on him. It was one thing to have Jason and Sonny and a whole bunch of college kids know about her beating, actually it was embarrassing to say the least, but humiliating as well. Now she was going to tell her grandmother and her employer, the stress of the day finally caught up with her and as she ascended the last stair, she burst into tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Jason enquired, knowing if he pushed to hard, she would just run back upstairs and once again put things off. Even though he didn't relish the idea of being in the same room as Audrey Hardy, he would do that and so much more for Elizabeth, she was the very essence of his heart.

Not wanting to see pity in his eyes, but unable to keep her eyes down cast, she slowly lifted her face to his. The heartbreaking devotion and sadness shone in his eyes, thankfully though, there was no pity, love and acceptance in spades though.

"I'm okay, just had a bad moment, it's passed. Shall we go?" Elizabeth questioned, hoping beyond hope that he would say something had come up, but also wishing to get the whole thing dealt with and put behind her.

"Let's go then." Jason said, as he slipped his arm around her small waist. Upon seeing her grateful smile, he tightened his hold, but not so much that he would aggravate any of her injuries.

The dissension to the parkade was an arduous journey, seemingly taking hours instead of the scant minutes that really passed. Her body was running on pure octane, while her mind was moving a hundred miles a minute. Unable to suppress either emotion, Elizabeth allowed them free reign, at least for the time being, once they reached their first destination, she would have to get her emotions under some control, otherwise Audrey would detect that something was off and while she didn't know why that was a bad thing, Elizabeth knew she had to tell her grandmother in her own way. She liked Lucky and thought him a good boy, amazing how wrong she was, but she was more likely to believe something bad about Elizabeth than about Lucky.

Elizabeth turned abruptly, out of Jason's arms. When Jason tried to wrap his arm around her and get her moving, he found that she was standing quite still, no muscle moving. His immediate thought was that she changed her mind, but there was a look in her eyes, one he had seen before. Her fire was back and in spades, but what did the little minx want, that was the question.

"Is something wrong?" Jason enquired, offering her his hand.

"Nope, I want you to make me a promise." Elizabeth said, gracing him with one of her sweetest smiles, but it was a sharks smile, because he could see she wanted something and the sad fact was, she knew he could deny her nothing.

"And what my dear would that be?" Jason asked, believing he already knew, but wanting to hear her say it.

"I want… You have to promise to take me on a long, long bike ride tonight, perhaps not even come back, just ride till we can't ride anymore and then come back. I want to feel the wind in my hair and I want to think without thinking." Elizabeth said, her smile turning wistful as she remembered rides from their past.

"Oh I see, you only love me for my bike!" Jason exclaimed. He was happy that the fire hadn't been beaten out of her, and it was even nicer to see it spark up now, when she had hit rock bottom.

"I love you for many reasons, the bike, it's a perk." Elizabeth said with a smile, stepping closer, ready to work her magic should he protest.

"If we get going now and do everything we set out to do, I will drive till you tell me to stop, go wherever you want to go, okay?" Jason asked, hoping she would agree.

"Mr. you have yourself a deal, can I drive at some point?" Elizabeth asked, that fire momentarily flaring higher, sparking behind her cobalt blue eyes.

"I'll think about it, let's go, okay?" Jason asked, wanting to get this part of the day over with, especially considering the night he just now decided to bestow upon Elizabeth. It will be a perfect ending to a very long day. At least he hoped it would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny once again sat behind his desk, wondering exactly what he was planning on doing with Carly. She had hated Elizabeth from the moment she had laid eyes upon the young woman. And while at first he could see a reason behind her harshness, he no longer could. Carly had chosen to be with him, so did it really matter who Jason fell for. It really shouldn't matter, it finally hit him, if things were going to show any signs of normalcy, considering Elizabeth was now living with his best friend, it was up to Sonny to take things into his hands and make right.

No one could make Carly's hatred of Liz go away, but he could do something about making it less obvious. With his mind made up, he quickly grabbed his coat and left the warehouse. He didn't even have to think twice about what he planned on doing, either way this went was going to leave hard feelings, but after everything Jason had done for him, Sonny was determined to give the man something back.

The drive was short, but allowed Sonny to arrange his thoughts. Whatever happened after this discussion, good or bad, was meant to be. Sonny felt that truth deep in his bones and while he didn't want his marriage to Carly to fall apart because of the conversation that was coming, he knew that Carly, once and for all, had to choose.

He entered the penthouse, saw Leticia was playing with Michael, knowing the conversation he planned on having was not child friendly, he said, "Leticia, would you mind taking Michael to the park for a little while, I need to talk to Carly, in private."

"Not a problem Mr. Corinthos." Leticia answered, picking Michael up, she grabbed his coat and hers and left the penthouse. She had been present for a few of Sonny and Carly's fights, getting to leave before one started was best, so she jumped at the opportunity to leave.

Sonny was grateful when the door closed, he had a moment where he contemplated walking out that same door, but knew he could no longer go about hiding his own worries, so the time had come to air all the dirty laundry that currently resided in their lives.

"Carly, can you come down here for a moment? Sonny asked, knowing she would probably fight him tooth and nail, but it didn't matter. Now that he had resigned himself to this talk, he wasn't going to take the cowards way out and run.

"Sonny, what do you want, don't you think you said enough earlier?" Carly shouted, her voice carrying throughout the room easily. It's shrill sound, surely loud enough and piercing enough to break crystal.

"Would you stop this, just come down, we need to talk. If you prefer I can come up there!" Sonny said, his voice carrying his impatience.

In a huff of annoyance, Carly sauntered down the stairs, her high heeled shoes clicking on the wooden stairs. As she breezed into the living room, a look of frustration, tinted with what looked to be fear. "Fine Sonny, I'm here, what did you want to talk about?" Carly couldn't help her huff of impatience or the impetuous rolling of her eyes, it was classic Carly after all.

"We need to talk about us. I love you, God only knows why, but I do. But there are a few things we need to straighten out." Sonny said, stepping closer to his wife, hoping she would take his offered hand.

"What's this all about Sonny, please don't tell me you all of a sudden had an epiphany?" Carly said, her voice was hoity, but the look in her eyes expressed her true feelings.

"You could say I did, but that is beside the point. Once and for all, you are going to put your dislike, your loathing for Elizabeth aside. Jason and her have found something wonderful, they don't need your pettiness getting in the way of their happiness." Sonny said, figuring there was no better way to say what he wanted to say, so he just jumped head first.

A shrill scream reverberated through the high-ceilinged room, Carly had lost all semblance of control.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Jason doesn't love her, he couldn't fall for some twit like her. She is below him, doesn't deserve him. When he finds the right woman, I will know, because we will be friends." Carly spat out, hating the anger that blossomed in Sonny eyes as she spoke, but unable to stop what she was saying.

"That's just it Carly, whoever Jason decides to be with, it has nothing to do with you. You may very well be his friend, but if you keep up this vendetta against Elizabeth, you may very well lose the one person who can stand you without question. Like I said, I love you, but you have to make a choice." Sonny replied, trying to keep his temper in check and the contempt from his eyes.

How he and Carly had gotten together was no secret, but they had both hurt Jason deeply, it had taken a long time for him to trust either of them again. But he refused to play second fiddle.

"What are you saying, I have to choose, choose what?" Carly asked, her voice full of indignation.

"You have to decide if you love me and if that love is true and strong, then you need to let Jason go. I don't care that you are friends, but if you are mad at Elizabeth because you are holding out hope that one day he sees you as more than a friend, then I think we need to call it quits now. You stop belittling Elizabeth and I do mean completely or you and I might as well go our separate ways." Sonny said, hating the finality of his statement, but knowing he had to give Carly an ultimatum, there was no other choice. If he didn't stop thing stupidity, it would only continue and grow more volatile the longer it lasted.

"You're kidding right, you are honestly taking side with that little tramp. She must think she is something, she not only has Jason jumping to her defense, but now she has you too. Jason is my friend, I am looking out for his best interests, and she isn't it. I don't care what you think, I am not going to sit idly by and allow that little home wrecker to destroy the best man I know." Carly said, her emotions getting the better of her.

Then suddenly her words hit her, the implications behind them. She turned quickly to Sonny, an apology waiting to slip from her lips. However, she realized to late what her words implied, Sonny was moving further away from her, her final visual of Sonny was his black coat billowing out behind him as he slammed the door closed as he left.

Carly crumpled into a heap on the floor, her legs were no longer capable of holding her up, she didn't try to stop her downward motion, she just allowed gravity to have its way with her. The tears she had held back, now began to flow, coating her cheeks, a waterfall of emotions.

Not exactly sure who she was yelling at, she nonetheless screamed two small simple words, "I'm sorry!"

Her words echoed back to her, but the silence consumed them soon enough, leaving her in the silence of her own making, and once again she was all alone, and little Miss Perfect, had everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Elizabeth stood on the front stoop of Audrey's house, neither quite ready to take the next step. Jason would have knocked for her, but this was something she had to do, all he could do was be there for her, for moral support.

Several minutes passed, Jason was about to say something when her small hand tentatively reached up and pushed the doorbell. Taking an unneeded breath, Jason suddenly found himself holding said breath, his stomach was filled with butterflies, not for himself, but for the revelations that Elizabeth was going to share, once again Lucky was winning, he was making her relive that torture over and over again. It suddenly hit Jason, there was a good possibility that she would relive that torture for the rest of her life. Suddenly a blind rage settled upon him, he vowed the moment that little jerk showed his face, he would take care of Lucky Spencer.

Moments passed, how many neither could say, they were both thinking different thoughts, both just as gruesome. They were both shocked when the door was pulled open hastily and an angry Audrey stood before them, her loathing of the man at her granddaughters side was evident. Jason stood tall and didn't move a single muscle, he waited for Elizabeth to make the first move, it was driving him insane, the inability of taking control.

"Hi Grams, how are you?" Elizabeth asked meekly.

"Don't you stand there and 'Hi Grams' me, where in the world have you been? Lucky phoned a few days ago, saying you left in a huff and decided you no longer wanted to speak to him. What are you doing with this hooligan?" Audrey asked, her question coming so quickly, Elizabeth was unsure what to say or how to answer them.

"Can we come in?" Elizabeth asked, trying to remain polite, but she was angry at the coldness that flowed off her grandmother, towards Jason.

Audrey stepped back, her eyes darting between the two, but Elizabeth didn't miss the instant dislike or distrust that Audrey's eyes flashed in Jason's direction.

Elizabeth held tightly to Jason's hand, using his as her mooring. Without his firm but gentle hold, she felt like she might just float away on a light breeze, he was her rock, giving her strength.

"Gram, we need to talk." Elizabeth said, suddenly unsure where to start.

"I agree, but don't you think this should be between you and me. At the very least, Lucky should be sitting there holding your hand, not him." Audrey said, indicating Jason with a wave of her hand.

Liz could take it no longer, the hostility that she felt emitting from Audrey was just too much, finally she cleared her voice, gave herself a moment to align her thoughts, then began. "Jason is here with me because he saved my life, but even if he hadn't, I love him."

The distinctive clucking noise coming from her grandmother alerted Elizabeth to her grandmother's displeasure, but she refused to be cowed, Lucky had taken so much from her, she was not going to let Audrey do it too.

"I want you to listen and listen good. Seeing as how you probably won't believe me if I don't show you proof, I will. But you need to stay quiet, I don't want to hear anything from you, not until I am done." Elizabeth said, her voice taking on a little more emotion. Having admitted her love of Jason to someone other than him, felt liberating.

Jason squeezed her hand, wanting to offer her more, but at the moment, that was all he was capable of giving. To heal she had to put that darkness behind her, and to do that, she had to admit what had happened.

Elizabeth turned her back to her grandmother, her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her traitorous tears prickling her eyes, with all the strength in her body, she willed those salty drops not to fall. Taking a deep breath and holding it, Elizabeth slowly began to unbutton Jason's shirt, once she undid enough buttons, she slowly slipped the bulky material from her shoulders.

"Your precious Lucky did this to me, he whipped me like a dog, then ran when people came across his torturous acts. He didn't even stop to see if they had seen me, he ran. Leaving me to live or die, it made no matter to him." Elizabeth said, her bitterness and anger warring with one another.

Audrey audible gasp caused both Jason and Elizabeth to turn in her direction, but neither saw compassion or anger, they saw disbelief. The next words out of Audrey's mouth pulled the tears that had been threatening to fall, to begin there descent.

"Why would you tell such lies. What did you do, have Jason smack you around a little, that way you could prove that Lucky did this. Where did we go wrong with you? After everything that poor boy has been through, now you are going to stand in my living room and lie about him abusing you!" Audrey made a tisking noise in the back of her throat, shaking her head all the while.

Jason jumped from the couch, instantly pulling his shirt back up, covering Elizabeth's batter flesh. "You are some piece of work. Your granddaughter has suffered the worst kind of abuse and you are going to sit there all high and mighty and say that I did this to her, to make Lucky look bad."

Elizabeth's body shook from the gut-wrenching sobs that racked her body. She should have known this was how it was going to turn out, Audrey had always believed everyone else. Elizabeth was the granddaughter she was stuck with, because her parents hadn't wanted her, they had the perfect daughter, Sarah. All this time though, she had thought that her Grams was different, she had been sorely mistaken. Not giving thought to anything but the numbing pain, Elizabeth raced from the house.

"Audrey, you don't realize what you have done, but I am going to tell you. You can save those snotty looks for someone who really gives a dmn, because I don't. Lucky is the animal who beat her, he raped her. It will be months before she is physically healed, but the emotional damage he wrought on her may never heal, and thanks to you, you may have just caused even more damage. You are a cold heartless bih. Don't you try to contact her, she doesn't need cold bitter people like you in her life. I love her and when she is healed, I plan on marrying her, I just hope I can pick up the pieces you so willing caused. You don't deserve someone as generous and beautiful as Elizabeth in you life." Jason said, his voice raising the longer he spoke. Unable to control himself any longer, Jason quickly walked out the front door, not bothering with niceties, he left it open. The old bat could close it herself.

Jason quickly jumped in the driver side door, not bothering to place the key in the ignition, Jason pulled Elizabeth's weary form into his arms. His heart breaking as her sobs shook her body.

"Jason, why does everyone hate me, what's wrong with me?" Elizabeth asked, her voice muffled because her face was buried in his shoulder, but also from the force of her crying.

"Baby, please… They don't deserve to have you in their life, don't you worry about Audrey, one day she will come to her senses, I only pray by then you won't need her any longer. Like I told her, when you are ready, I want to marry you. Think I can make an honest woman of you?" Jason said, trying desperately to lighten the mood, praying for a glimpse of her radiant smile.

A small smile formed on her lips, her eyes were large, the words he had spoken, finally penetrating the fog of her grief. "D-did you just say, you want to marry me?" Elizabeth asked, her voice quivered as the words left her swollen lips.

"I did, not right away of course, but when you are ready. I have known for a long time that I want you as my wife. But first, let's concentrate on getting you healed, okay?" Jason answered, hoping he hadn't put too much on her plate.

The radiant smile that he had been trying to reveal finally showed itself, starting off slow, then taking over her entire face, making her glow, almost as if from within.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny wasn't sure where he was going, but the anger that had enveloped him, had come on so swiftly and with such a fierceness that he was unable to do or say anything else.

The woman that he was in love with, the woman he was married to, had all but chosen Jason over him, her own husband. Sonny was not used to playing second best at anything, trying to do so to your wife's ex-boyfriend was not easy. Especially when the ex was his best friend.

It didn't matter though, even though he was beyond mad at her right now, he knew he would always find his way back to her. Only this time he had to remain strong on his demands. He would not falter, Elizabeth didn't deserve Carly's wrath, it was childish and spiteful, hence why Sonny had brought it up.

He didn't bother taking his car, he knew the mood he was in was not conductive of good driving, he was liable to ram the first person who cut him off. So he vetoed the car and decided a walk would be better, of course that wouldn't be so if he encountered some idiot who was just looking to pick a fight, but then again, it would be a nice way to work off his aggression. It was just a shame that he couldn't find Lucky at that exact moment, that was a boy he knew he was going to enjoy breaking.

Sonny found himself walking through the park, the light had changed since he had last been outside. A storm was brewing, if he was smart he would turn around and remain dry, because he was sure a downpour was sure to come and soon, if the lightening and thunder could be relied upon.

Instead of going back to the penthouse though, he continued his journey, for once enjoying the solitude and the fresh air. It smelled heavily of ozone, but the smell was not repugnant, it brought back some good memories, when he was young and dance with his girl in the rain, but other's were bittersweet, like when he was suppose to marry Brenda, the heaven's had opened floodgates and pelted Port Charles in a deluge, causing drains to backup and city streets to swim underwater.

In all honesty, he welcomed the rain. Perhaps the atmospheric phenomenon would wash away some of his anger and hurt. If nothing else, he could find himself with a very good cold, but a cold was really the least of his worries, considering he would have to deal with Carly once again when he returned home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth's tears slowly stopped, but the pain that her grandmother's words had caused, still shined brightly in her eyes. Even Jason's announcement couldn't banish the hurt entirely. What he had to say next was not going to help matters, but they needed to get it over and done with.

"Are you ready to go see Bobbie?" Jason asked, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and whisk her away to some far off location, where they would be the only two people and he could make her heal in earnest, away from all the hateful people in their lives.

"Will you be mad if I said no?" Elizabeth asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"I won't be mad, but you know this is something we have to do, the sooner we do it, the sooner we can go shopping and for that ride you wanted to take." Jason replied, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it. Well except the shopping and riding part." Elizabeth said, gracing him with another small smile. "Let's go, I want to get as far away from her as possible, her animosity is pathetic.

"Okay, let's go. I love you." Jason said, slowly sitting back in his seat.

"I love you too." Elizabeth answered, squeezing his shoulder, trying to express her gratitude, but feeling like she was coming up short.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jason pulled to a stop in front of Bobbie's home, a quick call on Elizabeth's behalf, alerted the two that Bobbie was home, having the day off.

Elizabeth sat pensively in the seat beside Jason. After everything she had been through at her grandmother's place, she was rather dubious, imagining that things would be no different here, especially since Lucky was her nephew, but she knew she had to get this over and done with, Jason's promises of a better night giving her the courage to face whatever wrath Bobbie was liable to direct at her.

Not bothering to wait another moment, Elizabeth opened her door and cautiously got out. To say she was terrified was an understatement, but having Jason standing next to her, gave her the courage she otherwise would never have been able to find.

The couple walked slowly up to the brownstone, neither exactly sure of what lay behind the closed door for them, but both willing to risk it for the other.

Elizabeth fisted her hand, raising it to knock, before her hand even had a chance to make contact with the large oaken door, it was pulled open, a smiling Bobbie greeting them.

"Hey you two, how are you? I know I said I was off today, but there was an accident out on the highway, a bad crash, I have to go in to work." Bobbie said, curious as to why Jason Morgan was with Elizabeth, but not unfriendly to him, not the way Audrey had been.

"I suppose this could wait, I just needed to talk to you for a minute." Elizabeth said, inhaling a deep breath, then letting it out on a large shoulder dropping sigh.

"Nonsense, I have a few minutes. Besides, I have been worried about you!" Bobbie exclaimed, stepping inside, allowing them to enter.

"I'll keep this short, I know you are in a hurry. I just wanted to tell you what is going on and that it will be sometime before I can come back to work, but I do intend to, if that is, after everything I tell you, you still want me as your employee." Elizabeth said, her hands suddenly shaking.

It had been Bobbie who had examined her after she was raped that long-ago time in the park. It was Bobbie's kindness that had given her hope, to tell her that her nephew had done the same thing to her, suddenly hurt her heart.

Bobbie noted the trembling in the young woman standing before her, and knew what the woman had come to say was not going to be good news. The agitated stance of the man standing before her, a clear sign that bad news was to follow.

Elizabeth didn't bother with any pretense, she undid the buttons on Jason's shirt and allowed it to slip from her shoulders. Jason reached up and with tender hands brushed her dark locks from her shoulder. Heaving a deep sigh, Elizabeth turned around, exposing her back to the older woman.

Jason wasn't sure what emotion or reaction he had expected from Bobbie, but the one they received broke his heart, and that was saying something.

"Eliz-Liz, Lucky did this didn't he?" Bobbie asked, her voice was quiet, but the tears that flowed from her hazel eyes said more than her words ever could. She grasped Elizabeth's shoulder turning the young woman towards her.

Elizabeth unable to speak, mutely nodded her head, her own tears tracing salty lines down her porcelain skin.

Bobbie hadn't seen the damage to her breasts, because when Elizabeth turned she had been covering herself, but as Bobbie turned her, she couldn't help the agonizing sob that was ripped from deep within her soul. With a voice that quaked with emotion, Bobbie asked, "Did he..." She paused, momentarily unable to continue, so she cleared her voice and tried again. "Did he rape you?"

Bobbie looked from the tear stained face of Elizabeth to Jason's stoic countenance, nevertheless, Bobbie saw on his, the anguish that pulled at his soul and caught sight of the lone tear that trailed from his left eye, down his sculpted cheek, and as it reached his jaw line, it slipped free, either being absorbed by his clothes or the hardwood floor they were standing upon.

Elizabeth's eyes finally found Bobbie's, it had taken great effort to pull her gaze from the floor but the look she found greeting her as she took in the older woman's hazel eyes, comforted her somewhat. There was no doubt or accusation's waiting to be said. All Elizabeth gleamed from the other woman was sadness, disappointment, understanding and if she wasn't mistaken, anger.

"Yes Bobbie…" Elizabeth said, her voice finally found, but unsure what to say after such an affirmation.

Bobbie moved quickly, shocking all three of them. Her arms opened up, one moment they were empty, then next Elizabeth was ensconced in them, drawing strength from a woman who wasn't her family, but nonetheless, treated her better than any family she had, at least biological family.

"I want to stay here and talk, but I must go. I want to talk to you more about this, first tell me you have been checked out by a doctor and have you pressed charges?" Bobbie asked, not sure if she wanted charges pressed or not, but knowing what she wanted didn't matter, the travesty had been against Elizabeth, not against Bobbie.

"I understand, we have to be going too, but I can't thank you enough…" Elizabeth said, once again her voice betrayed her and she found she couldn't continue, she offered Bobbie a lopsided smile that never reached her eyes then dashed out the front door.

Bobbie looked at the retreating figure of Elizabeth, the large clothes pulled tightly around her, almost cocooning herself within the material. With beseeching eyes she looked to Jason with questions in her eyes.

"We just came from Audrey's. Audrey accused Elizabeth of having me beat her to blame Lucky. Audrey was not very nice to say the least, it was just another blow that struck her when she was down." Jason said, looking curiously at the older woman.

"You look dubious Jason, like you are waiting for the other shoe to drop, almost as if you expect me to scoff at what Elizabeth has said. Let me assure you, I have seen the changes in Lucky and while I didn't think he was capable of doing something this horrendous, it is obvious now, when one looks at all the facts, I have seen the way he spoke to Elizabeth when out with her and I also saw Sarah Webber frequenting his bed. I don't like it, and I am sure there is much I don't know, I only hope that you and Elizabeth will find the time to come by again and talk with me, I want to help her." Bobbie said, as she began walking towards the open door. She was late and would probably get yelled at, but she was glad they had come, even though the news was not something she actually wanted to think about, she was going to have to speak to Luke, first off though, she had to find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leticia sat with Michael on the couch, she was reading him a story when Sonny entered the penthouse.

"Is Carly upstairs?" Sonny asked, not really wanting to deal with his wayward wife, but knowing he didn't have a choice.

"Actually Mr. Corinthos sir, Carly packed a bag and said she had business to attend to, said something about being gone for awhile." Leticia said, looking worriedly at her employer.

Sonny knew Carly would do something rash, but he had never imagined that she would have gone to such an extreme. The only thing keeping him from going out and trying to find her, was the assurance that she would be back, she always came back.

"Are you going to be okay with looking after Michael for the time that Carly is away. I can relieve you once in awhile, but it all depends upon my schedule." Sonny said, hoping his nanny wouldn't want to turn tail and run as well.

"I am free to take care of Michael for as long as you need, but I do still require seven till nine off every night and Friday's." Leticia said, hoping she wasn't hanging her self. She knew Sonny needed her more now than ever, but she had night school and Friday's she had school all day.

"I know you are trying to better yourself, I won't ask you to stop, I can find someone to cover while you have your obligations. Don't worry Leticia, you are wonderful at your job, no one could replace you, I am just grateful to have your help." Sonny said, then retreated upstairs, he needed to get out of his wet clothes, he felt like a drowned rat.

He could just imagine what the underworld would think about his current state of dress. The big bad mob boss, looking decidedly soggy and comical in a saturated suit. It was those thoughts that carried him into his room and into his personal bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay, did you want to continue on with our plans?" Jason asked, not sure what to expect from Elizabeth's current state of mind.

"Actually, I am good. It just blew my mind that Bobbie would believe something about her nephew, when my own grandmother wouldn't believe something about a boy I had dated, she believes in him, more than me. It sucks and it hurts, but I will not let her hurt me any longer." Elizabeth said, a smile appearing slowly, but this time it reached her eyes, alighting her from within.

Jason moved slowly, allowing Elizabeth a chance to stop him, but as his lips crashed down on hers, he realized she wanted it as bad as he did. Their lips dueled, Elizabeth's tongue sot entrance and was welcomed, both giving and taking, the kiss turned more passionate, heightening senses and awakening budding desires. Elizabeth pulled back slightly, her lips puffy from the pressure of the kiss, her eyes slightly hazy.

"You know, I could handle you doing that often, in fact, I wouldn't stop you if that is what you wanted to do all day, everyday. You Jason Morgan can kiss, I think all those great kisses from movies and books would have been put to shame if the leading lady ever got to experience one of yours, you are a master." Elizabeth said, bestowing him with a saucy wink, then turned and buckled her seatbelt. "Let's go, time for shopping."

It baffled Jason how she could so effectively change the subject, but after a kiss like that, how could he deny her anything. It only encouraged him to make later this evening that much more memorable. They may not be ready for sex, but he could show her exactly what she means to him.

"You got it, is there anything else you need, we can pick that up too, seeing as how we are out already." Jason said, bestowing her with one of his trademark grins, that he rarely shared with anyone, other than her.

"I don't know, I guess I will figure it out once we are shopping." Elizabeth said, loving the idea of enjoying some frivolous fun, but still feeling immensely guilty for spending Jason's hard earned money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Want more, then think feedback, it feeds my muse!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Elizabeth had made her decision rather quickly, she had been unwilling to spend a lot of money, of course Jason had told her to forget about monetary value, but to her, that wasn't possible. Besides, she had him speechless after a certain comment. "Jason, what is the point of spending thousand's of dollars on a bedroom set that will only be used for a short time?"

"Why would it only be used for a short time, did you change your mind, are you going to be moving out soon?" Jason asked, not exactly sure where she was going with this conversation.

"Well… I didn't think we would be spending the rest of our lives living in separate bedrooms. I thought that after we got past this awkward part, we would be sharing a bedroom, a bed… Or have you changed your mind?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly feeling shy.

Jason couldn't help the smile that arose on his face, for the short moment that the conversation had been going on, he had imagined fifty different ways that she would try to let him down gently, and not a single thought had ever went in the direction that hers had. "I would have you sleeping in my bed now, but I know we need to take things slow, I want you in my life, forever, and since we have forever, we don't need to rush."

A slow red tinge worked its way up her neck to her cheeks, but the smile she graced him with was enough to turn his legs to jelly, unable to remain standing any longer, Jason collapsed on the nearest bed. It was funny how easily she affected him, he was suppose to be the 'Enforcer', but around her, he became a bloody fool. The next thing he was liable to do was start spouting poetry.

Elizabeth sat beside him, taking in his stunned look, it was nice being able to shock him once in awhile, he managed to steal her breath so often that it wasn't fair. It was about time she could return the favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny paced around his room, it wasn't small, so he only retraced his step once every few minutes, of course his movements were slow but they were methodical in there purpose.

His mind was cluttered, he had to get past the blockage that was preventing him from seeing the bigger picture. Unfortunately for him, when it came to thinking clearly about Carly, he was almost always left wanting. Carly was his weak spot, there was something about her that tore down his defenses and left him incapable of walking away from her.

Nevertheless, he couldn't sit by and watch Carly willfully try to sabotage Jason and Elizabeth's chance at happiness. He wanted to believe that Carly loved him as much as he loved her, but it was times like earlier today, that made him question everything he had ever though or felt.

Could the woman he loved so easily disregard his feelings for that of his best friend, did he really mean so little to her?

Questions pounded through his mind, leaving him angrier than he had been before, it was unanswered questions that caused his anger to grow. He liked taking action, not sitting idly by, but when it came to Carly, there really was no other course of action he could take.

Thinking to himself, Sonny began to play their conversation over and over again in his mind, wondering if he should have taken a different approach or if he should have left well enough alone.

"Enough!" Sonny shouted into the empty room, the very room he was used to sharing with his wife. Another thought followed quickly on the heels of the first, 'could he honestly walk away from Carly, knowing everything they had gone through to get to this point. He had almost lost his best friend because of her.' Deny anymore thoughts the privilege to bombard him, Sonny sped up his pacing, trying to allow his mind to reflect on what it desired to reflect on, wanting to be a blank slate, so that his inner thoughts and feelings could perhaps for once, said him a sign.

"I love her, I don't know why. She is bullheaded, compulsive, headstrong, problematic, annoying and perhaps above all else crazy. Maybe it is because of these things or in spite of them, that I love her." Sonny said to the empty room. Unsure of who he was speaking to, only knowing he had to say those things out loud, or go mad.

"Please come home, we need you!" Sonny said, pausing as he stepped in front of the full length mirror on the wall. "Great Sonny, you are talking to yourself, what next, are you going to answer yourself too? You do realize that talking to ones self is the first sign of…" Sonny looked at his image, noting the confusion that graced his face, but couldn't help laughing out loud at his stupidity. "If only Jason could hear me now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The furniture that Elizabeth decided upon for her room was modest and less expensive that some of the sets there, but Jason had to admit, it suit her to a tee. Perhaps once they took their relationship to the next level, they could move her stuff into his bedroom. Her things looked like they were meant to be lived in, his felt cold and stiff, not only that though, Elizabeth wouldn't be the first woman with whom he had taken to that bed, it seemed only right that they should be starting fresh.

Then an idea occurred to him, perhaps when it came time for them to share a room, they could pick something out together, she could help him furnish his house. The entire place needed a woman's touch and he was positive that Elizabeth was just the person for the job, she had an eye for decorating, he figured that came from her ability to draw and paint so well, like a side effect of being an artist.

Her bedroom set was to be delivered the following afternoon, so they had all night to themselves, Jason even planned on leaving his cell behind. He didn't want to be interrupted tonight, Elizabeth deserved a night of relaxation and that was exactly what he planned on doing for her.

Jason sat alone on his couch, Elizabeth had gone up to the spare bedroom, she was trying to decide how she wanted the place set up. It was funny seeing her smile with such carefree abandon, especially considering the past few weeks and months. But the mere prospect of creating a room to her liking awoke something inside her.

Elizabeth sat in the middle of the room, the bedding they had purchased laid in disarray around her. She couldn't remember ever being so happy over a simple room. But she supposed that since she had not had a happy home life nor the loving, doting parents, it was only natural for her to go to the extreme over this. Not once as a child or teenager had she been asked how she wanted her room, she was forced to bend to others ideas and wants. Jason saw her inner wants and desires and made them happen, without question, he really did prove on a daily basis that he cared deeply for her. Now she just had to trust in their burgeoning relationship, she couldn't risk pushing the best thing in her life out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco and Francis sat reading through the contract that Sonny had given them. It wasn't a question of whether or not they would take the job, because they would. Perhaps all their schooling would be better used in some desk job, but neither man wanted that.

The lure of Sonny and Jason's organization was too great a pull. It wasn't like they had an overwhelming desire to be criminal's, but they had heard the many stories and stupid or not, that lifestyle appealed to them.

Emanuel on the other hand, he wasn't so sure he wanted all the hassles that went with the job. He wanted to get married at some point, raise a family, but being a part of this business would almost guarantee that his family would be in danger constantly and while he had faith in his ability to protect them ,he knew no man was an island, dangers would always lurk. Now he just needed to decide if this was the life he was truly meant to lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready to go for that ride or do you plan on staying up here all night?" Jason asked, unintentionally startling her.

"Jason, you scared me. I guess I lost track of time, but I have a question for you?' Elizabeth replied, her eyes sparkling.

"And?" Jason said, wondering where she was going, but not really caring, just seeing her smile was enough to make him submit to any requests or demands.

"I was wondering if we could go for that ride in a couple of days, and before you say anything, yes, I really want to go, but I was wondering if you would be against me painting this room?" Elizabeth questioned, she had had an idea and now that inspiration struck, all she wanted to do was paint. Perhaps she could even convince him to help.

"If it's what you want, I have no problem with it. Should we go to the paint store now?" Jason asked, a mischievous smile playing upon his lips.

"Yes, please." Elizabeth replied, already heading out of the room and down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie had spent the last ten hours working her butt off, the crash that she had been called in for was beyond anything she had ever seen, it was a six car pile-up, twenty people in all had either been injured or killed. The injured parties were brought into the hospital, almost one after another. There was only one car-full of people who had not made it into the ER as quickly as the rest, their car had been on the bottom of the pile, a semi tractor trailer had jackknifed in the middle of the road, no reason could be ascertained as to why the vehicle had done so, but the why isn't as important as they now. The accident was over for them, now it was up to the doctor's and nurse's to save their lives.

A little girl had been brought in last, everyone available had fought to save her life, but the poor child had suffered internal injuries that were beyond the doctor's and nurse's ability to repair.

Shortly after the little girl had passed away, Bobbie quickly left the hospital, her own memories preventing her from being able to concentrate on the job. As she sat behind the wheel of her car, the tears she had been suppressing now overtook her, flooding down her face.

Bobbie's lost daughter swarmed her thoughts, poor little BJ, she never had a chance and while BJ's heart had saved Maxie Jones, Bobbie still thought with longing about the daughter that she lost. She was happy that Maxie had lived, but she only wished that her daughter would have had a chance.

The tears didn't stop, they tapered off slowly, the emotions slowly began to settle. Most days, Bobbie could put on a happy face, but there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of her daughter. She supposed the heart wrenching sadness would dissipate over the coming years, but she knew, she would never forget her little girl. Of course, when BJ died, Bobbie didn't only lose her daughter, but her husband as well, perhaps not right away, they were still married, but they never shared their bed, work was the one constant that quite easily allowed them to avoid each other.

Bobbie and Tony coexisted in the same house but the love they once felt for one another was gone, the moment their daughter slipped from this world, their love was tested and tried and found wanting. Once in awhile she thought that there was a chance that they may see each other in a different light, that perhaps their shared tragedy would see them as a stronger couple, but it wasn't going to happen, Tony was determined to make Bobbie pay, almost as if BJ's death was her fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth had given Jason a list of supplies and the colors of paint she wanted, but now as she sat in the empty room, she wondered what she had been thinking. She had made a conscious choice to skip the bike ride and paint, but she really couldn't wrap her mind around the reasoning.

'Elizabeth Webber, what were you thinking?' She asked her self. 'The man you love wanted to take you on a ride on his motorbike and you decided to paint. You need to reevaluate your priorities.'

She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, that train of thought was not going to help her, the only thing that could, was the knowledge why she flaked on their plans. But the answer was obvious, staring right at her. She had suggested not going on the ride, because she feared what she would do, once alone with Jason. It was what she wanted, but she was scared. She couldn't dispel the horrific thoughts that plagued her. When, not if, but when she and Jason made love, she wanted it to be perfect, she didn't want to think of Lucky or the hurt his hands and body had inflicted upon her, she wanted their time to be untainted, but she was unsure if that was a mere pipedream?

'Stop it, stop it right now…' Elizabeth scolded herself. 'Being with Jason will not be like being with Lucky. They are two very different people, one loves you and one loves the idea of you.'

She would have continued, but Jason stepped into the empty room, arms laden down with supplies. She couldn't help the laugh that bubble from her lips when she saw Max and Johnny also laden with supplies. It looked to her like Jason had bought an entire paint store.

"What in the world is all of this?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Well, I wasn't sure what you all needed and while your list was specific to a point, it didn't list everything you would need." Jason said, allowing Elizabeth to help him unburden himself.

Once everything was laid out in front of her, she had the overwhelming desire to cry. Jason had not only bought painting supplies for the bedroom, but also enough supplies to allow her to start painting. "You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Just wanted to make you feel at home here." Jason said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Jason, you do that everyday, I have never felt more at home than I am with you, it's not the place, it's the man." Elizabeth said, moving closer to him, so she could wrap her arms around him.

Max and Johnny noticed the change in the mood, so they quickly muttered a goodbye and rushed from the room, allowing the two some alone time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Want more, then think feedback, it feeds my muse!!! For it is a greedy thing, but it loves you all, especially your wonderful comments. I can never thank you enough. ( Really, you want more, I need to hear from you!!!)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

I know this chapter was a little long in the coming, but my muse decided to go on hiatis and the weather was wonderful and all that silly stuff, but at long last, here is a small update. I don't believe there is anything overly risque about this chapter, but I will classify it as Rated M, just to be on the safe side...

Chapter Twenty-One

Lucky had finally been able to leave the stuffy room. He had waited till midnight had pasted, almost assuring that no one would be awake and around to see what he next had to do.

He didn't look forward to the task at hand, but in order to maintain his freedom, it was the only thing he could do.

Pulling the stiffening form from the tub, Lucky tried to quickly move the body from the bathroom to his car, but even the svelte form of the woman proved to weigh an astronomical amount now that death had taken her. Struggling and breathing laboriously, Lucky finally managed to deposit her form in the trunk of his car. Repeatedly he had to quench the almost inescapable urge to throw up. His stomach though was not the only traitorous thing this night.

The muggy weather was not conductive to laboring work, sweat poured from his pores, drenching his previously clean shirt, leaving dark sweat stains beneath his arms.

Moving as swiftly as possible, Lucky locked the trunk, went back to his room, grabbed his belongings and then carelessly tossed them into the back seat. There was no way his clothes or other personal items would share the trunk with the dead woman. She had barely been worth sleeping with, briefly he wondered how he could have slept with her, but then the previous night returned with a vengeance and he took comfort, even a small amount from his excessive drunkenness.

He left his room key in the room, not even wanting to be bothered by dealing with the idiot who was working. Lucky sped from the hotel and the memories that lay entombed within. 

Once on the highway, Lucky wondered if his previous throughout plans would really be adequate or not. He had intended to dump the body on a deserted little road where little traffic traveled, but he really began to wonder if that was entirely wise, considering he was sure he had missed certain evidence that could convict him. While he was sure he could survive jail, he really didn't look forward to the possibility.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth delighted in Jason's skilled hands. And while she tried very hard not to think about Lucky, the sexual tension in the room, was something she couldn't deny, nor could she forget that the only other sexual relations that she had had thus far, had all been sadist in manner. Lucky had not once touched her affectionately, that is to say, not since he returned from the kidnapping.

They had shared many wonderful days and nights, exploring one another, but had never taken the next step. First base had been the only thing they had enjoyed, back then they had not been in a rush, they felt like they had all the time in the world. Then suddenly Lucky was gone and all those longing touches were gone, filled with grief and anger.

Then just as suddenly, he was back, except the boy she had loved was not the boy she remembered, he was older, perhaps wiser, but it wasn't something she wanted to contemplate. She had given much, trying to show this new Lucky that he was still loved, that she wanted to be with him, help him the same way he helped her. But for some reason, perhaps he resented her, that she had been able to go on, whatever the reason, he took a perverse joy in causing her pain.

Now here she was, with probably, no, there was no probably about it. The best man that there ever was and she was thinking of Lucky. That was not fair to Jason and it wasn't fair to her. She deserved to discover happiness with Jason, but until she could close that chapter of her life, she was doomed to reflect on it, more so than she even wanted to. She really did want to make love to Jason, to feel something that doesn't involve pain. Perhaps it was time that she tried to talk to someone, but who could she talk to and who would want to listen to her bellyaching…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny watched his son sleep, comfort was not easily found, but as he watched Michael sleep, he took some sense of peace. If he would have been honest with himself from the get go, perhaps Carly would be in his bed, awaiting him making love to her. Instead he had gone off and alienated her, all because he was insecure with her demanding relationship with his best friend.

And while logic told him he was being an idiot, his heart and mind demand that he speak up, and so he had. Now he ran the risk of spending many lonely nights, alone in his bed.

Michael gurgled in his sleep, but remained asleep. The boy had cried for over an hour when Sonny had tried to put the boy to bed. It was almost as if Michael realized that his mother was gone and possibly not coming back. Perhaps that alone was enough to worry the small child, but it also worried Sonny, his heart seemed to physically hurt.

Once assured the child would sleep through the night, Sonny slowly trudged towards his room and bed. The darkness was unrelieved, but he preferred it that way, at least he could pretend that he wasn't alone, because the darkness was so absolute that he could lie without fear of a brightening destroying the illusion. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason noticed the change right away, it wasn't so much as a pulling away but rather a slow procedure that began with a distancing of lips, then emotions and finally bodies.

She slowly backed away, her butt hitting the far wall, her eyes still held that glossy passion, but her lips were pulled tight, almost disappearing in a thin line. Her posture became guarded and her eyes refused to catch his.

Not wanting to push, but knowing that sooner or later, hopefully the former rather than the latter, they were going to need to talk. While Jason believed he knew most of what went on, he knew there was much that he didn't and until she vocally expressed herself, there was not going to be any forward momentum in their budding relationship.

"Elizabeth, I understand that you aren't ready. I would never push, but will you please talk to me. If we are going to go anywhere, we need to communicate, please find it within yourself and within me to trust that I will not judge, that I only want to see you happy and well, your best interests are what lie at the heart of my concern." Jason said, stepping closer, making sure to move slowly, so as not to frighten her.

"I know, I really do. Don't you think I know that?" Elizabeth asked harshly, knowing she was once again being unjust, but the emotional rollercoaster that she was continuously on was driving her mad. She wanted one moment, one single moment where Lucky and the atrocities that he committed against her, to cease to be an issue, but that was something she wasn't sure could ever be, no matter how much she wanted it. "But where were you when all this was going on, why did you leave, if you cared so much, why were you not here to protect me and save me. You all but handed me to Lucky and allowed those horror's to happen, it is as much your fault as it is his!"

Jason flinched at her harsh words, but knew they were not meant to inflict pain upon him, then again, maybe they were. But they stung nonetheless, perhaps there was even some truth behind her words. If he had bothered to stick around, perhaps he would have been able to prevent all of this, instead, he had done what he had always done. He left, when things got too complicated, he ran. When Lucky returned and Elizabeth chose him, Jason had bowed out gracefully, allowing her the distance that he was sure she needed. If she truly wanted to be with Lucky, then it was not his place to push, now he saw his actions as cowardice and stupid, he had been in love with her, since he had all but rescued her from Jake's, he could have told her how he felt, but instead had allowed her to make a decision, without all the facts, so were her words not true, was it not his fault that she had gone through everything.

"Elizabeth." Jason said, his voice hoarse, his eyes filling with tears. "You're right, this was my fault. I should have stayed and fought for you, walking away was stupid, you have every right to hate me."

She heard the pain that inflicted his words and her heart shattered all over again. She had spoken in anger, wanting someone else to hurt instead of her. The months of pain and abuse finally swirling together, causing her to lash out at the one person who always believed, who was always there, even when he was gone.

"Jason, I didn't mean it, I was hurting and I wanted someone else to hurt, it wasn't fair of me. I always do that don't I, you are the one constant in my life and I keep hurting you, how can you love me?" Elizabeth asked, moving closer to him, finally pushing her grief and anger aside.

Jason had meant to speak, but her mouth on his stilled all thoughts and all words. Her hands pulled desperately at his shirt, in her aggravation, she simply ripped the shirt from his body, buttons popping, this way and that. He tried to find conductive thoughts, but her hot, velvety mouth was on his skin, searing his flesh, pulling from him a breathy moan.

Once his shirt lay in tatters on the floor, she worked her hands into his pants. First releasing his belt then removing it hastily. The sudden change in moods was awe inspiring and a little baffling.

The zipper on his pants hadn't stood a chance, in a powerhouse grip, she bothered not with lowering the offending contraption, but yanked with all her might, splitting the zipper and condemning the garment, either to the garbage or to a seamstress. Before he even knew what was happening, his pants were pooled at his ankles and her hot little hands were working the waistband of his briefs.

Jason sucked in a desperately needed breath as her small fingers grazed the hard, heated time of his obvious arousal.

Elizabeth pulled back slightly, wincing, fearful she had hurt him. But the passionate glaze alerted her to the fact that he had indeed enjoyed that brief moment of skin on skin, but before she could fully remove the last remaining vestiges that separated her eager hands, Max's booming voice could be heard, bellowing up the stairs, it was obvious the guard hadn't bothered to venture up the stairs, for the echo was solely coming from below. With a unladylike growl, Elizabeth walked out of the room and down the stairs, to see what the annoying guard wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember, feedback is always welcomed, and truly, it does speed my muse along.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks guys, I am so grateful for all your kind words, here is another chapter, short I know, but the next one should be to your liking...

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Max looked fearfully at the little spitfire standing in front of him, Johnny, Milo and himself had tossed a quarter to see who would interrupt the couple and it was obvious that he had interrupted something and lost the toss, because the leering look she was bestowing upon him was enough to make his knees weak, he would never live this down.

"What in the world is so earth shattering, that you saw fit to interrupt Jason and me?" Elizabeth asked, tapping her foot in frustration, while openly glaring at the cowering guard.

"Well, you see, the reason we, I mean… I,I interrupted you because Stan has news about Lucky!" Max said, his eyes downcast, his hands fidgeting with the bottom of his blazer.

Elizabeth's stomach somersaulted, then it felt like it dropped out all together. Her face lost its natural color and the rosy blush that had heated her skin was replaced with a sickly pallor. "Give me a moment Max, I'll get Jason."

"Not a problem, I just wait outside." Max said, walking towards the door.

"Nonsense, just relax on the couch, he will be right down." Elizabeth replied, moving slowly up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason?" Elizabeth called, wondering where he had gone, for he was no longer in her soon-to-be room.

Allowing logic to dictate where she went next, she allowed her feet to carry her to Jason's room. The sight that greeted her was heart stopping, but the information that she had just received tempered any lusting thoughts.

"Jason, Max needs to speak to you." Elizabeth said, trying to keep her eyes away from the Adonis like man laying on the bed, but her eyes betrayed her and her gaze hastily returned to his bronzed form.

"Max can come back later, nothing is so important that it can't wait." Jason said, offering her a come-hither look.

"Lucky." Elizabeth said, hoping that one foul word, dispelled from her mouth would be enough to alert Jason to the fact that what Max wished to talk about, was indeed important.

Jason sprang up quickly, his mind running a million miles a minute, but no thought really had a moment to take root. "What about Lucky?" Jason asked, that one word taste vile in his mouth.

"Let's just go down and see what he has to say, I have to hear Jason, please don't try to spare me or shield me from what is going on." Elizabeth beseeched, knowing that Jason would want to protect her, but she needed to make him understand that she was not glass, that she could stand on her own two feet, even thought her track record didn't really prove it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky had deposited the bodies where he believed no one was liable to find them, and while he knew the dump wasn't the best place, he had had no other choice. He had to put this town, this state behind him, especially if he hoped to survive. To live another day, he knew distance was the only thing he could count on.

Darkness was his cover, but he realized in his obsession to get as much distance between him and the dead body, he had driven throughout the night and well into the early hours of dawn. The sun was peaking over the horizon, preparing to greet the day anew.

Somewhat perplexed that he had lost hours, entire time frames, where he couldn't remember what he did or how he got to where he was. He would have had to stop for gas at some point during the night, but for the life of him, he couldn't recall having done so.

That worried him more than anything, had he lost his cool again, and if so, had he hurt someone else. Something didn't make sense, perhaps his mind was still hardwired to do Helena's bidding, that thought sent a cold chill to traverse his spine and Goosebumps to prickle his skin.

Lucky pulled the car quickly over to the side of the road, unable to stop the sudden shaking that racked his body. He half stumbled out of the vehicle, landing on the side of the road. At this time of morning, very few cars were on the highway, for that Lucky was glad. He looked horrible, and the quaking that was taking over his body only seemed to be getting worse, something had gone terribly wrong, perhaps it was still wrong, whatever the reason, he needed to find out what had happened the previous night…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason dressed in a hurry, suddenly the only thing on his mind was what Max had to say, so he threw on some clothes and quickly made his way downstairs, Elizabeth close on his heels.

Max jumped up from the couch as soon as he saw Jason's hulking form rushing down the stairs. He didn't need Jason lecturing him about sitting down on the job, even though Elizabeth had said to do so.

"Max, what have you found out, have you told anyone yet?" Jason asked, his questions running into one another, making them sound like one single question.

"Wow man, slow down. No one knows the information I have, because I came straight to you as soon as I found out. But don't get all hyped up, what I have isn't much." Max said, suddenly wondering if he shouldn't have called in sick.

"What do you mean, not much? What do you have, spill it already." Jason said, his impatience getting the better of him. He finally lowered his voice, looking at Max and the sudden concerned look that was upon his face, that was when he looked at the petite body beside him and noticed Elizabeth's form mildly shaking.

"Are you alright?" Max asked, beating his boss to the question. Knowing anything pertaining to Lucky had to be rough on her and the possibility of finding him or him coming back, no doubt scared her senseless.

"I-I'm fine or I will be, I just want this over and done with…" Elizabeth said, looking between the two men and their concerned looks. "Just tell us what you need to, I can handle it."

Max looked dubiously at the young woman, shrugged his shoulders and began, "Well Stan said he found a credit card receipt for Lucky, it must have been just recently though, because before this, there was no trace whatsoever, so whatever the reason, he used it. Perhaps he got in trouble, it doesn't really matter, if he made one mistake it is only a matter of time before he makes another one, but after the use of the credit card, there has been no more information on him." Max said, wondering what exactly Jason's reaction to the information would be.

"Max!!! Are you telling me, you come bursting in to our home, all because Lucky used a credit card. You don't have a clue where he is, but you thought interrupting us this evening was so important with the news that you have brought. What were you thinking?" Elizabeth asked, her temper flaring, yet she wasn't sure she exactly knew why it was. 

Elizabeth stomped up the stairs, heading for Jason's room. Muttering to herself she said, 'that man better get his butt up here now or we are going to have problems.'

Jason watched the retreating form of the woman he loves, once she was out of eyesight, he turned his attention back to the guard. However, the dumbfounded look that graced Max's face, sent Jason over a precipice, he laughed loudly, all the while enjoying the sheer bafflement of his guard.

Max knew that it was time to leave, still unsure why he had ended up on the wrong end of Elizabeth tongue, Max simple shrugged his shoulders and left the penthouse.

Jason's gaze was once again drawn to the stairs, instead of fighting the desire to see how Elizabeth was, he climbed the stairs slowly, laughing the entire way.

He pulled to a stop in front of his door, his breath was stolen and all previous arousal was back with a vengeance, Elizabeth lay naked upon his bed, her eyes closed, but giving off a serious vibe, one Jason wasn't about to ignore…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember, feedback is always welcomed, and truly, it does speed my muse along.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rated NC-17…. Please be warned….Okay, I hope this makes up for the lack of a chapter or update everyday, I know the last few have been short and not what you were wanting, but hopefully this is what you have been waiting for...Thanks once again for all your wonderful feedback, I only hope I can continue to be worthy of your wonderful words.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Elizabeth had carefully removed her clothes and had stood for countless minutes in front of the mirror, wondering if what she was planning was wise.

In all honesty, she knew Jason could never hurt her, especially not the way that Lucky had, but the idea of being intimate with Jason scared her more than she wanted to admit.

When you had only had one sexual partner and that partner had treated you badly, it was hard to get past all that emotion garbage. Because that was exactly how she saw it, it was garbage. She had been a fool to allow him to do the things he did, but she had longed for the boy who had saved her, wanted nothing more than to return his kindness.

Call her naïve, silly, stupid, gullible and fanciful, whatever it was, she had only wanted to do the right thing, but it seemed, she was doomed from the start, everyone it seemed wanted to tear her down.

Within those few moments, Elizabeth bounced back and forth between an all-encumbering desire and fearfulness that threatened to take control. Finally she cast aside the fear, perhaps it wouldn't stay gone, but if Jason wanted her, then it was something she was going to try and get by. For something deep inside spoke to her, claiming that salvation was hers for the taking, she just had to grow a spine and take it.

So she left her clothes in Jason's hamper and climbed nude upon the bed, and while she was disgusted with the marks that marred her skin, she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Jason found her beautiful and desirable.

Pep talks were had in spades, but finally all the thinking became moot. Jason's form appeared in the door, the look changed from annoyed displeasure to a longing she had never seen, not on another living soul. It was almost as if he was ready to jump out of his skin, it honestly looked like he was ready to shed his earthly skin just so their souls could merge and become on being.

She couldn't help the smile that magically appeared, the unabashed desire, longing and love that radiated off of him, stole her breath and left her feeling anything but fearful.

"Jason…" Elizabeth breathed, unsure whether he heard her or not. But that single word said more than any full conversation could have. That single word broke his paralysis and had him moving forward, almost stalking but his movements did not inflict fear, just the opposite.

"Elizabeth." Jason answered, his throat had gone tight and every nerve seemed ready to explode. She was beyond beautiful, she was urethral, golden hues graced her skin, alighting her from within. The soft lamp light dancing gracefully across the plains and rises of her body, casting shadows here and there, offering a delectable sight, but also teasing at what lay in those dark recesses.

Elizabeth dared not move, her entire body called for his, but she knew they had to take things slow. She wanted Jason to awaken her desires anew, she wanted to touch and be touched, rushing was not something she was willing to do, she wanted to experience all of it, now she just had to get her hormones in check.

Jason slowly settled upon the bed, still a little unsure how he should proceed, but wanting nothing more than to show her what real love was about ,about how a woman's body was meant to be treated, he planned on worshipping her body all night, however, in order to do that, he needed to get his own desire's in check, she was a goddess and he wanted nothing more than to reinforce every loving emotion.

Taking his time, he moved to sit next to her, he didn't want his body touching hers just yet, in time that would come, right now all he wanted to do was explore her body with his fingers.

He began with her face, his finger's trailing gently, never probing, he didn't need to make her flash back to all the hurt. So with nimble fingers he used touch to memorize her lines and features, not like they weren't already imbedded in his mind, but this intimate touching offered so much more.

She leaned into his touch, trying to draw out each and every sensation for as long as possible. His fingers slipped slowly from her face to the hollow of her throat and from there traversed to her shoulders and down her arms. Always gauging her reactions, he refused to be another pushy person in her life, demanding gratification from her.

His hands ever so slowly began to move lower, his fingers grazed her small, pert breasts and the sharp intake of breath was all the encouragement he needed. He let his fingers slowly dance over her ever-hardening nipples, delighting in the pleasure she took from such a small action. He tweaked the hardness between his fingers, occasionally looking towards her face, ready to stop if he needed to. Nevertheless, the breathy moan that escaped her lips only encouraged him more.

His fingers slipped from her shapely breasts, down her stomach to the thatch of dark curls. Again he watched her reactions, but not seeing any discomfort, he slowly allowed his fingers to dip into her heated depths, delighting in the wetness that was growing, her desire was also reaching new heights, for as he fingers moved over her heated flesh, she began to move more beneath him. But her movements were not fearful or hesitant, they were filled with a heretofore unknown passion.

Jason knew she wasn't a virgin, but it truly felt like she was, if for no other reason that the simple fact that she had never been made love to, her only sexual experience had been brutal and because of or in spite of, he wanted to spend the entire night showing her that there were pleasures to be had.

Elizabeth left hand found his and tightly grasped it, at first Jason wasn't sure if he should still his other hands actions or continue, but as he slowed his movements, he heard her breathy sigh of frustration and knew to continue. As his hand moved between her satiny folds, her hand tightened in his.

Jason paused momentarily to look at her and couldn't help the smile that bloomed upon his face. Her hair was spread out upon his pillow, her dark tresses moved softly as she moved her head left to right, caught up in the amazing feeling that Jason was exacting from her. Her bottom lip was help captive between her teeth, but she wasn't biting it per se, it was more worrying it and just when he thought he could take no more, Elizabeth body began to spasm with her first orgasm, ever and her delectable pink tongue darted out to soothe the abused skin.

Jason was unable to hold back the lustful groan that emerged from between his lips, his eyes drinking in the sight of her withering beneath his skillful hands. The tightness of his jeans suddenly felt beyond constricting, almost as if he had a redwood tree stuffed into them, at this point, he felt as hard as steel and as large as a tree trunk.

With an effort, he carefully pulled his eyes from her beautiful face, if he had watched her a moment longer, he would have lost all control and right now, pleasuring Elizabeth was far more important than his own desperately wanted outlet of pleasure.

Jason bent down, moving his face closer to hers, his lips a breath away, but he shied away from taking her lips in his, at least for the time being. He began at her hairline, placing a featherlike kiss there, then moving on towards her temple. He placed a gentle kiss to her eyes before finally taking her lips hostage with his own.

The kiss began soft and hesitant but soon Elizabeth's own passion was directing the kiss, her fingers began moving through his hair, with an almost desperate nature she tried to further deepen the kiss, but Jason pulled back before he lost all control.

Elizabeth's grasping hands tried to pull him back in, but he swiftly moved his lips down her silken throat, delighting in the pure scent that was distinctly Elizabeth. Vanilla with a hint of peach. His lips trailed flame inducing heat over her shoulder and collarbone up to her earlobe, then ever so slowly his lips descended lower, brushing lightly across her hard sensitive nipples.

She arched into his skillful lips only to moan in frustration when his lips lost contact with her heated skin. Nevertheless, he quickly returned his attention to her breasts, he just wanted to control things for as long as possible, he needed her to feel safe and know that he would never hurt her, so taking his time and drawing out her desire was something he was willing to do, even if it killed him in the long run.

His mouth finally descended all the way, taking one pert rose kissed nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, then he changed tactics and gently nibbled at the hard flesh, delighting in the taste and feel of her in his mouth and surrounding his senses.

His one hand played gently with her other nipple as he took painstakingly long on the first one, causing the already firm skin to tighten even more, satisfied with his work, he moved on to the neglected nipple and began to repeat the process. All the while Elizabeth's hands roamed through his hair and over his shoulders, demanding more but delighting in his ministrations.

Wanting to taste Elizabeth completely, Jason moved lower, his breath heating her already sensitive flesh. He placed a soft kiss to her dark curls, then slowly directed Elizabeth's legs apart. With her legs positioned, Jason moved between her legs, already delighting in the way her body moved and as of yet, he hadn't touched his lips to her silken folds, but not wishing to tease any longer, him or her, his lips descended and he dined upon her, expertly pulling from her an orgasm that made her whole body rock with the power. He had barely touched her and as she slowly came down from that high, he moved more fully between her legs and set to work, showing her the pleasure that could be exacted from her.

Her body, unused to the pleasure responded so fully that within minutes she was experiencing another orgasm, and it seemed each one became more powerful and more mind-blowing that the next. Jason slowly pulled himself from her ambrosia-like center and continued his journey down, placing featherlike kisses to her thighs and calves and then further down to her feet.

As he slowly worked his way back up her body, with every intention of stopping once again at the apex of her, Elizabeth abruptly sat up, her hands grasping at his and with shocking strength, pulled him up her lithe form. She didn't stop though once he was directly in front of her, as soon as she had him where she wanted him, she was quickly making short work of the constraining clothes, his shirt all but disappeared in a matter of seconds and her flame-inducing fingers worked the button on his jeans, no less urgently than before and quickly she was shoving the material down his sculpted legs, only this time, she didn't wait for his boxer brief's to go down last, her hot little hands shoved both garments down his legs, quickly divesting him of all articles that stood in her way.

Once he was free from all constraints, Elizabeth pulled him back up her body and positioned him between her legs, wanting nothing more than to feel his weight upon her body, the weight of a man who truly cared about her, who wanted nothing more than to see her happy.

Jason was trying to take things slow, but Elizabeth seemed to have other ideas, one hand grasped his enlarged member, drawing him closer to her apex. Jason tried to pull back gently, but as he was trying to move back, Elizabeth's tight hold pulled him forward and she thrust her hips at just the right moment, joining their bodies so completely, one could not tell where one began and the other ended.

A hiss of pain burst from Elizabeth, but Jason's quick hands quickly turned the hiss of pain into one of mewling pleasure. His finger stroked her blood engorged clit, causing rippling sensations to flow from her head all the way down to her toes.

Jason was buried so completely in her searing heat, that he feared any movement might end this love-making way to soon. So with gentle but firm hands he gripped her hips, to still any and all movements. He wanted nothing more than to feel the friction that their two bodies would make, but he wanted to prolong the incomprehensible pleasure at the very least a little longer.

Elizabeth tried to move, but his hands held her firmly. Pleading eyes searched his, wondering briefly if he had suddenly changed his mind. If he suddenly felt that being with her was disgusting and repulsive, but all those thoughts fled as she looked deep into his eyes and saw the underlying truth. His body was so ready to plunder her, the all-encompassing desire washed over him in waves, but she could see the precarious hold he had on his passion, in that moment, Elizabeth knew, there was never going to be anyone else.

Elizabeth knew, beyond all thought and all reason, that Jason would forever and always be her souls mate, but on top of that, she knew she would never find happiness with anyone else, because no one would ever fit so well with her, physically, emotionally nor sexually, they were the missing pieces to each other.

Jason, although unmoving, filled her so completely, and miraculously healed so many old wounds. She was not daft to think that one session of love making could cure all her ailments or rectify all the wrongs that had gone before Jason, but he was healing her soul and her heart and giving her hope for the future.

Jason saw a new light form in Elizabeth's eyes and knew he could still himself no longer. With slow gentle strokes, he began to move. His body almost as if electrified, tingled and shook from the sheer earth-shattering pleasure he found while imbedded deep within her.

Elizabeth knew Jason was taking things slow, his movements not quite hesitant, but careful. So instead of waiting for passion or logic to dictate where their love making was going to go, Elizabeth began to increase her tempo, demanding a quicker pace from Jason, which he was only too happy to oblige.

Their bodies moved in time with each other, they moved like a well rehearsed ballet number. Muscles flexing and clenching, then relaxing. Each movement drawing the pleasure out, Elizabeth's breath was coming out in short gasps and moans, her hands finally found purchase along his back and butt, allowing her to sharpen his movements, applying more pressure to her aching clit. With each stroke his body pressed into her heated clit, eliciting a breathy purr.

Almost as if they had done this a million times, Jason's arms pulled her legs upwards, hooking them over his shoulders, allowing him deeper penetration and free movement over her sensitive bud. In tandem their bodies began to sing and suddenly both collapsed, their orgasm budding at the same time, pulling each other into a state of bliss and mental lethargy. Elizabeth's lips found his, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss, drinking his very essence from the toe curling kiss and before she could even realize what was happening, she was experiencing another orgasm, the pressure of their combined bodies and the soul-searing kiss had set her off again.

Finally, her body so sensitized she could handle no more, she slowly pushed Jason's weight from her panting form. Every nerve sizzling with power of each orgasm. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, but as she looked towards Jason, she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips as she realized that Jason was still very hard and very capable of starting the next phase.

Jason merely smiled at her and allowed her a few moment to regain some semblance of control. He would make love to her all night, all day, every day, till the end of time, but even he realized, breaks were needed. Besides, a good snack and drink would only allow them to continue their escapades into the wee hours of morning. So Jason slowly sat up, kissed her briefly on the lips and vaulted over her, heading towards the door.

"I'll be right back, we need refreshments and a snack." Jason said, moving quickly out the door.

Elizabeth couldn't help the content smile that played upon her lips, because never before had she ever felt something so ground shattering. Besides, if the rest of the night proved to be anything like this first beautiful and amazing session, then she welcomed it with open arms. "Don't be gone too long, my desire has not been sated, only temporarily quenched."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks once again for all your wonderful feedback, I only hope I can continue to be worthy of your wonderful words. I know this chapter has been long in the coming, but real life seems to think I have better things to do that write, I don't agree, but alas, things have to get done. But I can say with great satisfaction, my muse is back and demanding that I write… (Yay!!!)**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Emanuel paced the small confines of his room, wondering, not for the first time, what he was getting himself into. It was one thing to contemplate working for Sonny Corinthos, but is was something entirely different when the job was just waiting for you to take it.

There were many things that flashed through his mind, weighing the good with the bad, because, he had no doubt there would be much of both. Whatever lay ahead was something he was going to have to deal with, besides, getting to work near Elizabeth would be a pleasure. She was such an amazing person, kind, loving and one couldn't forget beautiful. But the question really was, was one person worth taking the chances, that working for Sonny Corinthos demand…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth fell quickly to sleep, for once she felt safe and didn't feel like prying eyes were always watching her. She had tried to fight off the drowsiness that suddenly over took her, but even with Jason downstairs, she could still smell his distinctive smell, it was thoughts like those, that drifted down with her, allowing her a reprieve from all the terrible moments this year had wrought on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason worked with swift hands in the kitchen, delighting in the preparations. Small things like this made everything worthwhile. A simple smile gave him the strength to do what needed to be done without thinking about the repercussions, it was Elizabeth, fully, completely. She filled his heart and soul and because of that simple gesture, one which he was sure she didn't even know she was offering, he knew he was a better man for loving her and being loved in return.

With a tray laden with delectable treats, Jason ascended the stairs, enjoying the smallest things, all because of her. As he entered the room, he noticed that Elizabeth had drifted off to sleep, momentarily saddened by the sight, he took enormous joy, knowing that finally, Elizabeth had found peace to fall asleep without him sitting near at hand.

He wasn't delusional enough to believe that one night of love-making was enough to heal all old scars, but it was obvious, it was a beginning and that alone was something to celebrate. On the heels of that thought, Jason had another, a celebration was exactly what they needed, a night out on the town, a night where they could enjoy the company of one another, but also that of friends. Perhaps a night at Jakes was needed and maybe a few good games of pool, for he was always up to re-teaching her the joys of the sport, but really, was pool a sport?

Jason laid the heavy tray on the night stand, allowing his eyes to scan her becalmed sleep. She wasn't hiding within anymore, or should he say right now, whichever it was, it really didn't matter, he planned on enjoying this small moment, knowing that things would not always stay so simple.

He lowered his body down on the bed, never taking his eyes off her beautiful form. But no sooner did he lay down, than she shifted in her sleep. Her body spooning his, her head resting trustingly on his chest, while all the while her hand gently played with the taut skin of his chest and abdomen. Her beautiful chestnut locks fanned out beside him. Never before had he seen a sight so breathtaking, he was after all "The Borg"…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed quickly, almost as if someone had pressed the fast-forward button, skipping all the mundane tasks of everyday life and going directly to the more intimate moments.

Three months passed in the blink of an eye, tension was still a part of everyday life, but the moments that stood out in both of their minds, well those were the moments when they were alone, more often than not delighting in the joys that their coupling brought, but even when not making-love, the small trivial things compounded, allowing them a reprieve from the outside world that seemed to want to drag them down.

Francis and Marco took quickly to the job, neither unhappy about their position, Emanuel however, never even showed up for the first day. He had left a note for his friends and from what they heard a note to both Jason and Sonny and oddly enough, one to Elizabeth as well.

Sonny was still alone, Carly had yet to come back, for that matter, she had not even bothered to check in on Michael. The first month was a bad one for Sonny, he moped around the house continuously and was always in a foul mood. But as a month turned into two and then three, his grim mood began to change. He still loved Carly, but he had reached a point in his life, where he wasn't sure he could ever forgive her. She hadn't left because she was sick, physically or mentally, but out of spite and loathing. If she did ever come back, neither Jason nor Elizabeth were sure that Sonny would take her back, of course, stranger things had happened before, and this was Port Charles…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth lounged around the living room, fingering through a magazine that she didn't really care for, but just looking to kill some time. Two minutes didn't seem like a long amount of time, but ever since she left the bathroom and began paging through the magazine, the second hand on the clock seemed to slow to a crawl. Moving one space every hour or thirty.

She understood that time had not really slowed down, it was just her desire to know, the desire to understand. Things were good with her and Jason, but would the next two minutes shake all she had and destroy the one thing that seemed to, no, that was the best thing in her life. Because for her, there was no question, if she was, then…

Elizabeth launched herself off the couch, absently tossing the defenseless magazine across the room. Sitting was doing nothing for her nerves or her state of mind, so she decided to try pacing, even though she knew that was going to be as pointless as everything else. Something had to work, she still had a minute and a half to wait, forcing every neurotic desire to march back into the bathroom and yell at the offending object, she instead walked towards the kitchen, her throat suddenly parched. Wow, and she had thought being with Lucky was stressful, he didn't have the market on that, this here, had to be the most stressful thing she had ever gone through and that was saying a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had finished business early, so he stopped by the Flowering Romance and picked up a dozen white calla lilies. There was no reasoning for this odd purchase, not saying he didn't buy Elizabeth flowers often, but today just seemed like the right day for the purchase and of course there was a jewelry box burning a hole in his pocket, perhaps the time had finally come to give it to her.

He unlocked the door and entered his home, their home. Ever since her whirlwind presence had been introduced, his home had never been the same, and for that alone he was grateful, she didn't only liven up his house, but she made the space a home.

No sooner had he shut the door and locked it, than he seen her small profile disappear into the kitchen and the unmistakable worrying of her bottom lip. Remaining quiet, Jason followed her into the kitchen, hoping he wouldn't scare her, but merely surprise her.

As he entered the small room, he had the flowers held out before him and before he had a chance to speak, Elizabeth turned on her heel, swing back in his direction. A small startled gasp escaped her lips, but before anything else could, she clamped her lips tight, praying that she didn't look as, was it guilty, no, suspicius…

"Hi" Elizabeth said, her voice slightly high and squeaky, "You startled me."

"Hi yourself, what's up?" Jason asked, looking at his girlfriend, questions filling his eyes.

"Up, why would anything be up?" Elizabeth replied, trying very hard to keep eye contact, but failing miserably.

"Because, I have been home for a few minutes, you have said nothing about the flowers in my hand and I have yet to feel your lips on mine!" Jason said, smiling mischievously.

Elizabeth forced her feet to move forward and gently placed a loving kiss to his lips, with him distracted, she darted around him, heading for the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't follow her or at the very least, she hoped she would beat him to the bathroom and be able to lock the door.

Jason however was not fooled, he allowed her to distract him, but as she dodged around him, Jason quickly followed, and as luck would have it, pushed his way into the bathroom before she had the chance to lock it. Once inside, he locked it, securely making sure she could not escape.

"Okay, what's up?" Jason asked, clearly perplexed but trying very hard not to show it. His eyes drifted around the small room and then all of a sudden, his eyes fell on the small stick that sat on the sink. His heart began to beat wildly and now his throat was drier than that of any desert. His eyes widen, the question lingering deeply in his blue eyes.

"Umm." Elizabeth squeaked, suddenly not knowing where to look.

Jason took her hand in his and directed her to the toilet seat. So, not very romantic, but there was something he wanted to give her, now more than ever and the time seemed perfect. Jason knelt in front of her, first handing her the flowers, then slowly withdrawing the small box from his pocket. His nerves were trying to take hold, but with great effort he forced all emotions that were not helpful or pertinent down, right now was not the time to turn into a Nancy-boy.

Elizabeth looked from the box to Jason's face and back again, trying to understand what was going on, but seemingly coming up blank.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked, once again her throat had gone dry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks once again for all your wonderful feedback, I only hope I can continue to be worthy of your wonderful words. Amazing, I know, this chapter didn't take forever and a day. Hope you enjoy and delight with me in the fact that my muse is back and ready to work… (Yay!!!)**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It felt like minutes passed, as if the whole world had taken the notion to slow time to a complete crawl, whatever was going on, really didn't matter. The small box that graced Jason's hand, that was what really mattered.

Thoughts spiraled through her mind, ricocheting off other growing, gnawing thoughts. Her mind had turned traitor and was now weighing each and every idea, in her heart, she knew that her life was meant to be spent with Jason, but her mind still feared the unpredictability of the entire idea of a love affair, and while they were together, as a couple, Elizabeth still feared the heavy hand that had burned her once before.

She didn't even know if she was pregnant, but honestly, would getting married for the sake of a child, really be worth it. Could she saddle Jason with yet another responsibility, wasn't her neurotic behavior enough.

Then the logical side of her mind, spoke up, wondering how she ever even managed to get dressed in the morning. Jason couldn't have known that she was going to be taking a pregnancy test today, so…. So how in the world would he know that proposing on this day, at this exact moment, would fill her with so much happiness and uninhibited love.

These thoughts sped through her mind, seemingly taking hours, but in all honesty take mere moments. For Jason's eyes were still fixed on hers, a peculiar look gracing his face, but not once did he turn away.

"Jason?" Elizabeth repeated again, unsure if the first time or even this time, that her voice had possibly betrayed her.

Jason looked more perplexed than ever, then suddenly the light dawned and he knew exactly what she was thinking. Cursing himself the fool, Jason abashedly moved a little closer. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see what she was thinking and while the idea was pleasant, the time was not right, or at least, he had not thought it was.

"Elizabeth, I love you. You are my everything. When I look at you, I know where I belong, for once, and I repeat myself only because you are worthy of so much, yet you find it within yourself to love a man like me." Jason said, pausing to take a much needed breath.

"Jase…" Elizabeth began to respond, but the definitive shake of his head, stilled all her words.

"There is nothing more in this world that I want, than to make you my wife. But after everything we have been through, I think or at least I thought it only wise to wait. I am truly sorry that this is not an engagement ring. I love you and plan on marrying you, at some point, but we don't need to rush. This is just a small token of my love, it is a promise ring, a promise that happiness may be fleeting, but my love is steadfast and guaranteed from now until then end of time." Jason finished, scooting even closer, hoping he hadn't just ruined the best thing that had ever happened.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid…' How could you believe that he was going to propose, just because you may or may not be pregnant, well, that is not a good enough reason to take the plunge, Elizabeth said to herself.

Jason saw the crestfallen look as soon as it surfaced on her beautiful face, he also noticed the immediate smoothing of her features, alerting him to the fact that she was closing down, pulling away from anything that might hurt her. 'Morgan, you're an imbecile…' Jason berated himself.

Not wasting any more time, Jason slowly opened the box, showing her the ring that was gently held between the velvety midnight blue material. With nimble fingers he extracted the small token and slipped it upon her finger.

Her breath caught in her throat, and while the ring was not what she had been secretly wishing for, it was beautiful. A ruby, inlaid with diamonds. The ruby was heart shaped and the crown and hands were encrusted with diamonds, it was a claddagh ring.

"Jason, it's beautiful, it must have cost you a fortune, you shouldn't have." Elizabeth said, as tears welled in her sapphire eyes.

"Whether or not I should have is neither here nor there. I bought this as a token of my love. But please understand this, I intend to marry you, but first we need to take our time, we can't rush this. Much has happened this last year and beyond wanting to make you my wife, I want to make sure we are ready for that step." Jason said, raising slightly up.

His lips met hers and before either one knew what was happening, the kiss deepened, delighting their senses and removing them completely, if only momentarily from their rather odd surroundings.

Elizabeth was the first to pull back, regretfully, but nonetheless, breaking the kiss. Jason reluctantly allowed her to pull back. When he caught where he gaze was drifting to, he understood why she had stopped the kiss.

Before she had a chance to reach for the stick or much less move, Jason pulled her into his arms, then quickly switched positions with her. But this time, he pulled her svelte form onto his lap.

With her seated there, he allowed her to reach for the results. He hadn't realized it at first, but his heart was beating a steady rhythm in his chest. Unsure if it was fear or excitement, Jason finally found his voice and asked the question that they both desired an answer to. "So, do we have happy news?"

Elizabeth looked from the stick to Jason and back again. Her own heart beating in time with Jason's. He looked like a deer caught in an oncoming vehicles headlights, but as a small smile surfaced upon her face, that look disappeared and was replaced with elated joy.

Neither needed to say anything, the answer was written across her face and his obvious excitement were enough to quell all fears, well most at least, even if temporarily. Jason gently pulled her face closer to his, taking possession of her lips again, delving deeper and enjoying the uninhibited way she responded to his advances.

"Are you really happy?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled herself from Jason's arms, with great effort. The desire to stay locked in his embrace rather than leave it was almost tantamount to death. Leaving that warm, passionate and loving embrace felt wrong, but there was much to talk about, after all, she was pregnant with his child…

"I know this wasn't what we had planned, for that matter we were using protection, but perhaps this is our fresh start, our beginning. Please say you are happy about this, that you don't regret it?" Jason replied, a lone tear trailing down his sculpted cheek.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you or my happiness for this child. He or she may not have been planned but that doesn't mean I don't want him or her." Elizabeth replied, once again capturing his lips, but this time, it was short lived. "However, before we go and declare this news to the world, we need to make sure I am pregnant, these home pregnancy tests work, but not with a hundred percent accuracy."

"I understand, when do you think we can find out for sure. Is it possible to go tomorrow?" Jason asked, his obvious excitement was refreshing.

"If I can get in to see Kelly Lee tomorrow, then tomorrow it is, we will just have to wait and see." Elizabeth replied. "Nevertheless, can we leave the bathroom, while making love in the shower or bathtub is romantic, sitting upon the toilet and getting busy, well… that just seems wrong." She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, for it was obvious that Jason had been thinking the exact same thing, but him being a man, he was led more so by his raging hormones, than she herself.

"I think you may have a point, but I suggest you make it quick. Choose your destination with haste, because I plan to make this a night you won't soon forget." Jason said, stalking her small form, all the while, images of her heavy with his child, caused a very un-Jason-like smile to surface. He looked not only happy, but perhaps for the first time in his entire life, content…

Elizabeth squealed with delight as Jason swooped her up into his arms and began to ascend the stairs. No sooner did his foot hit the first stair, than Marco was barging in, gun drawn, concern written clearly across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny had been avoiding all contact with the opposite sex, at least those that had the potential of becoming the next Mrs. Sonny Corinthos. It was one thing to think about, but another all together to act upon.

For the truth was simple, he did still love Carly and in all honesty, wished to be with her. But the longer she was away, the easier things became. He no longer had to tip toe around certain subjects or situations, he was for all intents and purposes, a free man, and that was something he really liked.

Nevertheless, there was this green-eyed beauty who ran a coffee shop, and while most of her brews did nothing for his taste buds, her beauty and kindness was what drew him back, time after time.

It was starting to become bothersome, for he found the urge to visit the shop two, three times a day. The woman was beginning to look at him oddly, but he hoped also with some affection, for he was a good looking man, even if he did say so himself.

He really needed to consider all his options before he jumped feet first into another relationship, for that matter, he needed to figure out if his marriage was over, he supposed that was the biggest and most important thing to worry about first. Whether the owner had feelings for him, well that could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marco, what do you think you are doing?" Jason asked, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"I heard Elizabeth squeal, I thought there was trouble… I didn't, I mean, I… I'm sorry." Marco said, stumbling all over his words.

"I am happy that you are so dedicated to your job, but really, you need to distinguish between Elizabeth's frightened squeal and her, ummm… Other noises." Jason said, suddenly blushing.

Looking towards his girlfriend, he noticed that she too was turning a lovely shade of red.

Before anyone could say anything, one way or the other, Marco quickly dashed back to his post. His mind had suddenly betrayed him and served up thoughts that he would be wise to banish. 'You have seen her naked before, could you imagine how she would squeal beneath…' Marco slammed the lid on those thoughts quickly. For thoughts like those, he was sure he would see a quick end to his life, possibly at the bottom of the ocean or buried alive in cement… Yes, those thoughts were better not thought of, instead he was going to focus, focus very intently upon his duties and nothing else. But that was going to be so hard, especially with the noises now coming from the penthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks again for the great reply's, they do inspire my muse and allow me to work quicker, so if you are liking this story and this newest chapter, please respond, because I could never thank you enough, but it does mean the world to me. **

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

A night full of love was had, Jason and Elizabeth took pleasure in many of the rooms the penthouse had. Moving from the living room to the kitchen, which was supposed to be for something to eat, but food was quickly passed over for the more carnal pleasures. From the kitchen they went back to the living room, Jason was taking complete pleasure from driving Marco insane, and while Jason felt possessive it was more alerting the fact that Elizabeth was more than satisfied with him, for Marco's well being. From the living room they moved to Jason's bedroom and from there to the bathroom.

Morning had come and gone and still they were enjoying all the pleasures the body could sustain.

Elizabeth had taken a momentary break in order to call Dr. Kelly Lee, but after she had booked an appointment, they once again began seeking bodily pleasures. It seemed like neither could be sated, there lust and passion was overflowing and that didn't bother them a single bit.

For once, they were acting out of love and desire, past problems and tribulations were not a factor. Jason had awoke a starving, passion deprived vixen in Elizabeth and he was enjoying every moment of it.

When they finally headed back to the bathroom for a shower, to prepare for their appointment, Elizabeth was pleasantly sore and feeling better than every, about everything.

But as Jason lathered he back with the soapy suds, Elizabeth's mind began to formulate a plan, there was much to think about, but the abundant fact that it could work, well, that alone spurred her on. Until she had everything worked out though, she would keep mum, there was no need upsetting Jason, especially if she couldn't convince Jason that this course of action "could" work.

By the time they had finished showering, after another glorious session of love-making, it was time for their appointment. The time had come to discover whether or not they were going to be parents…

Both Elizabeth and Jason threw on comfortable clothes, clothes that when they returned would not be hard to remove. It seemed Elizabeth's carnal nature wasn't the only thing awoken. The deep-seated joy in being completely intimate with someone was addictive, for both Jason and Elizabeth and whenever granted a moment alone, it seemed all they wanted to do was partake in the joys of the flesh.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Elizabeth wondered briefly if she should explain her plan to Jason, knowing he would look at her oddly if she blurted something out to Kelly without giving him a reason, well, it could either hurt their relationship or at the very least, give Jason pause.

So as they rode the Elevator, Elizabeth turned towards her future husband. That thought alone was all it took to bring a smile to her face, it was something to daydream about, but something completely different to know that some time in the not so distant future, they would be married and very possibly, raising a child together.

The nurse on duty explained to Elizabeth and Jason that Dr. Lee was running behind, an emergency C-section, but assured the couple that she would be with them as soon as possible, but the wait was likely to be an hour or more, especially if complications arose.

Relieved with the knowledge that she had a little longer to pitch her plan to Jason, Elizabeth thanked the nurse, then headed for the far stairwell, planning on having the conversation in private. The plan couldn't work if someone, especially the wrong someone overheard.

Jason looked at her oddly, but he saw the steel in her spine, so instead of arguing or questioning her motives, he followed without a word. Whatever was on her mind was something she wanted or perhaps needed to get off, and for that, he would stay silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am sure you are curious as to why I have drug you up here, but an idea occurred to me while we were in the shower, and I know you will probably baulk at this idea, or plan, whatever you want to call it, but I honestly believe, now that I have had some time to think about it and work out some of the details, that you will see that it is the only way to… Well, to put Lucky in our past and be able to move on with our future. Can you please stay quiet until I have said everything I need to say?" Elizabeth asked, already seeing the doubt in his eyes, but also seeing pure unadulterated love.

"I promise to remain silent, but I can almost guarantee that I don't like where this is headed, nevertheless, I know that with the possibility of you being pregnant, getting Lucky out of our lives is even more so important." Jason replied, suddenly very wary of what his girlfriend had to say.

"Okay, let me just say, I know, this is crazy, but seeing as how Lucky is just that, crazy, it may work. We believe that Lucky has been in contact with Luke or Laura, perhaps both or neither, he could even be in contact with either Nikolas or Lulu, whatever the case may be, it would not be wise to believe he hasn't remained in contact with at least one person in his family, with that said, I love you more than anything and cannot wait to be your wife and raise a family with you. Nevertheless, I think if we try to pass this baby off as Lucky's and then let it conveniently slip around one or all of his family members that this baby is his, one way or another, they are going to tell him..." Elizabeth paused, working up the nerve to explain the next part of her plan.

"I believe that we can, without saying a single word to him, that he is going to be a father. If for no other reason, he will want his child, especially, if I also let it slip that you and I are going to be married as soon as possible and you plan on adopting this child. Lucky will beat the hounds of he!!, to stop that. But in order for that to work, it would mean I would have to move this ring on the my other hand, and place it on my ring finger. Please don't think this is a ploy to get you to marry me quicker, although.." Elizabeth said, but only half teasing.

"Anyway, we will play it off like we are the happy couple, but a couple weeks into the 'fake' engagement, you and I will have a very public, very heated argument. I'll storm off, claiming I can't take your possessiveness, seeing as how I had already dealt with one man-boy like that. To my retreating back, you will shout that you are leaving Port Charles, that you can no longer handle my idiocy. After you leave our very public fight, you are going to go to… Well, this is where this could get complicated, we may need to rent a house, unless you don't mind staying in a motel or hotel for a few days, but it can't be something big, preferably something seedy, that way, no one will be able to trace you, anyway, it needs to be somewhere, not close to Port Charles, but also not too far away. That's where you will go, after a couple of days, while being heavily guarded, I will once again make a public scene and claim pregnancy hormones and demand that Marco take me to see you." Elizabeth once again paused, thinking this whole plan up didn't seem to take so long, but telling it seemed to be taking forever.

"So anyway, Marco will tell me he doesn't know where you are, I'll make a big fuss and say, something along the lines, that I cannot stay another moment in your stifling penthouse. I will look for a house somewhere close to the hotel you are staying at, but not close enough, should someone actually luck out and find you there, to make the connection that this has all been a ploy. Once situated, which should only take a few days, seeing as how I don't have much in the way of belongings, and then I will send Bobbie a letter, apologizing for my sudden leave and the way things had gone so badly for us. With any luck, a few short days and we should have Lucky, hook, line and sinker." Elizabeth finished, glad to be done, but wondering if she had forgotten anything.

"Elizabeth… I don't know about this, you would not only be putting yourself in danger, but you would also be putting our baby in danger. There has to be another way, Lucky will have to slip up at some point." Jason said, knowing even as he spoke the words, they were a lie. Lucky had grown up being on the run, so if he really did intend to stay incognito, then, even Jason with his wealth and considerable resources, was unlikely to find him. "I think your plan needs some fine-tuning, but all in all, it just may work. But we need to find every loophole and make sure there is no way that either you or our child ends up hurt because of this psychotic freak."

"Agreed!" Elizabeth said with jubilation, knowing that there was great risk to all those involved, but the rewards were also great and for that, she would risk life and limb."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks again for the great reply's, they do inspire my muse and allow me to work quicker, so if you are liking this story and this newest chapter, please respond, because I could never thank you enough, but it does mean the world to me. **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Jason pulled her into an embrace, unsure whether her plan was madness or the ending they both longed for. If she was pregnant then it would be an even greater risk, but one couldn't dismiss the fact, that with Lucky Spencer still free or drawing breath, Elizabeth was in just as much trouble, in fact, maybe even more.

"Elizabeth, there is one problem with your plan." Jason said, gently extracting himself from her warm arms.

"And, pray tell, what is that?" Elizabeth asked. She understood that she hadn't worked out all the details, but she couldn't have missed much.

"Any doctor who examines you is going to know that you are not three months pregnant, if in fact you are, well, pregnant." Jason responded, honestly trying to find every flaw in her plan, if for nothing else than to keep her safe a little longer.

"That is why I am going to Kelly Lee, we have been friends for some time now, she will have to be privy to our plan, and honestly, I can't see why she wouldn't go along with it, considering I have the scars to prove what Lucky did to me. So if there is a problem convincing her, I will show her and tell her the entire sordid details." Elizabeth said, knowing that she was going to be crying at some point tonight, but hoping beyond hope, that her tears would be of happiness not joy, but if Kelly needed proof, then so be it.

Jason looked at her dubiously, unsure of including other people, but if it came down to that, he supposed he could, but he would have to find a way to keep her safe, even if it cost him his life. In a short time, they were going to discover if they were going to be parents, and it blew his mind to think that he was not only going to put the love of his life in the direct path of danger, but his unborn, innocent child as well. If Sonny caught wind of this, Jason was sure he would garner a severe beating, which was nothing short of what he deserved for even thinking of acting upon this outlandish plan.

Before anymore could be said, a nurse neither Jason nor Elizabeth knew joined them on the roof, alerting to the fact that Kelly Lee was out of surgery and waiting to see them.

"Thank you, can you please tell her we will be right there?" Elizabeth asked.

"Certainly." The unknown nurse replied, leaving the young couple alone once again.

"You know, there is still time to back out of this." Jason said, looking beseechingly at her.

"In for a penny, in for a pound…" Elizabeth replied, baffling her boyfriend, but earning a earth shattering smile.

'Waxing poetic, how interesting. Let's go and get this show on the road, I am dying to know the results." Jason said, sweeping Elizabeth into his arms and carrying her down to their appointment.

Elizabeth couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, nor did she want to. It felt good to feel light and free, even if it was for only a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny now spent more time at home than at any other place, and while he missed his carefree days, the time he spent with Michael was something he would never trade. However, the poor boy needed a female in his life, one that spent more than the allotted time than her shift required.

While the idea of getting back into the dating scene was frightening and even alluring, Sonny realized he could no longer base a relationship on only his needs, he was not a man without a past or baggage, so the next woman with whom he tried to start a life with, would have to be willing to try being a mother to Michael, but not only that, he needed a woman who was stable of mind. Time and time again Sonny had proven that he had attracted the women who were only interested in one thing, perhaps the time had come to find a woman of substance.

'Sonny, my friend, that is easier said than done. What sane, smart woman would want to get messed up in your business?' he asked himself. The room echoed his words back to him, but didn't offer up an answer, not even an idea. 'Great, now I am talking to myself on a regular basis, I'm losing it.'

He shook his head, dismayed at the frequency with which he spoke to himself, but also with the frequency that he answered himself. "Enough, get a grip and go to bed." Instead of fighting an interior war with himself, Sonny moved quickly up the stairs, kissed his son's satiny brow and retired to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Kelly Lee was standing at the nurses station, waiting for her patients. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Jason carrying Elizabeth's small form.

"Jason, Elizabeth, how nice to see you, you two ready?" Kelly asked, unable to hide her smile.

"More than ready!" Jason said with gusto, he may be a cold man to most other people, but all Elizabeth saw, was a heart of gold and a softy at the core.

Elizabeth just nodded her head, knowing words were not needed, her smile and the natural glow gave away her current state of mind. Ecstatic, content, jubilant and in love, was there ever a greater feeling.

Kelly waved her hand in the direction of the examination room, once the couple entered, Kelly closed the door behind herself.

"Elizabeth, can you please put this gown on and then come back here and join us." Kelly asked.

"Not a problem." Elizabeth replied, quickly stepping into the adjacent bathroom.

As the other two occupants waited, Kelly said, "I am sorry for the delay, but two emergency C-Sections take a lot longer than one would think."

"It's not a problem, we are just anxious to know the results. Besides, a doctor as busy as you, we are the lucky ones, the fact that you even managed to fit us into your busy schedule is something." Jason said, smiling a rare smile, that few ever see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was suddenly scared, she tried to think back to the last time that she had her period. She couldn't remember at all, so much stress was one reasoning, but, no, she would not allow herself to even contemplate the fact that this child could perhaps be Lucky's. It didn't really matter, in a few moments, she should be able to find out the truth, or so she hoped.

If there was a god, he would not be so cruel as to make Lucky Spencer a father…Straightening her spine Elizabeth walked back into the room, taking a seat on the examination table.

Jason saw the worry instantaneously written upon her face, he wasn't sure what had caused it, but he only hoped he could erase it and replace it with a smile. This was to be a happy time and he wanted nothing more than to shower her in love, it was nothing short of what she deserved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Lee did the examination and took a few blood tests, she didn't want to risk any problems with Elizabeth's pregnancy, the poor woman was under a lot of strain, and after the couple explained their plight and plan, Kelly was even more so worried about her patient and child.

"I hope you understand, I could get in a lot of trouble for doing something like this!" Kelly said, hoping to dissuade the couple from their plan.

"I know this is dangerous, but it is even more dangerous having Lucky out there, there is no telling what he will do to me, especially if he finds out I am having a child. At least this way, we will be on top of things and controlling how it goes down, there is really no other way Kelly. Please understand, I don't want you to lose your job, but I don't want to risk losing the best thing in my life. A man who professes to love me and child soon to be gracing us with his or her presence, but there is a dark cloud hanging over our happiness and that dark cloud is Lucky Spencer. He has hurt me too many times, I will not play the victim any longer." Elizabeth replied, hoping her heartfelt declarations would sway the OBGYN.

Jason squeezed her hand, unsure whether he was hoping Kelly Lee would help them with their plan or hoping that she flat out refused.

"I know, and that is why I will agree to this, but if for one moment, you think you can't do this, I need you to tell me. And if I think you are placing yourself in jeopardy of your health, then I will be the one telling you to stop. A life grows within you, and he or she needs to be your priority." Kelly said, wondering if she needed her head examined.

"Understood, and thank you so very much, you are a wonderful friend." Elizabeth said, slipping from the table, heading back to the bathroom to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks again for the great reply's, please respond, I love knowing what you think, you guys spur me on and let me know that you want more from this story. (I know the last few chapters have been rather short, but I have the flu and sitting up and writing is not what my body wants, so I hope this is enough to appease you for the time being and hopefully I will feel good again and have a much longer chapter up soon.) **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Jason and Elizabeth were both anxious to get home, but in order for the plan to work, they needed to plant the seed. Kelly was going to do her part, although it was going to turn out to be a slip of the tongue, considering the whole, doctor, patient confidentiality. So Jason and Elizabeth had to their part.

They slowed to a stop beside the nurses station, if ever there was a better place to start a rumor, Elizabeth didn't know it. So she settled for right there. She kept her voice quiet, but as luck would have it, the right person walked by at just the right time.

Bobbie Spencer was talking to a nurse Elizabeth didn't know, Bobbie offered her a smile before turning back to the other woman. So Elizabeth spoke a little louder, hoping her words would carry.

"But Jason, the baby is Lucky's, what am I going to do?" Elizabeth said, injecting the right amount of sadness and perplexity into her voice.

"Don't think such things now, we have time to sort it out. Let's get you home." Jason said, slipping his hand into hers as they waited to board the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie had heard their conversation, but was unable to talk to them, the nurse in front of her was busy jabbering on about useless problems.

She was shocked to say the least the Elizabeth was pregnant, not only that, but Jason was standing by her, even though the child wasn't his. Why couldn't she find a good man like that…

Bobbie loved Elizabeth, she couldn't explain why the little spitfire had won her over, but she did care about her. Now there was the problem, where did her loyalties lie, to Elizabeth who had only been dating Lucky, or with Lucky, seeing as he was her nephew.

Before he was taken by Helena, he had been a great young man on his way to being a great man, but ever since his return, there had been a darkness that was at his core.

It didn't matter, she had to tell Luke and Laura about Elizabeth being pregnant with Lucky's child, it was the right thing to do, but then why did the act of thinking about telling it feel so wrong. She knew telling them would probably feel even worse, but family was family…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, Elizabeth couldn't wait for the doors to open. She felt trapped all of a sudden and the feeling wasn't a good one, it should have been, with Jason beside her. She knew he would never let harm come to her, but the feelings were there all the same.

Before the sudden claustrophobia could take any further root, the doors began to open moments after the little chime to announce they had reached their designated floor.

Elizabeth practically pulled Jason from the small confines, he had to run to keep up. For some reason though, he knew better than to ask. He followed along, he could tell something was bothering her, now he just had to give her space and time to tell him about it.

Neither thing he was very good at, especially when it came to Elizabeth. He disliked being away from her even long enough to go do a mundane job, but life had to go on… And while silence between them was normally relaxing, the tension in this silence was grating on Jason's nerves. But the man who cornered the market on stoic indifference was once again going to harness those emotions, if only till she felt comfortable talking to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie rushed over to the Spencer house as soon as her shift was done. While she had been waiting for her shift to end, she had used logic to talk herself out of telling them, only to find that logic worked both ways and before she knew what she was going to do, it had already been decided.

She loved Elizabeth, not only was she kind and generous, but she was faithful to a fault. She had stood by Lucky and repeatedly acknowledged that the boy-man who returned was not the same Lucky Spencer she had fallen in love with.

Most people scoffed at this idea, but as days turned into weeks and then into months, they to saw what she saw, and experienced some of his brutality. No one knew the length that he would go, except Elizabeth.

So Bobbie sat in her car outside her brother's house, once again going over the conundrum that was her situation. On the one hand, if she told Luke and Laura about Elizabeth and the child, then there was a good chance they would tell Lucky, if they had been in contact with him. If that happened, what would Lucky do to Elizabeth and her unborn child. Would this be the turning point for Lucky, would he be able to save himself, because of his child.

Then there was the other hand… Lucky finds out about the child, although, it doesn't inspire happy thoughts, it inspires thoughts of revenge and pushes him over the final precipice, giving him motive and opportunity to kill Elizabeth and their child. If things turned out like this, could Bobbie ever live with herself, could she honestly look at herself in the mirror everyday, knowing she helped murder Elizabeth.

Bobbie finally came to a conclusion, it wasn't the one that her conscious deemed the best, but she was working with what she had. She shut the door behind her and began her ascent to the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire car ride home had been in silence, now Jason wasn't the only one who couldn't handle the seemingly increasing distance that was forming between them, so doing what he could and casting caution to the wind, he spoke. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Tears glistened in her eyes, she was trying to rationalize their plan, knowing that there was little else to do, but this plan was not fair to Jason. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Elizabeth asked, taking tentative steps towards him, but as he opened his arms, she cast aside her meekness and dove into his powerful, yet passionate embrace.

"I think you told me a little earlier, not within the last twenty minutes or so… Why?" Jason asked, not following where this was going.

"I concocted this plan and while I was thinking about us, I think I was also thinking about me and this baby. If Lucky is still out there alive and kicking, then peace will not be known in our household, perhaps little moments will go by, without us thinking about him, but really how long can a sadistic animal like Lucky stay off our minds. With him lurking in the shadows, we are always going to wonder about the 'What if's'. And I really don't want to do that, but what this plan entails is even worse, because you have to pretend like this isn't your child and then on top of that, you are going to have to pretend to fight with me, but it has to be convincing enough, so that no one questions it. Not only do we have to fight, we have to break-up, publicly, and I know it is just a ruse but even pretending to break-up with you is going to break my heart. That is asking a lot of you, just for my peace of mind." Elizabeth replied, once more trying to still her tears but failing miserably.

"You're right, this isn't the ideal situation. The ideal situation would have been me not being such an idiot and leaving you, when all I wanted was to be with you. If I hadn't left, if I would have fought for you, then perhaps this wouldn't be happening, if you want to blame anyone, you should be blaming me. And while I don't like the idea of putting you or our child in danger, I know that peace of mind is something that you need, honestly, we both need it. We will make this plan work and deal with the consciences later, but while we get to play the happy couple that we really are, how about you go slip into a hot bath and I will bring you a snack?" Jason answered, knowing he was probably messing everything up, he always stumbled when it came to speaking. Give him a gun and he was a marksman, but speaking eloquently, it wasn't in his makeup, maybe when he was a Quartermaine, but not any longer.

"I don't need a snack, how bout you just bring yourself up there, and I'll dine on you!" Elizabeth said saucily, her tears evaporating and in there place a gentle rose colored blush rising in her cheeks.

"You. Little. Vixen." Jason sputtered, totally taken aback, one moment she was all tears and the next she was a fiery goddess, just waiting to devour him, so he followed his little spitfire up the stairs to their room. What else was a man in his position suppose to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29

**Hope you guys enjoy this latest update, it is a little longer. Seeing as how I am feeling a little better, I figured I would give you another update. If you are liking what you are reading, please read and respond. This story is being written because you are urging me on. I thank you ever so much for your kind words and hope these next few chapters make you go hmmm. Lol Enjoy…**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Bobbie rapped twice on the door, waiting for one of the occupants to open the door. When she heard no movement from within, she skipped knocking and pushed the doorbell twice, in quick succession.

Finally, right as she turned to leave, Laura's face popped into the window of the door, the always cautious woman knew better than to open the door without looking. Bobbie supposed that came from many years on the run, and wondered briefly if Lucky's recent behavior was a side-effect to those long years, running with no sense of propriety. Luke Spencer was anything but a good, law abiding man, but she had hoped that Lucky would not fall into Luke's bad habits.

Laura's smile bloomed quickly and she opened the door with haste, greeting her sister-in-law as she waved her in. "Bobbie, this is a surprise. Please come in."

"Thanks Laura, I was beginning to think you guys weren't home, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Bobbie said, wondering where Lulu and Luke were as she scanned the living room.

"Nonsense, Luke and I were upstairs reading to Lulu, I apologize if we made you wait, we just didn't hear you." Laura replied.

"Not a problem, although there is a reason for me coming over so late. Have you heard from Lucky, I know there is a lot going on and even more speculations, but I am worried about him." Bobbie said, suddenly feeling even worse about the tidings she was bring, it felt wrong some how, but she couldn't place her finger on just why.

"Sadly, no, we haven't. Luke has tried to find him, but it seems we keep coming up with dead ends. Never mind the rumors that keep spinning further and further out of control. I can't believe Elizabeth would lie like that, and for what purpose, it makes no sense whatsoever…" Laura exclaimed.

"Laura…" Bobbie began, but was interrupted as Luke came down the stairs.

Luke looked gruffly from his wife to his sister, but most of the animosity that graced his face was surely directed at her. Bobbie didn't understand why this was, but she felt estranged from this part of her family all of a sudden.

"Bobbie, what are you doing here, please tell me you aren't helping spread these vile and vicious lies?" Luke asked, his face hardening with every word.

Bobbie swallowed thickly, took a deep breath and then another. With as much courage as she could muster, she began. "I know this is not something either of you want to believe, but I have seen the bloody marks and gashes that grace Elizabeth's porcelain skin. That girl is lucky, no pun intended, that she is even alive. Ever since Lucky came back, things haven't been right, we need to find him..."

"Lies, I don't know what you hope to gain by spreading such things, but you are obviously not on Lucky's side. Perhaps it is time you leave." Luke nearly screamed. Storming around the room like a whirlwind.

"Believe what you will brother, but against my better judgment, I came here to tell you that Elizabeth is pregnant with Lucky's child. The poor girl is terrified, but thankfully for her, Jason Morgan is willing to raise her child as his own. I know you can be bullheaded Luke, but stupidity is not a virtue you delude yourself in, why start now. You know how off… Lucky has been since his escape, Laura, you have never had a bad word for Elizabeth, she stuck by your son, day in and day out for years." Bobbie said, quickly turning on her heel, knowing reason nor logic resided in their house. She supposed she could understand that, he was their son after all, but one could only turn the other cheek for so long before the truth bit you in the butt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny stood in front of Jason and Elizabeth's penthouse, a little birdie had whispered that Elizabeth was expecting Lucky's child. For his own peace of mind, he had to hear it from them. Without bothering with the niceties, Sonny pushed open the door and entered.

Francis stood looking dumbfounded as his boss pushed into his other boss's home. It wasn't his place to tell tales, so he kept his lips zipped, although, he was sure he would be hearing about those consequences tomorrow.

"Jason, Elizabeth, are you home?" Sonny shouted out to the empty room. He knew very well that the occupants were home, he just figured giving them a heads up , would be more beneficial for all involved, he didn't need to walk in on any hanky panky. God knows, he hadn't been getting any, so, he might as well make their love life a little less active, at least for the time being. Later, it wouldn't matter, at least then, he could try to live vicariously through them. But that was a scary thought that he quickly tried to banish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth looked beseechingly at Jason, before saying anything. "Can't we just pretend like we aren't home. You promised I would get to dine on you, you wouldn't want to disappoint a raging hormonal woman, now would you?"

"The fact of the matter is simple, he knows we are home, Francis would have told him. And as much as I want to be dined on, there has to be a reason for his showing up here. Can we harness our sexual desires for a few moments, at least until we can get rid of him?" Jason asked, knowing, talking to Sonny was the one thing he really didn't want to do, but knew no way out of doing so.

"Fine, but I want to be lavished when we get back up here. You really need to make this up to me. I want pampering and loving and whatever else your beautiful mind can concoct." Elizabeth said, pulling her shirt back down where it belonged. Her whole body hummed with an encompassing desire, but the interruption would allow her to get something to eat, suddenly she was starving.

Jason just shook his head and followed her down the stairs. He was going to have to talk to his best friend about unannounced visits. But not only that, he had to talk to Elizabeth about whether or not they were going to trust Sonny with their plan. But before he could pull her back into their room, she was already descending the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny lounge in the easy chair, knowing the young couple rarely did anything that required clothing, for that matter, he himself wouldn't either, especially if he was young and in love. He could think of no better way to spend an evening, afternoon and morning. Well, his sexual appetite had not be stunted with Carly's departure, but it was lacking in anything physical, he really needed to find another woman, the nights were just too lonely otherwise.

As he watched the stairs, hoping to see movement at some point, he realized that work had been slowing down. And while it was true that even their type of business had its lulls, this one he hadn't been expecting.

Just as he was about to get up and go to the kitchen, Elizabeth appeared, looking annoyed and very disgruntled, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Good evening, Elizabeth. How are you tonight?" Sonny asked amicably.

"Food…" Elizabeth grunted, heading towards the kitchen.

Sonny couldn't contain the laughter, it escaped his closed lips, but echoed throughout the place. Just as he thought he was getting himself under control, Jason appeared, and he was once again sent into peals of laughter. It was unlike him to be in such a good mood, or to laugh so easily, but one could not dismiss the fact that Elizabeth was pregnant, her sudden desire for food, now that sex had been postponed was something, Sonny would never forget.

"Hello, my friend. How are you, better than your girlfriend I hope!" Sonny said, still trying to stifle is laughter, but failing rather miserably.

"I'd be better if I knew why you were here?" Jason said, casting a longing look towards the kitchen.

"Well, color me surprised. I get home and there is a message on my answering machine, telling me that the fair Elizabeth is pregnant and that it is Lucky Spencer's child. I may be a little off my game, but that girl is not three months pregnant!" Sonny said, looking from Jason to the empty doorway to the kitchen.

Jason too looked towards the kitchen, knowing that their plan relied mostly upon them trusting one another. He needed Elizabeth's go ahead and right now he realized that trying to get anyway with her, in her current mood, was not something that was going to be easy. So instead of answering Sonny, he merely shrugged his shoulders and indicated with his head, that he was waiting for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stood in front of the refrigerator, unsure what she wanted, only knowing that she was suddenly starving. If this was one of the first symptoms of being pregnant, she dreaded what came next.

Unsatisfied with what she found in the fridge, she began looking ardently through the cupboards, but once again was frustrated when she found nothing that appealed to her. With a cry of disgust and unhappiness, she slammed the last cupboard door and stomped into the living room.

The gazes that rested upon her were slightly unnerving, but instead of being unfriendly, she bit back her caustic remark and greeted Sonny. "Hi Sonny, sorry about before…"

"Not a problem, I think I can empathize, but I had expected you to come back out here with a hefty plate of food!" Sonny exclaimed, once again trying to hide his dimples and the laughter that kept threatening to bubble up.

"I would have, but there is nothing to eat here." Elizabeth said sadly, looking from one man to the other. Hoping one of them would clue in and order some food for her.

Jason didn't bother to say anything, he simply went into the kitchen, grabbed one of the take-out menus from off the fridge and placed an order. His only worry was that, the food he ordered would not be what she wanted, but if that turned out to be the case, he could phone another one, hopefully Sonny would be gone by then and then she could tell him what he wanted, of course it all came down to whether or not she liked what he ordered…

He returned to a silent living room. Sonny watched Elizabeth, his dimples flashing periodically. Elizabeth sat on the couch, her hands playing gently over the almost nonexistent bump that was their child.

As soon as Jason took a seat beside her, their eyes locked and without a word said, both understood what the conversation ahead was going to pertain to. Elizabeth nodded her approval, she knew Jason trusted Sonny with his life, and at times that made Elizabeth wonder, but she knew she could trust him as well. So she sat back and allowed Jason to explain what was going to be transpiring over the next couple of weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30

**Hope you guys enjoy this latest update. If you are liking what you are reading, please read and respond. This story is being written because you are urging me on. I thank you ever so much for your kind words. Enjoy…**

**Chapter Thirty**

Sonny remained silent, this was not his place to say anything. Whatever was going on, had to be told by Jason and Elizabeth, and by their continued silence, it was obvious they had a lot to tell, or so it seemed to him.

Instead of directing his penetrating gaze on his friends, he maintained his silence by smoothing the crease in his pants and picking a small piece of lint that had some how migrated to the cuff of his pants.

Just as he was beginning to think that no one was going to say anything, Jason began to talk and what he said stilled Sonny's actions and brought his head up quickly.

"Sonny, Elizabeth and I want you to know that she is pregnant." Jason said, looking his best friend in the eyes, wondering what his reaction was going to be.

"No, Sonny, we are pregnant, this child is Jason's and I know you are here for a reason, so I am sure you have heard otherwise, considering you always have your ear to the ground." Elizabeth corrected, it was bad enough that they were going to be lying to many people, lying to Sonny, just seemed wrong.

"Well, congratulations are in order, but your news does beg the question, why are you telling everyone the baby is Lucky's?" Sonny asked, unable to keep his silence any longer.

"Both Elizabeth and myself are aware that Lucky poses a great threat to her and our child. And neither of us are willing to risk our happiness all because Lucky has an idea for vengeance. We all know he will want to pay Elizabeth back for talking, but not only that, he is going to want to hurt me and to do so, harming this child would be one of the easiest ways. Elizabeth and I have come up with a plan, we are going to convince Lucky this is his child, in order to draw him out. We want nothing more than for this nightmare to end. Elizabeth and I plan to marry and we want our life to be free of him and his insanity." Jason said, already seeing the bafflement gracing Sonny's face.

"Jason, you can't be serious, how in the world do you plan on making this scheme work?" Sonny asked, knowing already that his friend must be out of his mind.

"Well, we really don't have much to work with, none of your men have been able to find him. A paper trail was all and that ended abruptly. I love Jason more than I could ever explain, and this child is our first priority, but can we begin a family with Lucky Spencer looming on the horizon, that at some point, he is going to come back and seek revenge for all the wrongs that he sees has been done to him. Jason and I are going to play the happy couple for a couple of weeks, but the knowledge of this child not being his, is going to push his buttons, especially when I start to defend Lucky. He's going to leave Port Charles and a week or two later so am I. He is already found where he is going to stay, there is a little hotel that works perfectly for what we need. After he is settled, then I am going to be heading to a new home that I am going to rent, which just happens to be close enough to Jason, but far enough that no one would think anything about it." Elizabeth said, hating the way Sonny looked so dubiously at her.

"You are basing this assumption that Lucky will find out, but how in the world do you plan on making that happen?" Sonny asked.

"That was actually easy. It is obvious he knows something is going on here, so someone must be keeping him in the loop. Whether one of your men is leaking information to him or not is neither here nor there. We believe Luke and Laura are staying in contact, so we let it slip at the hospital that Lucky is this baby's father. Kelly is going to help me out, she has already worked out a plan to make it look like I am further along, so it all comes down to waiting. Both Elizabeth and I believe that Luke or Laura will be contacting one of us, if for nothing else than to ask questions. With confirmation, then perhaps they will send word to Lucky, and with that done, we will finish setting the last pieces of the plan into motion. There is great risk, but him loose and roaming free is an even greater risk." Jason said adamantly.

"It sounds like you two have figured everything out, but have you many contingency plans, in case something goes wrong?" Sonny asked, still not liking his best friend getting mixed up in all of this.

"We can't plan anymore than we already have. If this is going to come off as spontaneous, then we need to be able to improvise. Please don't try to talk us out of it, we know the risks and see them as acceptable." Jason replied, knowing Sonny was going to try and talk him out of this plan, but also knowing, they had little else they could do.

"You can always plan more, it is only a matter of whether you want to or not. I won't try to talk you out of this, because it is obvious, you both have your heels dug in and are bound and determined to do it. But a word of caution, if Lucky finds out the truth, you are not going to have an easy time trying to bring him down. He will not give a second thought to anything but the death of everyone involved." Sonny replied. "But on another note, I am truly happy for you too, I know this is something that was unexpected, but I am sure you will both be amazing parents."

"Thank you, Sonny. That is really why we are doing this, we can't have our child growing up in constant fear. Have you heard from Carly?" Elizabeth asked, knowing it was a loaded question, but unable to stop herself.

Sonny was a good man in a bad business, and while he liked playing the strong Don, he was a softy, maybe even more so than Jason, down underneath everyone's perceived views of him.

"No, Michael got a letter in the mail, but there was no return address or anything. It's not like I don't know where she is, but I refuse to be baited by her childish antics. If she loves me as much as she claims, then she needs to be the one to come back. I have chased after her, too many times." Sonny replied, his voice taking on a melancholy note, but his spine was ramrod straight, his words brooking no room for argument.

"You know, if Carly wrote to Michael, she would know it would be you reading it to him. Are you sure there wasn't anything in it for you, perhaps she was being coy and you just overlooked something?" Elizabeth asked, sticking her nose in Sonny's business, even if he didn't like it, it was too bad, he always managed to show up at exactly the wrong time.

"I don't know, and honestly, right now I don't…" Sonny began, but was interrupted as a knock sounded on the door and Elizabeth body checked him out of her way to get to said door.

Jason and Sonny both looked at the small woman, who had managed to moved Sonny considerably in her dash for food. Neither could contain the smile that blossomed on their faces as they watched her pawing through the food, with not a single concern for the delivery boy.

Jason quickly got up from the couch, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. Once standing in front of the boy who had brought the food, Jason merely shrugged his shoulders and said one thing, "She's pregnant!" As if that explained it all.

"$44.99 is your total sir, paying by cash I see." The young man said.

"Yes." Jason replied, extracting three twenty dollar bills from inside the wallet. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, have a good night." The young man said as he dashed out of the penthouse and into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie sat in her living room, knowing everything that had transpired today was just karma coming back to kick her in the butt. She had made the assumption that Luke and Laura would not know about the beatings that Elizabeth sustained, but in fact they had and had turned a deaf ear to it.

She knew without a doubt that telling them that Elizabeth was carrying their grandchild, was the wrong move. If anything were to happen to mother or child, it would rest heavily on her conscious for all eternity.

But that was not the only problems she had to deal with, when she returned, there was a message from her daughter. Begging her mother to let her come back home to live. There was no way that she could ever be with Sonny again, and Michael was better off with him, well, in all honesty, he would be better off with Jason, but since Sonny adopted him, she didn't have that choice.

Bobbie's shoulders sagged even more, the weight of the world seemed to be resting on them, and with each passing moment, it seemed like another weight was added, before long, she would be pummeled into the ground.

Her only options left, were to welcome Carly into her home, with the hopes that she could convince her daughter to go back to the man that she loved. Bobbie wasn't naïve enough to believe that Sonny hadn't played a part in their latest war, but she also knew her daughter and was positive that Carly had once again acted rashly, and was now facing the consequences of her actions. Which she would try to push off on to someone else and cast the blame every where but at herself.

Fetching a deep, soul-shaking sigh from the very depths of her body, Bobbie slowly lifted herself from the couch, stopped at the phone, shrugged her shoulders and continued on to her bedroom. Carly could wait till morning, she told herself, but wondering if she really could…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I think you will understand when the next chapter is posted, (within the next day or so)… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this small update, sorry it took a little longer, but life….. Enjoy and check back soon… Thank you again for any and all kind words, you guys are my sounding board and my muse luv's Ya!!!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

It took Sonny a long time to leave, but when he finally did, Elizabeth felt slightly more confident about their plan. Yes, there was probably a better way to deal with Lucky, for one, they could trust Sonny's men to find him. But that could take forever, and while she had faith in Sonny and his men, she couldn't put off her life, not when this plan held the possibility of victory. Of course, there was also the chance that Lucky was already dead, perhaps he had tried to pickup the wrong person and got himself shot, but that was fanciful thinking, one she could hope for, but knew better than to believe in. If Lucky was going to be handle, their best shots was to follow through with the plan they already set in motion.

It always came back to that, her thoughts rarely strayed from the plan, of course her thoughts also drifted to the great consequences that this plan held, but when those thoughts pushed forth, she turned her thoughts to her unborn child and the life that she and Jason were trying to make for him or her.

The bed she and Jason had picked out had yet to be used, it was bought for the intentions of her having her own room, but she had become so acclimated in sleeping in Jason's bed, that the thought of sleeping in a different room, without him watching her, had just been too much. So they left the furnished room for guests, although, that was rather silly, no one stayed the night at their home.

Now however, she was trying to plan a nursery. There were so many ideas that she wanted to use, but every time she settled on one set of ideas, new ones blossomed and she was once again left wondering what to do.

Sonny had business that needed taking care of, so Jason sadly left Elizabeth alone to do the shopping for the baby. Even though she was barely a month along, she wanted a start on the nursery, it was like affirming the child's continued existence, that fate would not see fit to bring more pain upon her. Fate couldn't possibly smite her for the twentieth time, so there was no chance that this baby would not be welcomed in a little less than eight months.

With Jason's credit card secured in her purse, Elizabeth went from one shop to another. The crib she choose was antique looking, it was a dark cherry wood, with ornate decorations, it honestly looked like something that had been had crafted about eighty years ago, perhaps it was the ancient look of it that appealed to her so much, what ever the reason, she was smitten with it from the get go. She also found a matching bassinet, with satin coverings and a goose down mattress, the bassinet would be located in their bedroom once the baby arrived, and then when Elizabeth was sure, the baby would then be moved into the nursery.

She found a stroller and a carseat as well as a beautiful cherry wood changing table, it wasn't nowhere near as antique-like as the crib and bassinet but it would work wonderfully with the rest of the furniture thus far. Luckily she got to that shop when she did, because just as she was about to leave, a young man who worked their came racing up to her, explaining that a dresser and wardrobe of the set was still in the warehouse, so if she wanted the matching set, he could arrange to have all three pieces delivered. She couldn't pass it up, so feeling slightly guilty, she bought those too. But she knew Jason wouldn't mind, he would want his child to have the best and that was what she was buying, guilty conscious or not.

Exhausted already, but hardly denting what they were going to need, Elizabeth made one last stop. She didn't know if she was going to need blue or pink blankets or whatnot, but figured, she wouldn't tempt fate and bought both colors, along with an array of yellows, greens and whites. She also found so adorable teddy bears that she couldn't pass up, so she added those to her purchase as well. Along with, a breast pump, bottles, nipples, soothers, baby shampoo, lotions and anything else she could think about.

As she waited for the cashier to tally up her totals, Elizabeth didn't notice the form that stood behind her. So shocked was she by this person's appearance, she almost screamed, but found an inner strength and bit her scream off before it could even begin.

"Well, well… What is this?" Audrey asked, scrutinizing her granddaughter with a mere withering glance.

"Shopping, what does it look like?" Elizabeth replied, fighting her emotions. Audrey had hurt her on more than one occasion, she would not give the vindictive woman the pleasure of seeing it again.

"Why in the world are you shopping for baby clothes, don't tell me that abomination has knocked you up!" Audrey said, her vehemence dripping from every word.

"Jason and I are having a child, which would be your grandchild, but I see your bitterness and stupidity still has hold and you will not see this child as a blessing, but a curse. Let's get one thing straight, whether you are a part of this child's life is up to you, honestly, I would prefer that my child was far from your hatred and your shallowness, but you are going to do what you always do. I refuse to fight with you, I love Jason and your ignorance shines bright when you use vicious words to describe him. If you liked Lucky so much or still like Lucky so much, why don't you date him, maybe he can knock some sense into you, God knows you need it." Elizabeth said, taking her purchases and leaving her grandmother and the cashier in stupefied silence.

Unsure where the courage came to speak so boldly to Audrey, Elizabeth took a sad satisfaction that she had finally had the last word, perhaps it wouldn't remain the last word, but for now, it was enough, it was another weight that was cast aside, freeing her a little more.

By the time she reached the car though, she was in tears. News of this magnitude should have been welcomed with tears of joy, not the harsh words that Audrey saw fit to spew at her. She couldn't understand why so many people saw her as weak or pitiful or an easy target. With Jason by her side, she knew that she was no longer going to be that young woman, his love was already giving her so much and the strength to see the goodness within was something that she could never express her thanks for, but knew, she would spend the rest of her life trying to do just that.

It took ten minutes for her tears to taper off, but as she cried for all the love she had so desperately wanted from her family members, her tears cleansed her heart and soul, allowing he the insight, that it was not her they could not love, it was the fact that they couldn't love at all. Bitterness and anger and hostility had taken control of their lives so early on, and her love and passion for beauty and art could not be understood by those who couldn't fathom a love that didn't need to be reciprocated.

She no longer hated those in her family, it was pity she had for them. But in the long run, it was their loss, not hers. She was going to be an amazing wife and mother, if they didn't want to know her, then she could live with that, she had better things to focus her attention on. Like Jason…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32

**I know I said in the last chapter that this would be the final chapter, until I return from my mini vacation, but I figure I will have time for one more chapter, whether tonight or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the quote's, saying's, poems, are by (In order) Percy Bysshe Shelly, William Shakespeare, Anonymous, Josiah G. Holland, Anonymous, Anonymous, William Shakespeare, Herman Hesse, Anonymous, Dick Sutphen, Unknown Author, Lao Tzu, Ella Wheele Wilcox and Germaine De Stael. (I don't own these, I am merely borrowing for use in this story, as I feel they pertain and work with what I was trying to accomplish.) As always, I am grateful for all your kind words and hope that you continue to enjoy this tale of mine. **

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Jason had no idea that Elizabeth had had such a stressing day, but his plans turned out to be even more endearing when he heard of the argument that she had had with her grandmother.

He had told a small white lie to Elizabeth, claiming he had to work, but the lie was to benefit her.

He spent the morning shopping as well, except his purchases were designed for her and her alone, well, perhaps for him a little too.

The staircase leading up to their room was scattered with white rose petals, the fragrance permeating the air. A single fold piece of rose colored paper lay upon each step, inside a saying, quote or poem.

The bedroom door was closed for he didn't want the ambience of the room disclosed until she opened it. The floor and bed were also scattered with rose petals, but the scent that was most noticeable was vanilla and jasmine, thanks to carefully placed incense. The fireplace was burning brightly adding a touch of romance, but candles were positioned throughout the room, banishing some shadows, but leaving some inviting darkness. Beside the bed stood a beautifully decorated buck filled with ice and inside lay a sparkling bottle of grape juice.

A note lay on the floor, just inside the door, another message waiting to be seen, yet another note lay upon the bed, it's hidden message also waiting to dictate what lay ahead.

The bathroom door was closed and only a defused light shone from beneath the door. Obviously candles were the lighting of choice. Inside a hot bath bubbling over with bubbles. The air was redolent of vanilla and jasmine, but the water was purely scented with vanilla.

A platter of fruit lay next to the old claw-footed tub on a chair that held precedence over the room. A basket filled with delectable chocolates sat upon the metal table that fitted over the tub. Lilies were ensconced in numerous vases throughout the room and a brand new robe of sapphire blue, with matching bath sheet, lay waiting to be used.

Jason knew that Elizabeth needed a night of down time, a night dedicated to her and making her feel good.

Not one to be accustomed to nervousness, he was suddenly overcome with the feeling. Wondering if he had forgotten anything, should he have purchased more lilies, more rose petals? It was those thoughts that plagued him, right up until the time his phone rang. Marco was on door duty that night and was informed to alert Jason when Elizabeth arrived. Francis was down in the garage, he was the one who alerted Marco, a quick push of speed dial one and his phone rang Marco's and then Marco phoned Jason. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said, the bodyguards numbers were visible so Jason knew who the call was from without ever answering it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stepped out of the vehicle and went around to the back, grabbing bag after bag of purchases. She was starting to think that she would have to make more than one trip when Francis materialized beside, almost as if she had conjured him from mere thought. Because at that precise moment, she had been wishing one of the guards was there to help here, and poof, there he was.

"Thanks Francis, you are a life saver!" Elizabeth exclaimed, placing a sisterly like kiss upon his stubble covered cheek.

"Not a problem, I live to serve." Francis said with a smile. He knew Jason was planning something special, but he really didn't know all the details, but those he did know, were making it very hard for him to hide his growing smile. If he wasn't careful, he could blow the whole thing, and then Jason would either fire him or kill him. Gulping down a deep breath of air, Francis wiped his face clean of all expression, staring straight ahead.

Marco took the packages from her, freeing her hands so she could dig for her key. She spent a few moments digging through the clutter that was her purse, then with a triumphant squeal she stuck the key in the lock and entered the penthouse.

The penthouse was dark everywhere, except the staircase, the lights leading up the stairs were on. Instantly Elizabeth saw the rose petals and the rose colored paper placed upon each riser.

"Elizabeth, where would you like us to put these?" Marco asked.

"Elizabeth…" Francis said, waving his hand in front of her face, trying to catch her attention.

"Just, wherever!" Elizabeth replied, waving her hand in the general vicinity of anywhere.

Marco and Francis laid the bags beside the oaken desk and quickly fled. Neither wanted to be present for what was obviously going to happen, but that didn't stop either one from being overly curious. Perhaps if they picked up a few moves from Jason their love life's wouldn't be so… Pathetic…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth reached the first stair, her breath caught in her throat and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. With gentle fingers, Elizabeth picked up the first note.

"Soul meets soul on lover's lips."

Elizabeth tucked the note into her back pocket and continued up to the next step, once again reaching for the piece of paper that sat their.

"I love thee, I love but thee  
With a love that shall not die  
Till the sun grows cold  
And the stars grow old."

A single tear slipped from her eye after reading the small quote. She wasn't sure where Jason had found these quote's or sayings, but the fact that he had obviously worked so hard to find the right ones, meant more to her than she could possibly say. This note, like the previous was secured in her pocket.

"Seduce my mind and you can have my body,  
Find my soul and I'm yours forever."

Unsure what the occasion was, but delighting in Jason's new found romantic side, Elizabeth took a moment to process each note, but was anxious to reach the next and see what lie there.

The fourth, fifth and sixth notes were as touching as the first three.

"The most precious possession that ever comes  
To a man in this world   
Is a woman's heart."

"My love for you is a journey;  
Starting at forever,  
And ending at never."

"You don't love a woman because she's beautiful,  
She is beautiful because you love her."

The seventh note was touching and beautiful and spoke volumes, and left her breathless, as well as astounded, for never had she thought that Jason would express himself or his feelings in such a manner.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep;  
The more I give to thee  
The more I have,  
For both are infinite."

As she turned the corner from the platform, she noticed seven more notes. Her heart fluttered once again. Briefly she wondered how long he had been planning this, because, if he was capable of setting this all up in one day, a day, supposedly in which he had been working, then he must be Godlike, even more so than she thought.

She grabbed each note from the remaining seven stairs and once at the top, stopped to read them. A growing desire was being lit from within and she had an overwhelming need to be in Jason's arms, it was something about the entire evening. The thought that was put forth into it, and the imagination and the amazing notes, that not only filled her with warmth and promises of a bright future, but a love that could not be described by mere words, the very depth of her feelings towards Jason were more complex and more expressive than mere love, it was an embodiment of life, love, happiness and a million other emotions. Perhaps it was time for a new word to be added to the English language, because Love, didn't explain nearly enough.

Slowly she began to read each note.

"If I know what love is,  
It is because of you."

"A part of you has grown in me.  
And so you see, it's you and me   
Together forever and never apart,  
Maybe in distance, but never in heart."

"Love me without fear  
Trust me without questioning  
Need me without demanding  
Want me without restrictions  
Accept me without change  
Desire me without inhibitions  
For a love so free...   
Will never fly away."

"I sought for Love  
But Love ran away from me.  
I sought my Soul   
But my Soul I couldn't see.  
Then I sought You,  
And I found all three."

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,  
While loving someone deeply gives you courage."

"All love that has not friendship for its base,  
is like a mansion built upon the sand."

"Love is the emblem of eternity: it confounds all notion of time: effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end."

Tears were now spilling freely from her sapphire eyes, but they were tears of love and happiness, and the unimaginable amazement, that she had found the one man that had been placed upon this world, made solely and specifically for her. There was not a doubt, only a lingering sadness, that it had taken her so long to realize it. Those seven notes all took residence in her back pocket, forever to be kept as a memory of this night and the emotions that he had wrought from her.

As she reached their bedroom door, Elizabeth momentarily held her breath. Fear didn't pause her hand, but a sudden overwhelming sense of completeness, filled her with such a longing, that it threw her for a moment. Because never before had she been so ready to commit herself; mind, body, heart and soul. Breaking the spell, she gently turned the doorknob and entered the room, their room.

As she opened the door, another note lay waiting for her. She picked this one up as well, curious as to what the content of it might be. Before she opened it though, she took a moment to look around the room, and once again her breath was stolen, because Jason had thought of everything, not a single thing had been forgotten. Her eyes fell upon the bed and noticed another rose colored sheet, laying atop rose petals.

"_**I love you!"**_

That was all it said, but it was enough. It touched her soul, maybe more than the other notes, because it was direct and to the point, while the others spoke of love and the magic of it all, those three simple words, spoke not only to her heart, but to her soul as well.

Elizabeth picked up, what looked to be the last note and began to read.

"My dearest Elizabeth, I may not be able to express what you mean to me, but I know that with you in my life, I am a better man and you show me, what joy family can be. Follow your heart to me, now's the time for you to see, I'll show you my love, I guarantee!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. It was possible that Jason had found that little poem or whatever it was, or perhaps, he had a hidden poet's heart, whatever the answer, it really didn't matter. She knew where to go and hastened her steps, and followed her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33

Okay, there is going to be one more chapter, probably for later tonight. I hope you enjoy this next piece, and I promise, much more is to come... But I had to break it up, or I think I did, it should explain itself, when I post the next chapter later tonight, if I can get it wrote... Hope you enjoy, and be forewarned, this chapter is bordering on STEAMY!!! LOL (Rated, NC-17)

Chapter Thirty-three

Jason had been tempted on more than one occasion, to leave the bathroom and see what Elizabeth's reaction to everything had been, but he forced himself to remain still. Tonight was about her, just because he longed to see her beautiful face, was not a reason to blow the surprise.

So he sat there, fidgeting, wondering when exactly he had picked up her nervous habits, a rare smile graced his face. She really was changing him. Carly would claim it was for the worse, but he didn't see it that way, he couldn't. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been so happy, or felt so free. Yes darkness loomed on the horizon, but that was another day's problem. What mattered was the here and now, and as his pulse kicked into overdrive, Jason realized, she was standing on the other side of the door. It was like an electrical shock coursing through his system, whenever she got close, he knew it. It was almost as if her soul was tugging at his, alerting him to her presence, or vise versa, whatever it was, it was a miraculous feeling, for it started in your mind, then worked it's way through your body, to the heart and then passed lower to all other extremities. He was almost always in a state of constant arousal, and it was all because she could light his soul on fire and make him dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth breathed deeply, her body yearning for a sweet release, but also wanting to engrave this moment and the one before, on her heart and mind. Nothing could go wrong, this night was about them and if what awaited her on the other side of the door was even half of what she was currently imagining, then, there was no doubt, tonight was going to supersede every night ever before.

She raised her hand to knock on the door, but quickly dropped it. There was no need to alert him to her presence, because, like her, they knew when the other was near. So a passion induced sigh, Elizabeth turned the knob and went in.

She no sooner cracked the door than she smelled the sweet scent of jasmine and vanilla. Music began as she pushed the door further open and as Jason's form came into view, she had to stifle a wanton moan of sheer all-encompassing desire.

He had yet to touch her, but she could feel the depth of his stare on her body, the way it traversed her from top to bottom, taking in every curve and memorizing each body part, almost as if cataloging what he planned to do with each body part.

"Hi…" Elizabeth said, her voice barely above a whisper, her voice betraying her, but her eyes saying everything that needed to be said.

"Hello." Jason replied, slowly standing. He walked towards her, placed a gentle chaste kiss to her lips, then gently closed the door.

He turned her around, so she was facing away from him, with gentle but nimble fingers, he slowly removed her coat, hanging it from the hook, on the back of the door.

She went to turn around, but Jason's hands held her firmly in place. He knelt down, removing each shoe and placing those to the side. As he stood up, he allowed his warm breath to caress her fabric covered skin.

Facing her, with infinite slowness, he unbuttoned her shirt, one button at a time. His lips tracing the skin as he exposed it.

With her shirt complete undone, he gently removed the garment from her porcelain skin. A midnight blue bra obscured his view, but he knew there was time, slowly, with much patience, almost reverence, he moved behind her, gently nipping at her shoulders, then soothing with heated kisses, enflaming her skin. After minutes of attention to her back and shoulders, Jason returned to her front, placing kisses along her firm and flat stomach. For a moment, his breath caught in his throat, right there, below his splayed hand, their child grew.

Moving even slower than before, Jason undid the button, then the zipper on her jeans, allowing the material to slip from her hips and pool at her feet. As he lifted each leg to allow her to step out of her jeans, he held on a little longer, trailing kisses down her inner thighs and behind her knees.

She stood before him, neither saying a word, her midnight blue undergarments the only thing left, obscuring his view. Ever so softly, he allowed his hands to glide from her calves, up her thighs and once finding the prize, allowed his fingers to grip the satiny material and slowly, inch by excruciating inch, pulled the material down her shapely legs.

Her hands twined in his hair, dragging him closer to her body, but at the same time, pushing him away.

Jason moved up her lithe body, his hands and lips his only guide, for his eyes were closed, delighting in every sensation that she pulled from him, and she did it, without ever laying a hand on him.

His hands snaked around behind her, deftly unclasping her bra, he slid it down her arms and laid it with her other clothes. Now she stood before him, in all her naked glory. Clothed she was a Goddess, but unencumbered by restraining clothes, she was even more beautiful. The candles painted a warming glow upon her skin, her eyes caught the firelight and reflected it back, illuminating her sapphire orbs, making them sparkle and shine.

Still they stayed quiet, neither wanting to break the spell that had been cast. He led her to the tub, helped her to settle into the bubbly mass, as he took up position behind her, on the lone chair that graced the room.

Jason's hands dipped into the water, fleetingly touched the swell of one breast then moved his hands to her shoulders.

Her hair had been swept up before leaving that morning and had remained secured. Now Jason's hands tended the flesh and muscles of her neck and shoulders, gently massing the days stress and activities away. For ten minutes he devoted his sole attention to her beautiful shoulders and regal neck, drawing contented moans from deep within her.

Jason pulled the clip that restrained her chestnut curls, allowing them to escape the confines, then he grabbed the ceramic pitcher from the counter, filled it with fresh water and gently poured it over her hair, dampening her locks, turning them from light chestnut to almost dark mahogany. His fingers worked with precision, massaging her head, turning her form into a gelatinous mass.

As she lay there, delighting in his ministrations, Elizabeth snacked upon the feast that sat before her. Dipping strawberries in the fondue pot that kept the chocolate warm and free flowing. Grapes she popped into her mouth, delighting in the freshness of the cornucopia of fruits set out before her. Before Jason finished with the massage, she had managed to eat a good portion of the delectable treats.

Moving the treats out of the way, Jason offered her his hand and helped her to stand. Standing behind her, he first grabbed the body polishing scrub and with gentle hands worked every inch of flesh, electrifying each nerve anew, he rinsed her off and then he grabbed the bath sponge, lathering it with vanilla scented body wash. He spent over an hour washing her body, when he was done with her lower half, he helped her back into the water. Fresh water, lacking bubbles awaited her, so as she sat there, Jason finished the cleansing, then moved on to her beautiful hair. He grabber her shampoo and worked the soap lather into her locks, always careful to not tangle or knot it, as best he could. Next he conditioned her hair, taking the same painstaking time, delighting in the sheer enormity of the situation. With every move of his hand, he was drawing from her a heady moan. Reaching for the pitcher again, Jason slowly washed the conditioner from her hair and only then did he allow a small distraction. His lips found her, it was meant to be a sensual kiss that was quick, but her hands tangled in his hair, only to change course and trace down his muscular back. With every ounce of strength he possessed, he slowly extricated himself from her welcoming embrace.

He took her hand and helped her from the tub, with her dripping form standing so near, Jason was once again, very aware of how much she affected him. Quickly turning away from her glorious form, Jason grabbed the bottle of lotion that sat beside the tub, the same lotion she used every time she stepped out of the bath. Instead of using the towel to dry her off, he used his mouth and his mouth enjoyed the pleasures of her skin, then when he could take no more, he gently soothed the lotion into her skin, not missing a single spot.

He gently ensconced her lithe form in the new robe, the sapphire satin, looking amazing upon her pale skin.

Her hand quickly found his and together they left the bathroom for the bedroom, still no words were spoken, at least not those that were vocally heard. Their hearts and souls were speaking a whole new language.

Jason's obvious arousal was drawing her attention away from his ministrations. He wanted to spend the entire night showing her what an amazing woman she was, but as she noticed his arousal, she suddenly took control of the situation, quickly divulging him of his unnecessary clothes.

This time it was her lips traversing his body, delighting in every muscle and the firmness pressed alluringly against her breast.

Trying to find some semblance of control, Jason cleared his throat, trying to speak. "Eliz…..abeth…. tonight is about you-----and making-----you feel------everything!"

"Nonsense, I love the fact that you want to pleasure me and make me feel so loved, but do you not know, that your pleasure, pleasures me. Give and take, I love you and sharing the joys of our sexual appetite and the sensations it creates, is compounded a million times when you and I share in the same sensations. Don't get me wrong, I could handle this on a daily basis. But you are not going to deprive me of my obsession with your heavenly body!" Elizabeth said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Those were the last words heard for a very long time, unless you count the unarticulated moaning and the breathy purrs, the drawn out hiss of their names being passed from one another's lips, the silent conversation between their heart and soul.

Elizabeth led Jason to the bed, but there, Jason gently moved her to lay upon the bed. Her robe still covering some of her, but the folds had fell open, revealing her tantalizing skin.

Bracing his weight on his knees and arms, Jason slowly moved down her body. Taking one rose kissed nipple in his mouth, nibbling and pulling, then laving it with his tongue. With each ministration, her body conformed more to his, seeking greater contact, but denied by his set course. From one nipple to the other he moved, paying special attention to her harden buds. With infinite slowness, he once again moved down her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34

Still (Rated, NC-17) I know this is a shorter chapter, but I have to be up all to soon. So enjoy, and till I get back, I hope it will do.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Jason placed tantalizing kisses upon her abdomen and as he moved lower, he couldn't help the mischievous grin that graced his face. The breathy moans he was extracting from Elizabeth was driving him insane. There was no rational thoughts, it was all about feeling.

The robe that was meant to cover her had fallen to either side of her. The heat of her passion causing the material to move off her silken skin. Allowing Jason an unobstructed view of her heavenly body.

His hands slipped down either side of her thighs, delighting in the sensations coursing through her, it was as if she were vibrating beneath his skilled hands. He gently urged her thighs a part, allowing him a moment of untapped passion. It flowed through him, but no sooner had it happened that it was challenging the course back through his body.

He lowered himself, taking up position between her legs, her dark thatch of curls beckoning him, whispering of her inner sweetness. Trying to maintain control, he harnessed his wayward desire, allowing only his hands and fingers to tease her, please her.

Unable to deny himself any longer of her sweet ambrosia, he lowered his face, tweaking her sensitive bud with nimble fingers, enticing her blood to flow and run hot. Gently, almost nonexistent, his tongue darted out, sending a shock of pleasure, from her toes, all the way to her head. Delving a little lower, he allowed his hands to work her satiny depths, while his tongue danced over her sensitive bud.

Her body shook from the sheer magnitude of his talents. Each thrust of his finger, each flick of his tongue sent shockwave after shockwave coursing through her body. No sooner did she think that she could take no more, than it was happening again and she was delighting in every sensation.

Jason could feel her body trembling beneath him, her thighs quaked and her breath came in quick pants. Her hands threaded their way through his hair, pulling him from her over sensitized form, then hurriedly thrusting him back, demanding more attention, begging him to allow her a release, but using only her womanly wiles and her seeking hands. Words were of no use, they were in such a state of arousal that they transcended the simplicities of regular longing, they had bypassed those boundaries, taken them to a whole new level, where their bodies, their hearts, their souls joined. And each blessedly amazing quake of her body, transferred to his, igniting his desire and lust, ten fold. Their love was transgressing anything and everything, for it was unimaginable to think that two people, any two people, had ever come close to sharing what they were now sharing.

Elizabeth, unable to hold back any longer, slipped over the precipice and shook from head to toe, her orgasm sending electrical-like currents through her body, jump starting every nerve. Never before had she climaxed to such an extent that left her body limp, but her desire wanting more. Minutes later and her body was still trembling. Jason strummed her body like it was a fine instrument, extracting every morsel of pleasure. Only when her body relaxed did he begin his assent. Placing delicate kisses once again up her body. Stopping to tantalize her firm nipples and enjoying the way her body once again began to quake.

Finally, an eternity later, or so it seemed, Jason's lips found hers, and finally after a night of pleasuring, Jason allowed himself the smallest moment of surrender, submitting to her charms and allowing her to lead. Her full lips plundered his, her tongue sweeping across his upper lip, requesting entrance. He didn't disappoint, he opened his mouth to her and began a duel of tongues, submitting and extracting from one another. She stopped briefly to nibble his lip, the began again. Oxygen was highly overrated, their lips danced across each other, for what felt like days, giving, taking, of pleasure.

Elizabeth was the first one to move, wanting more contact, she switched positions. Jason now lay on his back, her body gracefully gliding down his, her heady heat searing a line down his body.

As their two bodies joined as one, they began a rhythm that was solely their own, two bodies merging, fitting together like each was made for the other. Slow steady motions pulled both deeper under the others spell.

Elizabeth gyrated her hips, causing a friction-like motion against her blood infused bud. Each motion that inflicted contact, sent another jolt of passion through her system. His girth filled her to such completeness, it felt like she could feel every vain, every muscle, working inside of her. Unable to keep the steady rocking pace, Elizabeth sped her motions up, inviting Jason to do the same, with a simple look.

Careful of the child growing within her, Jason carefully flipped them over, taking back control. With quick thrusts he began a steady motion, one which Elizabeth was more than willing to work. Sweat gleamed off their naked forms, the firelight glowing upon their skin, the candles adding their own glow.

Jason felt himself closing in upon the precipice, noticing Elizabeth's own desperate need, he increased his temp and the force. He picked her legs up, casually laying them over his arms, allowing him deeper penetration. His own orgasm exploded, coursing through him, he came for what felt like minutes, but his own orgasm was what set Elizabeth off, her muscles contracting around him, pulled from him an animalistic moan, squeezing every ounce of pleasure from both their bodies.

Together they lay spent, their hearts pounding, their breathing but a panting sound. Elizabeth collapsed upon his chest, reveling in the steady sound of his heart. His fingers danced across her back, before wrapping her in a tight embrace. Still joined, Elizabeth raised her head dreamily to look at him, satisfaction, clearly written there. With hooded eyes she gazed at him, finally pulling his face close to hers, she once again ensnared his lips, drinking from them, all the passion and love.

For now they would rest, perhaps sleep would come, but in all honesty, they hoped it wouldn't, this night still held and there was much still to do.

Still joined, they drifted to sleep, enjoying the completeness of one another, and the amazing feeling of being whole..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Chapter 35

I know this should have been up sooner, however, my phone, internet and cable company, seems to think that working on the lines is perfect right around noon. So for a few days I was without and then other days it was sporadic. I hope you can forgive me for the lateness of this chapter. And hopefully you enjoy. Who knows what's going to happen next… lol

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Elizabeth came slowly awake, at some point, her and Jason had partially separated. They were still wrapped in one another's arms, but no longer joined connectively.

One of Jason's rare smiles danced upon his lips, whatever he was dreaming had to be good. Because rarely did Jason smile that amazing smile while in a deep sleep.

Elizabeth didn't wish to move, Jason slept well only one out of five nights and tonight or rather this morning seemed to be one of those times. His hand laid splayed upon her flat stomach, even in his sleep, he was watching out for his child's well being.

The quiet in the house was complete, it added to the serenity of mind and body. Elizabeth had discovered much while being with Jason, but she was discovering even more about herself and the man she loved.

She wasn't foolish enough to think that Jason wouldn't have work to do at some point, but that lay in the future. And while she was looking forward to the future, she was not casting dark thoughts towards it. Right now was what mattered, sooner or later there would be work for Jason to do and sooner or later, Lucky would show up and cause problems, but, that was the future, right now, she had Jason all to herself, and she wasn't going to waste a minute of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura sat with the small scrap of paper clenched firmly between her thumb and index finger. For over an hour, she had been holding that small piece of paper, staring at the seven neatly printed numbers. The only connection that still remained to her son.

She had seen the changes in Lucky, but had cast it aside, feeling silly for thinking badly about her youngest son. But the fact remained, she had seen the growing sadness within Elizabeth and had even glimpsed a few dark bruises.

As a mother she was torn between what was obviously the right choice and the wrong one. As a woman, she was torn between sticking up for the young woman who she herself could relate to, but how could she betray blood, her son. It was, is and impossible position to be in, but in all honesty, there was only one answer that mattered.

Lucky was her son, and perhaps, even if it is miniscule, she could save her son and prove to everyone that he was under Helena's control. For there truly was no other answer for his errant behavior.

She picked up the phone, managing to get the first four numbers entered before a knock sounded on the door.

With much regret, she placed the phone receiver back into the cradle and walked towards the door. Without even needing to look, she knew who was standing upon her stoop.

The man's presence was nothing, if not dominating. She pulled the door open, but no pleasantries were exchanged, he was there on business and that is exactly what he had hoped for. Her standoffishness was understandable but pointless, because if he had his way, this shenanigans would be over even before it began.

It was the least he could do for his best friend. Sonny watched Laura as she slowly moved back, permitting him entrance with a simple gesture.

"Something I can do for you?" Laura asked, knowing fully well why Sonny Corinthos was standing in her living room.

"As a matter of fact there is! I know you don't want to believe, or perhaps can't believe what Lucky is doing, but the writing is on the wall, or so they say. Elizabeth is trying to make the best out of a bad situation, can you not at the very least plead Lucky to do the honorable thing and allow Jason and Elizabeth to raise this child." Sonny said, hoping to get through to Laura's rational side, and all the while, knowing it was Luke with whom he should be speaking. The elder Spencer was bullheaded and annoying, pretentious and oblivious, but at one point in time, Sonny and he had been close friends, or as close as either would allow.

"I know nothing of the sort, all I have to go on is spiteful rumors, and I will not abandon my son when he needs me the most." Laura said, her anger igniting and setting her temper on fire.

"Well, hello Sonny, what exactly do you think you are doing, here in my house?" Luke asked, his voice reverberating throughout the small cottage-like home.

"I am here to help you see the light, the error of yours ways if you prefer. Elizabeth needs to be with Jason. He can protect her and offer her a life with little strife. Can you say Lucky would do the same or are you going to make yourselves accomplices to Elizabeth's ultimate and untimely death, because of Lucky learns of his child, her life will be forfeit." Sonny exclaimed, hoping that commonsense would break through and still their conversation.

"Get out Sonny, stop spreading these nasty, spiteful, devious and ignorant lies. Lucky is not capable of hurting another living human being. It is nothing more than hogwash. Now get out, you are no longer welcome here, nor is anyone associated with you." Luke nearly spat, his eyes glittering with anger.

"Fine, stick your head in the sand, see where that gets you in a few years. You both deserve whatever comes your way. He is a tidal wave, just biding his time, before he crashes upon the sand and destroys everything in his path. Continue your silly games, because with or without you, Lucky will pay for his actions." Sonny said, his voice rising as his temper took over.

Sonny stalked from the house and slowly got into his awaiting vehicle. He had hoped to reason with the Luke and Laura, but he knew, if he was being fair, they had every right to believe what they wanted, but that in fact, didn't help Elizabeth or Jason and that is where Sonny's interests lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky hadn't stopped moving, ever since the slip up with that hooker named Sam, if in fact she was a hooker, on that note, he couldn't be sure, but in all honesty, he really didn't care.

He hadn't resorted to violence since that night, however tempted he might have been. But he had an inch that was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. One that seemed to grow from within and began spreading outwards. Enveloping him in an allover delirium, whatever was happening, he needed to stop it, otherwise, he might just slip again and if he did so, would this be the time that Sonny and Jason found him…

So he drove and tried without success to disregard the growing pit of blackness that was becoming harder and harder to forget. He passed from town to town, through village and hamlet, stopping only long enough to refuel and move on. When he slept he found abandoned back roads, where no one would find him. He couldn't chance a repeat performance.

As he drove the black abyss ascended deeper, until finally he was a walking shell. Just before the darkness within took root and destroyed whatever sense of freewill, Lucky knew he had to find a safe place to rest, perhaps he could prevent anything from happening. But that was a pipedream, he had no more control over what happened than he did of breathing. Both were so much a part of him, they were engrained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason slowly began to wake, first his eyelids fluttered open, and then the smile that he had unknowingly bestowed up her in his sleep, graced his face again.

"Good morning my love. How are you today?" Jason asked, surprised he had slept longer that Elizabeth.

"I am perfect. Waking with you next to me is like waking in heaven. But… there is one problem, your child seems to think that it is time to eat, I am ravenous." Elizabeth said, gracing him with a tender smile.

"My child, huh? Well, we can't have that, let's see what we can do to rectify the situation, my vivacious love." Jason replied, looking first into Elizabeth's eyes, then eyeing her flat stomach.

Standing up, Jason strode naked to his dresser, grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and headed downstairs. There was no need to dress, today he planned on spending all day with Elizabeth, so getting dressed seemed rather pointless. Especially if he knew Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sat there, wondering if she should bother getting up or stay were she was. The choice was taken out of her hands, she may not be far along in her pregnancy, but she was already suffering from a small bladder, but thankfully, no…

The thought died before it could even finish being thought. Elizabeth rushed to the bathroom, dropping in front of the toilet, her previous meal, no longer an afterthought as she lost what remained on her stomach. It was the first time she really had morning sickness, at least that is what she hoped it was.

Her eyes watered as the heaving didn't subside, finally purged of everything, or so she hoped, Elizabeth shakily got to her feet and turned on the cold water. Swirling the water around her mouth to begin with, then finally, with most of the hideous taste banished, she took a small mouthful of water, then another. Feeling slightly wobbly and still very nauseous, she grabbed her toothbrush and began the ardent task of completely banishing all remnants of her morning sickness.

On unsteady legs, Elizabeth slowly made her way back to bed, almost falling once, but managing to stay upright, by sheer force of will. Once back in bed, Elizabeth lay there, wondering if more of this was to come. When she had heard of women being pregnant, she had heard that morning sickness started up right away, she suppose there was an exception to every rule, but she had truly believed that she was going to be the lucky one and not have to deal with such things. She was sadly mistaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason prepared a delicious meal, he hadn't missed a single thing, orange juice, eggs, toast and all the trimmings. Elizabeth ate, but in the back of her mind, she wondered if she would be praying to the porcelain goddess shortly after the meal.

Either way, it didn't really matter, she couldn't not eat, she was eating for two, plus, Jason had gone to such lengths to make the meal special, there was no way she could have turned it down. Besides the fact that she was already ravenous, morning sickness or not.

"So my dear, what do we have planned for the day?" Jason asked, a cocky little grin surfacing upon his handsome face, indicating exactly what he wanted to do, to waste the hours.

"Well… I was thinking that since the movers with some of the baby stuff is going to be here at some point today, I could, perhaps ask you to paint the base coat in the nursery, seeing as how I know you won't allow me to do it, not with the fumes." Elizabeth said, wondering to herself if painting the nursery was a good idea, they had yet discussed whether or not they were going to remain living in the penthouse once they were married.

Thankfully, that question didn't need to be broached, for the next words out of Jason's mouth pertained to that exact thought.

"Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that. Do you really want to live in the penthouse across from Sonny, or would you prefer us starting to look for a house. We would have to do it soon, so as the house would be bought before our 'Big Argument'. I know we are safer here, but our child will need a backyard to play in and I could no more deny him or her, than I could you." Jason said, looking downright guilty.

"Mr. Morgan, what are you hiding from me?" Elizabeth asked, knowing that the love of her life was keeping something from her, and come he!! or high water, she planned on getting it out of him.

"While I was busy planning last night for us, I had also stopped by a realty office, explaining our desires or would be desires and asked them to look into some homes for us. I would not make such a hasty decision without you, but I figured they could be looking and should they find something that we might like, then they will contact us and we can go look. Did I take too much upon myself?" Jason asked, wondering not for the first time, how he hadn't gotten so lucky.

"Jason, I think that is absolutely wonderful. I could careless if the house was stationed on the moon, you and me sharing a home, giving our child what we ourselves never had. You name the place, and I will be more than happy to move in. For it is not four walls that say it is a home, it is the people inside who make it such. Our love will instill and envelope the house, causing it to be our safe haven from an otherwise truculent life. Things may not always work out for us, I am sure we will fight and disagree, but I have faith in our love and together, we will offer our child a loving, happy home." Elizabeth stated, already imagining all the things she could do. For there was always painting to be done and things to renovate, well, okay, not always, but it had been one of her dreams to make a simple house, into a home.

There was no way he could deny her anything, just seeing her beautiful smile warmed him, it was an odd feeling, for so long he had been a shell, a man who functioned, but never really lived and partook in simple everyday things. Since Elizabeth had entered his life, he had known more love, happiness and calm, than ever before. Obviously, in his line of work, the calm would not stay and perhaps the rest might be taxed and tried, but throughout it all, he now had the faith, such an odd word for him, in the love that he and Elizabeth shared.

He was a changed man, but no one knew the changes more than Elizabeth. While other's claimed to be his friend, no one really knew him. What he secretly wished for and longed for.

He wasn't a man prone to fits of fantasy, but Elizabeth Webber, soon to be Elizabeth Morgan, was one of a kind. Throughout her darkest hours, she still found compassion for others, she loved unconditionally and offered you friendship, even when, perhaps, you didn't deserve it.

She had rescued him numerous times. But if you asked her, she would claim only to have helped him, she couldn't see the greatness she achieved on a daily basis. For many years, by loved ones mostly, they had claimed her unworthy, a stain upon this world. Sadly for them, even if they didn't know it, for it was their loss. Elizabeth was so vibrant and loving, that anyone who gave her half a chance would be unable to resist her charms.

Jason thanked the heavens for bring this angel to him, she was, without a doubt, his saving grace. And he hoped that throughout their life, he could be that for her as well. And to start that off, he needed to protect her from a boy who used to love her without reason and who had know turned into a vial monster, who takes perverse pleasure in tormenting and who loved to dominate. That was Jason's first roll, or rather second, his first was very simple, love Elizabeth and keep her and their child safe, no matter what!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly stood outside of penthouse one, wanting nothing more than to walk in and claim what was hers, but she couldn't handle all the swooning over Elizabeth. Besides, she knew it couldn't have been Lucky, she had seen him only days ago, of course, he had asked her not to say anything, at least till he could clear his good name. Elizabeth was slandering him, and he was not going to take it anymore.

Carly could understand why he left, who can look good next to little miss innocent. Elizabeth never did a single thing wrong, for that matter, she never could. At least that was how they, who had been blinded by her, thought. But she could fix all of that.

She quickly left, knowing now was not the time for her to come back. Let them worry a little more, perhaps even a lot. Then, when they are frantic and little conniving Elizabeth is gone for good, she could reclaim all that was hers. It was all a matter of time, and while Carly was not known for her patience, for this task, she was willing to wait. Besides, Lucky said she could come with him for awhile, of course, she would have to catch up to him again, for that matter, she would have to find him… And that could prove more difficult than anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny opened the penthouse door, that peculiar feeling not leaving like he had thought it would, once he banished his silly thoughts. No one was standing in front of his door, nor Jason's but there was a lingering scent. A musky scent tinged slightly with flowers, it was like the perfume…

"Enough…" Sonny said to himself, then next thing you know, you are going to be claiming you saw her in a mirror or the steam in the bathroom. She's gone, time to move on.

He was trying, but for some reason Carly's presence, even though no longer there, still haunted him. For it was his love of the Crazy blonde who hampered his ability to find someone new. One way or another, he was going to cast Carly and her feisty if not irrational presence into the past, right where her memory belonged.

Besides, he had other things to worry about, a new threat was looming on the horizon, one the likes of Port Charles had never seen. And for that reason alone, Sonny needed to get his head back on straight, women were a distraction, especially for him, they were his weakness, his kryptonite, if you like.

Less than an hour and he had to meet with his new lawyer, his last one met a rather untimely demise. And if Sonny knew anything, with the life he lead and the business he maintained, he had to have a lawyer. A lawyer was more important than oxygen in his line of work, because without said lawyer, he could stop breathing at any moment.

Alex Davis seemed more than qualified for the job, now it all hinged on the fact of him being able to do his job and keep his mouth shut.

Sonny sat on his couch, time seemingly passing without notice, for the reputed mob boss was engrossed in his own thoughts. He was startled to say the least when there came a knock at his door. Glancing inauspiciously at the clock, Sonny noticed, with a stupefied wonder that three quarters of an hour had passed, almost as if in the blink of an eye.

He quickly got up and went to the door, but before opening it, he glanced behind himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror than hung over the mantel. Quickly straightening his suit and trying without luck to smooth down a piece of errant hair that refused to be tamed. With a deep sigh, he quickly grasped the door handle and what he saw as he opened the door, left him feeling slightly confused. What in the world, or better yet, who in the world?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36

Okay guys, here is the latest chapter, as a warning, I will say Rated – M for mature themes and for moderate language. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and once again, I can't thank you enough for all your wonderful feedback..

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

There was not suppose to be anyone, besides his lawyer, coming to see him today. So who was this mystery woman. She was stunningly beautiful, carried herself with a great air of dignity.

"Good afternoon sir, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!" Alexis said, eyeing the alleged mobster. She had heard many things about the man standing in front of her, but seeing him so close, and those dimples, they were making her legs go weak. 

She was slightly disgusted with herself, all these years and not a single man has come along to make her contemplate all the glorious things that are sexually related. But a simple flash of some dimples and she was ready to bear his children, cook his meals and defend him with her last breath. Shaking her head inconspicuously, or so she hoped, Alexis extended her hand.

"Afternoon. Who might you be?" Sonny asked, raising one sculpted eyebrow, in a questioning manner, but still clearly baffled. Happy nonetheless that he took a moment to straighten himself up, before answering the door. He had looked a trifle disastrous, his hair was disheveled, and his closed looked rumpled. At least now he could pass for a gentleman, at least he hoped so.

Slightly taken aback, Alexis pulled a business card from within her front pocket, and presented in to him, and said, "Alexis Davis sir, your new lawyer!"

Perplexed, stunned and outright curious didn't seem to cover what Sonny was now feeling. But he said nonetheless, "Alexis, really, I thought my lawyer was Alex, a man!"

"You are Mr. Sonny Corinthos, right?" Alexis asked, her own confusion rising.

"I am, yes. Please, come in, have a seat and let's see if we can't get this straightened out." Sonny said, waving her in and closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly had been gone for months, well three in fact, but the fact remained, when she planned her comeback to Port Charles, she did so with the greatest plan, at least to her.

She knew what it would take to get Sonny back on her side, and she planned to use it to her best advantage. But now that she was back, kind of, she had to talk to her mother and convince her to not tell anyone, especially Sonny, for timing was what would make or break her plan and for that, she had every intention of following it to a tee.

She couldn't risk staying at a hotel and staying in a motel was beneath her, so speaking to her mother would also give her the best place to stay, at least for the time being.

Elizabeth would rue the day she tried to take the men in Carly's life away. Elizabeth would sooner or later, preferably the former, be out of everyone's life and Port Charles too. It would be fortuitous is Carly could convince Jason to kill her and make her fish food, but she would settle for public humiliation and damnation.

An evil little cackle escaped her lips as she rubbed her hands together, delighting in her devious, but oh so brilliant plan, imitating the wicker witch from the Wizard Of Oz, perfectly. Life was good, or was going to be at the very least. One little mouse to capture and dispose of and all would be right as rain. Whatever that metaphor really meant, meant neither here nor there to Carly, it sounded good, and that was what mattered. Soon all her eggs were going to be back in one basket and happiness lay right around the corner or over the rainbow, whatever you prefer, she thought to herself. These thoughts all came to Carly as she sat in her car, waiting for her mother to return home.

If someone had been able to hear the thoughts running through Carly's mind at that moment, one was sure to run screaming in fear, because sanity had seemed to flee the confines of her mind. Things quickly changed course, one moment she was thinking about Sonny, the next about Jason, then suddenly it was on Elizabeth and then the joy she would take in serving Elizabeth up to lucky, on a silver platter, all to come right back to Jason or Sonny.

She had gotten in contact with Lucky and in a little less than a week, she was going to meet up with him. There was much to talk about and even much more to do. And now, she was even more sure of her plan. Elizabeth was going to pay, and to Carly, that sounded glorious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura entered the number once again on the dial pad, willing the number to finally work. Fear washed through her at the thought of what could have happened.

Lucky had said weeks ago that the number would always work and yet here she was, consumed with worry, wondering why she kept getting the operator. She was a mother first and foremost, and not being able to contact Lucky was slowly driving her mad.

She knew she had to contact Lucky, he had to know that Elizabeth was carrying his child. But what if the unthinkable happened and he was hurt or dying in some dive he was staying at.

Her son belonged at home with her, if Elizabeth hadn't issued such insane accusations against him, he would be home. Wasn't it bad enough that she had thought he was dead once, how much more was a mother expected to endure.

With an angry sob, Laura hung the phone back up, her grief finally taking hold, the what if's driving her to her breaking point.

Ever since she married Luke, her life and those of her children, had been in constant chaos. On the run for such a long time, then the fear of losing Lulu as she slipped and fell down the stairs, then on top of that, her son was pronounced dead. Only later did they discover that Helena Cassadine has captured him and brainwashed him.

Once again she was forced to sit idly by while her child could possibly being dying. With a scream of rage, frustration and desperation, Laura succumbed even more so to her tears, allowing them free reign.

When Luke entered the house and saw his wife crying, he was shocked and disheartened to see it. After everything they had been through, it was unfair that fate had once again seen fit to try to destroy them.

"Laura, what is it, what's wrong?" Luke asked, scared beyond words. Gently gathering his wife in his arms.

"I--- can't get--- a hold of ---- Lucky! The number---- won't work!" Laura said in a breathy sigh, her tears almost swallowing her words. If Luke hadn't been so close, he would never have heard them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke stormed into the elevator, awaiting the blasted contraption to carry him to the top floor. For once and for all, he planned on confronting the little twit who had so neatly messed up his life and that of his family.

When the chime sounded and the doors rolled slowly open, Luke was rather shocked to see that no one stood guard outside either home. It was good news for him, he wouldn't have to go through all the bulwark that the guard represented.

Knocking with no concern for his fist, he pounded heartily on the door, hearing the percussion of it echoing back. After a few moments and not getting an answer, he repeated his noisy announcement. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was surely only minutes, Elizabeth opened the door.

She was out of breath and sweaty, she had been trying to do the workout for pregnant women, it was one of the first things she bought when she learned she was pregnant, and do every morning, she slipped the disc into the DVD player that resided in their bedroom and did her exercises.

Seeing who stood in front of her, her throat began to tighten and her heart began to beat a cadence beneath her breast. His eyes were as dark as coal, his pupils were unnoticeable, the mere presence of him, struck fear within her, it was something she was becoming unfamiliar with, for since coming and staying with Jason, she had not know a moment of fear, not really at least.

"You Btch, where do you get off accusing Lucky of these nasty, vial actions. He has always tried to be good to you, he saved you when you were raped, and this is how you repay him, by ruining his name and condemning him to flee from his family and friends." Luke spat at her, wanting nothing more than to shake some sense into her.

"Luke, I am sorry you can't believe what your son has become, but I never accused Lucky of anything, I only stated the facts. I have the scars to prove it, care to see?" Elizabeth said, tears already clouding her vision.

"You lie! You are the one who should be leaving Port Charles in shame, for your harsh and guileful accusations have ruined our family." Luke said, his words holding more hate and anger than at any other point in his life. He thought the only person or people he could hate, was the Cassadine's, but he was learning, he would not be colored the fool again.

Terrified, unlike anything ever before. It was one thing with Lucky, he was bigger than her, but Luke towered over her small frame, if he took it upon him self to exact vengeance, then how could she possibly hope to stop him.

Blinking back her tears, Elizabeth spun away from him, meaning to flee up the stairs and into her and Jason's room, where a lock would offer some protection, at least enough so she could get to the phone and call Jason. But a strong hand fell upon her shoulder, stopping her where she stood.

"You aren't going anywhere, not until you tell everyone that you are a lying, manipulative whoe!" Luke screamed.

Luke's finger's were biting into her skin, she could feel the small pools of blood gathering beneath, even as he squeezed tighter. With nothing left to do, Elizabeth spun away from him. Once a step away, she ripped her shirt from her body, and quickly before he could grab her or say anything, she removed her bra too. Allowing all her scars to show.

"Is this a lie Luke, are these lies? Did I do them to myself, did I bite myself? What do you think now, hmm? Is your little boy so innocent? Need to see more, there are dozens, if you care to defile me as much as he did, I'll show you, show you exactly what your son has done to me and what more he is capable of doing!" Elizabeth screamed through her tears. There was no controlling them, she was disgusted, hurt, ashamed, among many other things. But she couldn't stand idly by and let everyone accuse her of the hypocrisies that everyone thought she capable of.

Luke stumbled back a step, but still his anger took precedence over his face, there was nothing that could stop his anger, it had taken a hold of him, he was powerless to his own emotions.

Elizabeth noticed the anger, but even more than that, she noticed how much like his son, Luke really was. She reached for her belt, meaning to show him everything, to make him either take responsibility for what Lucky had done, or to at least admit, his son needed help. In an offhanded gesture she threw the belt to the floor.

But before she even had a chance to lower her zipper, Jason stormed into the penthouse. "What in the he!! is going on here."

Jason had been standing outside the penthouse for numerous minutes, trying to reign in his temper, but unable to do so. When he heard the telltale clink of Elizabeth's belt hitting the floor, there was nothing he could do to stop his rampage into his home.

Elizabeth didn't balk at his anger, she harnessed it. Jason's anger, while ferocious to others, didn't scare her. Perhaps if she was on the wrong end of his anger, but she knew his anger wasn't at her or even about her, it had to do with Luke, the man was lucky really, to still be drawing breath.

"Get out Luke, before you say or do anything else that will cost you dearly. Your ignorance is pathetic, obviously we know where Lucky gets it. You are not welcome in my home, ever. Do not come back, or else!" Jason said, his hands fisted so tightly, that later on, while laying with Elizabeth, she will be able to trace the moon indentations that his short, but obviously sharp nails had left. While he himself tenderly soothed the bruises that Luke had left upon her shoulder and the cuts from his nails.

Luke fumbled for words, but was unable to say anything, perhaps if Jason hadn't walked in, he would have been given a chance to put that little tramp in her place, for that was exactly where he wished to put her. All in good time though, if he tried to fight back now, he would end up fish food, and that was only if he was lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Chapter 37

I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and once again, I can't thank you enough for all your wonderful feedback.. This chapter doesn't really need a warning, I will only say that it have a few suggestive ideas… Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Jason stood beside Elizabeth, his emotions so out of sync with the look that graced his face, that anyone, who didn't know Jason well, would think the man was ready to implode.

"I'm sorry Jason, I don't know what set Luke off, but he showed up here and started bellowing like a moose in heat." Elizabeth said, a small smile twitching her lips. The whole episode starting to feel surreal, almost as if she had dreamed it. But the cool air blowing against her nude upper half, was more than enough proof to the fact that it was nothing like a dream, a nightmare perhaps, but it was real, too real in fact.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, but where was Johnny or Max? Luke especially in his current state of mind, should not have been let within ten feet of you, never mind actually reaching the penthouse." Jason said, his mind moving at a hundred miles an hour.

Jason slipped his arms around Elizabeth, her bare chest pushed tightly against his. He was taking comfort from feeling her so close to him. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now, but the fact remained, Luke had, unwittingly given them the perfect excuse to move forward their plan. It was going to be a little earlier than they had planned, but the sooner it began, the sooner it could end.

"I will deal with Luke, he will not get close to you again. But he has offered us the best excuse for us to fight and argue. The next few months are going to be hard, maybe harder than either of us have ever had to deal with before. But throughout it all, I want you to know that I love you.

Not wanting to waste a moment more, Jason slipped down to one knee. Behind his back he brought his left hand, holding something within his loosely closed fist. It struck him as odd, that he was proposing to his soon to be fiancé, while she was partially naked. But once you got past that little oddity, once could see the sincerity, love and happiness that consumed and burned within Jason.

"I had meant to do this as some grand gesture, it is nothing short of what you deserve, but seeing as how our plans are speeding up, perhaps more than we had planned for. I had planned on a midnight bike ride to nowhere. The moon and stars our only guide. I wanted to make this a night worth remembering. Perhaps we can still do that, when Lucky and his cloying dark shadow, is completely behind us. I wanted to make sure this graced your finger before anything else happens." Jason said, his voice low and passionate.

"I love you, I think I always did. And while I may not say it enough or speak about my feelings, I want you to know what you mean to me. I want you to know that you are never far from my thoughts. I will protect you with my life, my last breath, if it ever came to that, and that of our child. And once this plan of ours is over and things are back to as normal as they can be, I want to make you my wife. This ring isn't only to state my intentions, but to remind you on those nights that are going to be lonely and perhaps very hard to deal with, all the while knowing that we can't be together, at least not yet. I need you to remember what you mean to me and our child." Jason finished, hoping he was conveying what it was he felt, but feeling nonetheless, like he was coming up short.

So instead of waiting for her to say anything, Jason slowly slipped the ring upon her finger and stood quickly up. Taking her in his arms, showing her exactly what he felt and instilling it so completely, that never would she doubt his feelings. Not giving her a chance to even glimpse the ring, there would be time for her to see it later. Right now he wanted, no! he needed to have her in his arms, need to feel his lips devouring hers, drinking in her headiness, drinking from her as if she were a fine wine, meant to be enjoyed, savored and respected.

There have been epic loves throughout time, and epic kisses as well, but not a single kiss held as much love and feeling as the kiss that Jason bestowed upon Elizabeth's rose colored lips. The kiss started off slow and tentative almost, swiftly changing into something of epic proportions. Lust, passion, desire filled their kiss. Their tongues dueled and tasted of one another. Discovering each want and fulfilling each unasked desire. For moments, that felt like days, they became one, a simple kiss, turned out to be nothing of the sort. Hand's swiftly moved over pliable flesh, begging for more and granting all wants. In that moment, there was nothing else, the world ceased to exist, for at that moment, and all those after, there was no doubt, they were of one mind and body.

Slowly, almost reverently, their lips parted. Every moment that had come before, before them that is, now did not exist, past hurts, past loves, all ceased to matter. For the first time for the both of them, they were starting fresh. No man or woman held the key to separate them any longer. For one single moment, life was finally what they both wanted and needed. And finally, they understood, life could throw whatever it wished at them, for no matter the odds, they were going to persevere and their love would win out. Their love, their passion, was not unrequited, each felt it their sole mission to please the other. Their goal was to shower one another with love, to obtain a lasting bond and make a happy hope. They were striving for perfection, even if unattainable, it was worth fighting for. For there was no ending to be seen in their intermingled future. Eternity would be reformed for them, because no force could ever tear them apart.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said, the words coming out in a breathy whisper. Clearing her throat, yet still not able to speak above a hoarse, sexy tone, "There is nothing I would prefer to do, than to be your wife. I love you and that will never change. I was a fool, it has always been you. To begin with, it was fear that caused me to remain silent, but my heart was always yours, I am so sorry it took so long and that I chose Lucky over you, it was never really about him, it was about the boy who used to love me and who saved me. I let my fear control me, I let other people's wants and desire lead me from you. There is no other, I am forever yours."

Jason knew she could express her feelings better, but what was the point, instead of allowing words to speak any longer, he once again took hold of her lips. No sooner did their lips meet than she was swept into his strong arms. He may be lousy at expressing the most important emotions, at least speaking them, but he could show her with his body and soul, just what she meant to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly convinced Bobbie to keep her mouth shut, even though she was against whatever it was Carly was up to.

Bobbie was beyond shocked when Carly had first showed up on her door. Three months was a long time, and her current condition left much to wonder about, especially when Carly refused to talk about it.

Carly proved to once again of being a vindictive woman with a heart full of gull. Bobbie knew that things were going to turn bad, but she was hopeless, helpless to change the course. She could betray her daughter, offering her up to Sonny and Jason, but to what end, where would Carly be after that. Tormented by the unreality of her situation, Bobbie remained silent, wishing and hoping for a niche in which an answer might lie, but for once, Bobbie understood, it was Carly's choice, she was determined to do what she pleases, instead of being drawn in, Bobbie refused to be bated and drug through the mud. Carly had made her choice's that didn't mean they were Bobbie's choice's though.

It was only a matter of time that her arrival in Port Charles would be uncovered, but she truly believed her mother would remain quiet, at least till she left. Then once she met up with Lucky, she could further put her plan in motion. A few more details and she could go, and be the happier for it. Bobbie had started to get on her nerves, he mother was adamant about her stupidity, claiming she was foolhardy for trying her hand at revenge. No matter though, she was going to have retribution, one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth and Jason lounged on the sofa, her lying between his legs, their hands twined together. It was a perfect setting, but even more so a perfect moment. One in which they were slowly becoming used to. Perfect moments had seemed fleeting, like happiness, but with love and hope, who knew what their future could hold.

Jason had called Stan, he was due to arrive shortly, but for the moment, they could just enjoy being together, for all too soon things were going to change.

Elizabeth deftly flipped her position, her legs moving to either side of Jason's. She knew nothing could happen just yet, but that was okay, she could tease and torment, just a little. Her mouth descended upon his, taking special care to delight in the taste that was purely Jason.

His hands moved into her hair, twining and gently pulling, extracting pure animalistic desire from him. Even the thought of Stan walking in upon them, couldn't still his wants, his finger's found the hem of her shirt and with painstaking slowness, began to lift the shirt.

A knock sounded on the door, but before either could utter a sound, Stan walked in. Looking uneasy and disturbed. Jason seen the look, but was still helpless to do or say anything. Elizabeth's lips had found his neck and ear lobes, she was driving him to distraction. She nipped lightly at his neck, extracting a deep throaty moan, the sound was out before Jason even had a chance to stop it.

Finally the couple pulled a little way a part, but it took a startling, unaccustomed moan from Stan to finally do what neither of them really wanted to do. He cleared his throat, his eyes darting everywhere, except towards the couple. A rosy blush had highlighted his cheeks and add even more color to his dark skin.

He had been single for such a long while now, and seeing his boss and his girlfriend in such a conflicting position, slightly took his breath away. There was nothing more that he wanted than to leave Jason and Elizabeth alone, but the sad fact, there was no one waiting for him at home, at least not to help him with his new uncomfortably tight pants.

"Stan, did you find the tapes that I asked about?" Jason asked, slowly slipping from beneath Elizabeth.

"I found them, but you aren't going to like what you see on them!" Stan said, as an afterthought, he added, "Don't shoot the messenger, right!"

"Bring them up, let me see." Jason said, his frustration and anger growing in tantamount, at first matching then surpassing his obvious desire.

Stan was thankful for the baggy shirt and the chair he was allowed to fold himself into. He couldn't handle another embarrassment today, one was quite enough.

Stan pulled up the video footage, widening the viewing screen so all three of them could see what was on it. Elizabeth's disheartened moan was enough to cause a chill to run the course of Stan's spine, if her reaction to the contents of the disk were so obvious, he feared what look he might receive from his boss. Noble he wasn't but curiosity did kill the cat, so against his better judgment, Stan raised his eyes and met those of his employer. The chill multiplied, traversing his entire body, causing Goosebumps to flood his skin. Anger was evident upon Jason's face, but puzzlement as well.

"What is going on?" Jason asked, his normal composure lost to the feeling like things were speeding out of their control. Something was going on, and it didn't look good, for any of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Chapter 38

Here is another chapter, once again I am sorry this took a little time. Sadly, real-life just wants to get in the way. This chapter is tame, to be on the safe side, I will rate it T for teen. You guys have been wonderful with the reply's, you inspire me so much and offer me such a great gift, by replying you have given me the courage to do what I love, so thank you, ever so much! On with the next update, Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Jason turned and looked at Stan, hoping, perhaps for the first time in his life that Stan was playing with him or something.

Stan merely shrugged his shoulders, as if that simple shrug could convey and explain everything. He had seen Jason angry on a few occasions, but the anger and animosity that flowed from him, was something Stan had never had to deal with before, it was, to say the least, disconcerting.

"What in the world is Carly doing standing in front of Sonny's door? When did she get back, is she back?" Jason asked, clearly perplexed.

"I have no idea, but there is no doubt, that's Carly and in quite the condition." Stan said.

"Excuse me, am I losing it or is Carly pregnant, that is a telltale belly bump, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked, pointing at the screen.

This time two pairs of shoulder's lifted in a shrug.

All three sets of eyes were glued to the screen, they watched as Carly first approached Sonny's door, then suddenly, left. Casting a curious glance in the general vicinity of Jason's door.

Whatever she was up to, they all knew, it probably wasn't good.

"Thanks Stan, can you do me a favor though. I want you to watch every tape that is made, every day, keep an eye out. Let me know what is going on." Jason said, and although he had claimed it was a favor, both Elizabeth and Stan understood it was anything but, it was an order.

"Not a problem, I'll get to work on that. I'll pick up the video every morning, and if anything looks out of the norm, I'll call you." Stan replied, quickly shoving his laptop into his bag and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie was busy trying to find someone to cover her shift, if not for the whole day, then perhaps for a few hours. She needed to talk to Carly, try to reason with her.

Bobbie wasn't an idiot, she knew her daughter had ulterior motives for coming back to Port Charles, she always did, always would. She was suddenly cast back in time, through her memory of course, to when her daughter had first arrived, a motive of seducing and stealing her husband, a perfect way to get revenge on her mother. Bobbie closed her eyes, willing away the images from the past, the time was now, and whatever was going on, Bobbie was determined to find out. She didn't want to be responsible for another one of Carly's plan backfiring.

"Yes, I know it is lousy timing, but there is no other way. I need at the very least a few hours." Bobbie said, trying to convince Audrey that she needed the time.

Carly stood in the hall, listening to the one sided conversation, bored to tears, but curious nonetheless, it was almost as if some divine intervention was demanding that she stay and listen.

"Audrey, I know you and me are not getting along right now, just because Elizabeth is having Lucky's baby, doesn't mean they should be together. My nephew needs help, I love him, but I love Elizabeth too, she would have been a wonderful addition to our family, but Lucky screwed that up." Bobbie said.

Carly almost choked, she tried to swallow the mouthful of iced tea, but at first was unable to do so. "That little Btch is pregnant with Lucky's kid, how did she manage that one?" The question was rhetorical.

"Listen Audrey, I will be in as soon as I can okay?" Bobbie said, not bothering to wait for an answer, she hung the phone up and followed the coughing sounds. Knowing, once again, Carly had stuck her nose where it didn't belong. 

She had skipped telling Carly the news about Elizabeth and the baby, because Carly would have, well, a cow. Jason raising Lucky's child would drive Carly back into Shady Brook. And while Bobbie loved Carly, she couldn't help but wonder, who would be better, with Carly out of the way. It was a bad thought for a mother to have, but there it was, clear as day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Stan was gone, there still remained the question of where the guard was, either the one that stood in the hall between the two penthouses or the one in the foyer. For now though, Jason wanted some alone time with Elizabeth, things were going to turn for the worse soon enough, so he needed to take the time they were given and enjoy it, because all too soon, he would once again be sleeping alone.

"Elizabeth, do you know how much I love you?" Jason enquired, suddenly feeling like he hadn't told her enough.

Spreading her arms wide, she replied, "This much, times infinity?"

"Even more!" Jason said, sweeping her small form into his arms, he suddenly couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. And the idea that she was going to be heavy with child compound that thought, she was beautiful now, but heavy with their child, she would be angelic, Aphrodite reborn.

Jason swiveled and began to walk towards the couch, but no sooner took two steps than the door pushed open and Marco walked in.

Jason's calm demeanor quickly changed once the guard entered. Gently he placed Elizabeth on her feet and conveying a look with his eyes, silently asked her to give them a minute.

"Hi Marco, Jason, I'll see you in a bit, I suddenly have a craving for brownies." Elizabeth said, quickly removing herself from the soon to be tense environment.

Jason loved her more now than he did ten minutes previously. It wasn't that she was playing the dutiful role of a wife, but that she understood some things pertaining to his work, should not and often could not be discussed.

"Marco, we have some problems, why weren't you at your post?" Jason asked, a hundred other questions burning in his mind, but that single one, seeming to ask all those that he hadn't spoken.

"I had to use the john, and then Francis phoned, blabbering about some woman visiting Sonny. I don't think he was intending to gossip, but I felt like a housewife watching her daily soaps." Marco replied, trying to make light of the situation, but suddenly feeling anything but mirthful.

Jason couldn't really be mad at the guy for taking a five minute break to use the facilities, they were allowed to do that. But with everything going on, Jason now understood he was going to have to up security, at least for the foreseeable future, he couldn't risk someone else slipping past his guards. Elizabeth's life depended upon it, and that of their child.

"I understand Marco, but from now on, there is going to be two guards on the doors and there will also be two in the lobby. From now on, Elizabeth has a guard with her at all times, when she isn't within these walls. While you were otherwise engaged, Luke Spencer showed up. Nothing happened, at least not really, but I never want to come home to find an irate man in my home, screaming and belittling my soon to be wife!" Jason replied, knowing full well that should someone want to try something, Elizabeth's best protection would be him.

"I understand boss, I am truly sorry that I hadn't been here. It won't happen again, I promise!" Marco replied as he stepped out of the penthouse and shut the door behind him.

Jason stood where he was for a long time, since when did he allow his men to get away with those blatant, reckless actions. His fiancé and child could have been hurt or killed by Luke Spencer, but he allowed a simple slap on the hand, which in all essence turned out to be little more than a tap, to do the job.

But he understood that nature called and after spending weeks with not a single problem, one five minute bathroom break was probably not a big deal, except, this time it turned out to be. 

Not only did Marco miss Luke, but he also missed a very pregnant Carly. There was no doubt about it, he was going to increase security. He just wondered how in the world he was expected to protect Elizabeth after there public fight. Which would have to happen soon. Time seemed to be working against them, hours, days slipping by with nary a thought about those who lived and died in it's shadow. Once again doing something unlike his usual self, Jason fervently wished he had the ability to slow time, not stop it all together, but just enough so that he could enjoy in the happiness that Elizabeth embodied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stood before the counter, looking, yet not seeing. She hadn't really wanted to make brownies, that was a long task, well, moderately long and for the moment, she didn't have the energy. Dealing with Luke had taken a lot out of her.

She had discovered that her old self, little Lizzie with the fire and disregard for authority still lived within. It had been a long time since that side of her had reared its head, and to be honest, she loved it. It felt good to find her backbone, it felt even better when Luke too a step back from her. It proved once and for all, the abused victim that Lucky had created was no longer a part of her. She had her fire back and was ready to fight to the death.

When she had concocted her plan, she had a little ember of her old fire to work off, but Luke's inadvertent push had been just what she needed. Lucky had cowed her, but Luke, a man bigger than Lucky and much more volatile, lacked the ability to make her cower. She had persevered, once again, that was Jason's doing, he had given her the courage, drive and determination to take back what she truly wanted. HER LIFE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny had finished his meeting with his newest lawyer, and while he was still a little dubious about her in general, he was rather amazed by her abilities. Her credentials spoke for themselves, he would have been an idiot not to hire her. Although, it did cause a slight problem, he was completely taken with her. She was beautiful to say the least, long, shapely legs and small delicate waist, beautiful eyes, eyes that almost whispered of promises to come.

Sonny quickly stood up, grabbed his jacket and headed for the warehouse. Sitting around by him self was going to do him no good, fantasies, while sometimes enjoyable, didn't belong in his mind. There was more to worry about that his unquenchable desire for his newest employee.

He forewent the vehicle and decided to walk, hopping the crisp air would temper his growing lust and ease a certain uncomfortable sensation in his lower extremities. No doubt about it, if he allowed his lower extremities free reign, he would no doubt track his lawyer to her home and…. Some things were best left unknown, for some thoughts were, by and large, no ones business, even that of Sonny and they were his thoughts…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason entered the kitchen, completely aware of Elizabeth's small form. She stood with a truculent manner, staring first in one cupboard then another, looking more and more perplexed the longer he watched. She stomped around the kitchen, totally unaware of his presence, so wrapped up in what she was doing, that she hadn't yet clued in.

"Ummm, Baby… What are you doing?" Jason asked, a little worried that shock had finally set in, a delayed reaction or something.

"I'm hungry, this child of yours may be no larger than a pea at the moment, but I believe it is demanding a five star, four course meal. And that is just absurd!" Elizabeth said, stamping her foot, as if that would exclaim, even more, how silly that was.

"And what does my soon-to-be wife want?" Jason asked, taking full pleasure in call her his wife, or soon-to-be. It just sounded better, more positive and… perfect!

"Well…I am starving, what do you say to ordering in and spending the night in bed?" Elizabeth asked, batting her long, dark lashes, trying for sexy and obtaining innocently sweet and a little cute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	39. Chapter 39

Seeing as how I haven't been updating with any regularity, I figured you guys deserved another chapter, be forewarned though, this chapter is Rated NC-17… Once again, thank you for your feedback, my muse loves you for it. Enjoy!!!

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Elizabeth stretched languidly in bed, Jason must have already arisen and headed downstairs. She liked it better when they awoke together, she loved the feeling of his arms around her, but more than that, she loved the way his hand seemingly strayed on its own accord to the small swell of her stomach.

In no hurry to leave the warmth of her bed, Elizabeth thought back on the day before, shock and happiness warring with one another. Shock at having stood up to Luke Spencer, happiness at the intimate love that she and Jason had shared the previous night. But one thing kept coming back to her, after he had agreed to supper in bed, he had made an offhanded comment that she was so cute, when trying to be sexy. At the time, he stomach and her tingling loins overruled her sense of pride, but this morning, it reared its head. And before she knew it, she had concocted a plan to prove to Mr. Jason Morgan, just how sexy she could be…

She scrambled from bed, heading to their shared closet, rapidly moving garments out of her way, contemplating some, others disregarding completely. Feeling a little out of breath, she moved on to the dresser, and low and behold, just what she was looking for. All though, she could have sworn she had hung the garments up, here they lay.

Elizabeth slipped out of her pajamas, tossing them haphazardly on the bed. She pulled the silky material of the sapphire blue teddy over her body, noticing that it was a little tighter in the abdomen region and the breast region. She looked for a moment at the garter belt, but decided she didn't need it for what she planned on doing.

Looking in the floor length mirror, Elizabeth assed her appearance. Even though she was pregnant, she looked amazing. She positively glowed, even she could see that. Her eyes sparkled with the mischief that she couldn't wait to fashion, her breasts felt larger and more sensitive, the material of the cloth rubbing sensuously over her sensitized flesh. She grabbed the silky robe that matched the teddy, slipping it over her body and tying it loosely. If she wanted her plan to work, she needed everything perfect.

One last glance in the mirror was enough to assure her that she looked good, and before the morning was over, either Jason would admit to her sexiness or she would die trying. Just as she stepped out of the room, she remembered two last details, she rushed back into the room, rummaged in the closet for a moment and found the perfect four inch heels that would almost complete the look she was going for. Next she moved into the bathroom, grabbed a scrunchy and tied up her hair. Nothing was going to prevent her from getting the full effects…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason just got off the phone as he heard Elizabeth shut the bedroom door upstairs. He had been up for hours, having only slept for a couple hours. This thing with Carly was distressing, the fact that he hadn't gotten around to telling Sonny was slightly disconcerting, his best friend's wife was back in town and in a sensitive condition, if his silence hadn't declared him a bad friend, something else surely would have. At least that is what he kept telling himself.

He understood that he was being irrational, Elizabeth and their child had to come first, it was the way things worked. But the business and Sonny had always had priority before, so it was hard not to feel badly for not sharing the news with him. But he had rectified that problem this morning. Besides the news that Jason had need to tell his best friend, it seemed Sonny had his own news. And shockingly enough, it seemed like it was all but bursting to be told. Sonny, more often than not was like a kid in a candy store, but sadly, he also had an affinity for gossip. Jason only hoped that he wasn't going to find himself in the middle of some problem that Sonny had created himself.

Jason lounged on the couch in a pair of silk boxer briefs, if nothing else, he might be able to convince Elizabeth for a quickie later, perhaps after Sonny…

All thoughts died right then, he heard the telltale click of high heels on the wooden stairs, turning, his breath caught and something akin to electricity jump started his system. He tried to think of something to say, but not a single word passed his lips, an unarticulated, animalistic groan was the only thing, it said more than any words could have anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth knew the heels would give away her presence, but she had to play it coy, even cool. She needed him all but panting when she finished the second part of her plan.

A distracted smile was all she offered him as she walked past the couch and began tidying up. Her legs were showcased even better when she bent over and retrieved her previously discarded belt. The robe rose just enough to offer Jason a spectacular view of her firm, round bottom, his heady groan was enough to bring a smile to her lips. She slung the belt over her shoulder and moved on.

Not noticing anything out of place near the pool table, Elizabeth made it slowly back to the coffee table. Once there, she squatted down, allowing Jason a full frontal view. It was uncomfortable to be squatting with her knees spread so far apart, but once again, the action was worth it, Jason was all but panting now. In typical girl fashion, she casually flipped her hair, causing the ponytail to go back to its original position, but Jason caught the sparkling in her eyes and understood, he was without a doubt, under her spell.

Elizabeth stood up and began to move again, gently swaying her hips, as if to music only she could hear. As she made another circuit around the room, she allowed a brief moment of contact. Her finger trailed over one arm that was thrown casually over the back of the couch, to the other. The contact was like a live wire buried within each of their systems, a simple touch, electrified their senses and mood.

Jason unable to not touch her, reached one arm up to grasp her waist, but no sooner did his hand make contact than she was moving away from him. He turned to follow her retreat, but only caught a glimpse of blue silk, as she passed into the kitchen.

He was about to stand up when she came back out, sans the robe. The scant moments that she was gone, was more than enough time for her to divest herself of its hindering qualities. Suddenly, swallowing was becoming an effort. Now he noticed that the robe wasn't gone, it was actually just slung casually over her arms. Almost touching the ground, but still in contact with her cream skin.

Elizabeth caught his eye and held it for a moment, conveying ever so much with a single look. But no sooner did it happen, than it was over. She was once again on the move, but this time, he perceived she had a destination in mind.

She moved lithely towards him, her shapely legs moving with almost angelic grace. She glanced down and noticed that his boxer briefs were now much tighter and hidden his obvious arousal.

Kneeling on the couch, she casually placed one leg on either side of his, for a breath of time, her chest was in nibbling closeness, but she shifted slightly, allowing the robe to once again cover her shoulders.

All this time, not a word was said, just longing looks and heated, passion filled groans. Elizabeth allowed herself to slip slowly down, finally coming to rest upon his lap, the intense heat of her desire, searing him instantaneously.

Elizabeth reached between their bodies, drawing his erection out of its thatch of curls and confining material, with fluid motion she settled herself, impaling herself upon its rigid length. A breathy moan filled the air, mingling with his. The sudden contact of their heated flesh, seeming to inflame him to his very soul.

Every time he made love to her, it was like the first time, and impossible as it might seem, it only became hotter, better, mind-blowing. Each blessed, wonderful act was like a dulcet choir of angels single their praise. As if two people had been granted a sneak preview of what heaven and it's bountiful beauty would offer, once they reached its sanctioned shores.

Unable to move for the sheer sensation that was flowing through them, they both took a moment to enjoy the perfection that was their joining. They must have been made for one another, they fit so well together, one would say as good as a puzzle piece, but that didn't seem adequate enough, it felt more like they were the yin to the other's yang.

Elizabeth, unable to remain still, began to move her hips, causing more heat, more friction. Her lips descended upon his, delving, discovering, demanding, delighting, tasting. Passion was foregone for ecstasy, but even that word seemed to pale in comparison to what they were both feeling. Earth-shattering, mind-boggling, heaven achieving bliss, he supposed came close, but no earthly sentiment could describe it perfectly.

Her interior muscles quaked around his steel-like shaft, alternating, demanding he increase the pace and the depth of his strokes, one moment so completely sensitized that she must reach her peak or implode, the next wanting to feel every inch, every movement, all the way through her body.

Her tempo increased, she could feel her body begin to lighten, the sensation of her growing orgasm quickly descended upon her body, her mind. A single thrust was all it took to send her over the precipice. Her body quaked, her limbs became light, feather light in fact. She felt like the blossoming of her orgasm had unshackled her from her body, sending her into the ether, but the disconnect from her body, did not calm or quiet the raging orgasm, she felt it through every muscle, every nerve, not a portion of her body was missed as her body rocked with the waves of pleasure crashing through her body.

Jason, unable to control himself, followed quickly behind her. His hot sperm shooting deep into her velvety depths. His lips captured hers, as he rode his orgasm out, delving all the deeper into her mouth, trying, without success to quiet his passion filled moans. For uncountable minutes they road the shockwaves of the aftereffects, neither ever having felt anything like it. The small movement of his still hard shaft, sent her over the edge again, nothing as monumental as the first one, in actuality, each tampered off, but still it was a beautiful assault on the body, the mind and the senses.

Not exactly sure how long they had been sitting there, Elizabeth began to move once again. Her actions slower, more subdued, but still full of a fiery passion. An hour and a half had passed since their last love-making session, but still they remained joined and still neither spoke, it was almost as if a spell had been cast, but like any other time, they didn't need to bother with words, their lips, bodies and souls spoke all they needed to say.

Jason began to match her stroke for stroke, enjoying the slow pace, but already feeling the telltale signs of his encroaching desire. His hands moved over Elizabeth's silk clad skin, then slowly, reverently, he slid his hands under her robe and then back up, just as he was about to slip the material from her shoulders and grant himself a full view of her beauty, the door slammed open. The couple stilled almost instantaneously, a look of horrified stupefaction gracing bother their faces. Neither could move, they just turned and looked at their unwanted guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks for the reply's, here is another chapter. Enjoy! Rated NC-17…

**Chapter Forty**

It is truly amazing what one person can go through and survive. If you had asked Elizabeth what her most embarrassing moment in life was, she would have claimed that being raped, beaten and tortured was at the top of her list. But that morning, gave her an all new prospective to the word embarrassing, humiliating, mortifying. All those synonyms seemed to lack even a quarter of the true measure of her embarrassment.

Neither her nor Jason could move, not without exposing one or the both of them. Besides the fact that she felt like she might die of embarrassment, she couldn't help the amazing feeling of Jason buried within her, the way his nervous and embarrassing movements caused her to suck, big gulps of air into her lungs.

Sonny and Alexis stood on the threshold of Jason and Elizabeth's home, oblivious to the couples plight, obviously thinking they were fooling around, but not knowing the actuality of the situation.

Elizabeth didn't want to feel the way she was feeling, but their presence was almost more than she could bare. It was inappropriate, possibly a little demented, but seeing them standing there, none the wiser was very liberating. She allowed herself a small movement, then squeezed her inner muscles, enjoying the sudden, shocked look that spread upon Jason's face. With great determination he quickly glanced at his fiancé, gently pleading for her to not do that again.

Noticing the glinting mischief, flashing in her eyes, Jason casually adjusted his position and slid his hands between their two bodies. Fair game and all that…

Turning back to his guests, Jason said, "Sonny and guest, please come in!"

"Thanks, Jason, Elizabeth, this is Alexis, our new lawyer. It seems there was a breakdown in communication, I had thought I was getting a lawyer named Alex, but Miss Davis here has an impeccable resume, I would be a fool to let her get away!" Sonny said, moving towards the unoccupied chair, waving in the general vicinity of the other chair, suggesting with a small gesture to take a seat.

It seemed to Jason, his unwanted guest must be wondering why Elizabeth had yet moved, but it isn't like he could say anything about it, not without mortifying both of them.

"Jason, I think we need a few minutes alone, we need to talk business, perhaps Alexis and Liz can go grab us some drinks?" Sonny asked, looking curiously at his best friend.

Sonny had asked the one request that neither he nor Elizabeth couldn't grant. "Sonny, Elizabeth and I were just discussing our plans to marry, could we re….?" Jason said, snapping his attention back to Liz, his eyes huge and a rosy color rising in his cheeks. His vivacious vixen had just used her inner muscles again, whether on purpose or not, it was driving him mad. For that matter, with this kind of audience, shouldn't he have lost his raging arousal, instead he felt like skin and nerves pulled tightly over granite.

Getting his voice back, he continued, "Reschedule for a little later, say for one? With everything that is going on, and with what Luke pulled yesterday, he has forced our hand to up the time of our plan." The little minx was doing it again, thankfully she waiting for his to finish one sentence before doing it, but still, his mind was barely able to function, her interior muscles were driving him crazy, if she didn't stop soon, everyone was going to know why they were still joined. His orgasm was fast approaching, thinking quickly, Jason continued, "I can explain everything later this afternoon, but for now, Elizabeth and I need to talk, I hope you can understand. Both of you, please come back then."

Sonny looked more closely at Jason, then at Elizabeth, wondering, for the first time, what was really going on. He couldn't see Elizabeth's face all that well, but of what he could see, she was covered in a fine sheen, her face was flushed and her eyes slightly hood. Jason's face was stoic as always, except for the batches of color high on his cheeks, his lips seemed to be slightly swollen… Finally Sonny clued in, his eyes went large and suddenly he was finding it very difficult to not stare or laugh.

"Not a problem, Alexis and I will be back around one, I am sure there is much I can show her!" Sonny said, offering Alexis his hand.

"Thank you for having us, it was a pleasure to meet you." Alexis said, as Sonny hurried her out of the penthouse and into the hall.

"Might I ask what that was all about, I thought you wanted me to get to know the two of them. If I am to represent you and Mr. Morgan, I do need to discuss a few things with both of you, and I would prefer to not have to repeat myself." Alexis said, her quick temper getting the best of her.

"Well, we could go back in, but Jason and Liz were having sex, we walked in while they were in the middle of it. Neither one could move, not without giving away what they were doing! So if you don't mind watching the show, you may go back in, I for one am going to grab a coffee and a bite to eat. Jason is like a brother to me and Elizabeth has grown on me, she is so innocent and while I haven't known her long, she almost feels like a little sister. I for one, do not wish to see what their sex life consists of!" Sonny said, pushing the down button for the elevator.

Alexis looked at him, then turned and looked at the door, then back at Sonny. "Really?" She asked, but it seemed to be a rhetorical question. A slight blush now colored her cheeks. "Oh!" she said, following Sonny into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even after the interruption, Jason and Elizabeth libido, didn't seem to be effected. Jason Stood quickly, groaning in pleasure as he did so. His movements caused Elizabeth to once again use her inner muscles to squeeze him, for all he was worth.

He had meant to take their love making up to their room, but no sooner did the slight motion cause him to loose whatever semblance of restraint, than he gently pushed Elizabeth against the wall.

Her legs wrapped around him, begging him for more contact, deeper penetration. Jason was only too happy to oblige. As his hips thrust at a breakneck speed, his hand slipped between their bodies, finding Elizabeth sensitive clit. His finger worked it as his engorged flesh pummeled her pliable flesh. Driving passionate moans from deep within her chest.

Their lips met in a fervor induced kiss, tongues battling, dueling, seeking. Lips crashing upon one another's, delving deeper and tasting of one another. Their lips pressed firmed against the other's, all the attention her bodies was receiving was enough to push her over the edge. All the strength flowed out of her limbs, as her body shook from the force of her orgasm. Jason waited mere seconds before joining her, his hot fluid shooting deep within her. The mere contact it offered sparking another orgasm, this one more powerful than the first. Her head rested on Jason's shoulder, all her energy currently spent. A beautiful smile gracing her sensuous lips, and a endearing sparkle in her eyes.

Both pleasantly spent, Jason carried Elizabeth the rest of the way up the stairs to their room. His fingers quickly divested her of the remaining garments that clad her skin, as she did the same for him. Once both were naked, hand in hand they made their way to the bathroom. A long hot shower was just what they needed. They climbed beneath the steady spray after Jason adjusted the temperature.

"You know, if your prowess in bed gets any better, I won't last as your wife, I will be a pile of goo before long!" Elizabeth said, kissing him sweetly on the corner of his mouth.

"I completely agree, but it will be an amazing journey nonetheless!" Jason said, squeezing her body against him, enjoying her feminine curves and the sensations she arose in him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny sat across from Alexis, aware of her in a way he had never been aware of another human being. The amazing way her clothes hugged her svelte curves, the way her long legs remained in motion, even while crossed. How each hair was always in the right position and the way her pink hued lips and her tongue danced an almost intimate dance. Almost surely a nervous gesture, but provocative to say the least.

Alexis was aware of the penetrating gaze of her employer, but instead of feeling like a molecule under a microscope, she felt oddly, if not pleasantly pleased. She had met numerous men, throughout her career, but most of those men, either had an ulterior motive because they wanted to cut her down. Most men didn't think a woman, especially a successful woman, deserved to be in a position of power. And if they weren't trying to destroy her career, then they were only trying to get into her pants, seeing who could tame the lioness that slumbered beneath her calm façade.

Sonny's apprising looks, caused a warming in her loins, a feeling she had never felt before. She had to physically reign herself in, because if she didn't she was liable to rip the clothes from Sonny's body and have her way with him, not that, that sounded all bad, in fact in sounded deliciously delectable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	41. Chapter 41

Okay, I know you probably think I just up and left, but I did not. Life decided that some things had to be done, such as moving the rest of my stuff into my apartment… Let's just say, there was way more stuff than I remembered. So this is a short update, but only because the next chapters will be more intense… Hope you enjoy and that you can forgive me for my sudden disappearance. (You know I love you guys.)

**Chapter Forty-One**

Elizabeth had been mortified when Sonny and Alexis had walked into their home, but even their presence couldn't eliminate the extreme lust that had over taken her.

Lying in bed, she turned to the man who had so completely stolen her heart. "So… Am I still cute?"

"I think cute is underrated, but my dear, you are gorgeous, stunning and sexy as all he!!. But…" Jason said, but stopped, turning to look at Elizabeth, giving her his full attention. There was a reason behind this mornings little antics and while he was grateful for the show and the delightfully sinful encore, he now understood why it had come about.

"But what?" Elizabeth asked, looking innocently annoyed.

"This morning wasn't just spur of the moment, was it? You had been planning this, and while I think I understand your motives, would you please enlighten me, incase I am wrong?" Jason requested. He had become so used to the idea of her being there and of being a couple, that he had forgotten that Elizabeth, was first and foremost a woman. A woman who had been jilted and abused. Calling her cute had probably not been his best move. He hadn't meant anything by it, there were times when Elizabeth was, for lack of a better word, cute. Other times she could be Aphrodite reborn, and still other times, she could be playful and quirky. There were so many facets to Elizabeth that trying to categorize them was madness, because for him, he didn't love just one part of her, he loved everything about her.

"Elizabeth, I love you. I never meant to hurt you, calling you cute was just a slip of the tongue. You must know what you mean to me, how beautiful and talented I think you are. I am not good with words and sometimes, things just come out of my mouth before I think." Jason said, finishing what he had to say.

"It's not your fault, I'm stressing out. Over Lucky, wondering where he is and what is going on…" Elizabeth said, and then quickly added, "Don't look at me like that. I have no feelings, no compunctions about Lucky. He will always be a mistake I made, I love you and only you. But Lucky isn't the only thing weighing heavily on my mind, so is Carly and then my Gram's too. Luke and Laura at one point in my life had felt like parents, but they now look at me with scorn and disgust. Our plan is almost ready for the next stage. I know you have been thinking about it."

"I am sorry you are concerned about so much, perhaps it is my fault entirely that you are even in this mess. But you are right, the time is perfect to implement our plan. Now we just need to hope that Lucky has heard the news and takes the bait." Jason said, looking crestfallen and nervous, something that Elizabeth wouldn't have believed him capable of, had she not seen it herself.

"Do you mean, tomorrow is the perfect time?" Elizabeth asked, her voice suddenly much higher and with a panicky squeak inflicting each word.

"I don't see another way around it. If we want to get this over and done with, the sooner we do it, the sooner we can get home and start our life together anew." Jason said, gently tracing the delicate curve of her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly pulled to a stop in front of the motel that Lucky was supposedly, currently residing at. Her heat kicked up a notch and then another. She held within her hands, the power to finally take little miss goody muffin down a peg or twenty.

She slammed the door to the car and continued onto the designated door. According to her latest directions, Lucky was staying in room fourteen. She hadn't spoken to him in a few days, but, so long as nothing came up, he should still be there. She raised her first to knock, but as she moved her hand towards the unforgiving wood of the door, her fist encountered thin air. 

Quirking a sculpted eyebrow in the direction of the door, Carly finally raised her eyes and looked at the person standing on the threshold. "Dmn Lucky, you just about scared me senseless!" Carly said, glaring hotly at her cousin.

A sudden, if not illogical urge to flee arose. Her cousin did not look like the same person she remembered. The person standing in front of her was broken, something was physically wrong with him, at least she hoped it was physical. Because, as she knew all too well, if it was mental, she had no way of controlling him or the outcome or her budding plan.

"What took you so long, I have been waiting for days!" Lucky said, his dark eyes, seemingly absorbing the light and banishing it for even more darkness.

"Did you think I was actually just going to drive straight here, if so, you are nuttier than a Christmas fruitcake. A girl needs her beauty sleep!" Carly said indigently.

"You can say that again, you more so than anyone else!" Lucky replied, hoping that he had said it quiet enough.

"What was that?" Carly asked, unsure what was said, but catching the underlying tone.

"Nothing, forget it. Just get in here, I can't afford for the wrong people to see me!" Lucky said, grabbing her arm roughly and dragging her into the small, dingy, confined space.

"Let go of me, what do you think you are doing?" Carly said, her voice reaching an almost deafening tone.

"Never mind, you told me you had some good news, now spill already, what could be so important?" Lucky asked, the hateful, distrustful look, never wavering once.

"I guess you aren't as big a loser as everyone though, because somehow, you managed to knock up little miss perfect." Carly replied, her anger rising, but even in the midst of her own meltdown, she never thought for an instant that telling Lucky or not was an option. She needed Elizabeth out of the picture and Lucky was just the man for the job, at least… She hoped so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny was unsure how things had progressed so quickly with his lawyer, but he wasn't a simpleton, he took what he could, when he could.

His life had taught him that lesson very early on. If he waited for what he wanted, more likely than not he would miss the perfect opportune moment. So, casting caution to the wind, he embraced what life threw his way and dealt with it the best way he could.

Hi intoxicating dimples flashed as he noticed he wasn't the only observer. "Good morning Miss Davis, I trust you slept well?" Sonny asked.

"I slept just fine, thank you." Alexis said, suddenly feeling very foolish and very far from her normal, if not ordinary life. She was a lawyer, she knew doing rash things was always a recipe for disaster, but she had succumb to his charms, and as easily as a kid in a candy shop, with a hundred dollar bill.

"What's on your mind?" Sonny asked, looking closely at the woman who lay next to him.

"Nothing, really. But I need to get going, I have numerous appointments today and there is no way I can miss them!" Alexis explained, as she rose from the satin sheets.

"I see, and when will I see you again?" Sonny asked, feeling an abundant draw to her, even though he had just met her.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure it will be soon." Alexis replied as she slipped into her clothes. She needed to get home, she never felt right, unless she was showered, shampooed and in clean clothes. "I call you later today or tomorrow, so we can finish arranging your business needs."

Alexis didn't bother to wait for an answer, she rushed from the room, down the stairs and out the door.

Once in the elevator, she allowed herself a moment to reflect on the past day. It was completely unlike her, she wasn't a woman who took upon herself a one night stand or a casual relationship, but being in Sonny's presence had all but left her twitterpated.

She was not a foolish woman, she didn't believe herself capable of being controlled by her emotions, but last night was proof enough, that even the most dedicated and headstrong were weak when it came to the charms of, possibly, the right man.

Pulled from her thoughts, Alexis dashed out the door and into her vehicle. The drive home was spent in a stupor of contemplation, but every thing she thought led her back to those smoldering dark eyes, those sexy little dimples and the amazingly hard body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you for your kind words, they mean the world to me. Hope you enjoy this latest update.

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Elizabeth and Jason spent the rest of the day and the entire night in bed. Marco brought Chinese food up to the bedroom, but discreetly left it in front of the door. Not wishing the wrath of Jason, should he walk in on something very intimate.

Elizabeth's head rested on Jason's Adonis-like chest, breathing deeply of his unique scent. It was something she was going to miss, as well as the feel of his arms wrapped around her and the way his hand, even in sleep protected their child. A single tear slipped from her sapphire orb, tracing an invisible course down her cheek, where it then landed upon his chest.

That single tear drop falling on his chest, alerted him to the degree of sadness that surrounded Elizabeth. He knew that this plan was going to be anything but easy, but it was a necessary evil. Sometimes he forgot how hard her life had been, he understood that life was rarely fair, he could attest, his life had been anything but, but his hard life didn't seem to compare to what Elizabeth had gone through. He wanted to make things right for her, for them.

Instead of interrupting the moment with meaningless words, he tightened his hold on her, drawing her even closer. Offering comfort and security with the firmness of his embrace.

Gratefully, she took the offered comfort, but understood that Jason too needed some comfort. The words to end this silly plan died on her lips as she felt his spanning hand fall from her as yet, nonexistent bump. He replaced his hands with his lips, his soft voice speaking to their child. It was his lone tear that alerted her to the fact that this was tearing him up inside, but even that knowledge could not end what had already begun, it couldn't end what needed to be done.

The idea of this plan becoming more and more troublesome. He wanted nothing more than for this thing to be over. Daring fate, he wished with every fiber of his being, for this whole mess to be over with.

The single tear she had shed, quickly became a torrent at the feeling of Jason's tear upon her stomach.

Her hormones he supposed could be blamed for the tears, because even though he couldn't see the tears from his vantage point, he could feel the grief and pain as it racked her body, but even he was not so foolish to believe that hormones were the cause for everything. Sliding back up her body, and with gentle fingers, he coaxed Elizabeth's chin up, pleading silently for her to look at him.

When their eye's met, Jason allowed the moment to determine where things would go. Slowly, almost reverently, Jason's lips descended, taking possession of her intoxicating lips. The kiss was anything but sexual, it was an outlet of pain and fear, allowing them the closeness that they both needed but also allowing them a moment to forget what was to happen, if only for a moment. Their tongues dueled, but the sexual gratification was tempered, it was a kiss of love, reminders and of possibilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Liz walked hand in hand through the park. It had been decided the night before, just before they tried to go to sleep, that the park was the best place to stage their argument. They needed people to witness the blow up of their relationship, it was something that neither of them were comfortable with, but it was what needed to be done.

Elizabeth knew tears were going to be the icing on the proverbial cake. Seeing a woman cry was almost always a sure thing. And lately, tears were not even an effort, they came whether she wanted them to or not. Just walking next to Jason, knowing what she knew, was enough to cause her eyes to well up. But instead of allowing her emotions free reign, she bit back her tears, reminding herself that there was a time and a place for such things, she needed to be strong, she needed to rid herself of the boy who once saved her, because the man who inhabited his body was not the person or the soul she had loved, he had been tainted, their love had been tainted.

Jason could feel the incredible tension flowing from Elizabeth, that same tension ran through his body, he too had to keep reminding himself that this was a means to an end. But at what cost, would their plan inevitably blow up in their face or had they planned well enough or smart enough. But could one really factor in all contingencies, wasn't life about the unknown. Whatever happened from here on out was as much as guess for them, as for anyone else, and that was what scarred him.

Jason led them to a bench, one that was close to the exit, but still close to the park and closer still to the swings and slides. Fighting in front of children didn't appeal to him, but, as he had said before, it was a necessary evil. At least with that many people around, they were guaranteed to be overheard.

Taking a deep breath, he scanned the people walking here and there, then turned to Elizabeth and began the fight that would end them publicly, but not before placing a chaste, quick kiss to her lips and squeezing her hand.

"Elizabeth, I can't believe you are going to do this to me again! What is wrong with you?" Jason said, his tone belying his breaking heart.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? My child deserves to know his or her father, even if that father is Lucky Spencer. I don't care if you don't agree, it is what it is, Lucky is the father of my baby and he deserves to be a part of that life." Elizabeth said, her anger getting the better of her, even though she knew that Jason wasn't personally attacking her, it still felt like a personal attack, it felt like he was hitting every button and find every low blow.

No sooner had they started to talk loudly than they had begun to receive interested and disgusted glares from those around them. What was worse, or perhaps better, for the plan at least, people they knew were held in awe of their very public fight. Bobbie was in the park with Michael, something that they hadn't been aware of until that moment. Monica and Alan were walking hand in hand, but stopped once they saw their wayward son. Of course there were other people they both recognized, but paid no heed, it didn't matter, they were people who would speak of what they have witnessed and that was what mattered.

"Get off your high horse, you are only giving Lucky another chance because you are a glutton for punishment. Admit it, you like it when he beats you, because you are so deprived that you would take that kind of attention over the attention I lavish on you. We were to be married, to share this child and our life, but I see now, that it has always been Lucky and always will be." Jason replied, his stomach turning sour at the harsh words he was hurling at Elizabeth.

No sooner did the words escape his lips than the tears began to fall. He had played dirty, he had used everything he could to get a reaction out of her. He needed her to be angry, but more than that, he needed her to be emotional, to allow her emotions to control the situation, and those biting words did it.

"You condescending… you don't get to sit here and belittle me or my emotions. You are not the man I fell in love with, you are, first, last and always Sonny's Borg. His unfeeling enforcer, ready to do what you have to, for him. Get an original thought and stop being Sonny's little lap dog! Either you leave or I will, I refuse to live in a house with a manipulator and a fraud." Elizabeth screamed, her throat raw, her emotions raw as well. She was standing before she even realized it. She pulled her fist back, just like Jason had taught her, and then putting as much oomph behind it as she could, she swung. Connecting solidly with Jason's handsome face.

The look of shock on his face out weighted all the shocked ooh's and ahh's, because in that instant, she hated him, loathed him with as much fiery passion as she loathed Lucky. Not giving anyone a moment to say anything, especially Jason, Elizabeth turned from the growing crowd and fled. Her tears blurring her vision, her stomach so tied up in knots, she had to stop often as her stomach tried to rid itself of the contents that were laying heavily upon it.

She heard Jason call her name, and knew blessedly, that the fight had done what it had needed to do, because over the small sound of her name coming from his lips, she could hear the insistent chatter of the bystanders that had watched, they were busy gossiping and laughing. Just before she was out of sight, she hazard a glance back the way she had fled. Her eyes met his and even though harsh words had been spoken, they knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, they belonged together. Because no two people would ever go to such lengths and not be destined to be together. It hurt, they had both flung harsh words to guarantee the best reactions, and it hurt, but those hurts would be fixable.

"I'll leave, you don't have to." Jason muttered, loud enough so those who were near, would hear, just like he needed them to. It didn't matter if Liz heard or not, because she already knew the plan.

Not willing to ruin all their carefully calculated words, Elizabeth faced forward again and continued to run out of the park. As she reached the north exit, she was certain she heard her name called, but not by Jason, a female was calling her name. But at that moment, she didn't care, she needed to calm down, she needed to get home.

Jason stared at her retreating form until he could no longer see her. His own vision was bleary, but in a scratchy and broken voice, he said, "The shows over, that's all the entertainment for today, get gone!"

Those who were still milling around began to scatter. The fight was obviously over, and staying would not be a healthy choice, not for them at least. It might offer the angry and confused man a reason to work out his frustrations, but for them, it would more than likely prove detrimental. Even though it would prove to alleviate some of his tension, because at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to see Lucky Spencer and go a few rounds with his pliable flesh. He wanted to show Lucky what it felt like to be a punching bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you for your kind words, they mean the world to me. Hope you enjoy this latest update. Here is the next chapter, and hopefully, I will have another one ready tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest.

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Carly woke up on the floor, at first she was unsure how she ended up there, but the memory of Lucky's fist shooting out and connecting with her temple, suddenly came back and with a glaring, painful absolution. 

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Carly asked, glaring hotly at Lucky, except where she expected him to be standing, he was no longer there. At some point while she had been lying unconscious, Lucky had moved. As she pulled herself to her knees, she allowed herself a moment to gain her balance. She was surprisingly dizzy, but after a moment she managed to get to her feet, swaying slightly as she stood completely up.

Her eyes scanned the small dismal room, looking for Lucky, except everywhere he eyes paused to look, showed her the facts, the room was empty, Lucky was nowhere to be seen.

"Lucky Spencer, where are you?" Carly shouted. Her hand instinctively went to her head. The very sound of her voice causing her head to beat in a nauseating rhythm, the knock she had taken to her head, had not done her any good. She wondered briefly if one could cause serious brain damage from the sound of your own voice.

Feeling more steady on her feet, Carly moved towards the only door in the room, the only door that wasn't the main entrance. Standing in front of the bathroom, Carly contemplated being polite and knocking on the door, but after the cadence that was playing between her ears began to beat louder, Carly discarded any countenance of politeness, slamming into the frighteningly small space, only to discover that Lucky was nowhere to be seen. Of course, she hadn't believed that he would still be around.

Unsure why Lucky had acted the way he had, Carly resigned herself to a lonely night. She had thought Lucky would have been grateful for the knowledge that she was bringing, but was sorely mistaken, obviously. She sat on the object that masquerade itself as a bed, disgusted that she had to remain in a cockroach, disease infested dump, but thanks to her cousin, had no other choice.

"Lucky Spencer, when I get my hands on you…" Carly said to the empty room, already wondering how she could pay him back for what he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco watched as Elizabeth fumbled for her keys. He had never seen her this broken, it was almost as if Lucky had taken another go at her, but even then, when he and his friends had found her, she had not looked like this, like she was losing here best friend…

"Elizabeth, would you like me to help you?" Marco asked, his tone nervous and concerned.

"I am not a child, I can do things for myself, although I am sure no one believes that." Elizabeth chided, knowing that taking her anger and her frustrations out on Marco was petty, but it was something that she couldn't help it.

She was hurt, frustrated and angry. Trapped on an emotional roller coaster of her own making. Life was not playing fairly. Never mind the fact that the plan, in all honesty, was hers, one she had thought out and convinced Jason to agree to.

It was now something that was stealing her spirit and making her question the veracity of her insane ideas. Was she using the plan as a way to remove Lucky completely from her life? Knowing that Jason's life was fraught with unexplained deaths and violence. Could she honestly sit idly by while Jason, perhaps killed Lucky? Whether it was right or wrong, she honestly believed she could. Lucky was not even a spec on her radar anymore. So her question was answered, yes, she could sit by and allow Jason to do what needed to be done. She was against murder in general, but the compunctions she should have felt at the thought of Lucky buying the farm, well, it didn't faze her, with a sad and sickening glee; she looked forward to the day that Lucky would be forever gone from her life, their life.

"I wasn't trying to presume anything, I just wanted to help you out." Marco explained.

"Thank you, and yes your help would be greatly appreciated." Elizabeth said, ducking her head so he wouldn't see what was clearly written upon her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked aimlessly through the park, unsure what he should do next. His heart screamed at him to go to Elizabeth and make her see that he hadn't meant anything that he said, but he knew, whether he wanted to or not, he had to stay away. The plan hinged on everyone believing that their fight was real; otherwise, someone might let it slip that it was all a sham.

Before he knew what he was doing, his feet had carried him to the elevator at Harborview Towers. With a heavy heart and much inner turmoil, Jason turned from the elevators. Doing the only thing he could think of, he hopped on his bike, he needed to go nowhere and quick. He needed the speed to forget, if that was even possible, which at this point and time, he didn't believe it was. 

His bike tore through town, dismissing the enforced speed laws, for his own personal release. Once he hit the open highway, he cranked it up a little faster, not willing to risk his life with the speed, but enough to allow him a stupor from the constant pain that wanted to wash over him and tear him down.

He couldn't head to the hotel that they had arranged, it was too soon for that, but he could disappear for a few days, if nothing else, it would help to add to the believability of the plan. The damn plan that could possibly tear his and Elizabeth's world apart, before it even had a chance to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny knew things were going to be hard for his friend, but if everything went the way it was suppose to, then the means to the end was worth the effort.

But Jason was the least of his worries. He had just had a one-night stand with his new lawyer, and while Sonny wasn't accustomed to questioning his sexual endeavors, this affair though, was causing him more moments of pondering, pondering the rightness of his choices. Except, Sonny never questioned his actions, but since Alexis made an appearance in his life, he had done nothing but question himself and his actions.

In regular Sonny fashion, he hurled a glass tumbler at the mantel, taking a perverse satisfaction as the crystal shattered on the hard marble. Cussing under his breath, he grabbed a new tumbler and pored a generous helping of brandy. He swirled the amber liquid before raising the glass to his lips and taking a generous gulp. His throat burned as the liquid flowed down his gullet. If he wasn't careful, he was liable to start drinking the moment he woke up and not stop until he went to bed, preferably with Alexis.

"Stop that, right now!" Sonny cursed himself, wondering why this beauty had so enamored him.

"Mr. Corinthos, is there something I can help you with?" Leticia asked, looking curiously around the room. She had become used to his insistent chattering, the way he had taken to talking to himself since Mrs. Corinthos had left, but it seemed the longer that she was away, the more he did the eccentric things that people had whispered about for years.

"No, nothing. I am fine!" Sonny replied, looking sheepishly at his nanny. "I tripped and dropped a tumbler, nothing more."

"I understand, if you need anything, please let me know." Leticia said, turning and retreating up the stairs.

"Be careful using such indirect phrases, you might get more that you hoped for." Sonny mumbled to himself. He really needed to find a woman to date; his libido was getting the best of him. His body wanted nothing more than all the joys that sexual relations offered and if he was lucky, he would completely forget Carly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth allowed Marco to help her inside, but once in, she gratefully turned and said, "Thank you for your help, there will be nothing else this evening."

Marco looked like he had something to say, but instead, bit his tongue, nodding as he shut the door behind him. Whatever was going on wasn't any of his business, he cared about Elizabeth, like a sister, but it was not his job to worry extensively.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief once Marco had resituated himself in front of the door. The last thing she wanted to deal with this evening was a concerned bodyguard. He was a great man, but there was only one man that she wanted with her, but now that they had took actions in their plan, she couldn't have the man she loved and longed for.

If she wasn't pregnant she would have taken great satisfaction from a very large bottle of tequila. But seeing as how she was, she settled for a large glass of milk. Unable to stand the silence and the disquieting, obtrusive fact of being alone, Elizabeth took her milk and headed for the room that she had been sharing with her fiancé.

Just walking into their room was enough to set her into a fit of crying. Jason's scent, that of leather and soap permeated the room, it was something she had become so used to, that she had been taking it for granted. 

Her emotions were getting the better of her, the fits or crying, causing her normal morning sickness to be anything but. She fled the room and dashed into the adjoining bathroom.

As she pushed the door open, she had a moment to wonder, why the door was closed to begin with, but as she opened it and saw what awaited her, she couldn't help but smile through her tears. It was completely a Jason-like thing to do, at some point, which was obviously not that long ago, seeing as how the tub was filled and the water within still had small sections of steam rising from it, which proved it was still warm. A note sat on the counter, on top of a brand new housecoat. Beside the housecoat sat a pair of black boxers and a sapphire blue t-shirt, obviously Jason's. Unaware she was going to do it, she lifted the clothes to her nose, her smile growing as she smelled his familiar and welcome scent. It broke her heart, but it also gave her hope.

She shed her clothes, discarding them every which way, all she wanted at that moment was to be in the tub, soaking her weary bones and reading the letter from, Jason she hoped, it had to be him.

"My Dearest Elizabeth,

First and foremost, I want you to remember that I love you and can't wait to start our life together. These next few weeks are going to be hard, perhaps harder than we ever thought possible. I only pray that these events come to a close within a couple weeks… Whatever I said today, I apologize for; it was not my true feelings. We needed words and feelings to be raw, for others to see our fear, anger and pain, so for that, I am truly sorry. I love you and only you, please never doubt it.

In two days I will be heading for the hotel, which in all honesty should be classified as a motel, because I have seen seed motels, but nothing to match this fleabag accommodation that has hopes of grandeur, calling it a hotel is merely a cover, of what, I am not sure.

Whether it is wise or not, I will meet you at the house, when you arrive. I will make sure that I am well hidden, so that should someone be watching, they will not see me. I can't be away from you for long, just the thought of two days is enough to cause my nerves to twitch. You are like a drug, my drug, and one that I hope I never have to live without… You are everything to me, my first, my last, my always, forever and always.

All my love,

Jason"

Thankfully she was in the tub, her tears of sadness, of loss and of the impossible what ifs, swirling together, hitting her once again, his kind words offering her hope, but at the same time, breaking her heart. She had been a fool, she could see that now. Lucky was not the most important fool in her life; she had given him mythological stature, without even realizing it.

He was the boogeyman in the night that could tear her dreams apart; he was the monster under the bed that wanted to tear her love from her. He was the epitome of evil, she understood that now, maybe more than she ever had, because he had finally succeeded in, if not destroying something so pure and beautiful, he had at least managed to postpone it. He was once again dictating her life, and for the first time in a long time, that girl who had first come to Port Charles, the girl with steel in her spine and a fiery spirit, Little Lizzie, she was back and ready to take back what belonged to her!

Carefully setting the letter aside, a memento from this horrendous period in their lives, one she would forever treasure, because, for the most part, it was the most Jason had ever said in one sitting.

Once the letter was safe; Elizabeth smashed her fists into the water, sending up geysers of warm liquid. It was childish and stupid, but it did for her, what her tears couldn't, it gave her back her will, her hope, her freedom. While even though there were obstacles to pass, she knew, Jason and her were going to show Lucky, just how unlucky he was. Love was her driving force, love for her Fiancé, love for her unborn child and self-love. She no longer wished to be Lucky's scapegoat, she wanted all of her life back, and while she couldn't erase all the bad things, she could place those things where they belonged, they no longer held her in there power, they were nothing more than her past. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly sat for hours in front of the TV, staring at mindless sitcoms that had little sense and even less comedic value. Daytime television had become an insistent mess of talk shows and court drama's. Disgusted with the selection, Carly tossed the useless remote back on the bed. 

And it seemed to her, at the very least, the longer she waited for her cousin to return, the angrier she became. With the passing of each minute, each second, Carly's temper reached a shorter leash, almost as if it was a dog, who had wound his leash all around the yard, only to find out in the end, that it was stuck with a mere inches to move, instead of the blessedly long one it had previously had to begin with.

Just as she was sure she would go mad from boredom and her increasing anger, Lucky stumbled into the room. Moving directly into her path, but drunk beyond recognition, Lucky glared at her with half lidded eyes.

At that moment, what he saw was not his cousin, but Elizabeth, heavy with his child, and her ready and willing to raise it with Jason Morgan of all people. Hi arms, his hands moved with a bleary speed, of their own violation, until finally exhausted and nauseated, he collapsed to the dirty carpet. His eyes closed as he crumpled and within moments he was unconscious.

He awoke to the feeling of his head banging out an increasingly loud cadence. Even his eyes seemed to vibrate with the noise. He tried to sit up, but discovered he was on the floor, giving into a moment of panic, Lucky tried to move, but it felt as if he was weighed down by a thousand tons. Finally using every ounce of energy and digging into the deep recesses of his inner self, he managed to raise his arm a short distance from the floor, with that feat accomplished, he then slid his hand beneath his head, only to discover that his cheek and now his hand was covered in some sticky glue, that smelled wrong somehow.

With agonizing slowness, he forced his eyelids to follow his commands. Once fully open, Lucky saw what he was laying in, but for some reason, had no clue as to who it was. But when he made it to his knees and then feet, his eyes surveying the carnage, he saw who had been the cause of the mess. Carly, his cousin, he had somehow lost control again, but this time, murdering one of his own. No that wasn't correct he had killed two people in his family, because even as he stared at Carly with unfocused, uncomprehending eyes, he noticed the small telltale bump. She had been pregnant, "Oh God, what had he done again?" The question wouldn't stop; it kept repeating itself, demanding he examine everything, denying him the bliss that was ignorance.

"NO!!! This cannot be happening!" Lucky bellowed, before collapsing on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	44. Chapter 44

Okay, I know this is a little late, but… I didn't get home, when I thought I would and when I did, there was much to do… I hope this update puts me back in your good graces. Be forewarned though, this chapter is not light and fluffy. It is on the dark side and is therefore rated NC-17. (I know it isn't very long, but I am tired and am going to bed, but wanted to give you a little taste. Hope you enjoy…) And thank you again for all your wonderful replies.

**Chapter Forty-Four  
**

Lucky awoke sometime in the middle of the night, stumbled from the room he had been renting and left in his car. His mind was gone, there was nothing left, not really at least.

The only thing that managed to stay, was the repetitive thoughts of Elizabeth and his child. One way or another, he was going to find her. He no longer had a need for her, but he wanted his child, so as an extension, she was partially safe, until his child was born.

Those who knew and loved Lucky, would no longer notice the man that lingered in this shell. He was not the Lucky Spencer that had great hopes and dreams of playing his guitar. This Lucky had lost pretty much all his remaining cognitive abilities. He was working on basic instincts, he functioned and lived merely because that was what his mind and body insisted.

He drove with no sense of time or place, he stopped when an interior single alerted him to the state of the gas tank, but besides that, he never stopped. Food, it seemed had ceased to be of need, but water was still a great necessity for him. When he stopped, he purchased bottle after bottle of water. But when he drank it, he couldn't tell. When he stopped for gas, he noticed, almost as an outsider in his own body, that his liquid stash had been depleted, so with no thought, purchased more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed, a week in which Elizabeth was now beginning to fear for her mind, as well as her heart. She was suppose to meet up with Jason five days ago. But thanks to Luke and Laura, they were, in all essence, holding her against her will.

They had hired a lawyer and were trying to petition the courts for custody of her child. Thankfully, after many useless conversations, she was allowed to leave Port Charles. The lawyers involved told the Spencer's to come back, after the child had been born, until then, there wasn't a single thing they could do. Elizabeth was healthy and happy, well, at least she played at being happy. She refused to give them, them being anyone who wanted to take her child away, any ammo with which to use against her. So Luke and Laura really didn't have anything to use against her. They could claim the child was Lucky's all they wanted, but unless the courts saw reason to question her truthfulness, then they were out of luck.

Elizabeth had gotten in touch with Sonny, who had spoken with Jason, who had wanted to rush back to Port Charles to protect his family. But after much persuasion, was convinced to remain where he was, so the plan could be used. Sonny was amazing at convincing people of things. It was just a shame that he didn't see how much it was killing the two of them, being apart. In the older man's defense, he was becoming increasingly more involved with his lawyer than he had meant to be, so it was only natural that his thoughts be on her and his sordid love affair. Because, technically he was still a married man.

Married or not, it was the first time Elizabeth every really noticed Sonny smile. Of course he smiled with Carly, but it was different with Alexis. He seemed freer, happier, corny or not, he seemed like a different Sonny. And she should know, since Jason left town, Sonny had been hovering over her like a mother hen, although, she really couldn't complain, the man could cook and loved waiting on her.

Tonight though, she would be on her way to her "New Home', and finally, in Jason's arms. It had been agonizing to be away from him for so long. But since becoming pregnant, she had discovered an amazing thing, she craved sex, like never before. She had read that women in their second trimester often felt a craving for all things carnal. But Elizabeth wasn't in her second trimester, she believed, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she was going through withdrawals, because, Jason, was her drug, of course, it couldn't be all bad, if she was going to be addicted to anything, Jason was definitely a good thing to be addicted to.

Her traitorous thoughts caused her body to rise in temperature. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her thighs seemed unnaturally warm and her underwear had an uncomfortable wet feeling, her nipples rubbed tantalizingly against the lace of her bra. "Thanks Jason, thanks a lot. All I know, you better be there when I get there. Because I do not want to have to take care of this voracious desire myself. And if I do, you will be in so much trouble…" Elizabeth mumbled under her breath, already imagining what she would do to her fiancé.

An hour later, and hotter than ever, Elizabeth pulled into the driveway. The house was dark, but she expected that. There was a moment where she feared that when she walked into that house, that it would be empty, and if not empty, then Lucky would be waiting there, not the love of her life. AS she walked towards the door, she became more sure that Jason had made it here, but was too late, that he had been hurt or worse by Lucky. Their life had been too good for quite awhile now. It was only a matter of time before that ended. She didn't want to think like that, but she had lived that life, things were good, they always started off that way, but in the long run, they never stayed that way.

Straightening her spine, Elizabeth pulled the key from under the mat and unlocked the door, pocketing the key as she pushed the door open and entered her new home.

She brushed her hand back and forth beside the door, blindly searching for the light switch. Finally groping it out, she flicked the switch, illuminating the small, and oddly homey room. She had been telling herself for minutes that she couldn't get her hopes up. If Jason thought it too dangerous, then he wouldn't come, but she had truly hoped he would have been there, she needed him. Not only because she was sexually deprived, but because she missed the feeling of his arms and the comforting pressure of his lips.

After a quick look throughout the house, Elizabeth retraced her steps to the front of the house. She was about to go outside to grab her bags, but as she reached the front door, she noticed her bags sitting just off to the side. Before she had a moment to even question the sight. The lights went out and an arm suddenly snaked around her waist. The scream died on her lips, she knew those arms, she would know them anywhere.

She spun around, delighting in the warmth and comfort of those welcoming arms. "Jason, I missed you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, blindly searching for his lips, a small whimper of pleasure escaping her lips as she found her designated target. She had intended it to be soft and reassuring, but the heat, passion and lust that was currently occupying her body, demanded more. She gave into her wanton desires, allowing her body and heart to lead her. It was obvious Jason wasn't complaining, a lusty groan of pleasure spilled from his lips, vibrating within her own.

Jason didn't bother to waste time, he scooped her into his arms, carrying her quickly up the stairs and to the bedroom. With a almost sad sigh, Jason pulled back, reigning in his emotions, they needed to talk, the expression of their love could wait, not long, not the way his body was acting or reacting. Discarding all demands and suggestions his mind tried to offer, but for a few moments, he had control, as much as he was likely to get this night at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly's body was discovered and within the week an autopsy preformed. Sudden truths were found, of course they were discovered as soon as the paramedics were called. Carly had not been pregnant, or at least not as far as long as it seemed. She was wearing a padded garment that lent to the look.

After the autopsy was preformed, the doctor discovered that Carly had indeed been pregnant, but not even two months into it. It took sometime for the authorities to contact the right people, those being her family, but after a week of being classified as Jane Doe, they discovered her name.

Sonny had been the one to go to Boulder, Colorado. He had her body sent back to Port Charles, it was the least he could do for his mother-in-law. Although, discovering that Carly was pregnant and with someone else's child was a crushing blow, Sonny knew that he couldn't grieve for his wife. She had willingly walked out on him, had used and abused everyone she could.

While down in Colorado, Sonny also discovered who was behind her murder. Again, it had taken the cops awhile to discover the identity, but that was do to poor handling of evidence and an incompetent analyst, who quickly discovered himself on unemployment.

Lucky Spencer was the murder, the details as to why were still unknown, whatever the reason, it didn't really matter. The evidence proved that the man responsible for this was not in his right mind. The autopsy had shown massive damage to Carly's body, much more than one could see at first glance. She had been raped, after death and had sustained numerous stabbings to her upper body. It was a grisly death, and not even Sonny could wish that on his worst enemy, but he couldn't deny what was going on, he couldn't deny that her death had been at the hand of a man, who was beyond saving.

Elizabeth and Jason were baiting a madman and perhaps they knew this, but Sonny didn't believe they did. It was something that was going to have to be rectified, in his opinion, it was time to call of the plan. He wouldn't risk his two best friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	45. Chapter 45

Here is another chapter, I suppose I was hasty in rating the last chapter NC-17, because really, it was nothing more than R at best, this one isn't all that bad, but to be on the safe side, I will rate it R as well. I hope that you are continuing to enjoy this story and I honestly hope that the next few chapters grab you and hold you. (So to speak) Enjoy and thanks again for the great replies, you guys are the reason this story continues.

**Chapter Forty-Five**

It is truly amazing what one person can live through, Elizabeth pondered as she lay naked in Jason's arms. Jason was heaven sent, he gave her everything she needed, but that isn't to say she needed much. Money mattered little to her , if he had it or didn't, it didn't make a difference to her.

What mattered to her was the way that he managed to make her feel like more of a woman than anyone before him and there really was no question, because there was going to be no one after him.

He trusted her without question, he gave his most precious gift to her and that was his love. Jason wasn't quick to trust or love, the fact that she had both without question warmed her heart. It allowed her a blessedly uncomplicated view of her life. With Jason she knew happiness, love and kindness, among many other things. Before Jason, she knew nothing of true happiness or of love.

Lucky had claimed to love her and maybe before he was kidnapped by Helena, he had. But that had been the love of the young and innocent. Her innocence had been torn from her, but she had found some of it again, being with Lucky allowed her to heal. But the Lucky who came back, he knew nothing of love. It was a matter of possession, he wanted not to have someone who cared and loved him, he needed to control, to extract, pain, hate, love, it made no matter. His addiction was no less demanding than that of the way a junkie needs a fix.

Except what Lucky didn't understand, perhaps couldn't understand, was that he had lost her. Using his fists and quick tongue, only caused her to retreat more, and while Elizabeth had played the fool and stayed, she was only a shell when around him.

But Life had changed, and so far, it seemed it was changing for the better, so if this was a Brother's Grimm tale, she could possibly be Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty, because, with Jason beside her, encompassing her in his strong, loving arms, she felt like a Fairytale princess. But the question remained, would this end like most Fairytales? Could her love story end with a bittersweet love and survive the challenges ahead, or was she doomed to lose everything she held dear. Was there anyway for her to guarantee her success?

The weather wasn't cooperating, it was truculent, wanting nothing more than to tear the house down around them, destroy the mere moments that they were being granted to share with one another.

Thunder had begun to rumbled to the west, when Jason had looked out the window, numerous bolts of lightning illuminated the small room and the world beyond. The dark clouds held promise of a downpour, and while storms didn't frighten her anymore, there was something about this storm that had her nerves vibrating, sadly, it wasn't the after effects of great love making. It was almost like she could feel the malevolence of the storm in her very bones. Jason must have felt something too, his body was rigid as he stood in front of the window, his normally calm demeanor was cracking, his eyes scooped the view he was granted from the small window, never alighting anywhere for long, constantly searching, for Something or Someone.

"Jase, why don't you…" Elizabeth began, meaning to finish the sentence with, come to bed, but as she began to speak, the world seemed to shatter. Thunder crashed overhead, the floors of the house vibrating with the noise. The lights flickered, then went out completely. A small scream escaped her lips before she even realized it. The room seemed to waver in unreality, it didn't seem possible for thunder to be able to shake the very foundation of the house, shake it till it felt like it was going to collapse upon them.

Jason quickly made his way over to the bed, cursing once, very loudly as his toe encountered the nightstand. Sitting on the side of the bed, Jason rubbed his sore toe, he knew it wasn't broken, but it sure did throb.

No sooner did his weight depress on the bed, than Elizabeth was at his side. Jason's free arm snaked around her waist, pulling her onto his lap, in a swift motion. With her secured in his arms, Jason reached for the nightstand and the phone that was situated at the back of the stand.

And while storms of any caliber didn't bother him, there was something about this storm that had his skin prickling with gooseflesh and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. It almost felt like something cataclysmic was either beginning to start or coming to a head, whatever it was, the feeling was one Jason didn't care for, not at all.

Placing the phone receiver to his ear, Jason snarled something incoherent before slamming the phone back down. "We have no phone or power! Where's your cell phone?" He asked, knowing he was probably overreacting, but he had grown use to listening to his instincts, and at this point in time, his instincts were screaming at him to act. His own cell phone sitting docile and useless beside his bed at the motel.

A voice, a traitorous voice from somewhere deep inside himself whispered, "It's too late, you are going to lose everything you hold dear."

Disgusted with himself, annoyed that such a dark, ignorant little voice resided inside, Jason quickly stood up, placing Elizabeth on her feet, but not letting go of her hand, he couldn't, he needed the contact as much as her, possibly even more. For that voice, whether he wanted to admit it or not, was speaking the fears he thought on a daily basis. He loved her, more than anything or anyone in the world, and the fear of losing her and their unborn child was a daily factor that weighed heavily on his mind and heart. And while he knew he should end things, if for nothing else than to keep her safe, but he couldn't do that, she was such a part of his life, his soul, that without her, he could not live.

Elizabeth understood that Jason was worried, and even though she had her own misgivings, she wasn't ready to jump to conclusions, at least not yet. Jason had taught her to assess the situation and act when the time required her to, and while they hadn't been dating that long, that information she held dear, because he gave it with love. She knew he loved her, so she would be his rock, even if he didn't really need her to be, because that was what he always offered her.

Jason led the way down the hall and down the stairs. Keeping his body forever in front of hers, not willing to allow any harm to come to her. Wouldn't he be surprised to know, that the threat didn't come from in front of them, it was silently stalking his prey, from behind. And while rational thought didn't play a role in their stalkers motives, a single pulsing thought reverberated throughout his shattered mind. "Elizabeth" The name almost slipped from the stalkers lips, except at the last moment, perhaps base instinct demanded he remain silent. So before the name left his lips, he bitten them back, inadvertently biting his tongue, a rush of coppery tasting blood, flooded his mouth, and with that taste lingering, he smiled devilishly, delighting in the possibilities that this night might provide.

Jason wasn't on full alert, hence his lackadaisical concern for the rear. Because, as of yet, they had not been given a reason to believe something was really going on. So on that misguided assumption, Jason was guarding Elizabeth from the wrong direction. The storm was a possible reason for his jumpy nerves, and while he wanted to protect his family. As of yet, he didn't know if there was really a danger that required him to do so, this instant. A storm was just a storm, monsters didn't exist at least not the ones that reside in Fire and Brimstone, but there were plenty of the human variety. And it was those monsters, that worried Jason more.

Elizabeth and Jason made their way through the small living room. Elizabeth stopped at the coffee table, grabbing her purse and blindly rifling through the contents. Her fingers touched briefly at the object that she was looking for, but a sudden crash of thunder caused her to drop it and the purse. A small squeaky yip escaping her lips, followed by a string of curses as she heard her purse hit the floor, emptying the contents helter-skelter.

Jason stooped down beside her, trying to offer his help in the search of the cell phone. Five minutes of searching still had yielded nothing, thankfully though, before either could begin to worry, the object in question began to shrill.

Both Jason and Elizabeth were beginning to feel the first edges of panic, when the phone began to ring, both of them let out a little gasp of surprise, followed by a moment of not quite sane laughter. Sanity is a loose concept when fear is allowed room to breed, but no sooner did the relieved laughter start than it stopped. A sound from the sane world was enough to give them their bearings.

Elizabeth's hand found the phone and snatched it up, quickly flipping the phone open and pressing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth?" Sonny said into his phone.

No sooner did she hear Sonny's voice than another barrage of thunder sounded, rattling the windows in there frames, what sounded like a vase or something, shattered off to her left, obviously the vibrations from the malevolent thunder had been strong enough to dislodge the object from its previous safe haven.

"Sonny, what is it?" Elizabeth yelled into the phone, trying to speak over the cacophony of the storm.

"Luck…Not…Get…Well…" Sonny said into his phone, wondering if anything he was saying was being heard.

"Sonny, what was that, I couldn't understand…" Elizabeth yelled into the phone, the static raising in volume, obliterating anything Sonny had tried to say. Elizabeth pulled the phone from her ear, looking at the lighted screen, cursing silently. There were no longer any bars to indicate that there was a connection and shortly after that, the entire thing went dead. She stared at her hand, at the phone, not comprehending that the thing was of no use. She had forgotten to charge it, and the few moments it had worked, had left her feeling a deeper unease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He moved from room to room, not because he was lost, but because he was searching out her scent. It had become obvious to him that she hadn't been here long. There was nowhere her scent lingered, except in the master bedroom. It was a shell that had yet been untouched. That was fine though, he could fix that problem. Before he was done, every room would stink of her.

A animalistic snarl sounded from deep within his chest. No longer did this thing resemble a human being. A sick and twisted lust had wiped his mind clean or cleaner than before, leaving only the remnants of an animal, it thought with no logical capabilities, it was determined to find its mate, the longer he spent in this downward spiral the less he resembled anything. Animal instincts were what he used, obliterating the last vestiges of the human he used to be. A mere break in sanity, perhaps, but it seemed like something else was going on as well. Not to him, he no longer had a care, just an incorrigible desire for one thing and one thing only. That was more than enough to keep him on track. No longer did he have the thought process that reminded him he needed to be quiet, it was now instinct that directed his motives, and with those motives, he began to stalk his prey again.

Like a cat playing with a mouse, he allowed them to roam free, for the time being, but soon, everything was going to… Explode!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	46. Chapter 46

Well, here is another chapter! Thanks for the encouragement and everything. I know this tale tends towards the dark side, but when I started it, I did warn about that. I'm all for lovey dovey fics, but I also like one that can grip me, possibly scare me and still give me a warm feeling when all is said and done. Hopefully if done right, this will do that for you. Hope you enjoy, and thank you again for the great replies.

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Sonny looked at the contraption sitting silently in his palm, wondering what in the world was going on. The landline to Elizabeth's house was currently not working, and after talking with an operator, he discovered a nasty storm had begun to work its way through town. It was something he could understand, considering that he had heard apocalyptic like thunder from her end, for the short time they had actually been connected.

Of course a good storm could prevent him from reaching Elizabeth on a cell phone, but he had hoped that the technology would work for him, especially when he had such detrimental information to pass on.

Torn between acting and reacting, Sonny flopped gracelessly on the couch, massaging his temples, an act with which he was hoping would ward off the oncoming migraine. "Now what?" He mumbled, looking lost and determinedly angry.

On a whim, he decided the only logical coarse of action, was simply going to them. He was worried about their wellbeing, so what better way to calm his twanging nerves. His decision made, Sonny rushed from the room and down to his car. It was going to be a long ride, but no two people meant more to him. Elizabeth as an extension of Jason was beginning to be as big a part of his life as Leticia and Michael.

"If something's wrong, please allow me to be in time, please!" Sonny whispered as he pulled on to the highway, ignoring speed laws. Now that he had made up his mind, he understood that something ingrained within, had been alerting him. Of course he could be completely way off base. His luck, he would interrupt them in the middle of something romantic, but that old saying was still true, it was better to be safe than sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Elizabeth close by, Jason began to search the rooms. Making the kitchen his first stop, and with any luck, he would find some candles, stumbling around in the dark was not an activity he wished to partake in, any longer.

Unsure what he would find, the sight of the backdoor open, wasn't one of them. His mind instantly went on high alert. Whatever was going on here, it wasn't just a casual storm. No sooner did the thought hit him, than another barrage of thunder and lightning struck. Illuminating the kitchen in stark detail. A knife sat on the counter, the lightning picking up the red hue on the blade and turning it dusty maroon.

Jason quickly pulled Elizabeth to his side, his fear growing, threatening to over take him. Doing a job for Sonny was different, he could keep his head and do what needed to be done. Emotions didn't factor into his job, but with Elizabeth and his unborn child in danger, everything changed. Suddenly the easiest course of action turned complicated. Fear had seeped into his very soul, a deep penetrating fear that threatened to still his hand.

Jason hand tightened upon hers, moving beyond comforting to painful. "Jason, what is it, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes scanning the darkness.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Jason replied.

"This is nothing?" Elizabeth asked, holding their joined hands up to his face. "This is not nothing Jason. You were fine before we came in here, what's up, don't block me out!"

Wanting nothing more than to lie, to tell her there was nothing to be afraid of, he couldn't find it within himself to do it. She deserved to know the dangers. But before he could explain a bolt of lightning struck the tree in the back yard, the noise was horrendous, but the light it gave off was more than enough, when the tree exploded, what remained caught fire and by the inconstant light, Jason followed where Elizabeth's eyes were trained. No longer did he need to tell her, she saw it too.

He couldn't help but smile, her small hand went to her stomach, rubbing the small bump. Whether giving or taking comfort he was unsure, perhaps it was a little bit of both.

"Jason, that's blood, right?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide, fearful.

"It is, whatever is going on here, it isn't just a storm. I need you to stay beside me at all times, okay?" Jason asked, his own fear reflecting in his cerulean eyes.

"Not a problem, a pry bar wouldn't be able to budge me from your side!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jason began the search of the kitchen, always keeping his eyes open. He wasn't about to be ambushed, he couldn't afford a mistake like that. They searched all the drawers, hoping fleetingly that one would offer up a candle, perhaps even a flash light. But as the drawers that were left, began to dwindle in number, they realized a simple yet irrevocable fact, they were all empty. The house may be furnished, but kitchen supplies and knickknacks had not been left behind. Cursing under his breath, Jason grasped Elizabeth's hand a drew her towards the rear stairs.

The stairs were a scaled down version of a spiral staircase, which wasn't exactly accurate either, but it fit better than a regular staircase, nonetheless. They turned there way up the stairs, Jason always in the lead. Once they reached the top, Jason turned to look both ways, then favored Elizabeth with a small wan smile. Elizabeth tried to offer a smile of her own, but before the corners of her lips even had a chance to twitch, Jason's strong hand slipped from hers. Somewhat shocked, Elizabeth looked down, but needn't have bothered. Jason was already crumpling to the floor. The slackening of his hand, had been accidental, on his part at least.

Elizabeth meant to turn and run, it would have been what Jason had wanted. He didn't want her in danger. And while running away from the man she loves, who could possibly be injured was the last thing she wanted to do, she realized, she didn't have a choice.

Throwing one last glance over her shoulder, Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat, pale, calculating eyes shone back at her. "Lucky.." She whispered, unable to get her voice any louder. It was in his eyes, madness had taken him, he was no longer sane, it was with that thought that she turned quickly around and dashed as quickly as possible down the stairs. Praying that her feet wouldn't betray her and spill her to the bottom in a heap of broken bones, or worse.

For a brief moment she felt a coldness upon her shoulder, a coldness borne of madness and obsession. Thankfully his fingers lost any purchase before anything could happen. His abnormally long nails scraped the tender flesh as she rushed ahead. 

She reached the kitchen with relative ease, the backdoor still stood open, not thinking about where to go, Elizabeth rushed out into the pouring rain, at some point between the time they went upstairs it had begun to rain, nothing so quaint as a brief shower, that belied of the lightning and thunder that had proceeded it, but a full on downpour.

Thunder still cracked the heaven's with its maddening roar, lightning split the sky, causing normal shapes, trees, bushes, to taken on malevolent personas. Cackling faces seemed to arise with purpose as she dashed into the woods.

She tried to chastise herself for her fear, it was one thing to be afraid of Lucky, but to be scared of a simple forest and its inhabitants, that was something all together different. Of course, she was running into a forest or glade, or whatever it was, that she had never stepped foot into before.

Elizabeth didn't slow down as she plowed into the dense woods. She hazard a glance backwards as she slowed to move over a rather large tree that had fallen at some point. She shouldn't have even bothered, she should have just hurried on. Lucky stood on the back porch, a large flashlight held in his hands. When he spotted her, he flicked the object on, training it on her like a spot light.

Unable to help the squeak that escaped her lips, Elizabeth resolutely moved ahead, moved forward into the unknown. Not sure she heard what she thought she heard, Elizabeth decided that she wasn't going to play the ditzy girl in all horror movies, turning around at ever small noise, but she was positive that Lucky had screamed something, her name perhaps, she couldn't be sure, for the noise came out more like a growl of anger, unintelligible. Instead she allowed her feet to carry her further into the darkness, a darkness that was relieved only by the occasional arc of lightning.

Doing what she swore she wouldn't do, Elizabeth turned and glanced backwards, except this time, she kept moving. It wouldn't do for her to continue running in a strange area, if she didn't have to. Against her better judgment, she honestly wished that Lucky would take a tumble down some steep hill, impaling himself on a pointy wooden branch or brain himself on a rock. It scared her to know that something so dark lived within her, but after everything she had been through, how could she not want something horrible to happen.

Elizabeth suddenly felt her left foot going out from beneath her, in her stupidity, she had turned at the exact wrong moment. When she had turned to see where Lucky was, she had done so on the edge of a hill. She couldn't see it as she was running forward, the lightning had eased so she was running blind. She felt the rest of her body falling forward, her previous momentum carrying her down. Somehow, as she was falling she managed to fall on her back, taking the worst of the blow there. It books and movies, this was the time where you started somersaulting down the hill, but that didn't happen to her, she slid on her back, the thin shirt she was wearing, pulling out of the back of her pants. The material was to thin and offered little protection. Small branches and stones dug and scraped at her back, her momentum not slowing. Her elbow struck a larger rock, the pain was instantaneous, but worse than the pain was the sound it made as it connected, she couldn't delude herself, she knew her arm was broken, the cracking sound seeming louder than all the thunder heretofore. Elizabeth was finally slowing down, but when her head impacted the boulder at the bottom, while it stopped her descent, it also catapulted her into unconsciousness. Her last thoughts were of Jason and her child, and how the plan had been designed to lure Lucky to them, she hadn't expected him to find her quite so soon, that seemed like such a monumental problem, a couple weeks, that is what she had thought, what a mistake that was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky saw her turn around, whatever part of his mind that still functioned, demanded that he hide. So instead of letting her see him, he dodged behind a tree, that was when he saw her slip, it was almost in slow motion, first one foot slipped, then the other. She had swiveled so as to land on her back, perhaps hoping to protect her child, whatever the reason, it was enough to keep her on her back.

Now that he didn't need to conceal his presence, he raced to the edge of the hill, which in all essence, could be called a gully or something, he saw her sliding further down, heard her scream of pain, but moments, which were actually nanoseconds, passed and before he knew it, he couldn't see her anymore.

Something reflected back in his eyes, the madness was still holding on with a clawed grip, but an awareness that had been previously lacking, for months now, suddenly came back. His eyes were still dark, and he took a perverse pleasure at Elizabeth pain as it reverberated through his mind, but a small, very tiny part of him wanted nothing more than to rush after her and help her.

A brief thought flashed through his mind, he had called his mother, asking if she knew where Elizabeth was, whether chance or good fortune, she did. She had overheard Sonny talking about it to one of the guards. Being the ever loyal mother, she told him, not hearing the madness that was a part of her son, perhaps not wanting to or unable to. Lucky wondered what would have happened if he hadn't made the phone call, what would have happened, if he hadn't shown up, would Elizabeth still be alive, a younger part of himself, baulked at the idea of Elizabeth being dead, but his madness exalted in it. Lucky Spencer was latterly tearing himself apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason heard the scream, it was what had jarred him out of his unnatural sleep. It was the scream of the woman he loved in great pain, he couldn't even fathom what was happening to her, but it was enough to shake off the foggy feeling and launch him to his feet.

He didn't have to wonder what was going on, just before darkness took him in its embrace, he saw the madness that was now Lucky Spencer.

His legs were still a little wobbly and the back of his head throb with every beat of his heart, but all in all, he was just happy to be alive. Not willing to wait any longer, Jason dashed down the stairs, hoping he would be in time and dreading the thoughts that spiraled within, he wouldn't make it in time, he was going to fail, because he was doomed to, call it retribution for all the wrongs he had done. With a scream of his own, Jason shook his head as he dashed out of the door and into the woods, for it seemed the only logical place for Elizabeth to run, putting distance and obstacles between her and Lucky.

Jason stumbled his way through the woods, unsure whether he was headed in the right direction or not. He allowed his heart to guide him, but always saving the option to disagree, should evidence prove otherwise. His soul screamed for its mate, the only saving grace was Jason surety that Elizabeth was not gone, if she was, he would feel it, feel the broken bonds of their love, feel an all encompassing emptiness. No, there was no doubt, she was alive and would remain so, it was the only thing that would allow him to continue on, he had to have hope, even in the face of everything that screamed otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	47. Chapter 47

I know this is rather late… But in my defense, I have been extremely busy and have had no time to write, but seeing as how I am now stranded in no man's land, with dial-up internet and finicky satellite, I will be spending all or most of my time writing. Hope you guys can forgive me for not having this in sooner and I hope the knowledge that the chapters will now be longer will appease you. Thank you all for being such wonderful readers and offering great feedback. Hopefully this chapter is to your liking…

Chapter Forty-Seven

Sonny pulled into the driveway, his headlights already turned off since coming down the street. Sometimes he had a tendency to act rash and plow through all common sense, but this time, he knew that the consequences were much higher, should he try that tactic. So being as cautious as possible, Sonny shut the door quietly as he exited the SUV.

Approaching the house at a crouch, Sonny moved slowly and quietly, in case someone was watching from the windows. The house was completely dark, and the front door was ajar. Cursing under his breath, Sonny eased the door open, hoping the thing wouldn't creak or groan. Luckily for him, the hinges were well oiled and made the smallest of sounds, like a flat palm brushing over a rough object.

He reached into his back pocket, grabbing the small flashlight that was attached to his keychain. Flicking it on, Sonny began his search of, what was obviously the living room. As he was stepping into the kitchen, his eyes spied the broken door, or rather the broken glass, from the door, it littered the floor in sparkling little pieces. The last vestiges of the storm and its accompanying lightning, so he hoped, sparking little swirls of light on the glass.

Sonny had a moment to wonder whether the door had been broken while someone was trying to get in, or trying to get out, although it really didn't matter, either way, Elizabeth and Jason were in trouble. No sooner did he poke his head out of the door, than he heard Lucky Spencer's voice drifting on the rising breeze, "Elizabeth!"

The voice did for him, what the broken door failed at doing, caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up and his arms to break out in Goosebumps. However, Lucky had just offered him a great assistance, when arriving Sonny hadn't known where to go or where to search, he now did. If Elizabeth was in the woods, then so would Jason, he only hoped they were together, but something deep inside himself spoke up instead. "Elizabeth's dying and Jason's dead, you failed them, like you have failed everyone else, just like your mother."

Sonny pushed that traitorous voice from his mind, a feat in and of itself, later, he could worry then, right now, his friends could still use him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth came to in a groggy daze, her head hurt and for some reason she couldn't feel her legs. With a groan, she raised her hand to her head, squinting at her fingers she could see a dark substance coating her fingers. Suddenly, everything came back, what happened and how it happened.

Before she even had a moment to think about it, she called for Jason, screaming so loud it hurt her throat. His name slipping effortlessly off her lips, only after she had done it, did she realize her mistake. Lucky had been close on her heels when she tumbled down the hill. Struggling uselessly to sit up, desperation took hold, visualizing every thing that could be wrong, "Oh no… my baby!" She whispered, her hand going to her stomach.

Suddenly there was movement to her right, darting her head in the direction the sound came from, caused another wretched moan to seep from deep within.

Any words she might have wished to form, died on her lips as Lucky stepped closer. There was madness in his eyes, never before had she ever seen anything like it before. She knew it then, nothing was going to stop Lucky from hurting her or killing her baby, Jason must already be dead, so she was left to Lucky's madness.

Unable to watch Lucky's stalking, Elizabeth closed her eyes, praying to a higher power for salvation. She knew asking God for a favor while in such a situation, probably wasn't her best course of action, but she needed help, some sort of guidance. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason heard her scream his name, the sound gave him hope and a new sense of strength. The direction her voice came from was the very direction he was headed, at least he believed it was. Elizabeth was in danger, he couldn't afford to second guess himself. So once again, he was trusting his instincts to direct him to where he was needed.

It felt like he had been running for hours, but as he looked back, he noticed with a heavy heart, at some point he must have gotten turned around, because the house was once again in sight, and there was Sonny, standing on the wooded edge.

A string of curses exploded from his mouth, whispered rather than shouted, but holding even more vehemence because they were spoken so soundly.

Jason waited before heading back into the woods until Sonny caught up. There wasn't really anything worth saying, one look at Jason, and Sonny knew what was going on.

To make matters worse, the moon was completely blocked out again, more clouds had moved into the area, the lightning was flaring up and so was the thunder. But at this moment it was still tame, neither man believed it would stay so. With desperation borne of fear, they started to make their way through the wooded area.

Thankful for the help, Jason couldn't help but curse his stupidity. In all the years he had been working for Sonny, never had he ever made a monumental mistake like the one he had previously made. While the woods were not his second home, he knew enough to never backtrack or to lose his set destination, the only way to travel while in the woods. But somehow, in his fear, he had done the thing he shouldn't have. Dismissing the need to spot his next location, he had given in to panic, allowed it to take control, and now here he was, back at the very beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth felt his hand on her forehead, then on her shoulder. Unable to control the shudder that his touch provoked in her, she snapped her eyes open. C oming face to face with Lucky. His eyes were locked on hers, using the last of her strength, she tried to shove him away from her, all she succeeded in doing was pushing him off balance, he landed on her legs, pulling another scream from her.

She looked on in stupefied horror, wondering what more she could go through, what more the world was going to see fit to put her through. For so very long Elizabeth thought that being with Lucky was the right choice, but now as she looked back upon her life, looked at the emotions and feelings that Jason provoked in her, the way a simple smile from him could make her knees weak and the amazing feeling that being in his arms his body filling hers completely. It was beyond anything she had ever felt, and she now realized that Lucky was nothing more than a passing phase, a part of her life that she thought she had to stand by. Jason had given her so much and still he was going along with this crazy plan, he loved her, he trusted her, there was nothing else to think about. So for him, Elizabeth was going to fight her way out of this mess, she wasn't at all sure how she was going to do that at this particular moment, but she would do it, for the family she had always dreamed about and the incomprehensible love that waited on the horizon. A love that transcended mere thought and mortal standards…

Elizabeth tried to conserve her energy, the throbbing at the base of her skull proved slightly hard to ignore, but the remembered feeling of Jason's heart beating below her fingers as they lay in bed, just hours ago, that feeling and the amazing feeling that he loved her and only her, gave her the little bit of strength that she needed to struggle to a sitting position. The demented look in Lucky's eyes, threatened to push her back down, but she refused to be crowed by him again. He had taken much from her, self-respect, innocence, even her love, twisting them all into a sickening guise, stealing everything empowering and making her nothing but a warm body on a cold night.

Elizabeth was slightly surprised to realize that she was angry, perhaps angrier than she had ever been before. Finally she understood what was going on, what Lucky had done, was not because of her or her inability to love him the way he thought she should, it was simply the fact that Lucky needed something more than she could give. He was sick, that was obvious, just looking ay him was enough to tell that, and while a lone part of her wanted to feel sorry for him, there was a deeper part of her that wouldn't allow her to. Drawing on her anger, Elizabeth raised her hands and shoved Lucky with every ounce of strength she had, perhaps drawing a little extra oomph from her anger. Needless to say, it was enough, Lucky spilled from her legs, landing heavily on his side, looking somewhat shocked and disgusted that she had done something so un-Elizabeth-like.

Using the last of her anger, Elizabeth pushed to her feet, launching herself up so fast she almost fell over. She hazard one last look over her shoulder at Lucky and hoping with everything pure and wonderful in the world, Elizabeth turned and fled back the way she came, or so she hoped. The storm looked to be waiting, holding its breath, almost as if it was waiting for something to happen… No lightning lit the sky to offer her a small relieving light, the moon hid behind the dark clouds, banishing her to almost total darkness. Hoping that her heart would lead her to Jason, she allowed her inner senses to direct her. A sickening thought suddenly occurred to her, what if Jason was dead, that blow he had received was anything but gentle, he could be laying in the house, his skull split open and bleeding to death. She shook her head, not willing to think such horrendous thoughts, in her heart she knew he was alive, because, there was no way that he couldn't live. He had a child coming, he was going to be a father, he had her heart, her love was irrefutable, so after so many years of pain and heartache, she was not willing to think about losing him, she needed him, but she also understood, he needed her. They were a part of each other, whether it was lazy thinking or not, her heart believed that she could not survive without Jason, and likewise for him.

She ran, up the hill as fast as her legs would carry her, but like in a dream, it seemed she was moving in slow motion. Every movement seeming to drain twice the normal energy this type of activity would require. She allowed her self on final glance backwards, understanding she was playing the stupid blonde girl in a horror movie, but unable to stop herself. She had to know if Lucky was giving chase, she had to know if Lucky Spencer was once again going to ruin her happiness. Elizabeth skidded to a stop, Lucky still sat where she had left him, sprawled on his side, looking almost beseechingly up at her, begging her with his eyes. But she was no longer that stupid girl, she had fallen for Lucky and his ploys more than once, now that she was safely away from his madness, she had no intention of repeating that disastrous mistake. After a year of living in the sweltering, pain-inducing fog, Elizabeth was more than happy to see the light that Jason had bestowed upon her. She allowed her gaze to wander over Lucky, but seeing no visible injuries, Elizabeth once again began her trek up the hill and hopefully, to Jason's arms. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Sonny stumbled through the woods, the previous rains having caused the ground to become soupy almost marshy in texture. Not only were they trying to out run the storm that was winding up again, but they were also trying to outrun a madman. But even as Jason fought his way through the woods, he understood that Elizabeth was already in Lucky's hands, he didn't want to believe it, but there was no denying it.

Finally they reached firmer ground; the rain had not saturated the ground as badly here, only because the trees were thicker and larger, offering a natural barrier to the ground. The trees were older in this area, so the branches interlaced with each other, protecting the ground to some degree. Rain still managed to seep through, but so little in fact actually made it through that the ground was damp but still firm, the many roots compacting the soil and making the rain puddle rather than seep. But even the puddles were miniscule, not offering any real nourishment to the large trees. 

Jason was gaining ground, Sonny it seemed was having troubles with keeping up. Nevertheless, that didn't slow Jason down, Sonny at the moment was safe, Elizabeth on the other hand was not, so whether he wanted to or not, Sonny would have to catch up or fall further behind, Elizabeth was the one who needed Jason's help. 

Jason crested the one of the many rises and skidded to a halt as a warm, hard body collided with his. His hand instinctually went to his the back of his pants, reaching for the gun that lay in the small of his back, while his other hand snaked around the person's body. No sooner did his arm reach around the body that had barreled into him than lightning flared in the sky, but even had it not, both people would have known who the other was. Relief, flooded through them both, Jason's put the gun back where it had previously been, wrapping Elizabeth in a firm yet tender hug. His lips found hers, delving deep while his hands roamed the planes of her body, searching perhaps obsessively for injuries.

Jason began to deepen the kiss, needing more contact, needing to feel the reality of her in his arms, not a mere figment but flesh and blood. Jason's hand slipped beneath the soaked shirt that clung to her abraded skin, the only thing going through his mind, a sense of relief, but not trusting himself, he slowly opened his eyes, needing to see the love of his life not just feel her, he needed a guarantee that she was okay, that she was safe, but something wasn't right, as he opened his eyes he realized the quality of the light had changed, the dark was not absolute, it flickered as if inconstant, almost as if the storm was threatening to explode all over again, giving into sheer instinct he realized he was no longer standing, he was on his back, his arms and legs spread and seemingly tied, when he tried to move his stiff joints, he discovered he was indeed secured tightly, trussed up light a thanksgiving turkey is what flashed in his mind. Confused and unsure of what was really going on, Jason closed his eyes, willing things to make sense, willing them to place Elizabeth back in his arms, safe and mostly unscathed, but he couldn't live in delusions, that wasn't his mo, so he then opened them again, but the scene didn't change, not wanting to but unable not to, Jason slowly turned his head, not that he was able to do so very well, his neck had kinked at some point, and the way he was tied up, prevented him from seeing everything, but the small view he was graced with was enough, Elizabeth lay beside him, naked and either drugged or worse… Jason didn't allow his mind to follow that train of thought, he forced his head to turn a little more, and by doing so, he was afforded a brief glance at her chest and the shallow, but steady rise and fall of her chest.

He took a deep breath, thankful that she was still alive, but unnerved by the restraints. Elizabeth wasn't the one who tied him up, so that left only one other person, Lucky Spencer, he is the one who had done this, there was no denying it. What he didn't understand was how it had happened, he had expected this thing to take a few days at the very least, but more like a week or two, of course he hadn't expected Lucky to get the upper hand, he was Jason Morgan, enforcer, Borg, a man with single minded determination, so even in all his worries, he never thought Lucky would get the upper hand like this. Either they had highly mistaken Lucky's drive or he had inside information, but from who, that was perhaps more disconcerting than anything else, even being tied up. Yes being tied up was a problem, but he refused to panic, he was going to keep his head, Elizabeth and their child needed him to remain calm and with any luck he could figure a way out of this predicament. But one thing bothered him, he was not used to fits of fancy or anything like that, and yet, he had dreamed that Elizabeth was in danger, but had escaped and come to him. He had dreamed before, at least he was sure he had, but since he became Jason Morgan, he couldn't recall a single dream or nightmare, perhaps it was part of the brain damage that he had sustained, so what reason would he have to dream or to remember it. He had heard numerous times, that everyone dreamt, and while he didn't care to contemplate the possibilities, he had to wonder what his dream meant, or if it was just simply that, a dream…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stirred, her head rolling on the pillow, her eyes rolling beneath her closed lids. Almost as if coming out of a trance, Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the inconstant light, and the way it pierced her head, feeling like stakes being driven into her mind. It took only a moment for her to understand that the light that she was seeing was candlelight, which was why it flickered and danced. It took several moments for her to get her bearings, but a sudden spike of dread in the pit of her stomach was more than enough to bring her right back to the present. The cold air that fluttered over her skin alerted her to her state of undress. She reached blindly around, trying to find the blanket that had covered her when she and Jason had slipped into each others arms.

Her hand grazed Jason's torso, she moved swiftly, knowing that something wasn't right, but she moved without restraints, as she sat up she noticed Jason's eyes were trained on her, but he looked like he didn't believe what he was seeing. A quick glance around the room told her all she needed to know, Jason's arms and legs were bound, the thin rope cutting into his skin. Not thinking about anything but freeing Jason, Elizabeth scooted closer to him, reaching for his left hand and working on the bonds. With a frustrated grunt of annoyance, Elizabeth realized there was no way she was going to loosen his bonds enough to get him free, she needed something sharp, scissors, a knife, he!!, even a shard of jagged glass would do right now. She could feel time slipping away from her, could feel the danger that lurked near.

Her mind like Jason's knew that it was Lucky who had put them in this situation, after all, it wasn't such a great leap, and this was what they had wanted. Well in actuality, they had wanted the upper hand on him, but as it would seem, he managed to get the upper hand. This was supposed to have gone smoothly, simply. Lucky was to show up, she was going to play the subdued and remorseful ex-girlfriend, lulling Lucky into a false sense of calm, if that was possible, considering that Lucky was not in his right mind, but she had hoped that her plan would have worked. Now she understood that she had been foolish and foolhardy, you don't play Russian roulette with a madman, and in all essence that is exactly what she had done. She had hoped that some small part of the Lucky that she remembered from before the fire still lingered in this new shell, but once again, that was foolish of her, there was nothing left of Lucky but his hate, anger and deranged sense of justice…

She wanted to scream in frustration, but knew that if she made any noise she was liable to bring Lucky rushing back to the room, so long as he wasn't in the room, then she had a chance to free Jason and in doing so, save herself. She was no match for Lucky, she supposed if she surprised him, she might win a fight, but it wasn't just herself she had to worry about, her child was an innocent party in this, and if she sustained injuries because she went off half cocked, looking for retribution, then she could lose everything that she held dear. 

Looking towards Jason, seeing the same realization in his eyes, Elizabeth knew that it rested upon her shoulders to get them out of this predicament. As quietly as possible, Elizabeth moved from the bed, still unsure of the house and all its noises, she stepped gingerly, wanting to make it to her luggage, in one of the bags there was a pair of scissors, of course the bag it was in, was a mystery hopefully there would be a divine hand directing hers to the right one, but in her current situation, she had to rely on something more tangible than divine intervention.

She slipped the zipper open on the first case, her breath held as she hastily moved clothing out of her way. Her hands landed on the little traveling case that contained a needle and random colors of thread, the exact thing she needed, the scissors were small but very sharp, three days ago she had accidentally taken a chunk of skin out of her finger, while trying to mend one of Jason's good dress shirts. It was rather silly to be doing it, considering the man liked denim and t-shirts, but if he only knew how well he looked in those tight slacks and form fitting shirts, if only he knew what it did to her when she saw him in such clothing. Her mind drifted, but she quickly refocused her attention, her hands closed on the small, folding scissors, but no sooner did her fingers close over them than she was yanked roughly back. Cold, uncompromising hands gripped her flesh roughly, causing bruises to bloom on her skin, at first just a faint coloring but within minutes the skin had turned a dark blue-black shade. This was the Lucky she remembered, inflicting uncountable damage to her body, with nary a thought of the child she was carrying or anything else… 

He spun her around so quickly that she lost her tenuous grip on the small scissors, cursing her clumsiness even as they hit the floor. Whether Lucky noticed them or not, she couldn't tell, he didn't give a sign either way. As he spun her around she glimpsed the panic stricken look pass over Jason's face and the instant anger at the injuries her pliable flesh was enduring. Lucky shook her when her eyes stayed on Jason, her gaze slowly drifted back to the man holding her hostage. Fear wormed into her heart when she locked eyes with him, what she saw in his eyes was nothing short of madness, there was nothing remotely humane in his eyes, he looked at her as if she was nothing so much as a piece of meat. Before she could stop herself a scream of terror and rage erupted from her lips, ricocheting of the walls, deafening her even as she continued to scream, in that moment she understood that there was no way she could reason with him, he was beyond words, beyond anything that resembled intelligence, he was a monster wearing a human façade. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	48. Chapter 48

I know this chapter isn't overly long, but in between everything else that is going on, finding time to write is harder than I thought it would be. Nevertheless, I am going to continue to write something everyday, whether it gets posted or not all depends on whether the internet wants to play nicely with me. Hope you guys enjoy this latest update and thank you for all your wonderful feedback from the previous chapters.

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Sonny drove with a single thought pounding in his mind, Jason… His best friend, who was more like a brother, was in mortal danger, and while Sonny knew Jason was capable of dealing with anything and everything that the world threw at him, this was different. Madness of the kind that Lucky Spencer suffered from, could not be understood or combated like the evil that Jason was used to, everything that Jason was used to was in all essence small potatoes compared to the darkness that lurked in Lucky. Sonny knew the darkness and the madness, because he too suffered from a sometimes debilitating condition. Madness perhaps wasn't the right word for it, but when he slipped from that small ledge where he forever balanced, life was chaotic and insane. So yes, Sonny knew at least on some level what Lucky was going through, but so far, Sonny had never descended quiet so low…

Sonny knew his destination but it seemed like it was taking forever to get there, every turn he made and every time he had to stop, made him grind his teeth in anger and wonder when life was going to play fair. He had gone into his line of work, knowing what he was getting into but at the same time, not really knowing. He knew the world had fangs and at any moment it could bite you, and while he knew he was risking anyone who dared love him, especially children, he was in this life, for better or worse, till the very end.

When Jason became a part of his business, he had been young, truly a child. All experiences had been lost with his injury. Sonny could no longer lie to himself and believe that Jason had known everything when he had entered into this lifestyle. And while Sonny would forever be grateful for the protection that Jason offered, he knew that bring him into this life was wrong, although if it wasn't for Jason's abilities, Sonny would already be dead...

Now that he was planning on marrying Elizabeth, Sonny wondered if there was any way for Jason to get out of the business. The man, his friend, wouldn't ask it, but as his child was welcomed into the world and Elizabeth was made his wife, it would only be natural for Jason to wonder if the job he had made a career out of, was safe enough, to raise such a family.

Never before had he thought so long or so hard on this subject. Sonny had walked into the business with his eyes relatively open, so there was no choice, if he wanted a family, and of course he did, he had to be willing to put his family's life on the line, and while that prospect didn't sit well with him, it was the life he had chosen, there was no escaping this life.

Sonny pulled to a screeching halt, a car wreck lay ahead of him, another thing to cause a delay, just what he didn't need. What he needed was to reach the little cottage that Elizabeth was renting, but instead, here he was, trapped behind what must have been a gravel truck and the remains of a small compact car, rather gruesomely Sonny thought, "even more compact now." He wasn't proud for the way his mind sometimes worked, but it was a fact of life, at least a fact of HIS life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to scream, but in the face of everything she loathed about Lucky, a small flicker of pity swelled within, quickly to be replaced with a look of abject horror and scorn. Elizabeth was always going to be a loving, caring person, and her large heart tried to go out towards her ex, however, after everything he had done and the current condition of her fiancé, well that was enough to banish any warm and pitying thoughts.

Of course the lack of clothing on her part brought all the facts back with a resounding snap. One moment she had been lying in bed, enjoying the company of her fiancé and his amazing hands and other extremities. She had fallen asleep with his hand protecting the life they had created, the life that had been a surprise, but a joy nonetheless. Now she was standing before a man she now loathed, In her birthday suit, while Jason was tied to the bed, and while, in her current state, (the pregnancy one,) that was rather, hot…She would have to remember it for a later time, maybe convince Jason to use silk scarves or something.

But besides that, Elizabeth understood that she should be feeling fear or something more tangible that anger, but for some reason, Lucky inspired pity, anger and animosity, perhaps because of that, she was able to do what needed to be done. Or rather do what she needed to do. She raised her hand high in the air, and before either she or Lucky knew what was going to happen, her hand connected solidly with Lucky's face. The resounding sound of the smack was bittersweet, almost perfect, except even as she heard the noise, she was surprised and shocked to see the small drop of blood blossom on his lip.

She saw it with her minds eyes, no sooner did she see the drop of blood, than she was slipping gracelessly to the floor….

"Elizabeth…'" Jason's voice was what brought Lucky back from his stupefied silence, the anguish and horror that resounded in the room seemed to knock a small amount of sense back into Lucky's head.

He looked at the crumpled figure on the floor, a strange look passing over his face, and even though Jason couldn't see Lucky's face well, he could almost, not quite, but almost believe that it was a brief look of compassion. But no sooner did he glimpse it than it was gone.

Lucky scooped Elizabeth up in his arms, no gentleness in his touch, and dropped her in a heap on the bed. His gaze traveled slowly over the plane of her face, slowing steadily as he drifted lower down her body. He bestowed a withering glare upon Jason, and then left the room.

His body moved in a stumbling manner, a slow gait that seemed forced and awkward. He slipped once, stumbling against the hallway wall, seemingly not noticing, he continued on his set path, where ever that was. And for the moment, Jason didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny had been sitting in front of the car wreck for over an hour now. When he had first pulled up he had tried to offer his help, but it seemed like everything was more or less under control. That is to say that there really wasn't anything he could do to help. The car was such a mess, and the amount of blood pooling below the vehicle suggested that there was at the very least going to be a fatality and maybe more than one.

He had been unable to ascertain anything concerning the people in the car; the jaws of life were going to be needed to get to those in the car. Sonny checked for leaks in and around the gas tank, wanting to make sure that there wasn't going to be an explosion, once he discovered that the gas tank seemed to still be intact, at least for the time being, but the driver of the other vehicle was mostly lucid and seemed to have only superficial injuries, at least as far as Sonny's eyes could tell, however he seemed to have taken a pretty good whack to the head. A large purple knob was rising steadily, surely large enough to cause continuous pain for sometime. But perhaps not, the stench of the driver, if it was any indication, guaranteed that the man wouldn't suffer for long, considering his enjoyment of all things pertaining to beer and the like.

As soon the emergency service vehicles showed up, Sonny went back to his own car. He had dealt with cops from many different countries and many different cities, and the less he had to deal with them, when he was the prime suspect, the better. Even when he wasn't the prime suspect, the cops seemed to sense the vibe that he threw off, being an Alpha male was or so it seemed a key choice for everyone to place the blame.

The cops had been on the scene for over an hour now, which meant that Sonny had had more than enough time to worry and wonder what else could go wrong this night. He wanted more than anything to get to Jason and Elizabeth and for once be the one to save the day, it had nothing to do with his ego, it would just make him feel like he was offering something more to Jason, than a mere dangerous life, full of many ups and even more downs.

It would be nice to finally be the one to offer the comfort, to prove that even though different blood flows through their veins, that they were like brothers in every way that matters. And as Sonny was older than Jason, it should be Sonny who stepped up to the plate, who did the protecting, at least every once in awhile it would be nice, but if Sonny was honest, he was a lousy brother, Jason was always there for him, but he was always too busy to hear anything, perhaps that is why Jason remained so quiet, he never did get a word in edge wise.

Sonny was about to brave the wrath of the cops, if for no other reason than to find out when the road would be passable, but no sooner did his hand close over the door handle than a tow truck pulled up to the scenes.

Sonny was rather shocked to see that they were preparing to move the totaled car; he hadn't seen any medical workers or firemen working on the vehicle. He stared harder into the vapor lights, disconcerted by the lively shadows that danced and swirled around the area. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, off on the side of the road paramedics worked diligently, what it looked like to Sonny was that they were trying to resuscitate, but from his position and the poor lighting, he couldn't be sure. He glanced quickly at the dashboard clock, his eyes noting the time, but not really grasping it, at least not until his eyes once more strayed to the clock. A whistle of air was sucked between his lips as he refocused his attention, but for a moment, his mind couldn't comprehend what his eyes were seeing. It hadn't been an hour he had been sitting there, three hours had passed, and soon the darkness would be relenting for another night. Something didn't seem right though, he couldn't remember losing time like this before, but it must have happened; now he just wondered where the time went and what he did!

A knocking on his window pulled him from his thoughts, a look of distaste passed over his face, but he quickly hid it with his annoyed yet patient look.

"Can I help you officer?" Sonny asked.

"Should be another fifteen minutes and then you will be able to get on your way. I am curious though; did you happen to see how this happened?" The officer asked, looking unfriendly, yet competent.

"Sorry officer, I arrived shortly after the accident, I didn't see anything happen, but I did try to offer assistance to those who needed it. Is there anything else officer, I really need to be going!" Sonny replied, keeping his animosity to a bare minimum.

The cop gave Sonny a withering glare, then nodded his head and headed back to his patrol car; seemingly indifferent to the older mans needs.

Which suited Sonny just fine, there was enough things rolling around in his head, he didn't need to think about what could possibly be going wrong with Jason and Elizabeth. However, his traitorous mind decided it could fathom what could be going on, and served up a few decidedly horrible and gruesome images. A wet, meaty hiccup echoed in the confines of the car, the images his mind seemed to draw from the pits of the darkest and most disturbed psyche, revolted his stomach, threatening to spill his last meal all over the inside of the vehicle. After many long minutes, Sonny managed to keep his meal down.

When he braved a look in the cop's direction he noticed that the car had been removed and the cop was looking at him, a baffled look gracing his face, with a look of contempt, or so it seemed to Sonny. After several moments, Sonny realized why the cop was looking at him so intently, he was waving him through the blockade, a honking horn from behind him alerted him to the fact that the cop must have been trying to get his attention for some time. He popped the vehicle into gear and slowly proceeded to move around the debris that littered the ground.

It took fifteen minutes for him to reach the main intersecting highway and to be back up to reasonable cruising speeds. Breathing in a deep and hopefully cleansing breath, Sonny urged the vehicle to move a little faster, now that he was moving again, something inside him urged him to hurry, gut instinct perhaps, but whatever it was, Sonny knew he had to hurry up, for it seemed his instincts were telling him that time was running out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason watched the hallway and the retreating figure for as long as he possibly could, but it wasn't really that long before Lucky passed out of his line of sight, considering that he was bound to the bed, as soon as Lucky was gone, Jason began to talk in a quiet and soothing voice, trying to rouse Elizabeth, terrified something was wrong or was going wrong at that very minute. Minutes passed which felt like hours and still he got no response from Elizabeth with a frustrated and inarticulate cry of anger and desperation, Jason tested his bounds and flailed on the bed.

With his energy and strength zapped, he managed no more than a few bounces and yanks before he collapsed back on the bed, sweaty and panting.

Allowing himself a moment to catch his breath before trying again, Jason listened as intently as he possibly could, trying to hear Lucky, if for no other reason than trying to determine where Lucky was. At first, perhaps because he was concentrating so fully on hearing him, he heard nothing. But then his ears picked up the subtle sounds of water running below him, and the clinking of glass. He was about to begin testing the bindings when Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at him, bestowing a heartbreakingly beautiful smile upon him.

She didn't allow him any time to speak; she quickly sat up, reaching for the headboard and the restraints there. As Jason watched, he saw a small sparkle of something in her hand, which he at first mistakenly took for her engagement ring, but as the bindings first became tighter, then fell away completely; he understood what she had done. In collapsing, she had managed to snag the scissors and was now freeing him. The little minx had thought quickly on her feet and managed to… hopefully, save them all. Jason's free hand snaked around her waist, delighting in the soft skin, needing to feel her skin, needing to feel that she was alive and well.

She finished removing the bonds on his left wrist, but just as she did so, Lucky stormed into the room, looking for all intents and purposes, baffled and livid. There was probably a better way to describe it, but that was what went through Jason's head as he saw Elizabeth yanked off the bed and out of the room. Jason wasn't sure if Lucky had noticed that only his legs were tied to the bed, but whatever he noticed or didn't notice was fine with Jason. And while Elizabeth was once again in danger, Jason was now in the position to rescue her.

He grabbed the scissors that had fallen from her hands as she was removed from the room. With haste, he quickly set to work removing the bonds holding his legs to the bed. It took him longer than it took her, the scissors were so small and he couldn't even fit his fingers into the holes, but with determination coursing through his veins, he persevered, it just took him a lot longer than it had her. Quickly he yanked the last rope free of his legs and dashed out of the room. No sooner did he reach the doorway that he heard a loud resounding crack from below him. His heart beating out a steady hammering in his chest, he fled the room, searching for Elizabeth and the source of the noise. His mind like Sonny's was capable of offering up many scenarios, but so long as Elizabeth was in danger, he wouldn't bother contemplating a single one of those, she needed him, as he needed her, and no matter what this night produced, he was going to save him family, one way or another, the only thing he wanted that was definite was Lucky's cold, dead body, on its way to the morgue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth knew if she gave in to panic, she was dead, there was no way around it. She had to keep her head, and in doing so, she would save her child and the life she planned to build with Jason. Although thoughts of Jason normally instilled hope and calmness, at this moment, she wasn't sure whether she had managed to free him successfully enough or not.

Lucky's shoulder dug painfully into her abdomen, Elizabeth allowed her thoughts to drift to her child for a moment, but a moment was all she could spare, especially with Lucky's looming madness so up close and personal.

It didn't matter anyway; either Jason or herself would find a way out of this madness. No sooner did the thought occur to her than a resounding crack shattered the silence. Elizabeth looked in the direction of the sound, surprised to see a very wet and…grumpy Sonny standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at Lucky. She couldn't help but laugh, it was a strangled sound, but it felt good to hear it, it seemed or so she hoped that things were…..going to turn out okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	49. Chapter 49

It seems when things start to get normal, something else has to come up. Thankfully, it was nothing overly serious, well to most at least. The memory stick that I was using while I was away, was misplaced for a few days, and while that isn't cause for immediate alarm, it was enough so for me… Seeing as how I almost had another chapter finished and key notes that I need, so as to remind me which direction I was taking the story, among other things…. Anyway, here is the update, I thank you all for your wonderful feedback and your kindness, there truly is not a better fan base, Liason fans truly do rock! Enjoy

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Sonny hadn't expected to see Lucky there, or that is to say, he had hoped that he wasn't there. Now that he could see him with his own eyes, he knew that, for once, he had made the right choice. Sonny moved into the room, edging closer to Lucky, ready to do what needed to be done, although at that moment, what needed be done eluded him. He understood that he had to save Elizabeth and possibly Jason, the fact that Jason wasn't anywhere to be seen, either meant that Jason was hurt, out of commission or maybe even dead. But like his friends, he wasn't allowing himself to think like that, even if Sonny couldn't admit, he was nothing without Jason, the business wouldn't be a booming enterprise if it wasn't for Jason…

Sonny advanced on Lucky, taking him by surprise was no longer an option, but he had to do something, Elizabeth looked to be in pain. Sonny reached Lucky, the younger man wasn't bothering to run but there was something about him that almost bled his intentions. Elizabeth and her child were not going to make it out of this situation, so long as Lucky got his way, but no sooner did Sonny think that than he saw Jason coming down the stairs, he saw what the other man intended, so without giving away Jason's presence, Sonny moved a step closer and readied himself. Timing was going to be key, now he just hoped he could be the man for the job and not mess it up.

There was no time to question or debate, Sonny rushed Lucky as Jason rushed him from behind, but as soon as Sonny reached for Elizabeth, she was no longer there. Lucky, must have sensed something was going on, whatever the answer, it no longer mattered. Lucky fled with Elizabeth slung fireman style over his shoulder, into the darkness and into the raging storm.

Sonny couldn't stop the momentum he had set in motion. As he reached the location that Lucky had just vacated, Sonny slipped on the rug that was covering the hardwood floor. He tried to catch himself, pin wheeling his arms, hoping to gain a little ground, but as he motioned with his arms, the carpet slipped more, obviously damp and causing the hardwood to be even more slippery.

He tried to throw his weight away from anything that could potentially hurt him or kill him, but the fall was so unexpected that he really didn't have time to contemplate much. All thoughts raced through his mind in a matter of moments and as his body crashed to the floor and his head connecting solidly with the coffee table, Sonny's last look on the stormy skies, was the rapid flash of lightning highlighting Lucky and Elizabeth as the younger man dashed out of the house and into the torrential down pour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Instinct was what was driving Lucky, he didn't see Jason rushing him from behind, nor did he see Sonny moving in on him either. An inane sense of self preservation was what directed him to run, and since thinking wasn't very high on his list, he ran into the storm, perhaps running directly into his own inescapable peril, but he cared not, he had the prize and no one was going to take her back.

Lucky moved in a stumbling gait, the extra weight of Elizabeth slowing him down and her constant struggling causing him to weave. Twenty yards from the house, Lucky stumbled and was unable to stay upright, Elizabeth threw her svelte weight in the right direction at the right time, causing Lucky to fall to the ground, his balance non-existent. She landed on him, knocking the air from his lungs, but not slowing him down, it was like he was possessed or something…

Lucky didn't bother to rush, he moved with a sickeningly, animalistic calm. Reaching behind him and into the waistband of his pants Lucky pulled a 9mm pistol. With practiced ease, emotion void, he pointed the pistol at Elizabeth, but instead of pointing it at her head or at her heart, where a kill shot would be most likely, he pointed it at her stomach. With cat like agility, Lucky covered the small distance, before she even knew what was happening, he was shoving the barrel of the pistol into her stomach, ripping a scared, pained cry from her lips.

Elizabeth's eyes were glued on the gun, she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away, Lucky laughed, a morbid sound that sent fresh Goosebumps all over her body. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the rain, glistening with every lightning strike.

Suddenly the pressure of the gun was gone and so was Lucky. He lay on the hard packed ground, Jason mere inches away. Lucky looked unconcerned, already he was struggling to his feet, his breath merely knocked out. Jason on the other hand was not fairing so well, he lay crumpled on the ground, his right hand cradling his left shoulder.

Elizabeth wanted to go to him, to help him, but the gun that had been in Lucky's hand was no longer there, in between lightning strikes, Elizabeth searched the steadily dampening ground. After a multitude of lightning strikes Elizabeth located the gun. Turning her gaze back on the sight before her, Elizabeth saw Lucky advancing towards Jason, that insane and unstable look was back in his eyes, although, she couldn't be sure it had ever left.

Elizabeth didn't allow thoughts to cloud her thinking, she raised the gun as she watched Lucky advance towards the man she loved. Having seen enough TV shows and having Jason's help and skillful teachings, she knew how to hold the gun. Inhaling then exhaling, she tried to control her breathing. But the immanent danger that Lucky posed to Jason, was causing her breath to come in short, quick bursts. Elizabeth raised the gun to eye level, tried to steady the shiver that ran through her body, tried to control the movement of the gun, but with everything that was going on, it was hard to control her emotions. She couldn't risk shooting Jason, but she also couldn't afford to not do anything and lose Jason forever.

Lucky bent over Jason, his arm raised, his fist clenched. Elizabeth took that moment to fire a single shot, she went wide, but was hoping that Lucky would understand the danger he was in and know that he had to give up this crazy obsession.

Lucky moved away from Jason, slowly stalking towards Elizabeth, his demeanor belied the pleading in his eyes. His body was rigid and ready, his fists clenched so tightly Elizabeth was sure he would be drawing blood from the palm of his hands. His left hand loosened, he stretched it towards her, the movement and the look in his eyes almost thawed Elizabeth's heart, but she couldn't deny the madness, thick runnels of blood spilled from the moon shaped indentations on his palm, coating his normally tanned skin in a growing layer of blood.

He half stumbled have shambled the last three feet between them, as his hand reached out to touch the gun, Elizabeth fired. The agonizing scream that ripped from deep within his chest, both shocked and disgusted Elizabeth. Nevertheless, even in her revulsion she brought the gun back up, looking at the hole, which almost obliterated Lucky's hand.

The shot had slowed him down but he didn't stop, his right hand reached for her, with lightning quickness Lucky's left bloody hand shot out of the darkness, all the while as his right hand grabbed the front of her shirt. His bloody hand connected with her face, her cheek bloomed with searing heat, but even as she was stumbling back from the blow, she raised her hand with the gun in it, not willing to be Lucky's punching bag any longer, nor his next victim, she slipped her finger on to the trigger, took moderate aim and squeezed the trigger. Jason had once mentioned something about squeezing the trigger not pulling it, something about how it gave you better aim. So while that thought ran rampart through her mind, she expended the magazine in the gun.

Lucky spun around, facing away from her. As numerous bullets punched into his pliable flesh, Elizabeth groaned in sick revulsion, but she also took a momentary sense of relief and satisfaction. She had been beaten down by him one too many times, it was nice to be exacting some revenge but even as she swooned from the freedom, her stomach betrayed her. The world began to grow dark, her legs loosened, spilling her to the ground. Except, she never did connect with the ground, Sonny grabbed her just before she could hit the uncompromising hard-packed floor.

The darkness was complete, but lasted mere moments. Warm, achingly familiar lips settled upon hers and as her mind gave up the self-imposed darkness, she shared in the perfection that was Jason's lips and the comforting feeling of his hand on her abdomen. Now that she was able to think, she scrambled from Jason's arms, there was something she needed to do, she only hoped that she had the strength to do it.

Sonny looked on as the couple shared a brief yet passionate kiss, saw the wound that Elizabeth had sustained when Lucky's hand had connected with her face and saw the other mans blood mingling with her own, but what shocked him the most was where the small brunette was headed. For just the briefest of moments, Sonny loathed Elizabeth. Once again she was rushing to Lucky's side, even though Jason was injured and could use her help, she bypassed him and went to her previous lover, with not a single thought for the man she claimed to love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny's head ached and his neck felt like someone had punched a hot poker into it, but other than that, he was none the worse for wear. He had defeated the coffee table, albeit, he hadn't known he had until he had come to, the continual lightning strikes jolting him out of his unnatural sleep.

He no sooner reached the back yard, when he saw Elizabeth slowly crumpling to the ground. His legs were unsteady, but they held him as he rushed across the soggy ground.

But once again he had to wonder what Jason saw in her, for now that this terrible mess was over, she was once again moving towards Lucky, what her intentions were, Sonny didn't know, but his anger instantly raged, Jason deserved better than this. He just couldn't fathom what she saw in the younger and unstable man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth dropped to her knees beside Lucky. She took his hand for a moment, looking beseechingly into his eyes. Whatever she saw there, must have made up her mind. Sonny couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn that Lucky had said something to her. Before he had a chance to question that, he saw Elizabeth bring her small delicate fist back, and with surprising speed, she connected solidly with Lucky's face.

Lost in a sea of emotions, her mind foggy from everything that happened, Elizabeth began raining down punches on Lucky's flesh. Her voice was raw with emotion, but her eyes blazed with hatred.

Neither Jason nor Sonny was sure if Lucky was still alive when she finally managed to get a hold of herself, but neither one actually cared. It was Jason's strong, loving arms that encircled her, drawing her away from the bloody lump that was Lucky.

She collapsed instantly into his strong embrace, taking comfort from his presence as his hands searched her body for injuries, seemingly taking comfort from her. Jason tried to asked her a little later on what Lucky had said to her, but she was beyond words for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny called the local police and also made a phone call to Alexis as well as Mac Scorpio. This was out of his jurisdiction, but the man might be of some help, should someone decided to claim this was an act of malevolence.

He urged Jason to take Elizabeth into the house, and after the briefest of hesitations, Jason carried her into the house, setting her carefully on the couch, waiting the endless hours of interrogation and accusations. As he tried to calm and soothe her, Sonny went in search of candles, three times he came and went and each time he came back with a handful of candles.

Illuminating the room seemed to offer Elizabeth some semblance of normalcy and slowly she became reanimated, no longer a shivering mess, sitting on the couch. Her hands traced Jason's face and neck, her lips soon followed, kissing everywhere she found exposed flesh. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, her lips found his, craving, demanding and absorbing his strength, his love and his constant support. Their lips stayed locked for many long minutes, it was only the clearing of a strange person's voice that tore them apart.

Jason looked at the newest arrival and realized that the man wasn't alone, in point of fact, four men stood in the doorway, watching the displays of their affection. The suddenly livid glare of Jason was enough to still all the men, their eyes suddenly down cast, all seemingly unable to say a thing.

It was Sonny who managed to get the ball rolling, so to speak. He entered the room, took one look at his friend and realized the newcomers had probably walked in on something very personal.

"Listen gentlemen, this has been a very long night, so what do you say we get this thing started. The young ladies is pregnant and needs her rest, especially after going through such an ordeal. What do you say?" Sonny asked, looking each man in the eyes.

"Yes, that's fine. When you called this in, you said there was a body, where is this body?" The oldest gentleman asked.

"Follow me!" Sonny said, leading the police officers out of the house and back into the raging storm.

Just before disappearing with the officers, Sonny hazarded a glance back at his friends. Elizabeth wasn't paying attention, but Jason was. He mouthed the words thank you, as Sonny merely nodded his head, disappearing out of sight.

Jason held Elizabeth tightly in his arms, whispering words of comfort and promising her that their nightmare was over. Keeping his voice low and his tone calm, he soon discovered that she had fallen into a sleep, but this sleep wasn't peaceful or restful, it was fraught with anger and animosity, her small form tossed and turned. He contemplated awakening her, just once, but decided, even a little sleep was better than none. He placed a soft kiss to her eyes and then one to her lips. For awhile, that was all he knew, darkness had closed over him and had taken him deeper into his mind than he had ever gone before. This darkness was fraught with evils and insanities. This unnatural darkness was the core of something, something that was lurking, waiting…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	50. Chapter 50

Here is another chapter. I can't thank you enough for the wonderful feedback, it seems like I say that a lot, but it is true, your unflappable kindness encourages me to become a better writer, your wonderful words inspire my muse. So it is because of you and your wonderful words this story continues on.

**Chapter Fifty**

Sonny followed the officers out the backdoor and into the yard, once again the lightning had eased off, but Sonny could feel in his bones that it was only a matter of time before the storm once again picked up speed.

He walked past the waiting officers, walking in the direction that would take them to Lucky's body. For a moment, Sonny's worst fears were realized, but with a gut wrenching sigh of relief, he saw that the body wasn't missing, just moved…

It was possible that when the three of them had gone into the house, that Lucky hadn't really been dead, only injured or perhaps dying, but that didn't feel right to Sonny, his body being in a different spot, felt like a portent for something even darker waiting to arrive.

The cops converged on the body, all except one, he hung back, surveying the scene, looking with scurrilous, scrutinizing eyes at the scene before him and the older man. The lead detective watched his men work for a time being, then silently slipped back into the house.

Sonny watched him with wariness, the cop seemed to throw off a vibe that Sonny didn't much care for. The cop, in his opinion was out to make a name for himself, and whether his gut instincts were right or wrong, he felt like the truth and justice ranked very low on things to do list.

Nevertheless, having spent much time around PCPD, he refused to leave these unknown officers with Lucky Spencer's body. Evidence could disappear, new evidence could be planted, and that was something that they did not need.

And while he wanted nothing more than to follow the other officer into the house, he knew he had to remain here, even though every instinct screamed at him to follow…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth awoke to an ominous sound, then the hand on her bare leg jolted her fully into wakefulness. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for the touch that had terrified her, the sound…

The room was an expanse of darkness, the momentary lull in the storm prevented even a glimpse of relief. The candles that had once illuminated the room were now extinguished, but the darkness felt like it was fraught with malevolence, with an unrecognizable danger.

The hand once again grazed her thigh, making her jump in Jason's arms and extracting a terrified squeak from her lips.

The noise was enough to jostle Jason into wakefulness, his arms instantly going tighter around her svelte form. His hand seeking the small bump that housed their child.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jason asked, feeling the quake of her in his arms.

"Some-something, touched me, there was a noise." Elizabeth replied, scooting closer to Jason almost as if she hoped to merge with him.

"Where's Sonny, what happened to the candles?" Jason enquired, his own hackles raising.

"I—I don't know… I don't even remember falling asleep, just one moment I was awake and the next I was nowhere…" Elizabeth answered, grasping Jason's hand, gently pulling it to her lips. "Can we, umm… Go upstairs, I need to get dressed, it's freezing in here."

Not bothering with words, Jason stood deftly with Elizabeth in his arms, carrying her to the room which earlier in the evening had seen an act of love, an act of body and souls melding. Even though the night had been fraught with danger and an undercurrent of desperation, it couldn't sully what they had shared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective Sergeant McGregor held deathly still, breathing as silently as possible. He couldn't afford another black mark on his service record, one more and he would be facing charges and dismissal from the force.

He went into the kitchen, when his men and he had passed through the small room, he had noticed a back staircase, treading carefully, unsure of the strange house and the creaks it could give off.

He paused outside the master bedroom, a single candle offering a miniscule amount of light, but even that small amount was enough to color the woman's skin a beautiful golden shade. Her long hair was pasted to her head, but even the heavy weight of water couldn't dispel her curls. Her small body was lithe, a womanly creature by any and all standards.

As she turned around, dropping the shirt she had just picked up on the bed, she faced the man she called Jason, her arms going around his neck, her lips seeking comfort, maybe even satisfaction. It was as she turned that he saw the roundness of her abdomen, unaware of his growing hardness, he turned and left the sight, there was no choice, one of his officers was calling his name from below, if he didn't answer, they were liable to come looking for him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The affirmation of other's presence in or near the house was enough to solidify Elizabeth's determination to get dressed. She wanted in fact, nothing more than to fall into Jason's arms and into bed, erasing the ferocity of the night, because in Jason's arms, with their bodies entwined, they made the most beautiful music.

However, with everything going on making love had to be on the bottom of their list, because if she was honest, she would probably look guilty if the cops were to walk in on her in Jason's arms, in bed, with a corpse sitting just yards away.

Jason moved to the door, making certain no lost or curious cops found their way up here before Elizabeth was dressed. After everything they had been through, the law enforcement seeing his fiancé naked, didn't bode well with him.

Elizabeth moved next to him, gently squeezing his shoulder, then suddenly remembering that the one she had squeezed, was the one he had injured, but the perceptible wince was more than enough to alert her to his obvious distress, but Jason being Jason, never said anything, just gritted his teeth, offering a slightly lopsided grin.

"I'm sorry Jase, I forgot…" Elizabeth said, tears forming in her eyes, unable to hold them back, they spiraled down her cheeks, but Jason's hands gently, tenderly grazed her flesh, capturing the pearlescent drops before they could fall.

His lips touched briefly on hers before he replied, "It's understandable, you have been through a lot in the last few months. Besides, you didn't hurt me, not really." A small smile playing on his lips.

"You don't have to play macho with me, I can see that it hurt and since I inflicted the pain, I will be the one to soothe it, but first, lets get through this night!" Elizabeth replied, her own smile briefly alighting her face.

Hand in hand they walked down the stairs, turning the corner into the living room and running right into a lanky, forty-ish, dark haired man.

Elizabeth felt the cloying warmth of his hand on her midsection, jolting her back in time. The hand seemed to be playing at trying to steady her, but it was Jason's firm, strong hold that kept her from falling.

"Excuse, I didn't see you?" Detective McGregor said, casting his gaze on the floor, refusing or incapable of looking her or Jason in the eyes.

"Nonsense, it isn't your fault, we weren't watching where we were going…" Elizabeth said, shrinking even further away from him. Even though the man was thin, he exuded an almost devious aura almost as if he was twenty times his actual size, he moved like a man who is used to getting what he wants and when he wants it, to her, it felt like this man's wife, if he had one, didn't call him by his name, but called him daddy, something about him suggested that he had other agendas.

Jason could feel Elizabeth's unease, but instead of disregarding her first instincts, he drew her closer to him, then stepped carefully by the cop, trying to avoid even a small amount of contact. Neither of them bothered glancing back, they followed the living room into the kitchen and then out the backdoor, encountering Sonny on the stoop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny strode up to the couple, questions unasked, lingering in the dark depths of his eyes, but being Sonny Corinthos he wasn't known for holding his tongue, so he asked, "How are you two feeling?" Then as an after thought he said, "This is going to be a long night, I was speaking with three of the officers, they say their boss is hard to deal with and thinks everything is a conspiracy. Just be careful when you are answering his questions, he is liable to try and trip you up, even though I know you have nothing to hide..."

"When is Alexis arriving?" Jason asked, knowing that Sonny's new lawyer would be able to stop any inappropriate questioning.

Jason could intimidate the officer, but then he was more than likely going to be cooling his jets in a holding cell, and there was no way he was going to risk being away from Elizabeth, the ordeal seemed to be over, but an inauspicious darkness, malevolence seemed to hum just below the surface, no there was no way he was going to leave her alone.

"She should be here in an hour or two, she left right after I called, but is taking a cab, her car seems to be in the shop." Sonny said, looking curiously annoyed.

"Wait, did I miss something? Why would Alexis be coming, you or Jason didn't kill Lucky, I did." Elizabeth said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Just because you did something that needed to be done, doesn't mean that you won't get legal council from the best. You are Jason's fiancé, it is the least we could do." Sonny said, smiling briefly, allowing his dimples a moment to peak out.

Conversation lagged as the winded renewed itself, making simple conversation hard. It was only a matter of time before the winds brought in the storm system that was sitting idle in the west. The clouds looked pregnant with moisture, this new system seemed like it would divulge even more rain, it was the wrong time of year, and Elizabeth had never heard of a tornado in New York, but the way her life was going, she wouldn't put it past this storm, almost as if it was karmic retribution.

Jason followed her line of sight, he too was dreading the coming storm. He knew storms bothered Elizabeth and if he was honest, they disconcerted him a little too. The raw power of mother nature sometimes baffled him, nevertheless, if he had his way, Elizabeth would never see a single day of pain from this day forward. It was a hard thing to promise, but with everything she had been through, it seemed only fair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deacon McGregor walked around the house, now that the occupants were outside, he was free to snoop. He hurried back upstairs, stopping once again in the master bedroom. His fingers glided over the soft material of the down comforter, but his eyes were searching, what he wanted he soon found, peeking out from the bottom of the bed. Stooping he grabbed the flimsy material, slowly bring it to his nose, he delighted in the scent, his previous arousal instantly coming back.

A deep barking, laugh, lacking the merriment of good will or humor erupted from his chest, most people who heard that laugh visibly shuddered, trying without understanding, to get as far away from the man who made the noise and the noise itself. He managed to keep it low, although, he needn't have bothered, thunder struck with shocking suddenness, dissolving the sound. The merry twinkle in his eyes refocused and he laughed again, slipping the small silky material into his pocket, enjoying the loud, booming sound of his own laugh, his happiness growing, knowing he couldn't be heard.

He finally made his way down the stairs, but before giving away his presence, he took a little bit of comfort from ogling the svelte brunette from behind. She was a specimen, a mighty fine specimen. And while her obvious pregnant form disgusted him, the rest of he set his loins on fire…

"Excuse me miss, can I have a word with you, I think it is time I heard your side of the story." McGregor said. His hand reached out to grasp her shoulder, but no sooner did his hand hover over her soft, pliable flesh, than she was jerked backwards, Jason's arm tightening around her body.

For a split moment, his demeanor changed, his body nearly crackling with pent-up energy. His dark eyes took on a shifty resolve.

Jason was instantly on his guard, something didn't feel right. A sentence from his dream came back with startling force, resonating deep within his mind, "This unnatural darkness was the core of something, something that was lurking, waiting…" He shuddered perceptibly, his blood ran cold.

He had hoped all the madness, all the danger would dissipate with Lucky's death, but now he wasn't so sure, a new darkness, perhaps even darker than Lucky was lurking near. It felt to him, like it was only moments before their world was once again torn apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	51. Chapter 51

Thanks again for your great feedback, I know I have some of you wondering what in the world I am planning, but rest assured, this chapter and the coming chapters will more than let you understand. Hope you enjoy it. Please R & R, your feedback, feed's my muse…

**Chapter Fifty-One**

"You will hear my story as soon as my lawyer arrives, until then, I have nothing to say." Elizabeth replied, turning fully into Jason's embrace.

"I don't think you understand, you are not being considered a suspect. While we don't know everything that has transpired here this evening, it seems obvious this was self-defense." Deacon said.

"There is no way you could know that, you have been on the scene less that twenty minutes and as far as I can tell you have yet to even look at the body. I could have killed him in cold blood, but then again, did you even know who here shot him or did you assume that one of these manly men did the job. You want the story, you want to know why I expended a entire magazine in his body, why after he was laying on the ground dying, I punched him with every bit of strength that was left in my body. Is this the information that you wanted to know. That animal who used to be my boyfriend, that thing lying on the ground over there, who raped and beat me, who tortured me, that is the man you will be trying to prove innocent. Because God knows, how could one man be a challenge to two men and a woman, but of course I am just a lowly woman, what could I possibly do, it must be obvious that I am covering for someone." Elizabeth replied, her voice rising several octaves as she continued. She had seen the despicable look that was in his eyes, almost as if he was drinking her in, his eyes devouring her. She refused to be another person's sick obsession or punching bag, she was done with that. Forever!

"Just hang on…" Deacon said, trying to regain some ground. Not liking the way the woman was speaking to him. He had dealt with uppity women before, but this was something new altogether. She didn't just think she was better than him, she seemed to know it, and that was absurd.

"No, you wanted this story, so fine, you can have it, but you can be quiet until I am done. Understand me? The boy I remember, the one I had loved, he died in a fire, or so we believed, but this person came back, he wore his face but nothing about him remained. He tried to kill me, leaving me for dead, then when that wasn't enough, he murdered his cousin, tried to once again kill me tonight, or maybe he wouldn't have, maybe he would have kept me around long enough to take my child, not only that, he tied my fiancé to a bed, his madness benefited us for once, because he didn't try to kill him right away, but I am sure he would have, had he the chance. What next, do you need to see the scars that he left upon my body, marring my flesh, do you want to probe my deepest psyche so you can pick at the barely healed wounds that he inflicted upon my body, but also upon my soul, my mind and my heart." Elizabeth continued, tears spring to her eyes.

"Elizabeth, don't say another word, you have no reason to talk to this man, you are the victim. Mac Scorpio is talking to Mr. Deacon's boss, right this minute. You, Sonny and Jason are free to leave!" Alexis said, her demeanor professional, but her smile was purely victorious.

She knew men like this, she had dated a few in her time. Being able to take them down a notch was just what she enjoyed best.

"Alexis, it's nice to see you again, thank you for coming so quickly, I didn't think you would make it for another few hours." Sonny said, a brief smile slipping across his lips.

"Whether you are their lawyer or not, these three are not leaving until I have taken a full statement." Deacon said, speaking up for the first time since Elizabeth's little speech.

"You will be doing no such thing, they are leaving now, any questions you have will be asked by your boss and the commissioner of Port Charles Police Department. If you don't believe me, put a call in, you'll see. Goodbye!" Alexis said, turning on her heel, not bothering to look back and see if the others were following, they would or they wouldn't.

Unable to control the storm raging within himself, his hand raised, not enough to worry anyone, but as it connected with Elizabeth's already abused cheek, she stumbled, pulling from him a deranged laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Officer Daniels had been making his way over to his superior when he saw the older mans hand connect solidly with the young woman's. He had been working with McGregor for a few years now, and the guy rubbed him the wrong way. He always made advances towards the female victims, should they be alive, and if they weren't, his attention was unusually disturbing. And while he had spoken to the Chief about McGregor's unusual habits, the Chief had claimed that McGregor's eccentricities were just a way the man worked, but for Daniels peace of mind, he would take note of his worries.

As he saw the woman crumple into the arms of her boyfriend, Daniels hand went for his sidearm, without thinking about it, he drew it from its holster.

Nathan Daniels watched as the older gentlemen stepped forward ready to do battle, but McGregor was slightly faster capturing the older man's hand as he brought it around.

Daniels wasn't sure what the right thing to do was, but instead of hesitating, he called a warning to his fellow peace officer, when the warning fell on deaf ears, Nathan steadied his hand and released a single shot, striking Deacon in his right shoulder. The older officer stumbled to the ground, releasing the other man's hand.

Not wasting time, he called to his other brother's in arms, demanding they restrain McGregor. Confused chatter was briefly heard until they saw the young woman unconscious in the young mans arms.

With haste they grabbed McGregor's arms, pulling them roughly behind him and securing them with a set of handcuffs. Question's, they had plenty of, but those questions would wait.

Nathan wondered briefly if this was the end of his career, but the thought didn't last long, if he lost his job because he took down a dirty, sadistic cop, who used his position of power to berate, belittle and torture the innocent and possibly the guilty as well, then it was a good time to lose his job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason wanted nothing more than to get his hands on the cop, but with Elizabeth in his arms, there was nothing he could do. There wasn't a chance that he would set her down to exact his revenge, but by the time he even thought of it and decided against it, one of the other officers handled it. And while every fiber of his being screamed at him to exact his kind of revenge, he couldn't follow those instincts, not with Elizabeth once again unconscious.

Sonny gently touched Jason's arm, not wanting to startle him, only to offer a little comfort. But Jason was beyond simple touches, his mind, heart and soul lay on the well fair of Elizabeth.

Alexis scurried back towards the mass of people, having seen everything from where she stood, not wanting to, but unable to deny herself, she had turned back, worried for Sonny. She had seen everything, now she smiled as she thought about the way she was going to take this man down. If she had her way, he would never wear a badge again, not only that, he would spend the rest of his natural life in jail.

It was time for Sonny, Jason and Liz to get back to Port Charles, she had much to deal with here. People to talk to, past cases to investigate, if he was willing to harm someone in front of others, then he must have done it before.

"Jason, Sonny, I think it is time you guys headed home. I have much to do here, so I will follow when I can. Don't worry about any of this, I will ask Chief Goldstein to take a trip to Port Charles to question you, you have all been through much, I am sure it is the least he can do, especially after one of his officers assaulted Elizabeth." Alexis said, hoping no one would argue, but somehow feeling as if that was a pipedream, Sonny was guaranteed to protest.

Jason, with Elizabeth cradled in his arms, walked towards the front of the house, ready to be done with this place, coming here had been a big mistake, perhaps a worse one than trying to capture Lucky. But how could they have known there would be a psychotic cop just waiting to do Elizabeth harm.

"Sonny, you go too, there is nothing here for you to do. I have much to do and will work better alone, always have, always will." Alexis said.

"Good, then you will work even better with me. You will need help and my name may mean little here, but I am sure the length of my arm and the message behind my name, will be enough to open many locked doors, even here." Sonny replied, sitting stiffly on the back step.

"You are incorrigible, you do know that right?" Alexis said, blowing a puff of air into the raising wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniels helped the other officers with the burden that was McGregor, but before they placed him in the vehicle, they emptied his pockets, not wanting to risk his possession of a key to the cuffs.

Daniels stomach lurched when he pulled a pair of dainty woman's underwear from his pants pocket. He didn't have to wonder who they belonged to, that was more than clear, but it hurt his heart all the same.

This man, who had been a police officer for over twenty years was destroying the name of good cops everywhere. Nathan wasn't sure, couldn't be, at least not yet, but he was sure McGregor had been doing this type of thing for years, perhaps his whole career, it was that thought that sickened him the most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason placed Elizabeth in her car, laying her gently on the backseat. Tonight they were going to get a hotel room, but first he had to make one call.

"Sonny, get David Thompson to the hotel I was staying at, Elizabeth and I will be there tonight. But I refuse to risk her health or that of our child, tell him I will pay him triple what you pay him, so long as he is here within the hour." Jason said, flipping his cell closed.

Ten minutes later Jason was pulling into the hotel parking lot, desperate to hold her, to assure himself that she was okay, that she would be okay.

He carefully picked her up, carrying her to the room, with a dexterity that might have surprised many, he opened his door, kicking it shut as he passed the threshold.

With infinite care, he laid Elizabeth on the bed, his fingers tracing the rising bruise, her face looked like she had gone ten rounds with a prize fighter. But Jason knew, she wouldn't be suffering like this, if it wasn't for him. If he was stronger he would demand she find safety with someone else, but he was weak when it came to her, his heart and soul needed her, perhaps more than air. Not wanting to, but knowing he needed to at least try to clean her up, he went to adjoining bathroom, dampened a washcloth and began the arduous job of cleaning away the clotted blood. His eyes brimmed with tears as he revealed more darkened skin, but beneath Lucky's blood, Jason noticed that he was also washing away Elizabeth's, Lucky or Deacon had split her cheek. His heart broke anew, but he vowed that his life would never taint or touch her again, it was a promise he planned to keep or die trying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	52. Chapter 52

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. But here it is, I hope you enjoy. As I promised in previous chapters, everything will be revealed soon, just not this chapter… Or at least not everything, or most things… Anyway, thank you for all the feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Jason paced back and forth, trying to contain the anger that raged and boiled within. An hour after arriving at his hotel room, and over half an hour since he cleaned Elizabeth's face, he finally gave into the weariness, his legs unhinged and he sat roughly on the edge of the bed. Hanging his head in his hands, he finally allowed his emotions to get the better of him. What started as a lone tear, soon became a flood.

His emotions rarely got the better of him, but never before had he had so much to lose. Elizabeth wasn't only going to be his wife, but she had become a greater part of his heart and mind, than anyone before her.

It was the small, soft hand grazing his cheek, that finally pulled him from his grief. The touch first startled him, but the softness and love that infused that touch, could be no one else's than that of Elizabeth.

He turned towards her, fearing what he might see on her face, but immensely relieved when he saw nothing but love and trust. It hurt his heart to see the dark stains on her face, the bruises seemed to be growing darker by the minute.

Before any words could be spoken, a knock sounded on the door, jarring both of them out of their thoughts. Jason felt the tremble of Elizabeth's hand on his cheek, a brief thought raced through his mind, he wondered if Elizabeth would always be scared of a simple knocking on the door or shadows in the night? It wasn't a pleasant thought, but one he hoped he could rectify by showering her with as much love and tenderness as humanly possible.

The person on the other side of the door didn't wait to be ushered in, he walked in, knowing full well that his presence was expected.

"Dr. Thompson, thank you for coming so quickly, I am just sorry to say we need your assistance once again." Jason said, looking very somber, his eyes still red from his tears.

"Nonsense, I too am sorry to see that you need my help, but I can't be sorry to be seeing Elizabeth again, she is a dear." David said, looking at Elizabeth, unable to hide his smile at her blush.

"Dr. Thompson, it is a pleasure to see you again, although, I have to admit, I would have preferred it to be under different circumstances." Elizabeth said, the blush slowly seeping from her cheeks.

"Shall we begin?" Dr. Thompson asked.

"The sooner you start, the sooner it will be done." Elizabeth said, slowly sitting up.

David moved towards the bed, setting his bag beside him as he sat down. He pulled the medicinal cream from his bag along with a cleansing agent and cotton balls. He gently swabbed the small cuts the graced her cheek, then applied a cream with a cortisone base, just enough to ease some of the pain. The bruise he could do much about, it had been awhile, so even an ice pack wouldn't be much help. It could take some of the swelling down, but not likely to do anything else.

With the worst of her injuries taken care of he continued with the rest of the exam. Checking to make sure she didn't have a concussion, with the beating her face took, he didn't want to take a chance.

"Elizabeth, I can prescribe you a painkiller if you like, mind you, with a bruise that size, it is going to hurt no matter what, but it can take the edge off of it." Dr. Thompson said.

"Umm, is there a pain medication that I can take while being pregnant?" Elizabeth asked, smiling in spite of the pain.

A smile flickered across his face before he said, "You're expecting? What in the world were you doing putting yourself in this situation! You're so lucky this is the worst you suffer, silly girl."

Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. A father figure had been absent in her life for so long, and maybe because of that reason, she was finding herself drawn to the doctor and his calming demeanor. It hurt her heart to think that a man, who had done nothing more than tend to her wounds, felt more like a father than her own biological one. Tears formed in her eyes but with force of will, they did not spill.

"Don't worry David, Jason will make sure to remind me of that for a long time to come. Nevertheless, if a bruise is the worst I receive from this, then I think I can deal with that. Lucky is out of my life, for good now and hopefully, that cop who hit me, will never see the light of day again. And while I know my plan was stupid, I had to take back my life, Jason and I are starting a family, we are getting married. With Lucky hanging over us, we could never have been completely happy, or maybe, I couldn't have been, because living in that kind of terror, it would cast a dark cloud over everything." Elizabeth replied, hoping the sheen of her eyes would be mistaken as pain rather than unshed tears.

Jason couldn't handle standing on the other side of the room any longer, with three strides he was at the bed and sitting next to Elizabeth. He took her gently in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Crazy or not, it is over, our life begins anew now."

"You two better have a long life together, with very little troubles. The only thing I want to be seeing either of you for, is updates about your child and maybe you'll even remember the widowed doctor on holidays." David said, dropping a wink in their direction, his smile fatherly, his tone caring.

"I think I can handle that, but if you aren't careful, our kids may just end up calling you Grandpa!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Laughter rang through the room, it was more a cleansing of the soul than anything. Proof that they had survived this gruesome tale and lived to love and be loved another day. For Dr. Thompson, it was relief that inspired his laughter and the warming of his heart at the idea of Elizabeth's children, calling him Grandpa.

The mood was light,, but the underlying emotion was still gratefulness and fear. The laughter did lighten some of the emotions but after what they had been through, it was only natural that it took some time to get past it all. Would they get past everything, possibly not, considering how many things could have gone wrong and did go wrong, but life was a precious thing and neither of them would take it for granted again… But wasn't that what everyone said until the next big thing happened in their lives, until something else needed there attention, that could possibly be life or death…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny refused to leave the house until Deacon McGregor was hauled away. If it wasn't for Alexis, he would have followed the police car to its final destination. But Alexis and her abilities at changing ones mind were honed to a razors edge, he no more could have won that tête-à-tête than he could have denied his increasing attraction.

This woman with her fiery spirit and dominating present had stolen his metaphorical heart and while he understood he was once again wading into dark and treacherous waters, he couldn't still the movements. He was helpless to her charms and when he thought long term thoughts, she seemed to be present in every one of them. Her radiant red hair flowing saucily behind her, her sharp eyes never letting him get the upper hand and the glorious feeling of her beneath… With a sharp intake of breath Sonny forcefully pulled himself from his daydream.

Looking in his lawyer's direction, he noticed she was staring at him, an interesting, bemused smile gracing her small, delicate lips.

"Something on your mind?" Sonny asked, his dimples making an appearance, lightening his hard edges, making him look almost at peace.

"You, I can't figure you out, one minute you seem to be all rough and gruff and the next, you come across all, dare I say it, sensitive and sweet, like now. Tonight had to have had more of an effect than you are letting on, but you seem to deal with it like, water off a ducks back. Don't get me wrong, I don't know you very well, but… is your life always so full of…excitement?" Alexis said, her cheeks flushing a moderate pink.

"I picked this life and sadly the people I bring into it, are more often than not unsafe, their lives are fraught with danger and a tediousness born of always looking over their shoulder and wondering who might die next. It isn't the way I like it, but it is the truth. But what I don't understand, us why you readily agreed to the terms of the job, why you decided to work for me, obviously you did a background check, so you must know what my life entails, so why?" Sonny asked, perplexity clearly written across his face.

"Perhaps some reasons are better left to the unknown, but just maybe, one day I will share the information you seek." Alexis replied, dropping a mysterious wink in his direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that Jason and Elizabeth were finally alone, Jason asked the question that had been bugging him since they left the little cottage. "What did Lucky say to you?"

Elizabeth hadn't been prepared for that question, she knew at some point someone was going to want to know about that, but right now, she wanted to bask in Jason's love, not think about psycho's and their obsessive nature when it came to her. "How bout we save that for another night, I want to feel you in me, around me. Tonight has been long, we deserve something special to be taken from it."

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but we really do need to. Please, don't shut me out." Jason pleaded.

Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall, but with great will she refused to allow them. "You want to know, fine.." Her voice was filled with anger, but it wasn't directed at him. "He told me he loved me and that he was sorry."

Jason looked at her, never before had he thought she would lie to him, but something didn't feel right about her admission. "Elizabeth?" He said, his voice tinted with doubt.

Unable to stay sitting, Elizabeth jumped up from the bed, forgetting why she was lying down in the first place. The world wavered, blackness fought for control and as she began to lose her balance, she was caught once again in Jason's strong arms.

Jason resituated himself on the bed, with Elizabeth on his lap, "Please, tell me the truth." He pleaded.

The tears that had threatened to spill earlier, now fell, stealing her strength. She laid her head upon his chest and finally whispered, "He told me that even death would not save me from him, that he would find a way to get back to me and exact his revenge." She took a small, breath and continued, her voice wavering. "He promised that he would fight his way out of he!! to get back to me and to kill you!"

Jason wanted to say something, anything, but for the moment, his voice failed him. He knew what she said was the truth, but he couldn't understand how Lucky's statement could bother he so much. The man was dead, it was a false bravado, Lucky couldn't return from the dead… Instead of relying on his voice, he pulled her closer, his lips seeking hers. Within moments, the tears had dried, a small blush rising to her cheeks as their kiss changed from comforting to all encompassing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	53. Chapter 53

Glad everyone is enjoying the story, and thank you for the wonderful feedback, you are truly great, Liason fans, are there any better ones! I hope you don't think I have abandoned this story for my newest one I am working on, it just seems that my muse is on a roll with the other story, but rest assured, I will continue to update this one. I don't see an end yet, so, so long as you are enjoying this tale of mine, I will continue to update it as I write it.

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

Jason moved to the door and locked it with the ineffectual lock, now that he knew that Elizabeth was okay, he refused to take stupid chances. Never again, her life is going to be so calm and quiet, she'll want to strangle me, Jason thought to himself.

With that taken care of, Jason slowly removed his shoes, socks, pants and shirt, sliding into bed, he settled his back against the headboard. No sooner did he settle himself, than Elizabeth took up the empty space residing between his legs/

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, delighting in the weight of her head resting against his chest. He couldn't be sure, but some how he was, she was listening to the steady thump, thump of his heartbeat.

It didn't take long and she was asleep, a ladylike snore issuing from her, he wasn't surprised that she was snoring, with the abuse her face had taken over the last couple of days.

Jason allowed the quiet of the room to lull him into complacency, enjoying the few moments that he had, where he didn't have to worry. Tomorrow was a different story, he was sure there was going to be some things that needed to be taken care of. But for the time being, he had everything he needed, and if a good nights rest was the price for everything that had transpired, perhaps they had won out after all, for he couldn't remember the last time he had been able to lay his head down and not worry about the lurking dangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny followed Alexis into her hotel room, he had been more than willing to rent his own room, but Alexis had haggard him until he had finally given in. Not that it was a hard thing to give in to, but he didn't want her to feel like it was mandatory.

The chance encounter they had before he had left Port Charles was nice, beyond nice actually, but he didn't expect it, or demand that it went any further than that one night.

"What are you smiling about?" Alexis asked, looking warily at her employer.

"Me, I wasn't smiling, jus thinking." Sonny replied, exposing his dashing dimples.

"Put away the dimples Mr. Corinthos, they may work on the little tarts that flock to your side back home, but they are not going to work on a seasoned woman like me, I have had way too much experience with men like you!"

"You haven't experienced anyone like me, that I can guarantee. But seeing as how you are so sure you know me and my type, sleep well, I'll talk to you in the morning." Sonny said, turning and exiting the room.

Alexis didn't know what to say, she was only being pettish because she could not fathom the emotions that he mad her feel. Just being close to him caused her to lose focus. She had always been a woman who could handle any situation, but since meeting Sonny, that strong, independent woman was absconding. She didn't know how to deal with things like this, it was so… so not her.

The worst part was, she didn't want him to leave, she had convinced him to stay, because she had wanted something to happen. One evening wasn't enough, she wanted more, but of course, she had let her mouth get the better of her and her planned escapade walked out the door.

Alexis flopped on the edge of the bed, kicking her shoes off a little too eagerly, her left stiletto heel connected with a crystal vase, shattering. Cursing under her breath, Alexis walked over to the phone and placed a call to house keeping, with that taken care of, she moved towards her luggage, pulled her robe and the slinky negligee out of her suitcase and entered the bathroom. Once again she cursed her stupidity, she had brought the slinky item for the intentions of seducing Sonny, but instead, she was going to be spending a long lonely night alone, wearing the only item she had brought to sleep in, unless she decided to sleep in the nude, but what for…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was almost asleep when Elizabeth jerked in his arms, a shrill cry escaping her lips. He was ready to wake her up, when she jerked once again and sat up, fear etched clearly across her face as she tried to gasp in one lungful of air after another, her heart beating erratically, a look of pure terror embedded deeply upon her face.

"Liz---Elizabeth, are you okay?" Jason asked, unsure what he needed to do, only knowing he wanted to erase the fear from her face.

"I, I think I'm okay, bad dream. I think it is going to take awhile for the dreams to go away, but waking up in your arms is the best remedy."

"Is there anything else you need, a drink, something?"

"No, I'm good, unless of course you wanted to hold me a little tighter, maybe try to take my mind off the nightmare." Elizabeth said, in a seductive little whisper.

"Are--- are you sure, shouldn't you be relaxing?"

"I couldn't relax more than if I was in your arms and you were erasing the past night with your amazing ministrations. Think you're up to the task Mr. Morgan?"

Jason gently twisted her body around to face him, dipping his head to capture her lips. When he had fully devoured her lips, he moved his attentions a little lower, placing tender kisses to her jaw line, smoothing the transition down her neck and collarbone.

As he began to move down her body, the phone jarred him out of his quest for satisfaction. Looking ferociously at the contraption that always seemed to interrupt him at the most inopportune times, he snatched the receiver up and snarled "Hello" into the receiver.

"Umm.. Did I interrupt something?" Sonny asked, unable to hide the smile that reflected in his voice.

"What is it that you want, didn't we just leave you?"

"The police chief needs to speaks to us, supposedly there has been new evidence and instead of waiting till tomorrow, he wanted to catch us while the memories were still fresh."

"When?"

"Now, if possible. Is Elizabeth awake?"

"Yes, we'll be down as soon as possible." Jason replied hanging the phone up.

"Who was that one the phone?" Elizabeth asked, clearly unhappy about the interruption.

"Sonny, we have to get down to the police department, something has come up and the chief wants to speak to us while the events are still clear."

"So I take it our night of passion is going to be put off till a later date, at least a later time?"

"Trust me, its not what I want, but what do you say we go and get this over with, the sooner we get there, the sooner we get back and I can show you just how much I love you."

"That works for me, need some help getting dressed?"

"If you help me get dressed, they are going to be waiting a long time. I have a feeling you will help me right out of my clothes before you even bothered to help me get into them again." Jason said, walking towards the bathroom.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, not at all, but I would prefer if we didn't get drag down to the cop show in cuffs, I am sure they could think of some reason or another to do it."

"Okay, I relent, but you better be prepared for a long night, or long morning, depending on when we get back."

"Deal."

"Deal." Elizabeth said as she sat down on the edge of the bed to put her shoes on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis hurriedly put on her outfit that she had worn previously and dashed out the door, almost colliding with Sonny as she did.

The two rode the elevator down in silence, there was much to talk about, but both were lost in their own thoughts. Once they reached the car that Alexis had rented, their conversation began.

"Sonny…"

"Alexis…"

"Sorry, go ahead!" Alexis said, blushing slightly.

"I was just going to ask you what your opinion of this sudden request. Supposedly the chief was more than happy with taking our statements tomorrow, why the sudden rush?"

"I can't be certain, but I am sure he has his reasons. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. Just remember to keep your temper, this is a small town and they don't care about who you are or what you do and flaring tempers are rarely tolerated."

"If they do their job and do it right, I won't have a reason to get angry."

"True, but some things aren't so cut and dry. Behave and maybe you won't have to go to sleep alone!"

Sonny wasn't exactly sure what he was suppose to say after such an offer, or was it a bribe. Either way, he didn't really care, he wanted another night with her, their last had been all to brief.

Alexis pulled into the visitor's parking stall and switched the vehicle off, as she was exiting her side of the car, another car pulled up beside them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is there a set way we should be dealing with the questions they are surely going to be asking? I have never really done this before, at least not to this extent, it's a little innerving. Will my nervous energy be instantly classified as guilty?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly, very unsure of her self.

"Don't sweat it, I will be with you the whole time. If I get my way, we will all be in the same room, and I can't see why we won't. Just keep yourself calm and be as truthful as you possibly can, if you don't remember something, be honest." Alexis said, walking up the stairs and into the police department, her three clients following closely behind.

"Sure, calm, think they will be able to tell if I am faking it, because right about now, all I feel like doing is throwing up. They classify that as a guilty reaction to, don't they. Oh, God… Do you think they have tea or something, I don't know if I am going to get through this." Elizabeth said, tears quickly forming in her eyes.

Jason wrapped a reassuring arm around her, pulling her closer. "Don't worry, I will try my best to make this as easy as possible, all you have to do is trust me."

"Piece of cake, I trust you implicitly. Let's just get this over and done with so that I can get you… I mean, so I can get some sleep." Liz said as she began walking again.

Sonny and Alexis both glanced at the younger woman, unable to hide the smile that graced their faces. "It must be nice to be young and in love!" Alexis said.

As they entered the precinct, a desk clerk instantly saw the foursome and picked up the phone. "Sir, they are here!"

None of the group could hear the other side of the conversation, but knew they had been requested to move forward.

The desk clerk waved in their direction, then directed them to the chiefs office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	54. Chapter 54

Thank you once again for the great reply's, I am truly grateful that you enjoy this story, and with that, here is the next chapter. I should have another one up on Monday! Enjoy.

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

"Please sit, I am obviously the chief of police here in these parts, my name's, Bill Williams. I know, you don't have to say anything, all my life I have been bugged about my name." The chief said as he smiled at the people sitting in his overly crowded office. "I'm sorry to have dragged you down here, especially after telling you that you wouldn't have to. But seeing as how something new has happened, I figured speaking with you now was the best course to take."

"Excuse, but what do you mean? What has happened?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly feeling very anxious.

"Yes, do tell!" Alexis said, warily eyeing up the chief.

"Deacon McGregor, with whom you have not had a very good experience with, has seemed to…" Chief Williams began to say.

"Don't you sit there and try to tell me that sloppy police work has once again allowed a criminal to escape!" Elizabeth yelled, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at the man behind the desk. "I have spent too many years being afraid, I will slap this police station and the town with the biggest lawsuit any of you have ever heard of, if that demented detective is loose!"

Jason stood quickly, taking Elizabeth's hand in his. He wanted to shout at the chief as well, but it seemed that his fiancé had said everything that he felt needed to be said. He couldn't help the smile that rose to his face, the fire was back, blazing brighter and bigger in Elizabeth than ever before, this was the Elizabeth who he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Not that he didn't love her just as much as she was, but that fire was a good sign, a sign she was healing, ready to fight for what she wanted, not willing to back down and be a victim.

"Mrs. Morgan---." William's said.

"I'm not his wife yet, although that is just a technicality that is waiting to be rectified, for the time being, I am still Miss Webber."

"My apologizes, I didn't mean to imply anything. And while I believe you would do everything you say you would, I need you to understand that we were doing everything by the book. McGregor somehow managed to incapacitate one of the arresting officers and the other one is laying on a slab in the morgue. He is out, but I promise you that I will not rest until he is behind bars, awaiting the death penalty."

The fire that had kept her standing slowly depleted, her knees unhinged, spilling her onto Jason's lap. Strong arms wrapped around her, comforting her as her tears began to fall. "It's a nightmare Jason, one I seem to never be able to out run. Am I cursed, does the world hate me so bad, that its going to continue to tear every good thing away from me?"

"Excuse us. Sonny, you think you can get the information that is needed here, I'm going to take Elizabeth home. This isn't good for her or the baby." Jason said. He had no intentions staying, they would have to throw him in a jail cell if they wanted to keep him here.

"Not at all, you go." Sonny replied, gently grasping Elizabeth's free hand before letting go.

"I know this must be a shock to you, all of you, but it really wasn't our fault. I need to take your statements." Chief Williams said, feeling more than a little perplexed.

"Mr. Scorpio can send you our statements when we have the time to give them, goodbye." Jason said, leading Elizabeth out of the confining room.

"They can't do that!" Williams said as he looked at the retreating form of the lovers.

"They can and they just did. It was your department that screwed this up, not them. Elizabeth and Jason have been through so much in the past couple of months, you will allow them to leave and will not say another thing." Alexis said, glaring openly at Williams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason called a cab, having come in Alexis's car, it was the only other way to get back to the hotel.

"Jason, I don't care what it costs, I want those incompetent fools brought up on charges. I don't want to argue about this, I just want some retribution for everything I have had to deal with, everything we have had to deal with. This is the final straw, it's time someone pays, lets make an example out of them." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth's tears had dried, some semblance of control she had found and what Jason realized was simple, the fire that he had admired in the chief's office, hadn't disappeared or left, it was only momentarily tamped down. For no sooner did the tears dry up, than Elizabeth was ready to wage a full blown war, he could see it in her eyes.

"I wouldn't even contemplate arguing with you about this, you're right, someone has to pay. I am sick of these small town and city cops thinking that just because they wear a badge, that it means they never do wrong. The should have to pay for the errors they incur will doing a mediocre job." Jason said, wrapping his arms more tightly around her shivering frame.

"I'm not suing them for monetary gain, at least not for us. If we win, I want the money to go to a charity or something."

"I like the way you think, but which charity?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, how bout we wait to find out if we even win."

"Okay, you win." Jason said, he was planning on saying more, but the cab he had ordered, pulled up.

Silence permeated the cab, a noxious smell seemed to have buried itself within the material of the backseat. Jason could barely control his desire to fling himself from the vehicle, but managed to still the desire as he noticed the cab pulling up to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You may think you are hot stuff in Port Charles, but here, in my town, you are a nobody, Mr. Corinthos. I will not sit here and have you running things, that is not the way I run my department." Williams said, his disdain very clear.

"Excuse me, but it was not me or my business partner who allowed a deranged man to escape our custody, that I am sad to say, was all you. Whether you care who I am or not is beside the issue." Sonny replied, not bothered in the least with the chief's outburst. "Alexis, I think it is time we leave as well. As Elizabeth mentioned, I think it is time for you to fully be on the clock, think you can draw up a lawsuit here?"

"That won't be a problem, I am sure there are many ways we can bring this department to its knees." Alexis said, taking extreme satisfaction at having the chance to bring down a group of incompetent fools.

"And what exactly are you going to be filing us with?" Williams asked, slightly fearful for the first time.

"Let's see, incompetence, inability to do your job. Perhaps you even let McGregor go, that would be harboring a fugitive. You name it, I will bring those charges against you. You are not dealing with a small town lawyer, you threatened my employer, more or less, so now we will see who feels the heat!" Alexis said, turning on her expensive heels and walking out of the office.

Once outside, Sonny gently grasped her arm, turning her to face him. Slowly, almost reverently, he bent his face towards hers, before she could deny him though, his lips captured hers. It was meant to be a quick kiss, a kiss of gratitude perhaps, but as soon as his lips found hers, he was lost, a prisoner to his ever growing desire.

Unable to think, let alone stop what was happening, Alexis moved more fully into Sonny's embrace, enjoying the way she fit in his arms, the way his body responded to hers.

Panting and out of breath, Alexis and Sonny finally pulled apart. The world seemed to slowly fall back in to place and as Alexis began to speak, the under hum of reality beginning to assert itself once more. "Sonny?" It was all she was capable of saying for the moment, her heart was beating too fast and her legs felt wobbly.

"I know, I was out of line, I shouldn't have done it, you hate me or something like that." Sonny said, trying to cover all the bases.

"Actually, I was going to say… You could do that again when we got back to the hotel. It's cold out here."

Suddenly speechless, Sonny merely grasped her arm, walking her to the car and opening the door. He was nobody's fool, he had passed up her advances earlier, he wasn't going to do it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was used to the erratic mood changes of his love, but the immense anger was something he rarely saw. More than happy to never have had her anger directed fully at him, at least not this raw anger, but he understood the anger for what it was, fear and desperation. They had just lived through one horror, it wasn't fair that she had to deal with another one. Perhaps if he had had the strength to stay out of her life, these things wouldn't be happening…

"Jason, I know what you are thinking and I am telling you now, stop it. Don't you even contemplate walking out of my life or our child's. You think you have been in hot water with enemies before, trying walking out on me and you will see what hot water feels like. I love you and you love me, we're in this till the very end, got it?"

"Loud and clear! But what if I told you I wasn't even thinking that?"

"Please, I have loved you for far too long to not know what you are thinking. Let's get this something straight right now, I will not be your next ex, this ring is on my finger for all eternity, if you wanted out, you should have run sooner, besides, try it and you may just never know another woman in the biblical sense." Elizabeth said, stabbing a finger into Jason's chest.

Jason looked curiously at Elizabeth, he couldn't recall a time she had ever said something so violent, and yet, he'd be telling a lie if he didn't admit that it was kind of a turn on. "Don't worry, you're stuck with me forever. I love you too much to let you go."

"Good, glad we understand each other! Otherwise, we might just have a fight on our hands."

Jason pulled the car off the road, got out of the car and opened Elizabeth's door. Words never seemed to come to him, at least when it really mattered, instead of allowing Elizabeth to think something that could possibly hurt them in the long run, he planned on showing her what she meant to him, what he truly felt for her, even if that meant him doing it on the side of the road…

Tomorrow they would discuss the current problems, tonight, tonight he was going to rediscover his soon to be wife. Tonight, he was going to reaffirm exactly what Elizabeth meant to him, and show her, there was not another woman as perfect for him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	55. Chapter 55

Sorry for the long wait, this cold took more out of me than I thought it would, I'm still not over it, but I am working on it. Not to mention all the Christmas shopping and everything else I had to get done. However, now that I am feeling better, I thought it only fair that I got the next chapter written and posted. Fair warning, this chapter is NC-17. Thank you for the wonderful feedback, as always it inspires!

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Elizabeth wasn't exactly sure why Jason was stopping, but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, was a give away to something, most likely something good! Any question's she might have hoped to ask as Jason opened her door and pulled her into his arms.

His lips taking possession of hers, seeking entrance with the simple pressure of his tongue against her lips.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat at the intense, yet passion filled gaze, that he bestowed upon her.

Thoughts suddenly became pointless, as useless as words would be. Instead of questioning what was happening to her, she submitted completely, allowing Jason's all-consuming desire to escort her on a wave of unimaginable pleasure.

With mind-breaking patience, Jason slowly lowered Elizabeth to the grass on the side of the road. Since turning on to this road, he had not seen another vehicle, he hoped his luck held out.

The clouds had moved off, or had never reached there, the ground didn't squish as he readjusted his weight, so he took it as a good sign. He only wished that there was a little more moonlight, he wanted to see Elizabeth, not only offer her pleasure, but to witness it as well. If ever there was a time to show her what she meant to him, it was now!

Jason's lips followed a blazing trail, from her neck to her collarbone, pausing often to taste of her sweet lips. His own passion was reaching unknown peaks, after all this time, it still amazed him that being with Elizabeth was like the first time, every time! His lips delved lower, his fingers working nimbly on the buttons of her shirt. The more skin he revealed, the more kisses he peppered over the exposed flesh, delighting in the breathy little moans that escaped Elizabeth's worry-reddened lips. Even the sight of her teeth, gently scraping the soft, tender flesh, sent sparks of desire deeper into his loins. Elizabeth was Aphrodite reincarnated, Venus reborn, she was Lady Godiva, it didn't matter the name you gave her, she was beauty that was unimaginable, a fierce and fiery love that scorched your very soul, but seduced you again and again, drawing you further into her web, promising great things.

Jason mentally shook himself, his mind was wandering more and more often now. It wasn't something he was accustomed to, but it was amazing, one small svelte girl, woman, was stealing his senses and for once, he didn't mind at all.

His tongue teased the sensitive flesh of her breasts, lapping lazily at the puckered flesh, tenderly drawing the erect nipple into his mouth, only to nip and then once again soothe with the motions of his tongue. A contented purr quietly being expelled from her lips.

Her hands couldn't stand to remain motionless any longer, her fingers thread through his hair, gentle directing his motions to her liking, pushing and pulling whenever the need arose.

In the dimness of the night, Jason could barely see her facial expressions, but every once in awhile he caught sight of her pink tongue dancing erotically over her lips, teasing him with the possibilities!

Jason slowly began to move lower, much to Elizabeth's disappointment, but as his fingers found the zipper on her pants, she was once again, putty in his hands. Wriggling first one way, then the other, trying to help him with the task.

As soon as the cool night air touched her skin, a hiss of pleasure escaped her lips, electrifying Jason even more. The amazing sensations that Jason was provoking within her and the night air, it didn't chill her as she had thought, it heightened the pleasure her body was feeling, dancing lightly over her skin, inflaming her passion.

Jason could see the effects that the cool air was having on her, at first thinking it was too cold, but as she thrust herself closer to him, he knew, it was nothing of the sort.

His lips played over the taught flesh of her stomach, his fingers alternating, dipping lower, teasing her, offering her mind-blowing pleasure, to only pull back, denying her that beautiful drop over the precipice.

His own desire was becoming harder and harder to forget, the tightness of his pants a constant reminder. But control was one thing he did have, would always have, it was so ingrained in him that he couldn't imagine not having it. But when he was with Elizabeth, the sheer force of her and her ability to turn him into a puddle of goo, was heart-stopping. Had he not already asked her to marry him, he would have now, for he couldn't fathom her ever being with another man, she was his, eternally!

Elizabeth was beyond bliss, the way Jason was able to manipulate her body, pulling each second of pleasure from her body, as if he had delved deep into her body. He knew what to do and when to do it, he had mastered her body and knew how to drive her wild.

Unable to wait any longer, Elizabeth sat up, swiftly removing Jason's shirt. Her hands playing over his firm arms, delighting in the feeling of the hardness that was Jason personified. And the lower she went, the firmer he seemed to get, every muscle, every movement, like a finally choreographed dance, made just for her, to tease her and taunt her, to blow her mind as often as possible.

Tenderness and long hours of making love we wonderful, but sometimes, the overwhelming need to feel, to just be, over took everything else. Not bothering with thoughts, moving solely on emotions and feelings, Elizabeth quickly lowered Jason's pants and boxers to his ankles, straddling him, delighting in the quick exhalation of breath the rushed over her face as she lowered herself more firmly, taking extreme pleasure in the way they fit together, moved together.

Jason was just a man, he could hold back no longer, wanting to feel the velvety friction of their joining, he began to move, moving in time with her. As their bodies found their natural, fluid motion, their lips sought each others out, taking possession of one another, delving deeper.

Their love-making wasn't a production per se, but each move was used with the most pleasure to be had, they were, without a doubt, meant to be as one.

Jason felt Elizabeth quicken her pace, her hands trailing over his back, her nails scraping, then soothing, her breath coming quicker and quicker. So close to completion, Jason opened his eyes, wanting to see her as she tumbled over the precipice. His thrusts quickened, pulling her more firmly against him, his actions causing her to fall into the oblivion of sheer pleasure.

The fluttering of her inner muscles, weakening his will, and within moments he himself was being taken over the edge.

Collapsing upon him, Elizabeth's body all but vibrated with the intensity over her orgasm, his own breath betraying him as he panted, his every nerve tingling with the power of his own orgasm.

Minutes went by without any sound, both content with just being. Finally after man long minutes, Jason was the first to speak. "I know, in the past I have pushed you away, especially when bad things started to happen, and I won't cheapen what we feel for one another by lying and saying, it didn't cross my mind. Your safety and that of our child, it is more important than anything! I love you, and because I love you, I know you are more than capable of making your own decisions, I won't argue with you, I'd be a fool to even try. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't want you in my life, permanently. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not!"

Elizabeth allowed his words to sink in, taking a special pleasure in knowing that Jason wouldn't be pushing her away to save her. "I'm glad we can finally agree on that, I would hate for you to fight me on it, because then I would have to hurt you, and that would not be good. Besides, I know the risks, and while the job itself frightens me, I know you are more than capable of keeping us safe. But life is a risk, love is a risk for that matter, but having the courage and faith to believe in that love, that is all that really matters. You and me, we were made for one another, I know it!"

Jason knew he didn't have to reply, his smile, and the content look on his face said everything.

Quite content to lay their till dawn, Elizabeth was the first one to suddenly jump up, the splash of cold water on her back, instantly shedding the blissful moment.

At first the rain was barely a scattering of a dozen drops, but soon enough, the oddly clear sky, began to let loose, soaking them before they even reached the car.

Laughing and shivering, Jason pulled Elizabeth closer to him, hoping to share some body heat. He started the car, turning the heat up. He felt a little foolish driving the car naked, but he realized he would do it again, if it meant he got to have Elizabeth naked beside him, pathetic or not, even the mellow lighting of the car seemed to alight her skin, making her shimmer like a mirage. Without a doubt, she would always glow, but pregnancy favored her, adding an even deeper glow.


	56. Chapter 56

Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy… I can't thank you enough for all the great reply's.

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Elizabeth smiled a secret smile. It wasn't very often that Jason let his guard down enough to do something so uncharacteristically. These moments when he did something so out of the ordinary surprised her and yet, warmed her heart.

The whole trip back to Port Charles was made, in near silence, that is, the last part of the trip, because there had been some talking to begin with and then the fabulous, moonlit sex. Elizabeth's head rested on Jason's very naked thigh. The motion of the car and the surrounding warmth, lulling her into a deep sleep. Taking comfort from the very fact that Jason was close by and willing to protect her, no matter what!

Jason on the other hand was going positively bonkers. Her warm breath, feathering against his thigh, the accidental brush of her fingers as she moved slightly, against his growing arousal.

She was going to be the death of him, but what a sweet death it was going to be. The way her hair tickled his leg when she moved, was something else as well. If you had asked him, if he could be turned on by hair, he would have thought you mad, but the silky strands tantalized him, offering a promise of something better, something, he seemed to long for all day long.

Unwittingly Elizabeth's pert pink tongue danced out to moisten her lips, the small action sent a surge of heat to his loins. But no sooner did he precariously grasp his sanity, than Elizabeth turned slightly, her hand moving beneath his leg, almost as if she planned to hug his thigh, and once again, her fingers touched his most sensitive organ. Unable to help himself, Jason groaned in anticipation, hoping that just maybe a repeat performance from earlier that night, might be had…

Jason was finding his concentration wavering, watching the road suddenly seemed less and less important, but with a determination and a mental shake, Jason managed to keep his eyes on the road. Although, every few minutes, he allowed himself a quick look at the beauty laying unencumbered, a vision if ever there was one!

Ten minutes outside of Port Charles, Elizabeth awoke, feeling some what refreshed, she placed a tender kiss to Jason's cheek before buckling herself back in.

"What's up with you?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrows quirked, her smoky eyes just relishing the answer she knew had to be coming.

Jason groaned out loud, rolled his eyes and then answered, "You my dear, even in sleep are a vixen, insatiable to say the very least, or perhaps you just like to drive me near to madness."

"Oh, no… What did I do?" Elizabeth asked, a crimson flood filling her cheeks.

"When we get home, I will show you exactly what you did. It is time for payback." Jason said, impishly. "I love you!"

"I love you too, but…" Elizabeth said warily, suddenly wondering what Jason had in mind.

"No buts darlin', your torture begins when we reach home!" Jason said, not willing to give an inch. Thus ending the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jason pulled into his parking space, his cell phone rang.

"You answer that and you might as well sleep in the garage!" Elizabeth said, glaring hotly at Jason.

"What if it's work or Sonny?" Jason asked innocently.

"I don't care! We have been through a long and grueling night, a cop who is insane has somehow escaped, and knowing the way my luck has gone with ex's and psychos, he's probably on his way here, to mutilate me or something. You my dear are mine. Two weeks, you are retired, the only person you are going to see, is me! Don't get me started if you know what is good for you! I am hormonal, stressed, tired, horny and starving, I am the woman who is carrying your child, I am the woman who is going to be your wife, understand one thing now, it's you and me, your work WILL wait! Got it Mr.?" Elizabeth said, her finger jabbing into Jason's shoulder with each point she made.

Jason tried his best not to laugh, but the stern look on her face and her petulant voice, was just too much. He should have known better, as soon as the laugh escaped his lips, Elizabeth's small delicate fist was planted in his eye.

At first he was shocked that she had done something like that, then the laugh that was cut short bubbled from his lips again, but this time, he didn't make a fatal mistake. As soon as the laugh escaped his lips, he captured her arms in his hands, drawing her closer to him, his lips taking possession of hers, ending her anger and her next punch.

Elizabeth was angry, but those fluctuating hormones changed so quickly that one moment she was seething with anger and then almost instantaneously boiling with desire.

While their lips were still locked, Elizabeth leaned over Jason, pushing the button to move his seat backwards. With that done, Elizabeth climbed onto his lap, giving his mouth more attention, while her hands caressed the hard plains of his chest and the sensuous muscles of his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny tried Jason's phone again, figuring he might not of heard it the first time, but as the insipidly useless thing went to voicemail once again. Sonny hurled his phone at the wall.

Why was it that when he needed Jason, the man always seemed to be unavailable. Jason was his best friend, but he was still his employee, he should be available at all times.

Disgusted that he ruined his phone, Sonny pestered Alexis for the use of hers.

"Why should I lend you my phone, your own stupidity cost you yours!" Alexis said.

"Can we not get into this tonight, we were having a good night ,or morning, whatever you prefer. But this is information that Jason needs to know. Please?" Sonny said, flashing his trademark dimples.

Not wanting to ruin the rest of their alone time together, Alexis handed her phone to Sonny, offering a simple warning, "You wreck my phone, I wreck something that is much more valuable to you!" As she said it, she looked pointedly at his thigh, which her hand was currently massaging.

Sonny's audible gulp was heard, he was momentarily speechless. With the utmost caution, he gently keyed in the numbers to Max's cell, hoping that the guard was still on duty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Max, what can I do for you?" Max said, forgetting to look at the phone and see who was calling.

"Max!" Sonny shouted into the phone, but his voice became much softer as he was unfriendly squeezed. "Have you seen or heard from Jason?"

"Umm, sorry boss, I haven't seen him. But weren't you going up there to find him?" Max asked, his brow furrowing as he contemplated the question.

"I did find him, but after everything that happened tonight, he headed home." Sonny said, his temper rising as he was forced to explain himself.

"Okay… Do you want me to call you if I see him?" Max asked.

"No, why would I---I'm just calling to shoot the breeze. Of course I want you to get him to phone me." Sonny yelled into the phone.

Max continued to walk into the garage, moving towards his vehicle. Out of the corner of his he noticed Jason's vehicle sitting in its custom spot. "Hang on a moment boss…"

"Now what is it?" Sonny barked.

Max ignored him for a moment, walking towards the vehicle. Once he was about five feet away, he stopped, movement inside instantly put him on the alert. With lightning quick reflexes, he pulled his gun from its holster and began to move more cautiously.

If he was a man easily scared, his heart would have jumped out of his chest when Elizabeth's head popped into view of the windshield. Nevertheless, he must have said something, because the phone squawked in his ear.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked, his tone of voice was a little calmer, but only because Alexis was once again threatening his thigh muscle.

"Umm, Jason and Elizabeth seem to be back!" Max said, a funny look crossing his face.

"Well, don't just stand there, give him your phone." Sonny replied.

"I think you are going to have to wait boss, he seems to be a little busy at the moment."

"Busy, busy doing what. Max do what I pay you to do and get him on the phone!"

Max took one last, furtive glance at the vehicle, looked at the phone in his hand, then set the phone on the hood and walked away. He knew he would probably regret that move, Sonny would more than likely fire him, but between losing his job and losing his sight along with his life, the decision was simple… The job could be replaced, his life, not so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	57. Chapter 57

Thank you for the wonderful replies, they mean the world and then some to me! I managed to get one chapter done this weekend, which obviously, is this one. I promise to work on the other two tomorrow, so hopefully, at some point, they will be updated! Thank you once again, I hope you enjoy! Rated R, just to be on the safe side…

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Jason caught movement at the front of the vehicle, but no sooner did he recognize the person as Max, than Elizabeth squirmed in his lap, grinding herself a little more forcefully against his growing erection.

Unable to offer Max more than a single thought, Jason once again focused his attention on Elizabeth. Her lips trailed over his neck, only to pause often to nibble upon his earlobe. She used every womanly wile she had and then some. She could bring him to the brink of madness, and then cruelly pull him back, soothing his growing need to feel the completeness of their joining, she teased him, yet never before had he ever been so pleased.

Blunt nails blazed a trail of fire over his chest and abdomen, but no sooner did she inflict the pain than she was soothing it with her lips and tongue, pulling from him a desperate groan, impatience and longing tearing at him, demanding he slack this unbearable desire, while his incomprehensible longing to wait, to hold back, make her suffer, like he had suffered, raged almost as powerfully.

Unable to take the torture any longer, Jason slowly entered her, once fully wrapped within her velvety heat, he breathed a shaky sigh of sheer relief and pleasure. They fit so well together, he wondered how he ever thought sex with other women, was good. Elizabeth put them all to shame, she didn't just give her body over to the experience, but she pulled your heart and mind in as well. Offering you a greater taste of bliss, of heaven. It wasn't sex, that's why it was so different, they were expressing love in the most fundamental way they knew how. He knew he had thought this before, but his body all but demanded that he experience this act as often as possible.

She knew how to work him, perhaps she always had. There was something about her that could steal his senses and twist his insides up, but it was a wonderful feeling. No one else ever understood him the way she did, she gave of herself one hundred percent. And somehow, even after all that Lucky had done, she had emerged a stronger woman. Perhaps he spoke too soon… The thoughts no sooner formed than he felt the warm wash of tears on his shoulder.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jason asked, suddenly very worried.

Instead of answering him, she tried to move out of his grasp, he felt the exact moment when she tried to pull away from him, it was like she was trying to forcefully separate everything about them. Not just their joined bodies, but their hearts as well. He suddenly felt like he was back at the beginning, back when she wouldn't or couldn't trust him.

Elizabeth couldn't explain where the emotions came from, one minute she was enjoying everything they were sharing and the next, her chest felt tight, it felt like the small confines of the car were growing smaller, ready to squeeze the life out of her. She didn't understand why this was happening, but she couldn't deny that she was suddenly terrified.

Jason didn't know what to do, but instead of giving in to the fear that was threatening to stop his heart, he instead wrapped his arms a little tighter around her, drawing her closer, needing to give her the same comfort she always gave him.

"I love you Elizabeth, please tell me you know that!" Jason said.

A small nod was the only answer he got, it scared him, because now she was shaking like a leaf.

Months of feeling like a prisoner had finally caught up, everything that Lucky had done and had hoped to do, had suddenly hit her. The fact that even now, some sick cop was probably trying to find her, wanted to hurt her, wanted to defile everything pure she had managed to obtain with Jason.

When would it stop, when would Jason and her finally get a reprieve, they deserved it, after everything they have had to weather. But instead, she had to continue to look over her shoulder, she had to wonder if the stress she was constantly being forced to deal with, would end up hurting or killing her child.

How would she survive if she lost this baby, if she lost the baby, would she loose Jason as well, was their happiness tied to the fate of their baby. It was all too much, living in such a high state of anxiety had finally caught up, drowning her in the power, the weight of it all.

Jason still didn't understand, figured he wouldn't until she spoke, but instead of asking pointless questions, he just held her. Right now, that was what she seemed to need, he knew she needed more, but right now, that was enough.

"Don't let go!" Elizabeth said, when she felt his arms loosen for just a moment.

"I wouldn't think about it." Jason replied, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Jason, what happens if all this stress hurts our baby, or if I lose it, will I lose you too?" Elizabeth asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"You can't lose me, and you won't lose the baby. Through thick and thin, without you, my life is without meaning. Trust in my love, it's not going anywhere."

"I do trust in it, but what about the cop, how much can two people be expected to bear. It's just not fair."

"Do you believe that I can protect you, our family?" Jason asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"I know you can! You have always been my rock, I wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for you. You saved me, my heart, my soul and gave me so much more than I deserve. Because of you, I can hold my head high… Can we chalk all my nonsense babbling up to the fact that the past twenty-four hours have been like walking on glass, with brief moments of relief, given to me by you!"

"You give me too much credit, but thank you." Jason replied, not really knowing how to respond to such praise, but suddenly feeling like more of a man than at any other time in his life. She gave him the benefit of the doubt, she trusted in him, was strong enough to question his ideas when she felt like she needed to, but generous when she knew what he was saying was right. Yes, she really was the perfect woman, perfect for him.

Without even realizing it, she slowly began to move, gently trying to spark the flame of desire. Her fears that felt crushing before all but melted away. Unsure how he did it, but knowing it was just like he always managed, using his calming voice, his strong embrace, offering her a safe haven, even at times, from herself.

Momentarily thrown, Jason wasn't sure what to feel. But soon it didn't really matter, he was once again lost to the power that Elizabeth evoked within.

"I love you!" Elizabeth said, her face clear of all doubts and fears.

"I love you so much. You okay, really?" Jason asked, unable to help himself.

"I am, the next time I get a little wonky, just wrap me in your arms and remind me I am being silly. Will you believe me if I say it was just hormones and a very long day?" Elizabeth asked.

"Holding you in my arms won't be a problem, getting me to stop might be the problem." Jason replied, capturing her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny sat next to Alexis, his anger having not dissipated, but instead gained a greater force. Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, was not a man who was used to being denied, the fact that his business partner and best friend just happened to be ignoring him, and at such a crucial time, only enraged him more.

Pulled from his thoughts by a rather hard right punch to the shoulder, Sonny quickly looked at the woman who had delivered, said punch. "What" he said, slightly angry.

"After the night, day… we just had, are you telling me you are going to sit there and mope the whole way home? I've seen toddlers with better restraint." Alexis replied, offering him a slight smile.

"Are you calling me childish?" Sonny inquired, the petulance in his voice sounding quite similar to that of a child's unhappy wailings.

"No, you are not a child, but like all men, you do have a tendency to go overboard, which sometimes comes across as childish. Sonny, Jason has a life of his own, soon he will be married, not to mention he is bringing a child into this world, can you not give the man a break, especially after everything he and Elizabeth have had to endure?" Alexis said, trying to dance around the fact that she did think he was being childish, but in her current mood, she really didn't need him getting angrier, she was the one stuck with him…

"I think you are the first woman who has ever been able to drive me this crazy and still all I can think about is jumping you!"

"Yeah, it goes with the territory, I'm a chick magnet!" Sonny said, his dimples flashing in the neon glow of the dashboard lights.

'Ha ha ha, umm…yes---yes you are!" Alexis said, glaring straight ahead. She knew if she looked at him, all sense of propriety would be lost, and knowing her luck, she would offend him so badly, that he would never wish to speak to her again.

Instead of saying anything, he decided to say nothing, he knew what game she was playing at, and this time, perhaps for the first time ever, he knew to keep his mouth shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you really okay?" Jason asked, nibbling softly upon her neck.

"I am, call it a momentary panic attack, a woman who has gone through everything I have in the last few months, and still retained her mind, is a good thing, so a small panic attack, I think I can live with, especially when I have someone as great as you to stand by my side." Elizabeth said, tilting her head even more, offering an even great expanse of her neck. "You know, when you do that, my heart speeds up and my knees get weak."

"You don't say and is there anything else that effects you so strongly?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah…Everything you do! You make me like putty, bend me, twist me, do what you wish, I am yours in all ways." Elizabeth said, but a crease marred her forehead. "Okay, hang on, that sounds really… Well bad! You know what I mean, right, you do know what I mean…"

Jason couldn't help smiling, her babbling was endearing, it reminded him that so many years ago, this woman who happened to be a young girl at the time, ignited a spark within his chest, and had managed to keep it steadily ablaze. A small, simple touch, a innocent smile, even her quirky babbling, they all offered him at the time, a glimpse at what his future might hold, and now that they were a couple, expecting a child, now he knew his future was completely and utterly combined, tied and secured with hers. The joys of loving a woman, especially a woman like Elizabeth!

"I think I might be catching something from you, because for some reason, I understood that." Jason said, deciding enough talk had been had, his lips descended, more force, but even more passion inflicted this kiss, drawing her deeper, giving her a glimpse of the heaven she so readily showed him.

So caught up in the moment, Jason forgot about his phone ringing earlier, forgot that Max had been in the parking garage and some how, out of all of that, even forgot that they were in said parking garage, acting like two very horny and uncontrollable teenagers. That is of course until, a resounding knock echoed upon the window and Mac Scorpio's face appeared…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	58. Chapter 58

Hey guys, you are probably wondering what happened to me. I didn't stop writing or anything like that, or rather permanently; I came down with a nasty flu and was sick for over two and a half weeks, I couldn't eat or anything, talk about a crash diet, lol. While I am still not completely over it after four weeks, I am feeling better and wanted to let you know that I am still here and plan on finishing these stories. But I also wanted to give you guys a chapter, because you have all been so kind and generous. This chapter isn't long, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Sonny knew that Max was going to have to be reprimanded, perhaps even fired. His type of business didn't work, if the people who worked for him continuously disregarded his request that really was nothing but a demand. Jason not answering his phone was understandable, not tolerated but understood nonetheless. Max ignoring him and his demand, well that wasn't understandable. If Alexis had not been sitting beside him, he might very well have hurled something, or more than one something at the wall… However, he liked her, and didn't want to scare her off before he even got a chance to see if they had a chance.

So left with no other choice, Sonny made a simple phone call, which in actuality was anything but. While he understood the chief of police's job and knew that Scorpio was a good man, if that was you weren't reportedly at Mob Boss. But he could put aside his animosity, at least temporarily, especially since, he still didn't have a clue as to why Jason wouldn't answer his phone or call him back.

Mac Scorpio thought he was kidding when he had phoned, and even gone so far as to laugh out loud.

"I'm serious Mac, I haven't heard from Jason since they left here. Things were very tense. I am sure things are fine, but as the chief of police, are you not suppose to look into things of a questionable nature?" Sonny asked.

"While that may be true, the line of work you are in, does not mean you have the PCPD at your beck and call, just because one of your men is supposedly missing! My job is to protect the people of Port Charles and as it has happened on more than one occasion, I have had to protect them from you and your acquaintances…" Mac said, allowing his sentence to trail off, figuring that Sonny could assume all he wanted. There was protocol to follow, and one didn't rush out and search for a person who had yet to be missing even half a day.

"I get that Mac, and while you may find me insincere, I understand that you have a job to do, you owe me no favors, but you like Elizabeth Webber, she is a good woman, who just happens to be pregnant. Could you in good conscious do nothing when Some Thing, could be wrong. All I am asking is for you to head to the penthouse, check the garage, please?" Sonny requested, hating the feeling of being weak, but seeing no way around it. If he worked how he normally did and demanded that the Chief did his job, he would get no where.

"I must be an idiot, but I'll check it out. Don't thank me, because I am not doing this for you. I am doing it for Elizabeth, the person Jason could have been had you not walked into his life and ruined it and their innocent child." Mac replied, disgusted with how easily he caved.

"Wait a minute, how do you know that Jason and Elizabeth are expecting. Everyone in Port Charles believes Lucky to be the father?" Sonny said, slightly shaken and very suspicious.

"The child could very well be Lucky's, but I have seen the way Elizabeth looks at Jason, and while other's may be slow on the uptake, there is no way she is so far along. She is a beanpole, two, maybe three months along, but no more. Hence, not Lucky's." Mac said.

"I won't bother lying or trying to change your mind, so… I'll say thank you and leave it at that. Have a good night Mac and should you find Jason, can you please tell him to call me, it is very important." Sonny replied.

"I don't need to know about your dirty dealings, so please, skip the details. But I will tell Jason to call you, right after he and Elizabeth give their statements about what really happened down there. Goodbye." Mac said, unwittingly slamming the phone harder than he meant to.

Sonny looked at the phone in his hand and shook his head. He and Mac were never going to be friends, but Sonny couldn't help but respect the man and all he had to put up with…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth looked around the vehicle for their clothing, hoping that there would be something within easy reach, but as she felt behind her seat with her outstretched hands, she realized, there was nothing there.

Jason rolled the window down just enough so Mac would be able to hear him, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Elizabeth. This was not something she should have to go through, not after everything else. But as he broke eye contact with her, he took notice of the cadet who was ogling his fiancé.

"Mac, can you tell your cadet to step away from the vehicle, his leering eyes are a little much. If you could manage to find a couple of blankets, I would be very much grateful…" Jason said, barely containing the rage he felt growing deeply within himself.

"Umm, yeah, sure." Mac replied, a little confused. The car windows were mostly fogged over, but the way Jason had barely contained his anger, it gave him pause nonetheless. If he wanted blankets, something could be wrong, but for some reason, he didn't really believe there was. Whatever the reason, he would soon find out, one way or another.

"Thanks"

Mac passed the blankets through the small crack that Jason had made in the window, having to shove a little as they wedge tightly for a moment. Stepping away from the car, Mac waited for the couple to emerge.

When they did, his voice failed him. Out of ever possibility, he had not even thought that they would emerge practically naked. Not wanting to anger the man anymore than necessary, Mac ordered his other men to return to the station. With that out of the way, Mac moved closer, and when he did, he caught sight of the ugly scars that marred Elizabeth's shoulders, the skin above her breasts. He was sure if he saw the rest of her, he would see even more of these, and knew right away, that Jason was not the cause of them. It hurt his heart, but not only that, it gave him the extra shove to want to put a stop to that kind of violence, at least try.

"If you guys want, you can go upstairs and change, and then we can head down to the station. There are many questions that need to be answered and I feel it best we get it over and done with now, while the memories are still fresh." Mac said.

"They will always be fresh Mac. A man I had loved most of my teenage years turned on me, used and abused me. Then in trying to get justice of a sort for those crimes, he tries to do it all again and by dying, he has not ended my nightmare, but only brought it back to the forefront of my life. Now it isn't a deranged lover I have to worry about, but a whacko cop who has the law on his side. Do you really think I can ever forget things like this, really?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason knew the effort with which it took for her to talk about all of it, so instead of trying to offer platitudes that would feel hollow at the moment, he used the only thing that he knew would work, his arms, securing her fully in his warm embrace.

Elizabeth snuggled deeper into his embrace, drawing strength from him, thanking a higher power once again for bringing him into her life and seeing fit to allow her the chance at happiness.

Mac felt like a voyeur, but the simplicity of the gesture tugged at his heart. While the action was nothing but comforting, there was an underlying sensuality to it.

Not for the first time, Mac longed for the type of commitment that these two shared. For so long he had been able to bury that desperate want, but now, he was fully aware of the longing once again. What started as a dull ache was now a physical entity, traversing the inner confines of his mind and heart.

Mac knew that he was losing his tentative grasp on his emotions, but instead of giving into them, he switched tactics. Focusing on the job, denying the panic rat, that wished to nibble on his collapsing composure. He had a job to do and he planned on doing just that, later at home he could succumb to the emotions that swirled within.

"Elizabeth, I understand that things have been difficult, perhaps the most difficult thing you have ever had to endure. Nevertheless, the sooner we get this mess straightened out, the sooner you can begin the healing process and putting it behind you. If you two would head upstairs and get dressed, the sooner we can get to the station." Mac said.

"Sure Mac, not a problem. We'll be right back!" Elizabeth replied, gently easing herself from Jason's embrace and head to the elevator.

Jason only nodded his head, a man of few words to most people, for he felt that Elizabeth had said all that needed to be said.

Mac watched the couple as they made their way towards the elevator, not missing the quickness with which Elizabeth removed her self from Jason's arms, nor the way she grasped his hand as she lost the contact of his arms.

He allowed himself one moment to wonder if he would ever meet a woman who would want to be so close to him, who would go out of her way to make him feel special and loved.

He couldn't be sure how long he stood there contemplating the idea, because for him, it felt like a mere moment had passed, but as he looked up and the chiming of the elevator doors, he saw Elizabeth and Jason walking towards him, fully dressed and looking quite a bit better.

Shaking his head, hoping to clear it of all the thoughts that had shanghaied him, it took several seconds to work, but finally the haze with which he had been in, finally cleared and he was once again able to think as a police chief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	59. Chapter 59

Thanks for the reply's, here is another chapter

I know, long awaited update is finally here. I explained in Unequivocally Yours, why it has been so long… Hope you guys don't hate me! So without further adieu, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Wasn't that just typical, Sonny arrived at the penthouse and no one was there. A cell phone sat on the hood of Jason's vehicle, Max's, he was sure. As for Max, there was no sign of him anywhere.

Sonny thought of himself as a understanding man, but his employee's were taking it way too far. Didn't they understand he was not a man to be trifled with, he had better things to do than to be running around Port Charles, trying to find Jason. But his obsessive need to have the last say commanded that he search for his wayward hitman.

"Sonny, you are charging around here like a bull in a china shop, my goodness, you can even get your nostrils to flare like said bull, will you please get over yourself." Alexis said, glaring openly.

"I do not need to be told what I should and should not be doing. I am a grown man and can do whatever I please, I am Sonny Corinthos!"

Unable to stop herself, Alexis rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, great and powerful Oz…I mean, Sonny! You get what you want, can do whatever you want and anyone who dares be in your way or challenges you--well who cares, right?" A snide note entering her voice as her eyes darkened more. What was she thinking, falling for a Mob boss like this, she was better than all of this rigmarole… But boy did she enjoy the good times she had with Sonny, he had a way about him, he could turn your insides to goo without even trying. A quick show of dimples, a featherlike caress… Yup, she had it bad!

"If that's all the help your going to be, why don't you just leave." Sonny replied, hating the fact that he was acting the way he was, but unable to stop himself. In his line of work, things had to run smoothly, his employee's needed to listen to him, when listening was forgotten, people ended up dead.

Turning around to glare at his attorney, Sonny finally realized he had probably made a big mistake, for he was alone. His voice bouncing back to him from the echoing chamber of the parking garage.

Disgusted with himself and the world, Sonny paced to the Elevator, hoping to find at least one guard there, but his impatience once again won out and his fist shot out of nowhere, colliding with the cold cement of the buildings foundation. If he had been smart, he would have pulled the punch at the last moment, but instead… his anger had such a hold on him, that he increased the speed with which his fist moved, causing no damage whatsoever to the building, but breaking a couple of fingers and causing a bloody mess.

Turning from the closed elevator doors, Sonny stalked to his car, hopped in and suddenly realized, he wasn't alone. This day couldn't get much worse, of that he was almost positive.

"I thought you left?"

"Yeah, well, from the short time I have known you, you tend to do things without thinking, point in fact… Your hand! Now get out of the driver's seat, I'll drive." Alexis said, glowering at the infuriating man, who had seemed to catch her heart, and who seemed to hold on tightly, a death grip in point of fact.

"Woman, do you not understand who I am. You really need to learn to speak to me with respect, I command respect from all those around me, you will be no different."

Barking laughter ranging inside the small confines of the car. Alexis couldn't help herself, she laughed until she cried and began again, gripping her belly as it shook with laughter. She was not to be trifled with, she was an adult and refused to be put in any position where a "Man" thought he was better. And if it came down to it, that she had to bring out "Natasha" to play, to prove that she wasn't a woman easily dismissed, then so be it. Sonny Corinthos was liable to be in for the shock of his life if he tried to push her too far.

"What exactly are you laughing about, this is not a funny moment!" Sonny said, his petulance at the situation shining through. Showing his unhappiness, he smashed his fists into the steering wheel, only to hiss in pain as the bones in his broken fingers ground together.

Alexis was sure, that had he more room, he would have stomped his feet like a angry child refused a cookie. It only made her laugh more, Big Bad Sonny Corinthos, was having a temper tantrum…

"Sonny get out and take my seat, you are going to the hospital, you have to have your hand looked at. And don't you dare look at me like that, get over now, or I will simply call the cops and have you thrown in jail, I'm a lawyer remember, I can concoct some bogus story to keep you there for at least a night, if for no other reason than for you to receive medical attention."

With something akin to hatred, Sonny exited the car and replaced Alexis in her seat. She had already slipped over while he was outside. He glared at her with unencumbered animosity, but there was something in his eyes that gave away his true feelings. "Women…" he mumbled to himself, but wisely, didn't repeat.

Alexis heard him mumble something under his breath, but for the time being was paying more attention to removing the bloody marks that Sonny had left on the steering wheel than to his insistent babbling. With the task done, she put the transmission into gear and drove out of the parking garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason, Elizabeth, thank you for your patience, there were a few things I had to get cleared up, with that done, I will try to explain as much as I can, as to why you were brought here."

"Elizabeth, I will try to get this over with as quick as possible, but the way things are going right now--with this cop on the loose, we, the PCPD, refuse to be lackadaisical." Mac said.

"What exactly do you mean Mac, what is the PCPD planning on doing to keep me safe?"

"Well, for starters, we are putting you in a safe hou--." Mac began but was quickly cutoff.

"Mac, I have been separated from my fiancé long enough, I refuse to be sent to some safe house where it could be months before I see him again. I am having his child, I refuse to be away from him again. Jason knows how to protect people, he can protect me!" Elizabeth said with feeling.

"I'm sorry, you must have misinterpreted what I meant, both you and Jason will be going to a safe house. While we know Jason will not be the main target, he does have connections to you, so I am sure the cop would come after him, if for no other reason than to get to you! I will be the only one here that knows of your location. It seems there has been a mole planted in our midst, so I will not risk you or your child's life. We will do everything in our power to clean this mess up as quickly as possible, and once the cop has been caught, you can return for the court hearing." Mac replied.

"Mac, the only way this is going to work, is if the safe house has never been used by you or this department before, and if we are going to do this, I am going to have to demand that you put guards on Sonny. If McGregor is as smart as you seem to think he is, then he will be able to figure out I work for Sonny, I will not risk Sonny or Michael!" Jason said, his worry evident in his voice.

"I understand that Sonny will need protection, but won't your men be better equipped to handle this situation. While I can't deny that I would love a chance to take Sonny down for all his--misdeeds, this is neither the time or the place, Elizabeth's well being must come first." Mac replied.

"Mac, our mean are trained bodyguards, but McGregor is a cop out for vengeance, I don't even want our men to be put in this position, this is a police problem, you guys need to take the necessary precautions to keep everyone safe, I will not risk them!"

"I'll the best that I can, but as you well know, the PCPD is stretched thin on a good day, never mind something of this magnitude. I promise I will keep everyone you care about safe, while you are unable to be there." Mac said, rising from his seat.

"I have everything ready for you, you leave on the plane in twenty minutes, your destination will be told to you, in flight. You will have clothes and whatever else you need, at the safe house. Port Charles is bank rolling this, so you don't have to worry about anything." Mac said, opening the door.

"Umm, do we even get a moment to take this all in?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly fearful of yet another change, her life had suddenly been taken out of her hands and placed in those of the PCPD, and that didn't sit well with her, the track record they boasted, was rather pathetic…

"I'm sorry for the quickness of this, but I am not going to risk anything going wrong, the quicker we get this started, the quicker you can come home!" Mac said.

Tears shimmered in Elizabeth eyes; once again, Jason was being torn from his life by her. She hated the fact that she was always causing him pain. He loved her that much she was sure of, but could a couple last forever, with all the drama that seemed to be an everyday occurrence in her life… It wasn't fair, Jason deserved someone better than her, but a selfish part of her knew, no matter what life threw at her, she was better off for having Jason in her life, he was the bright light that filled her otherwise dark existence.

And while that was slightly melodramatic, she knew that her life could only improve with Jason as her husband. While his job was something to be desired, his ability to care and love overshadowed all he did in the name or his career. Love, it was a funny thing, it always gave you blinders. And sometimes that wasn't a good thing, but in this case, it was better than okay! She loved him, she couldn't stop, not even if she tried, he was "The One"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
